Friendship is Magic Damnation is Alchemy
by Anonymous Card Captor
Summary: A crossover between My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic and Fullmetal Alchemist.  A former state alchemist looking to undo the past may have inadvertently lost his future when he come in possession of what he thinks is a chimera.  Warning: OC-centric
1. Chapter 1: The Alchemist and the Pony

Friendship is Magic; Alchemy is Damnation

By AnonymousCardCaptor

_My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic_ is created by Lauren Faust and owned by Hasbro Studios. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ is created by Hiromu Arakawa. All other characters are the creation of the author. All thoughts or anything read by a character is in _italics_.

For those not familiar with the _Fullmetal Alchemist_ manga/second anime (the first series deviates from the original story), there is a mini-glossary at the end of the first chapter with basic terminology (scroll down to the bottom of the page and take a look). I have been careful not to put any major spoilers in the glossary. There's nothing in the mini-glossary about the My Little Pony series because this story is in a limited third person point of view centered on the main character and those unfamiliar with _My Little Pony-Friendship with Magic_ will learn along side the main character. However, this doesn't rule out the possibility of placing a mini-glossary for _My Little Pony-Friendship with Magic_ series in future chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Alchemist and the Pony

The Ishvalian town belched smoke from the patches of fire dotting the settlement. Ishvalian guerilla fighters and Amestrian infantry were at a stalemate and pinned down on opposite sides of the street trading fire as they peeked out from cover to fire at the other side in the hopes of getting in a few lucky shots. Two Amestrians infantry squads were held up inside what was once a corner grocery store. The shelves that were once stocked with food were now bracing the front as cover from bullets and shrapnel. All of the Amestrians were either in the mix trading gunfire with the Ishvalians or tending to the wounded with one exception. . There was nothing to set the man standing in the far corner apart from the others except the silver pocket watch with the Amestrian crest etched on it that the man nervously rolled in his hand. This lone soldier had brown hair parted down the middle and long enough to cover the top half of his ears and brown eyes. He was, physically underwhelming, about average height, and had a lean build. His military coat was two sizes too large. If it wasn't for the five o'clock shadow, he could have been mistaken for a teenager still in the middle of puberty wearing his father's clothes. One of the infantry men, a plump, overweight fellow with a crew cut and mustache that held the rank of staff sergeant, walked up to the man with the pocket watch.

"Sir, the men are running low of ammo, and the Ishvalians will overtake us within the hour. As our state alchemist, shouldn't you be doing something about it, sir?" The staff sergeant glared at the state alchemist waiting for an answer.

The state alchemist took a deep breath. "Order your men to stop firing and get as far from the front of the building as possible."

"What!" The staff sergeant looked at the state alchemist as if he lost his mind.

"My plan is the only option we have of getting out of here alive. Please just listen to me."

The staff sergeant rolled his eyes. "Of course we will, sir. You're the highest ranking officer here, sir."

"Oh and sergeant, tell the men to hold on to their guns and not to leave anything of theirs made of steel unattended."

"Cease fire and go to the very back of the building." Then the staff sergeant turned to the state alchemist. "You better know what you're doing, sir."

"Oh and tell the men to get ready to fire when the Ishvalians rush us."

"Now the moron tells us." The staff sergeant said just low enough not to be heard by the state alchemist. Some of the men who overheard nodded in agreement. "Get ready to fire on Lodestone's orders," the staff sergeant relayed the command. Within a minute of the cease fire, the Ishvalians charged. The state alchemist put on a gauntlet with a transmutation circle drawn on it, took a deep breath and jumped out the door. The Ishvalians raised their rifles and fired. But before they had a chance to aim and get in an accurate shot, a metal disk sprouted from the ground in front of the state alchemist. But the disk did more than block the hail of bullets. The Ishvalians' guns flew out of their hands and into the disk as did a variety of ferrous items from inside the store. From behind the disk-shaped magnet, the state alchemist lay down with his hands over his head.

"Now shoot!" The state alchemist yelled over his shoulder as the Amestrian infantry took aimed at the unarmed Ishvalians and gunned them down. When the barrage ended, the state alchemist tapped the disk. With a flash of light, the magnetic field from the disk dissipated and released its hold over the Ishvalians' guns that fell to the ground. "You can come out now?"

"Not bad," the staff sergeant smiled. "For a second, I didn't think you would come through for us." He fanned away the gun smoke. "Mustang told me you were a long range fighter and never got in the thick of things."

The state alchemist frowned. He knew a veiled insult when he heard it. "I'm the Lodestone Alchemist. My specialty is using magnetism to fire projectiles. I'm good enough at it that the kinetic energy from my projectiles is equal in its own weight to dynamite."

"I suppose you human weapons need your version of artillery, huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I didn't catch your real name. I'd rather call you that than 'Lodestone'."

"It's Douglas Sinclair."

As they were speaking, an Ishvalian child stumbled from where the enemy was pinned down during the fire fight. He had a blank stare as he walked towards the infantrymen holding his bandaged abdomen. Blood covered most of his body.

"Father?" The Ishvalian boy called out. "Where are you? Please don't leave me." The child lost so much blood that he was in shock and completely oblivious to the Amestrian invaders.

The state alchemist started to walk towards the boy, but then a soldier took aim and shot him in the head. Blood sprayed from the back of his head as the bullet drilled through the boy's skull.

* * *

The occupants of the passenger train dotted their heads in the direction of the bloodcurdling scream from the fifth seat to the back of the passenger car. The conductor hastened to where Douglas Sinclair stood, slouched over. He was trying to catch his breath. Despite the mild spring weather, his hair was covered in sweat.

"What the hell is going on?" The conductor yelled at Sinclair. "Well?"

Sinclair said while still breathing heavily. "I...I had...I had a bad dream." He fell back in his seat and slumped over. He took off his Derby cap and wiped the sweat off his head with the palm of his hand and wiped it on the white button-up shirt he wore.

"Another outburst and you'll spend the rest of the trip in the cargo car."

Sinclair nodded as he adjusted his suspenders. "It won't happen again, I promise."

* * *

Major Armstrong was busy filing paperwork when he heard knocking on his office door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Lodestone, can we talk?"

"Douglas!" Major Armstrong jumped out of his seat, swung the door open, and scooped Sinclair up as if he was a bag of potatoes. "I haven't seen you since Ishval."

"Ouch!" Sinclair cried out. "You're squeezing too hard."

"It's been too long since I've seen my comrade at arms. How has life been treating you since the war?"

"Okay until you nearly squeezed the life out of me," Sinclair said in a wheezing voice.

"Oh sorry," Armstrong released the smaller man from the bear hug. "What can I do for you, Douglas?"

"I need a favor," said Sinclair while catching his breath.

Armstrong raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what would that be?"

Sinclair locked the door and said in a hushed voice, "Jenkins said you had a chimera you were going to put to sleep."

Major Armstrong reached over to a filing cabinet and thumbed though. "Jenkins works at Lab 2, correct?"

"I believe so."

"Aw, here it is: Chimera Specimen 1138. According to this, the specimen was brought to us by a farmer who caught the animal in a snare a few weeks ago. It was decided to put it to death due to our recent cuts in research funding."

"Jenkins said he could make arrangements for me to take possession of it."

Major Armstrong suddenly turned around. "Why would you want a chimera?"

Sinclair looked away from Armstrong. "It's for personal research."

"I have to know why we're going against procedure and handing you a chimera slated to be destroyed," Major Armstrong said.

"You know Shou Tucker's little girl Nina, right? And what happened to her?"

"Yes, and what a terrible tragedy it was."

"You know the terrible things that happened five years ago. The terrible things I did. This is my way of making up for it. Nina isn't the only case of a human-animal chimera. Rumor has it, since the 1890's, alchemists like us experimented with humans."

"That's dreadful."

"Well, there may be a way to help these people. I've done it, Armstrong; I've separated chimeras. I fused different animals together into one being and, after a lotta trial and error, separated them."

"I've never heard of anyone separating chimera before."

"Well yeah, that's because the money is in making chimeras, not unmaking them. It's easier than it sounds. It only took me this long because biological alchemy isn't my forte. But to be sure, I have to perform a separation of a chimera I didn't make just to be sure I'm not merely backtracking from my own transmutation. I took a train to West City to purchase a test subject, but the alchemist who was selling the specimens jacked up the price at the last minute, and I came back to Central empty-handed. I told Jenkins, and he told me about the specimen. That's why I need your help. I don't have the money for research like I used to when I was a state alchemist. Will you do your old war buddy this one favor? If you do, I'll share my research with you as an equivalent exchange."

Armstrong was literally sparkling in joy. "Of course I will. It's good to see an alchemist using his talents selflessly for the benefit of his fellow man."

Sinclair chuckled. "Am I really so altruistic? Or am I merely trying to bribe my way out of Hell with good deeds? You know I stood by and did nothing to stop the slaughter. I just watched as women and children were shot dead by my own men, and I was too afraid of a court-martial to save them." Sinclair's hands were shaking. "I need a good night's sleep, Armstrong. Maybe saving the Nina Tuckers of the world will help me lay my head down at night."

* * *

After dismissing the guard, Armstrong led Sinclair to the specimen storage room. The moans and screams of misshapen beasts filled the lab. The two walked to the end where the larger chimeras were kept but not before Armstrong picked up a bridle laying on one of the lab tables. Sinclair felt a cold chill down his back looking at this zoo of horrors. Ironic since he made chimeras himself.

Armstrong pointed to a 12'x12' cage tall enough to stand up inside of. "As you asked," he said, "Specimen 1138." Specimen 1138 was the most bizarre-looking pony he had ever laid eyes on. It was a miniature horse that was just an inch short of four and a half feet from hoof to head. It had a coat of blue-green, and a mane of bright sunny yellow. On its back was a pair of short, stubby bird wings bound by rope.

"Be careful," Armstrong warned, "he hasn't been broken yet. Even these small ones can be dangerous if they're still wild." True to Armstrong's words, the chimera turned its back to them while keeping its head turned almost 180 degrees facing them as if it was getting ready to kick it with its hind legs. Armstrong flexed his muscles until his coat ripped apart exposing his bare chest and chiseled physique. The chimera kicked Armstrong repeatedly, but he wouldn't budge. The Strong Arm Alchemist shielded himself with his massive forearms. Suddenly, Sinclair forced his way into the cave, grabbed the chimera in a headlock, and forced it to the ground.

"Grab the head, and you can control the whole body." Sinclair grunted. He twisted even harder on the chimera's head.

"You didn't have to do that." Armstrong said in a stern voice. "I would have gotten an opening to slip the restraints on him."

"Well, now you don't have to." Sinclair looked over the chimera. "I think the horse's breed is Shetland, but I don't recognize the species of bird." It was then Sinclair noticed something on the chimera's thigh. "Is that a transmutation circle?"

Armstrong shook his head. "It's actually a cloud with a pair of wings attached and some speedlines."

"Everything about this damn thing screams esthetics minus the practicality. It's probably the creation of some second rate alchemist for some carnival sideshow." The chimera thrashed around some more shaking Sinclair around until he drove its head into the floor.

"Wait one damn minute!" Sinclair was shocked to hear that sort of language coming from Armstrong. "What happened to that talk about helping people?"

"That's the point," said Sinclair straining to keep the creature under control, "helping *people*. This is a test subject."

"Even so, you shouldn't be so rough with the poor animal. I won't allow you to leave Lab 2 with this creature in your possession without your promise not to cause this animal any undo harm."

Sinclair huffed. "I promise I won't make it suffer." Sinclair held the chimera's nose forcing it to open its mouth. It was then Armstrong slipped on the bridle.

* * *

Armstrong and Sinclair led the chimera to a waiting truck.

"Armstrong, don't take this the wrong way, but why a softie like you still a dog of the military? I mean, you feel sorry for dumb animals, but you work for these butchers. What's up with that?"

"It's Roy Mustang. I have faith in him."

"You've got to be kidding. Flame is no better than any of the other military's glory hounds. You're wasting your life on him."

"That's not true at all. Mustang is a good man. He treats his subordinates well and is as appalled by the Ishvalian extermination as us. I believe he will be fuehrer someday and bring about the reforms our nation is in desperate need of."

"I'll just agree to disagree with you on that. Until that butcher King Bradley steps down and his replacement is the diametric opposite, I won't put back on the uniform and become a state alchemist again."

The two privates who drove the truck let down the truck's loading ramp. As Armstrong and Sinclair led the chimera onboard, Sinclair spoke up. "Look, you know if this separation is successful, I'll have to perform an autopsy on the horse and bird to see if the transmutation caused any internal damage."

"I'm aware of that, but you have the responsibility to keep this animal from suffering unnecessarily even if you'll end it life anyway." Suddenly, the chimera bucked wildly trying to escape. Sinclair nearly fell off the ramp while Armstrong staggered a bit, but he maintained his footing and regained control of the beast with a quick tug of the bridle. "You two-go with Sinclair and help him handle the chimera."

"Yes sir," the two guards said in unison.

As they finished loading the chimera up, Armstrong couldn't help but to wonder why the chimera tried to get loose at that exact moment; almost as if it understood what they were saying...

* * *

Sinclair tied the bridle to a metal pole in the middle of his quaint little shack. It wasn't that bad, but Sinclair stayed in better. But soon, the Spartan lifestyle he had to endure for his research will pay off, and he'll be one step closer to receiving some small semblance of redemption. The guards were kind enough to bind the chimera's legs, though the thing was a lot heavier than it looked. It took all three men to carry it inside. Still, it was better than dealing with a wild horse chimera. Sinclair drew his transmutation circle around the chimera.

Sinclair took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "The moment of truth has arrived," he said. Sinclair rubbed his hands together and slammed his palms into the perimeter of the transmutation array...and nothing happened: no flash of light, no crackle of electricity; the circle didn't even glow with the familiar neon blue. Sinclair studied over the array for any imperfection in his transmutation circle. He crawled around on the ground looking for stray lines or if he used incorrect runes, but it all checked out.

Sinclair went to his desk and opened up a book with a lock on the cover and began writing. "Dear journal," Sinclair spoke while writing, "I don't know why, but the transmutation array isn't working. It's as though I'm being stopped at step one. It's possible that the chimera is composed of more than just the horse and bird. If so, then it will be difficult to separate it into its original beings. I'll try to perform a deconstruction transmutation. It'll be risky and I could lose the chimera, but I don't really have a choice. If it works, I'll have a better understanding of how many different animals went into it. Once it's been completely disassociated, I'll put it back as is. Then I can try separating it. I only hope Armstrong will be willing to stick his neck out for another test subject if it backfires. Until I'm absolutely certain the procedure is safe, there can't be human trials."

Sinclair erased over the original transmutation circle and drew a new one. He nervously rubbed his hands together and, as before, slammed his palms on the circle. This time, there was a reaction but not the one he was expecting.

The bright neon blue from the transmutation faded and was replaced by a pure white background. There were no discernable features. Sinclair could only tell there was a floor by the fact he was on his hands and knees and wasn't in free fall. In front of him was what looked like a smile suspended in midair gawking at him. Sinclair stared for a few second and then noticed the white silhouette of a miniature horse. He didn't see it at first because the horse blended in so well in the background. And then it spoke.

"Aren't you a cheeky bastard?"

"What is this place?" Sinclair asked.

"This is where Truth lives."

"Truth?"

"Yes, the Truth of all things, even the truth of those you look down on with such disdain."

"Who or what are you?"

"I am Truth, All, the Universe, One, and even You. If you want to know more," Truth gestured with its hoof pointing in Sinclair's direction, "it's right behind you." Sinclair turned around and saw a giant monolith hovering in mid-air; its shadow was the only other indication that this place had such a thing as a ground. It had what appeared to be an upside down tree etched on its surface; its roots were at the top and palm leaves at the bottom. Along the trunk were limbs that each ended in a circle. The monolith also had a dividing line running down the middle. Sinclair crawled over to it (why was he crawling, Sinclair thought to himself).

"And the answers I'm looking for is inside?"

"Of course, there's a price, alchemist;" the monolith crept open, "an equivalent exchange. To see your truth..." Truth said as the monolith swung open revealing itself to be double doors into a pitch black room with a giant eye staring from within. Then, shadows of horse heads slithered from behind the giant eye." Sinclair crawled away as fast as he could, but the horse head shadows took hold of him. As he was being dragged away, a pair of blue-green wings materialized on Truth's back. "...I'll have to take your wings." And Sinclair was dragged through the Gate...

* * *

Sinclair woke up on the floor with an excruciating pain running along his back as though something that should have been there was ripped off. Some kind of liquid was running from both his left and right back sides. It was warm and thick-blood, his blood. Was he stabbed in the back while inside that dark place, he thought? He tried getting up, but his arms were being held fast. Not only that, he couldn't feel his fingers. He brought his arms together, but instead of arms, they were a pair of horse legs. He didn't feel his fingers because he didn't have any. They were replaced by a pair of hoofs. Sinclair tried to scream out, but there was a metal object in his mouth. It then occurred to him what was going on.

_Of course, there's a price, alchemist; an equivalent exchange. To see your truth, I'll have to take your wings._

Sinclair then felt someone grabbing his hair or, should it be said, his mane. Someone forcefully tilted his head until he was eye-to-eye with his assailant. And to his horror, the one who was manhandling him was himself. Sinclair gazed at his own face grinning maliciously at him.

"Grab the head, and you control the whole body," the Other Sinclair gloated.

* * *

Author notes: for those not familiar with the Fullmetal Alchemist series, let me give you a quick summary:

Alchemy: the ability to alter the form of matter. But it is not without its limits.

Equivalent Exchange: The fundamental rule of alchemy. In order to obtain, something of equal value must be given in exchange. The real world equivalent is the conservation of matter. Matter can change form but it can neither be created nor destroy, and alchemy is no different but with one major exception: the Philosopher's Stone. Also, equivalent exchange is a philosophy of life that alchemists live by. Never to expect something for nothing and to earn what they have through hard work, though some alchemists only pay lip service to this principle.

Philosopher's Stone: an element that allow for alchemists to circumvent the law of equivalent exchange. Although its form varies, the Philosopher's Stone is usually in the form of a red gem.

Human Transmutation: the taboo practice in which one attempts to create or modify a human being through alchemy. The consequences seem to vary from none for transmuting an animal and a human together to maiming an alchemist who attempts to bring back someone from the dead.

*Author's note: The series isn't clear why trying to raise someone from the dead opens the Gate of Truth but not creating a human chimera.

Gate of Truth: metaphysical and possibly metaphorical structure. It is the source of alchemical knowledge and the entrance to Truth's domain, where no mortals are meant to tread.

Truth: The being/deity who is the source of all alchemy.

Chimera: An animal composed of two or more different animals brought together by alchemy. Humans can also become chimeras. It is the alchemy equivalent to the real world's genetic engineering (though genetic engineering in real life doesn't even come close to the feats of biological alchemy).

Amestris: The landlocked country where most the _Fullmetal Alchemist_ series takes place. Its form of government is a military dictatorship ruled by a man named King Bradley.

Author's note: 'King' is actually Bradley's first name. His official title is actually 'Fuehrer'.

Ishvalians: An ethnic group that is indigenous to the southern most part of Amestris. They are desert dwellers known for their dark skin and red eyes. They worship a deity known as Ishvalia. The Ishvalians rose up against the Amestris government and rebelled. For that, the military was ordered to exterminate all Ishvalians, though some survived the initial onslaught.

State Alchemist: Alchemists who are employed by the military. They are looked down upon for their roles as enforcers and mass murderers for the Amestrian government. They have been called 'dogs of the military' by even other non-Ishvalian Amestrians. They are given individual nicknames that are often associated with their particular alchemic skills. Among their ranks are Roy Mustang (Flame Alchemist), Louis Armstrong (Strong Arm Alchemist), and the author's original character Douglas Sinclair (Lodestone Alchemist).


	2. Chapter 2: The New Skin

Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy

By Anonymous Card Captor

_My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic_ is created by Lauren Faust and owned by Hasbro Studios. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ is created by Hiromu Arakawa. All other characters are the creation of the author. All thoughts or anything read by a character is in _italics_.

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Skin

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Call *me* 'a dumb animal' will ya!" The Other Sinclair sneered.

Real Sinclair tried to speak, but the bridle his mouth shut. The Other Sinclair ripped the bridle off regardless of the real possibility of pulling out Real Sinclair's new teeth in the process. "Whadda got to say for yourself, huh?"

"I didn't know you were a human chimera, I swear. If you only said something befo..." The Other Sinclair back-handed him.

"How conceited you humans are? I've never been one of you," the Other Sinclair said as stared at his new hands with a bit of wonderment, "until tonight." He opened and closed his hand and then bent each finger one by one to see if they can move independently from the rest of the fingers.

'You humans' were the words the Other Sinclair spoke that shook the Real Sinclair to the core. What could this creature be that speaks the human tongue but never been human? A homunculus? The Other Sinclair looked the Real Sinclair over. He cautiously walked to the Real Sinclair's fireplace. This was a new mode of locomotion for the Other Sinclair to walk only on his hind legs. He took hold of a hot poker and held it to the flame until it glowed hot. The Other Sinclair crept one foot in front of the other. "I can't have you bleeding to death on me, not when there's so much for me to learn," he said.

The last thing Real Sinclair remembered was his wounds being seared before passing out from the intensity of the pain.

* * *

Real Sinclair woke up with a sharp ache on both sides of his back. The Other Sinclair was sitting at a dinner table. In front of the Other Sinclair was a plate full of grass and flowers. He grimaced with each handful of the foliage that he took in his mouth. The second handful of grass was too much for the Other Sinclair to take. He spat the grass out of his mouth.

The Other Sinclair caught sight of the occupant in his former body watching him trying to eat. "Your grass taste awful." He tried to eat the assortment of flowers that were picked from the garden next door. He spat those out as well. "These are the worst flowers I've ever had."

"Humans don't eat those things. You'd starve to death if you tried. Our digestive tracts aren't designed to process plant fibers."

"And what do you people eat?"

"Humans are omnivores. We require a balanced diet of meat, vegetables, fruits, nuts, and processed grains."

"You things eat other animals?! I was right about those being bones inside of that stuff the guards were eating on their break. You got any meat here?"

"In the refrigerator," Real Sinclair said in a groggy voice. He felt sore all over from last night's ordeal. The Other Sinclair foraged around the refrigerator and found some sausage links. He sniffed them and took a bite. He let it roll around in his mouth and then gorged himself on the rest.

"Is this meat?" The Other Sinclair asked as he stuffed another link in his mouth.

"It comes from an animal called a pig."

"I know what pigs are, and this doesn't look like any pig I've seen before?"

"The meat is grounded and processed into that shape. And it's supposed to be served warm."

"'Served warmed' you say? So this stuff can taste even better if I heat it up?" The Other Sinclair set the remaining links on the table and walked over to Sinclair, this time with more grace than before. He then grabbed Sinclair by the mane. "Tell me, what's my name?"

"Ouch!" Sinclair yelped out. "What are you talking about?"

"I said 'what's my name'?" The Other Sinclair tapped Sinclair on the forehead. "Your name is Wind Racer, though you won't be doing much racing without wings." Wind Racer, the Other Sinclair, tapped himself on the chest. "Now, what's my name?" He yanked Sinclair's mane back. "Don't make me get nasty with you. What's my name?"

"Your name is Douglas Sinclair."

"'Douglas Sinclair', huh? Sounds exotic. In fact, everything here is exotic, including that magic you used to switch our bodies. What did you call it again?"

"Alchemy isn't magic. It's a science."

Wind Racer rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just teach it to me. Teach me everything about my new life. Again, Wind Racer yanked Sinclair by the mane. "Unless you want to go to Lab 2, but if you do as I say, I'll take good care of you. Understood?"

"But why? Why you want my life, my body?"

"You ruined my old body with that experiment. Your body can't fly either, but these 'hands' and your human magic make up for it. Now, do we have an understanding or not?"

"We do," said Sinclair remorsefully.

* * *

Two months later

It was about eight in the afternoon. The chill early spring nights gave way to the hot, muggy nights of summer. Wind Racer had his feet on the kitchen table leaning back. He was dressed in his best pin-striped suit. Wind Racer didn't keep his hair long and parted in the middle, as did Sinclair when he once occupied that body, but, instead, kept it short and spiky with a liberal amount of hair gel. Sitting by his feet was Sinclair. A chain ran from the wall to a collar around his neck.

Sinclair read off questions from a practice exam for alchemists. "Now what is the difference between an acid and a base?"

"An acid is a proton donor and a base is a proton accepter." Wind Racer answered.

"And which element has a higher ionization potential: chlorine or argon?"

"It's argon."

"Now, we're done with the oral practice exam, it's time to move on to transmutations. You should be able to get this one since this is your teacher's specialty: transmute a non-ferrous metal into a magnetized ferrous metal with a field strength of 950 gauss." Wind Racer etched a transmutation circle on the table and placed a coin in the center. The transmutation circle glowed with its familiar neon blue. The coin changed from a shiny yellow to a dark gray.

"Now check your magnetometer to see if you got the proper field strength." Wind Racer switched on a device with four gauges on it. The gauges read the numbers 0, 9, 4, and the third vibrated between 2 and 3. Sinclair pushed himself up on the table and glanced over the magnetometer. "That's 942.5 gauss-well within the margin of error for a novice alchemist."

Wind Racer rolled his eyes. "You're kidding right? Most novice alchemists have trouble creating a magnet, period."

"Just finish your lesson and return the metal back to its original state *without* drawing a brand new circle."

Wind Racer erased some of the runes and the inner pattern of the transmutation circle and drew new ones in their place. "As if I don't know anything about inverse arrays," he grumbled. Wind Racer placed the magnet inside the circle and transformed it back into a coin.

"Apprentices are expected to excel in their teachers' specific field of study."

Wind Racer slapped Sinclair on the cheek. "Know your place. I'm the alchemist. You're just a...chimera...a chimera made by a second rate alchemist for a carnival side show." Wind Racer turned his attentions to a knock at the front of the house. "We'll talk about it later. Keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you," Wind Racer said in a hushed but threatening tone.

_You're not letting that one go, are you?_ Sinclair thought as Wind Racer was answering the door. He rubbed his sides a bit. He still felt the ache of his old wounds, but he's been growing in strength. Since the day he lost his body to Wind Racer, Sinclair hasn't be in a position to do anything other than capitulate to Wind Racer's demands.

"Hey Charlotte, what are you doing this late in the evening?" Wind Racer stepped aside as a woman in a black sleeveless dress strolled inside. She greeted Wind Racer with a deep kiss.

"It's been lonely without my favorite snuggle toy," she said as she rubbed Wind Racer's shoulders as Wind Racer stroked her long blonde hair.

"You're looking as stunning as ever."

"Why thank you, Douglas." Charlotte's interest shifted to the miniature horse changed up in the kitchen. "Is that's your pet chimera?" Charlotte stooped over and looked over Sinclair. "Does he have a name?"

"It's Wind Racer."

"Is he tamed?"

"He is now, isn't that right?" Wind Racer gave Sinclair a silent cue to not make trouble for him while his guess was here.

"He's so adorable. It's a shame he has to wear that ugly collar."

"You wouldn't say that if you had to put up with him."

She gently stroke the burn marks on Sinclair's back. "He has booboos."

"Those were his wings, but Wind Racer isn't very bright and lost them in an accident."

"Oh he had wings?! I wish I could have seen them."

"Don't tell me you came here to see my pet."

"Are you jealous, Douglas Sinclair?"

"A little..." Wind Racer smirked.

"Let me make it up to you." Charlotte took Wind Racer by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

Wind Racer walked Charlotte to the door. Her hair was in an upheaval and both of their clothes were wrinkled up and unkempt. Charlotte stopped and stared at the wall clock in disbelief. "It's two-thirty in the morning already? I got all dressed up for nothing."

"I'm not complaining," Wind Racer said slyly. "I enjoyed the last minute change in plans. In fact, we should do this more often, my little filly."

Charlotte giggled. "Only if I want to get an ear full from my elder brother-he still treats me like a little girl even though I'm 20."

"Maybe we should let him watch, and he'll see just how grown up you really are."

Charlotte playfully shoved Wind Racer away. "Better watch what you said around me, mister. I'm not that kind of girl."

Wind Racer grabbed Charlotte and pressed his chest against her ample breasts. "You're going to punish me for being bad?"

"Don't tempt me. I can be kinky when I want to." Charlotte gave her boyfriend a goodbye lip lock. "See you soon, sweetie."

Wind Racer waited under he was certain Charlotte was out of earshot. "HUMAN GIRLS ARE AWESOME!" Wind Racer shouted. "I mean, I used to think those two cow utters on their chests were gross, but now I can't get enough of 'em." He stooped over Sinclair and curled his fingers in and out as though he was squeezing something. "Oh my Celestia, they're so soft and warm. There isn't a pony in all of Equestria with those. You male humans are so lucky!" Sinclair looked down on the floor. His eyes averted from Wind Racer's. "Hold on a sec," Wind Racer circled to the right of Sinclair, who turned his head away from Wind Racer. "You've never been with a human woman have you?" Wind Racer circled around to Sinclair's left, who was still averting his stair away from him. "You're still a virgin." Wind Racer then started laughing at Sinclair. "Oh man, what a loser! Your body was wasted on you. I've been a human for two months, and I already have Charlotte and another girl on the side." Just then, Sinclair got back on his hooves. "You've been human for twenty-five years and couldn't even cop a feel. Oh man, you're pathetic."

The heated breaths snorted from Sinclair's nostrils were made visible by the cloud of water vapor hitting the cooler hair. Sinclair glared at Wind Racer scraping the floor with his hoof.

Wind Racer kicked over a chair. "COME ON! This lesson's been a long time coming! I want you to charge me. You don't even make a good human, and you think you can take me in my old body? Whacha goin' do, loser?"

"Give you one last alchemy lesson." Sinclair revved up on his hind legs, clapped his front hooves together, and slammed them on the floor. The blue hue of a transmutation appeared in front of him, followed by a pillar of earth striking Wind Racer in the chest and sent him flying through the room. Wind Racer staggered back to his feet as he clutched his chest. Sinclair clapped his front hooves again and touched the collar around his neck. It instantly rusted. It only took a slight jolt for the collar to shatter.

"H...h...how? How are you performing alchemy without a transmutation circle?"

"The accident that tore the wings from this body and switched our places gave to me, in return, a special insight into alchemy that you'll never have. This, my student, is the true nature of equivalent exchange." Another column of earth struck Wind Racer from the side. "I'll never get my body back. I'll have to learn to accept that fate." Another mound of earth reached from the ground and struck Wind Racer. "But I'm taking back everything else you stole from me." Another column of earth struck Wind Racer in the back. "My identity!" Wind Racer takes another hit. "My reputation!" Wind Racer is punched in the stomach. "And my knowledge OF ALCHEMY!" Wind Racer is hit in the gut again. He leaned against the wall trying to keep on his feet. "Get on your knees!" This time, Sinclair transmuted the wall and knocked Wind Racer on the floor. "Look at me! Look me in the eyes. I want to look in your eyes when I end your miserable life."

Wind Racer spit blood out of his mouth and got back up. "You're going to kill me like you did those Ishvalian children." Those words were all the distraction Wind Racer needed. He closed the distance between them and struck Sinclair in the temple. "Oh right," Wind Racer gloated, "you didn't actually kill them. You just watched your subordinates do it for you." Wind Racer smirked. "I peeked in your diary. I know all your dirty little secrets. You knew it was wrong, but you were too cowardly to stop them. Afraid they would kill you next if you did. I'm no saint, but unlike you, I'm not a murderer." Wind Racer pointed at Sinclair. "That's why no one in the military respected you. That's why no woman would give you as much as a peck on the cheek. You're pathetic. Do the world a favor and kill yourself. I'm more than able to take over for you."

"Not without taking you with me," Sinclair said as he struggled to get back on his hooves.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye stomped on the brake bringing the car to a screeching halt and stepped out of the car with pistol in hand casing the area for the one man she swore on her life to protect: Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Mustang slipped on his ignition cloth gloves. With a snap of his fingers, the fragments of flint lining the glove would spark, and, with the special transmutation circle on the gloves, Mustang is able to alter the content of oxygen in the air, turning the small spark into an explosive inferno. The MP's stationed around the house saluted Mustang.

"At ease," Mustang ordered. "Has there been any change to the situation so far?"

"No sir," one of the MPs replied, "no one's entered or left the residence."

"It's Lodestone's place, isn't it, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

Mustang nodded. "Didn't think Scar would go after ex-state alchemists?"

"Lodestone served in Ishval, sir. That may be enough for Scar."

"Watch my back, Hawkeye, while I go through the..." suddenly, before Mustang could come charging in, a human body came crashing through the front door with such force he skidded across the ground a good twenty feet. Hawkeye and Mustang hurried to his aid. "Lodestone, are you okay?" Wind Racer face was swollen and covered in bruises, and his left arm was twisted the wrong way. Swollen eyes gazed up at Hawkeye and Mustang. "Who did this? Was it Scar?"

"The chimera," Wind Racer pointed to the house. Mustang diverted his attention to the direction Wind Racer pointed and caught sight of a strange-looking miniature horse standing in the doorway.

"I've seen that thing before. It was in Lab 2, but it was destroyed." The creature fled for the city limits. "You stay put," Mustang sneered at Wind Racer. "I'll have a word with you, later." Then Mustang snapped his fingers sending a trail of fire in the direction of the creature and barely missing as the creature manage to find cover behind some parked cars.

* * *

_Dammit! Why of all people is Flame here?_ Another explosion went off behind him and echoed in Sinclair's eardrums. Mustang and Hawkeye was in pursuit in Roy's car. Sinclair ducked through the back alleys too narrow for his pursers to follow in their vehicle. The pony alchemist looked over his shoulder. Mustang and Riza drove away, but Sinclair knew they were only circling around, not giving up. Sinclair doubled back and ran for the city limits. Five minutes of galloping got him to the outskirts of the woods. Not far behind was Mustang and Riza. They drove as deep in the forest as possible before their wheels dug into the soft earth. A fountain of mud spouted from the spinning rear tires. Mustang and Riza jumped out and followed on foot.

For once Sinclair was glad to have his pony body. Even if he hasn't fully recovered, he outpaced Flame and could go deep enough into the thickets so that Mustang couldn't get a clear shot. But then, Sinclair tripped over and slid along the dew-drenched ground. It took a second for Sinclair's eyes to focus in the moonlet night to see what he tripped over. It was some rocks left over from a campsite. Sinclair could smell something rotting nearby. He focused his eyes in the dimly-lit moonlight and saw the remains of a wild boar left over from a hunting trip. Sinclair grabbed the tent with his teeth and played tug-a-war with the tent stakes. He tussled with it for a moment but the tent refused to budge. Sinclair dug in and pushed with all four legs until the stakes finally gave way. He dragged the tent to the remains of the gutted boar and clapped his hooves together. A mannequin with a rudimentary resemblance to Sinclair formed around the boar's internal organs. Sinclair transmuted a hole in the ground and partially covered himself within. A few minutes later, a lightening bolt made of fire cut through the woods and a massive fireball engulfed the decoy. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye came out of the shadows and inspected the body.

"You did a number of it, sir," said Hawkeye. Sinclair prayed Mustang wouldn't be suspicious.

"Must have transmuted too much oxygen by mistake," Roy said. "I didn't intend to do this much damage." He drew a transmutation circle in the soil, and a mound of dirt rose from the ground and smothered the cremated remains. Sinclair hid in the makeshift foxhole long after Mustang and Hawkeye left. He debated with himself whether or not to go back.

_ Don't tell me you've given up that easily, Douglas. Sneak back into Central and force that imposter to give you back your identity._

_ And what's keeping Mustang from incinerating you?_

_ Tell him the truth. At the very least, convince Armstrong that you're the real Douglas Sinclair._

_ And then that bastard Mustang will hand you over to Bradley to be dissected? Don't tell me you're gullible enough to believe he's any different from the other dogs of the military?_

Sinclair, overwhelmed from the physical and mental exhaustion, fell asleep within the foxhole.

* * *

Roy Mustang squeezed through the group of MPs that were holding Wind Racer for questioning. He was red in the face and covered in mud. Hawkeye's uniform was also filthy. "I WANT AN EXPLANATION, LODESTONE AND I WANT IT NOW!" Wind Racer kept his eyes averted from Mustang's. "Hawkeye and I chased down that chimera from Lab 2, and it almost got away. Then we spent an hour getting my car out of the mud."

"Is he...it...dead?" Wind Racer corrected himself. The MPs had his left arm in a makeshift sling.

"And so will you be if you don't come up with a damn good explanation!"

"It attacked me."

Mustang pointed to the house. "A chimera couldn't have done that sort of damage unless it just happened to know alchemy!"

"I was in the middle of a transmutation."

"So that was your handiwork?"

"The alchemic reaction must have spooked my chimera."

"'Your chimera'?! That thing is property of the military."

"You were going to destroy it anyway. Armstrong said it was okay."

"And I bet you played on his sentimental nature and conned him into giving it to you."

"So what?"

Roy barely restrained from the urge to give Wind Racer a well-deserved ass-kicking. "I had to stop in the middle of my investigation of General Hughes' death thinking Scar was going to kill you all because you're too incompetent to keep your pilfered chimera under control! This is the last freebee you're getting from us! If you want chimeras for your research, put back on the uniform!"

Wind Racer looked up at Mustang. "That's not a bad idea. I want to be a state alchemist...again." Wind Racer pushed himself up before the sharp pain in his left side forced him back down again. He gave out an anguished yelp and grabbed his broken ribs with his good arm.

"No one's stopping you, Lodestone. The recruitment office is still on West Street. Now get out of my sight before I ship you off to Central Prison." Wind Racer limped back home as fast as his injuries permitted.

Riza Hawkeye pulled Mustang to the side. "Why are you going easy on him, sir?"

"I'm doing this for Armstrong. He's still in the military, and the top brass would come down on him a lot harder than Lodestone. Put in the official report that the chimera belonged to Sinclair and that there was no proof of negligence. I'll have a word with Armstrong in the morning and set him straight. Military laboratories aren't animal shelters for giving away strays to anyone that come asking."

* * *

Two weeks later

A short, plumb girl with red, bushy hair studied under the glow of an incandescent lamp. Her outfit was a mismatch between the orange ankle-length dress and the blue sweater with red stripes. She was putting the finishing touches on a transmutation circle when she received a knock at the door. She looked through the peephole to see who it was. Immediately, she ran to her bedroom and hastily combed the thick matt of unkempt hair.

"Just a second!" She yelled. The girl slipped into a blue dress with daisies on it. She ran to the door and swung it open. Wind Racer stood in the doorway all bandaged up, and his left arm was in a cast. "Douglas, I'm sorry I took so long answering the door, but I wasn't decent."

"Oh it's no problem, April" A smile ran across Wind Racer's black and blue face. "Mind if I come in," he asked.

"Oh I don't mind." April stepped aside. "But won't Charlotte be mad? She's sort of the jealous type."

"Oh her? We broke up day before yesterday."

April's face lit up. "I'm sorry to hear," April said trying in vain to hide her enthusiasm for this bit of welcomed news.

"Oh don't be, April. She wasn't my type. I really need someone more intellectual." Wind Racer said as he gazed seductively in April's eyes, "And can carry on a conversation without me having to dumb it down for her. Charlotte wasn't that kind of a girl."

April bashfully turned away. "You have anyone in mind?"

"Maybe in the near future, but I have to put that to the side for now. I'm studying for my state certification, and I'm sort of rusty. And after the accident, I've fallen even further behind."

"I could help," April volunteered enthusiastically. "I'm going for my certification too."

"You'd do that me? Are you sure I'm not imposing on you?"

April shook her head. "Oh no, not at all."

"So long as if it's no trouble for you," Wind Racer smirked.

* * *

A trail of hoof prints lined the sandy desert floor as Sinclair made his way eastward towards Xing with a satchel laying on his back filled with supplies for the long journey across the desert. The scorching heat distorted the air causing the sky just over the horizon to shake and quiver. A ruined building offered its blanket of shade to the pony alchemist to rest for a bit. After slumping over, Sinclair opened the bag with his mouth and pulled out a canteen. He tried first opening it with his mouth, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit," he cursed. Sinclair tried again by twisting the cap open with his front hoofs while holding the canteen between his rear thighs only to lose his balance and to get a mouthful of sand for his trouble. Sinclair clapped his hoofs together. A pair of hands formed from the ground. Sinclair willed the hands to open the canteen and bring it to his parched mouth. He greedily accepted the refreshing drink.

After he got his fill of water, Sinclair slumped against the wall wishing he had his old journal. There was comfort in putting his thoughts to pin and paper, but even that small consolation was denied to him. Instead, Sinclair played a bit of a mind game with himself. He had the bad habit of talking out loud while writing, much to the chagrin of his deceased father. He closed his eyes and imagined himself with human hands jotting down his feelings.

_Dear Journal if I had one, _

_ I let my anger get the better of me. My original plan was to bide my time until I found a way to take back my body from that imposter, but I blew it. I lost my temper and tried to kill the thing hiding underneath my old skin and my only hope of becoming human again. No, it wasn't anger-it was jealousy. That imposter; he has the self-confidence and boldness I never had. He taunted me; telling me that my body was wasted on me, and I'm afraid he may be right. This imposter made a better Douglas Sinclair than the real Douglas Sinclair ever did._

* * *

I hope you enjoy this second installment of "Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy".


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to Rodinia

Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy

By Anonymous Card Captor

_My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic_ is created by Lauren Faust and owned by Hasbro Studios. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ is created by Hiromu Arakawa. All other characters are the creation of the author. All thoughts or anything read by a character is in _italics_.

* * *

Chapter 3: Journey to Rodinia

Two years later

Lady Masago was stirred from her sleep by a servant girl gently nudging her shoulder. "Koto, is it morning already?" Masago brushed the strands of her tangled black hair from her face.

"Mistress Masago," Koto begged, "please forgive me for waking you this late. The captain of the guard ordered me to. I am terribly sorry, Mistress Masago."

"No, you did the right thing. I told Captain Oonishi to inform me of his arrival immediately." Lady Masago rolled out her futon and hastily tossed on a kimono lying on the floor and made her way through the palace main hallway to the double doors leading into the courtyard. There, her numerous palace guards waited. Behind them was a horse-drawn wagon covered in a beige tarp. The guards greeted Lady Masago with a bow. "Captain Oonishi, were you successful?" She asked.

The guard in front straightened up. He was a mountain of a man. Masago only came up to his chest, and if his considerable height wasn't enough to intimidate, his chiseled physique, which could rival Major Armstrong's, was. "Lady Masago, your humble servants has fulfilled your command. The Child of the Great White Mare is in our possession."

Lady Masago ran pass the guards to the wagon behind them. She raised the covering and peered through metal bars that lined the outside of the wagon. "He'll do, nicely. Captain Oonishi, take him to the meeting hall."

Captain Oonishi cast the tarp to the side. Inside the cage was Sinclair. His legs were bound by leather straps that held a wooden board between them. Captain Oonishi opened the cage and hoisted Sinclair on his broad shoulders.

* * *

Lady Masago reclined on cushions lying beside a table, though it was more of a footstool given the fact that it was only a few inches off the ground. Sinclair was on the other side of the table and was still bound to the wooden board.

"Greeting, I am Lady Masago Arakaki of the Arakaki Clan." Lady Masago sipped a bit of saki from her saucer. "And what might your name be? If you do not speak, I will assume you're merely a beast and have you killed."

Sinclair huffed. "It's Douglas Sinclair."

"'Douglas Sinclair'; that is the name of a Westerner. Were you created by an alchemist?"

Sinclair shook his head. "I am the alchemist."

"You're not what I had hoped to find, but you'll do. I'm of need of your services, and I won't take 'no' for an answer. My guards went through considerable difficulty getting you here."

* * *

Flashback

Sinclair galloped through the woods leaving a trail of dust behind him. Following close behind him were armored men on horseback. This wasn't the first time he had a run-in with them. This happened last week. He was fortunate enough that there was a river near by. All Sinclair had to do was transmute a bridge to the other side and then use alchemy to force it to collapse, but his pursuers have done a better job setting up their ambush.

Three of them broke rank and came at Sinclair's flank. The pulsating beat of galloping hooves were drums in his ear. They close in and forced Sinclair further to the right. Then, out of the nowhere, Sinclair took a step and found no ground to plant his hooves. The world seemed to spin as Sinclair tumbled into a pit, and then there were the aches from the hard fall. The bottom was covered in leaves. Sinclair then realized the pursuers herded him into a pit trap.

"Good job, men," Captain Oonishi congratulated his guards. "Our mistress will be most pleased. Yamato, Gotoh, bind the beast." Two of his men dismounted and jumped inside the pit. Suddenly, both guards were tossed out with enough force to throw them in the air and sending them crashing into their comrades.

Captain Oonishi leaped off his horse and ran to the pit. Sinclair glared furiously at the captain. He revved up on his hind legs and clapped his hooves together. A mound of clay form underneath him and elevated him over the heads of the guards. As the mound arched forward and away from the guards, Sinclair gave them a nasty glare before running off.

"What are you standing around for," Captain Oonishi yelled, "after him." The guards stumbled over each to get back to their horses.

Sinclair glanced over his shoulder. Though he had a head start, the superior speed and endurance of the pursuers' steeds were once again closing the gap between them. It would be a matter of time before they capture him. Sinclair stopped and transmuted a wall of earth two stories tall that stretched across the link of a football field between them. This hunt has taken its toll on him. His lungs burned from physical exertion.

"Rested long enough," Sinclair said to himself as he tried to catch his breath. "Better get moving before they go around." But even that short break was too long. Captain Oonishi leaped from the top of the wall and held Sinclair firmly in a headlock. It was a shock to the alchemist that this big brute somehow manage to scale his wall in such a short time. Sinclair struggled to break the ironclad grip as he felt light-headed from the lost of circulation to the brain. He clapped his hooves together and a column of earth struck Captain Oonishi in the head hard enough to knock off his samurai helmet, but it didn't even phase him. Sinclair clapped his hooves together again and touched Oonishi's chest plate. The sweat that had dripped on the armor began to sizzle. Despite the excruciating burns he was getting on his torso, Oonishi still wouldn't let up. If anything, the captain of the guard tightened his hold. Sinclair admonished himself for not making his wall taller before blacking out.

End of Flashback

* * *

"If you need an alchemist, Xing has plenty alkahestrists, and it's as good as alchemy. You don't need to threaten me to find one."

"I don't need an alchemist. If anything, alchemists are the ones who caused my father so much heartache, and you're no longer in Xing. This is Nipan, an island off the coast of Xing. We are neither a part of Xing nor are we an independent nation. The word I believe is 'protectorate'."

"So, why drag me to your island?"

"My clan, the Arakaki, has the special distinction of having a patron beast-the dragon. Supposedly, every two hundred years, my clan gives an offering of gemstones to them. In return, the Arakaki Clan is assured a peaceful future. Legend has it the dragons will torch the lands of whoever turns their swords upon us." Lady Masago's voice became more somber. "Oonishi, show him the remains."

Captain Oonishi uncovered something large enough for a full-grown man to lie down inside of. To Sinclair's shock, it was a skull.

"That's a hefty sized dinosaur. How far down into the stratum did you pull that thing from?"

"It's not fossilized. The legends say that it was the remains of the very dragon that made an alliance with our clan. His descendents continue to fulfill the pack for nearly two thousands years." Lady Masago broke from her refined mannerism, and her face showed the utter contempt bottled up inside. "But we know better than that don't we. When our current emperor returned from Amestris, he came back with stories of artificial animals, chimeras as they are called in your nation."

"I'm sorry you lost your religion, but..."

"You misunderstand. I've never believed in the legends. There is a scientific explanation for this thing." Lady Masago gestured at the skull. "It is my father that I'm worried about. Since he was a child, he devoted himself, body and soul, to the dragons. He has traveled throughout the Iapetus Ocean seeking the gemstones the dragons supposedly desire. It is *his* belief that you alchemists destroyed." She turned her sullen face away from Sinclair. "It was his faith in the dragons that sustained him in his advanced age, but since it was lost, his health has deteriorated."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Our legends also speak of the Great White Mare exceeding in wisdom that could speak the human tongue and taught the clans of Nipan about the six elements of harmony."

"Your great white mare doesn't sound too wise to me. There are ninety-two elements. She's off by eighty-six."

"I didn't bring you here for alchemy lessons. You're here to pose as a Child of the Great White Mare and reassure my father his faith was not in vain. Do it, and I'll let you go free, but if you don't, my men are ordered to strike you dead. My archers are the best in the region, and they'll be there when I present you to my father. I hope we've come to an understanding."

"I guess we have," Sinclair grunted.

* * *

Lady Masago, Captain Oonishi, and Sinclair waited outside to be presented to the clan patriarch. Masago's gossamer black hair ran down to her waist in the back, cheek-length along the sides and with frontal fringe midway down her forehead. She was dressed in a white kimono decorated with yellow snap dragons in full bloom. The heavy oak doors, two inches thick, slowly crept. Sinclair couldn't help but to notice how stunning she looked, but he felt as though there was something not kosher, but not with the young princess. It was him. He was suppose to react a certain way, but that part of him was gone.

Lady Masago nudged Sinclair. "Honored guests enter first." Her grating tone was far less cordial than her words let on. Captain Oonishi also grimaced at the alchemist-turned-chimera. Sinclair hesitantly stepped into the chambers, which was lined with Arakaki guards. Sinclair could tell that they were also co-conspirators with Lady Masago by the malicious glares concentrated on him. In front of the room was a haggard, shriveled man donning an elaborate komodo with a red, snakelike dragon partially coiled around a blue background and sitting, legs folded, on a red mat. He had only a few wisps of white hairs on top of his glistering cranium.

Lady Masago bowed to the old man. "Lord Arakaki, your daughter humbly thanks you for granting this conference with you." Sinclair raised an eyebrow at the overly ceremonial greeting. Even Fuhrer Bradley was never graced with such formalities from his officers.

"State your business," the old man rasped. It was as Lady Masago said; the old man was worse for wear.

Lady Masago stretched out her hand to Sinclair. "A child of the Great White Mare has come across the great ocean of Iapetus to our island nation. I told him of the state of disquietude that has overtaken you since our new Emperor has returned from Amestris. He wishes to speak with you."

"Well...um..." Sinclair stumbled, "Lord Abaraki..."

"Arakaki," Lady Masago corrected.

"Umm...right. Lord Arakaki, Lady Masago tells me you no longer believe in dragons." Apprehension was getting the better of Sinclair. His breathing became heavy. "Well, I'm here to tell you that the dragons are real, and they will be here for the next bicentennial meeting. So, don't lose hope okay."

The old man sneered. "Is that so, Child of the Great White Mare? I'm so happy you came all the way over to Nipan just to reassure my troubled mind." The tone of cynicism in those words screamed out to Sinclair that Lord Arakaki wasn't convinced. "Could you, in an act of good faith, perform a bit of magic for me?"

"Father, your daughter humbly asks that you not put our visitor to the test."

"Quiet!" It was all Lord Arakaki had to say to Masago to make her stand down. "I mean no disrespect to him. My only desire is to witness the miracles that could only be performed by a Child of the Great White Mare." Lord Arakaki frowned while staring down at Sinclair.

Sinclair bit into Captain Oonishi's money purse and poured the contents on the ground and chapped his hooves together. The gold coin molded themselves into a statue of the serpent imprinted on Lord Arakaki's kimono. Sinclair slid the gold statue forward. "A gift from the Children of the Great White Mare, your lordship," he said.

Lady Masago palmed her forehead. "It's ruined," she grunted.

The old man stood up and smiled. "I've seen enough." He then opened his kimono. Bombs and knives lined the inside. Then there was an ear-rupturing bang followed by a sulfurous black fog that swallowed up the room. The last thing Sinclair remembered was coughing up soot before something hard struck him on the back of the neck.

* * *

Sinclair was welcome from his slumber by light-headedness and the contents of his stomach churning within him. He stared outward seeing nothing but two fields of differing shades of blue before the vertigo became too much for him to bear. Sinclair forced himself to stand again. As he regained his composure, the two fields of blues came into focus. He was staring out at a large body of water on a clear day. Sinclair scanned 360 degrees and, to his horror, could not see land, only water, sky, and the tiny boat he was on. He stumbled over his own hooves and fell back to the deck in shock.

"Where the hell am I?" Sinclair panicked.

"Don't tell me you've never seen the ocean." That voice-it was Lord Arakaki. "Is it because you're really a chimera created in that landlocked country Amestris?" The old man was sharp. Lord Arakaki, with strength that shouldn't be possible for someone as feeble, lifted Sinclair and held him off the edge of the boat. "Did my daughter have you created to feed me lies? Tell me chimera or so help me you'll swim back to Nipan."

"I wasn't created by your daughter," Sinclair quaked, "but she did force me to lie to you."

Lord Arakaki tossed Sinclair to the side. "If she didn't create you, chimera, who did?" Lord Arakaki nearly hacked up his larynx from the coughing.

"I sort of created myself; an accident during an experiment." Sinclair rubbed the sore spot he landed on.

"Oh Masago-chan," Lord Arakaki wryly protested. "What a cruel joke you played upon me." He fell to his knees. "What is your name, alchemist?"

"Douglas Sinclair," the horse chimera said.

"It sounds very Amestrian. I had a feeling you weren't a Child of the Great White Mare even before I met you, but I didn't want to believe my daughter could think so poorly of her own father to believe I would fall for such an obvious deception."

"I hate to ask, but where are we?"

"The Iapetus Ocean," said Lord Arakaki.

"What are we doing out here?!"

"Didn't my daughter tell you? I made plans to find out if the dragons really exist. So," Lord Arakaki slowly rose up, "I took our finest trading ship and set sail for the continent of Rodinia."

"Are you out of your mind?! No one's ever gotten within twenty miles of that place and lived to tell about it. Rodinia's shoreline is surrounded by jagged volcanic rock just below the waves. Sailors have been trying to find a clear channel to the shore for centuries."

"You should be thrilled. We can be the first *or* we can die trying. And it's all up to you."

"'Me'?! I'm the guy with no hands from a landlocked country. I don't think I'd make a good sailor."

"I'm more than enough sailor to get up to Rodinia. I need an alchemist to get me across those last few miles. And what better alchemist than one that doesn't need purification circles to transmute matter? Our legends state only a Child of the Great White Mare with a horn on its forehead could perform miracles. I expected my skeptical daughter wouldn't have bothered learning that and to not passed that bit of information to you, and then you'd be forced to admit to being a fake. I didn't foresee your exceptional skills in alchemy. It might have been Kami-sama's blessings that had caused us to cross paths."

Sinclair shook his head. "No deal. I'm not dying for your delusional belief system."

"And you'll do what?" Lord Arakaki strained to keep from smirking. "Swim back? Or maybe transmute part of the boat into a weapon and threaten me? I wouldn't risk it if I was you. This boat might come apart if some of it went missing, as if you still had hands to wield them." Lord Arakaki turned away from Sinclair to inspect the rigging. "Face it, your only chance at survival is to help me reach my goal. Dragons or not, if I reach Rodinia, I will take you back to Nipan and even provide the means for you to go back to Amestris if you choose to make the journey back to your homeland. By the way, why did you leave Amestris?"

"I wanted to learn Xing alkahestry and maybe use it to make me human again."

"I won't bother to ask if you were successful." When he was done inspecting the mast, Lord Arakaki scooped up some seaweed with an oar and laid it in front of Sinclair. Then, he went inside the cabin and took out some salted pork on a stick. "Well? Aren't you hungry?"

"You expect me to eat this?"

"I didn't plan on taking a horse chimera with me to Rodinia. It's kelp, a staple of the Nipanese diet. I eat mine wrapped around trout."

Sinclair nibbled on the edges. "It taste like bad lettuce bathed in salt," said Sinclair with a sour look on his face.

"Eat it or starve." Sinclair hesitantly heeded the advice and grazed on the mound of seaweed. Lord Arakaki finished chewing on a mouthful of pork. "So, how did it happen?"

"You mean being turned into a chimera. I was experimenting with separating chimeras and swapped bodies with the last chimera I transmuted."

"What happened after that? Why didn't you try to get back your body?"

"That chimera is what happened. He chained me up and forced me to teach him alchemy so he could steal my life."

Lord Arakaki looked surprised. "That doesn't sound like a beast to me?"

"That imposter was a human chimera, though he claimed he wasn't human at all. He said he was from some country called Equestria."

The old man's eyes bulged out for a moment. "Did you say 'Equestria'?"

Sinclair nodded. "I believe so. You heard of it before?"

Lord Arakaki regained his composure. "It's nothing to be concern about." If he had a Eureka moment, he kept it to himself. "Those burn marks on your back. Was that a part of the accident as well."

"Sort of-they *were* wings, though I seriously doubted those stubby things could generate enough lift to get a turkey off the ground let along this body. They were the toll I paid to see Truth."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Truth? That's a bit existential."

"Truth isn't some philosophical concept or a metaphor. He's very real, and I think he's the source of all alchemy. It was Truth who showed me how to transmute without a circle. More specifically, I make a circle with my arms, or I should say my forelegs, and I become the runes for the transmutation circle. But it came with a price. I lost my body and gained this one minus the wings. But I don't understand though, is why part of the toll was the body switch."

* * *

After nine weeks on the open oceans, the seemingly endless blue was broken by an outline of brown that stretched outward over time. They have finally made it Rodinia. But for Sinclair, it might as well be on the other side of the world. He wished he didn't pay such close attention to his geography courses in the Central City Orphanage. Otherwise, he would enjoy the bliss that came with ignorance; the ignorance of the fact that the last few miles of their journey would be the most dangerous. The journey has been taken its toll on Lord Arakaki. Over the last few weeks, he had been too weak to work the rigging, and Sinclair was forced do all of the heavy lifting. Sinclair still had bits of hemp rope between his teeth from hoisting the sails. However, the old man was clever enough to keep his navigation skills to himself less Sinclair turned the ship around while he was in his weakened condition. No wonder his daughter was so desperate. This journey might have whittled away what little life Lord Arakaki had down to nothing, and that selfish bastard couldn't see how much his daughter cared for him.

"I bet your daughter will be glad to see us if we make it back," Sinclair said to break the ice.

"Shut up and save your mouth for manning the ship," the old man wheezed as he sat leaning on the cabin wall. "Only humans who can manipulate objects without their mouths are allowed to talk while working, alchemist."

"You may not think highly of us alchemists, but I think you could learn a few things from us."

"Didn't I tell you," Lord Arakaki cough violently, "no talking while manning the ship."

"Or else what? I'm the only one here who's still fit enough to run this thing. Face it, you're going to have to listen to me mouth off."

"Fine, speak your peace, alchemist."

"Alchemists only believe what we can confirm by observation. You've never seen these dragons in your entire life, but you saw how far your daughter was willing to go to keep you from getting yourself killed. And like the selfish old coot that you are, you ran off to go on a suicide mission all because you couldn't admit that you based your life around something that didn't exist."

"I think I finally have you figured out, alchemist: you're presumptuous. You think the be all and end all of existence is laid bare before your very eyes. And, ironically, it has makes you blind to reality."

Sinclair decided if he couldn't appeal to his better nature, then he could make one last appeal to reason. "Isn't it obvious why your legends claim the dragons are in Rodinia. It's a convenient place to put them since no one's been there to say otherwise?"

"Please pay attention to sailing the ship." Lord Arakaki pointed to the dark cloud heading their way. "Save the scolding when we're not in mortal danger." Lord Arakaki strained to get on his feet.

"Nine weeks of clear sailing and now we get a storm?!"

"There hasn't been a ship that sailed near Rodinia that hasn't been accosted by storms. It's as though Rodinia itself doesn't wish for men to set foot on it."

"If that's so, then why can't you take a hint?"

"I'm a selfish old coot, that's why." Lord Arakaki bound Sinclair's left rear foot by a long piece of rope to the mast and then he tied his left ankle to rope bound to the mast as well. "At least now, we won't be washed overboard."

"Naw, we'll be smashed to bits by those giant waves instead or maybe by the rocks underneath the surface of the water." Sinclair felt as though his face was being sandblasted by the storm. The wind blew rain droplets with such force that they stung.

"Fifteen degrees starboard," Lord Arakaki ordered.

Sinclair looked over the port side and saw, just beneath the waves, black, jagged shapes. While adjusting the rigging, Lord Arakaki caught sight of what looked like a clear channel through the volcanic rocks. Opposing his efforts was the gale blowing against their sails driving them towards the rubble just underneath the waves. Sinclair braced himself for the towering wave heading towards them. He instinctively held his breath. Instead the ship rode the wave upward. However, the impact with the wave did cause Sinclair to slide backwards. Only the rope stopped him from going overboard. When the ship came crashing down into the water, the free fall had momentarily tied knots in his stomach. Sinclair raced back to the steering wheel and brought the ship back on course, this time leaning against the wheel with his front hooves rather than biting into it the last time. He didn't want to lose any teeth, if he could help it. Again, another wave launched them off the surface of the ocean, but this time, Sinclair kept his grip by hooking his hooves between the spokes of the steering wheel.

"Hold your breath," Lord Arakaki warned. Sinclair was a little slow responding and paid for it. The ship wasn't able to ride this third wave. Instead, the ship went under. About ten seconds later, they surfaced. Sinclair coughed up sea water from his lungs. "I told you to hold your breath. Now turn ten degrees port." The old man started coughing again. Also, his hands were shaking. "It won't be long before we make landfall."

_Is he kidding?! We only gotten 400 yards since the storm started and still have 20 miles left to go. We'll be lucky to get another 200 yards before we run into the rocks._

Actually, they managed to get much further inland than 200 yards. When they were within ten miles of the shorelines was when things fell apart. The water level was dropping faster than expected. Even though they were steering clear of the volcanic rocks, they were coming closer to scraping bottom.

"Are you sure you were keeping good time?" Sinclair yelled over the hollowing wind.

"Of course I was," Lord Arakaki said defensively. "Low tide isn't due for another four hours." Just then, the boat was jarred from underneath. Lord Arakaki fell back. He felt the wind knocked out of his lungs. The trip has finally taken its toll on him. It took all he had just to get to his knees. It was taxing him just to do that. It was then, a wave hit the grounded vessel causing it tilt to the starboard side. It was impaled by a sloping column of obsidian. The rope tied to the mast was the only thing keeping them from sliding off the deck.

"So much for making landfall," said Sinclair. The puncture wound though the side of the ship gushed with water; its added weight only drove the obsidian spike deeper through the ship.

"Don't gripe about it, do something useful."

But Sinclair wouldn't get that chance. The rock finally impaled the ship so deeply that it split in half. The alchemist and the Nipanese patriarch were on the front half of the ship. In seconds, it filled up with water. Lord Arakaki floated upward to the top of the mast. Because the water was shallow, much of the mast was still above the surface slanted at a low angle.

"Sinclair! Sinclair!" Lord Arakaki yelled. Suddenly a giant sheet of ice lifted him out of the water. Lord Arakaki looked around and saw Sinclair behind him.

"What did you do?"

"I made us a little iceberg." Just then, the storm winked out of existence. "How did it clear up that quickly?"

"Don't question good fortune. Can we use this to get to land?"

"Sure, I can transmute an ice bridge all the way to land."

Lord Arakaki nearly coughed out a lung. "No, that'll take too long. We need to get to land or else another storm may come."

"In your condition?"

"In my condition, we're dead men if we stay on this block of ice and wait around much longer."

Sinclair went to the edge of the iceberg and transmuted the sea water into a smaller piece of ice. "Grab a plank. We can row to land on this. I can add more ice to it as it melts."

* * *

Sinclair finished towing the tiny iceberg to shore with some of the sail hoists that was salvaged from the wreck with help from Lord Arakaki rowing. The wet sand from the beach sunk underneath Sinclair's hooves as he pulled the iceberg the last few feet. Sinclair did as before and used alchemy to accelerate the decay of the rope around his shoulders. It only took a slight yank to pull it off.

"Alright old man, I got you to Rodinia. So now what? Come on, say something." Sinclair then turned around and saw why he was so unresponsive. Lord Arakaki had frostbite all over his body. His eyes were sunken in. Between the physical exertion and sitting on an iceberg after falling into the ocean, Lord Arakaki's time has come. "Lord Arakaki, are you okay?" Sinclair doubted he was, but he didn't want to accept that he was going to die; killed by the very makeshift floatation device he created with alchemy.

"Not really," Lord Arakaki gasped. He panted with shallow breaths.

"You won't be if you don't get off that hunk of ice." Lord Arakaki crawled slowly to the edge of the tiny iceberg and onto Sinclair's back. The two made their way out from the beating waves. Just then, Lord Arakaki weakly tugged on Sinclair's ear.

"Put me down!" Lord Arakaki said in a panic. "Hurry up!"

"Can't you wait till I get you on some grass?"

"NO! You can't. I see them." Lord Arakaki pushed himself off of Sinclair and slumped on the ground. He pointed to the sky. "It's one of them." To Sinclair's shock, something huge was flying overhead, and it was gliding downward; its silhouette growing in size.

Sinclair pulled on Lord Arakaki's shirt but Arakaki pushed him away with the last bit of his strength. "This is why I came here. They know I am of the Arakaki clan. They will not harm me."

"What if you're wrong? What if that thing is coming here because it sees easy prey?" Sinclair pleaded.

"I'm dead either way. At least let me die with the knowledge my daughter's future will be secure. Now go into the woods. I don't know what sort of relationship the dragons have with the Children of the White Mare. Leave me and head towards the tallest mountain in Rodinia. If the legends are true, you'll find..." The man coughed violently before he could finish his sentence. He glanced at the figure overhead and then said. "Now go. I can't guarantee your safety. Go into the thickets and out of the dragon's sight."

Sinclair huffed and ran into the surrounding woods. From there, he watched the old man holding up a scroll and calling out to the sky. Then it landed: a beast more massive than anything Sinclair could have ever imagined. It must have been over a hundred feet long from the tip of its beak-like snout to its tail with dorsal spines running the entire length of its body. It had red scales with a yellow underbelly. The creature stared at the old man as he spoke and then scooped him up in his talons and flew away with him.

"You selfish old coot," Sinclair coughed. "I hope you're happy getting eaten by that overgrown gecko." Sinclair yelled out before succumbing to his own whooping cough. Sinclair wasn't feeling so well himself.

* * *

Lady Masago was stirred from her sleep once again by her servant Koto. "I'm sorry mistress for waking you, but there's something...something..." Koto stuttered.

"What is it? Spit it out already." Lady Masago yarned.

Koto shouted out, "It's a dragon, mistress! There's a dragon in the courtyard!" The astonishing news snapped Lady Masago out of her lethargy.

Masago immediately rose from her futon, threw on a kimono left on the floor from yesterday, and ran out of her bedroom. A crowd gathered just outside the courtyard. Lady Masago pushed her way through the onlookers until she broke through. She was in shock to see a large figure illuminated by the moonlight.

"Get the spotlights," Lady Masago commanded. The court guards lit torches set on a stand with a mirror behind it. The mirrors directed the torch lights into a beam and illuminated the towering figure. The creature stood fifty feet high on its hind legs. It was cradling something in its forepaws. Nostrils snorted smoke as the creature growled. "Kill the lights. They're agitating it." The creature settled down when the spotlights were extinguished.

Lady Masago didn't know what to think. It *looked* like the dragons as depicted in their scrolls, but it still could be just another alchemic forgery.

Lady Masago decided to put this creature to the test. "Welcome to our humble clan, great dragon. Have you come for your tribute of gemstones?"

Then the dragon, to Lady Masago's shock, spoke. "No; too early. Not for another 15 years."

Well, it's well-versed in the legend. "What brings you here, dragon?"

"Name Winged Eclipse," the dragon said it an inhuman grumble.

Lady Masago bowed. "I mean no disrespect, Winged Eclipse. Now why did you come before the time of tribute?"

"He asked me to; before dying." Winged Eclipse placed Lord Arakaki's body at Lady Masago's feet.

The mistress of the Arakaki clan fell to her knees. "Father," she called out grasping the lifeless body. The other servants, who before were too fearful to venture forth, ran to Lord Arakaki's side. Stuffed in his shirt and underneath his folded arms was a scroll. Lady Masago unrolled the parchment and read it aloud.

_To my beloved and only child,_

_If you are reading this, then I am already dead, but not before reaching Rodinia. I overheard you speaking with Captain Oonishi about your fears that our clan would be preyed upon when the time of tribute comes and there is no dragon to receive the gemstones we have collected. It broke my heart to hear you speak of an arranged marriage with one of the more powerful clans. I have seen, first hand, the sorrows wrought from these politically arranged unions and I wish for you to have no part in such travesties. You have nothing to worry about. The dragons will come as promised. You need not sacrifice your happiness for our clan._

Lady Masago buried her face in Lord Arakaki's chest and wept bitterly.

* * *

"Snip, I don't want to get in trouble...again," Snail, the adolescent unicorn with a bronze coat and blue-green mane whined. His short and chubby unicorn friend with the blue coat and red mane shoved him from behind.

"We're not anywhere near the Ursa Minor's cave. You're just being a big baby." Snip pushed him along the winding trail through the Everfree Forest. "You want me to look bad in front of Puppy Dog Tail? Don't you want to prove how brave you are, Snail?"

"But I'm not brave, Snip."

"Fine, I'll go by myself." Snip trotted down the trail but didn't get too far before Snail caught back up with him.

"Wait for me, Snip."

"You said you weren't coming."

"I don't wanna be alone out here, either."

Snip looked over his shoulder at Snail as he continued down the path. "First you're whining about going on the courage test, and now you're whining about not going. Why don't you make up your..." Suddenly, Snip tripped over something.

"Snip," said Snail, "you found a dead body." Snip got up and backed away. Another pony, with a dirty blue-green coat and yellow mane, lay in a mud puddle. The pony in the mud also had a burn mark on his side and a cloud with wings and speed lines for a cutie mark.

Snip looked it over. "Hey wait, I think he's still alive. Look, he's breathing."

* * *

As promised, the story has made its transition from the world of Fullmetal Alchemist to the world of Equestria. But don't think we haven't forgotten about Wind Racer and his exploits in Amestris. We'll cover what's been going on with him and even his past in Equestria as well as Sinclair' fate in future chapters of _Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy_.


	4. Chapter 4: Land of the Sentient Horses

Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy

By Anonymous Card Captor

_My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic_ is created by Lauren Faust and owned by Hasbro Studios. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ is created by Hiromu Arakawa. All other characters are the creation of the author. All thoughts or anything read by a character is in _italics._

* * *

Chapter 4: The Land of the Sentient Horses

Everything was grey. The life force within Sinclair was transitioning between this world and the pure featureless world on the other side. Soon, he would be reunited with those wings the hard way. In that hazy background was a white silhouette of a horse gawking at him.

"Haven't you learned anything yet, alchemist," Truth gloated.

"A hint would be nice. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't learn *something* even if it's useless knowledge. How about some way of differentiating that lesson I'm supposed to learn from the usual crap that feels my noggin on a daily basis?"

"If you had to ask, you haven't learned it." Just then, someone tripped and fell on top of Sinclair. He then heard that person and another talking. The figures were blurry shades of grey. "As humans would say, the cavalry have arrived. You may live long enough learn your lesson, alchemist." Then, everything went to black for a moment and then slowly lit up back up until it became just bright enough to see Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye standing before him. Sinclair tried to move but was frozen in place.

Mustang bent over Sinclair and said menacingly, "you almost got away from us, but that's not happening again."

"Sir," said Riza Hawkeye, "I'll make sure Lab 2 put this beast down."

"No don't do it! I'm Douglas Sinclair! We served in Ishval together!" But they didn't pay Sinclair any mind.

"Damn, this thing makes a racket," Mustang griped. "Can you hurry up and put it to sleep already?"

"Can't it wait, sir? I have a date planned." Riza asked.

"You? A date? May I ask with whom?"

Riza hid her blushing cheeks. "Oh Colonel, you know a girl shouldn't kiss and tell."

Then Wind Racer stepped out of the shadows in an expensive three-piece suit and holding a dozen roses. "Don't be so shy, Riza."

Mustang saluted Wind Racer. "Aw, General Sinclair, what brings you to our little operation, sir?"

"I'm here to pick up my lady friend. I made arrangements at the Blue Oyster. Please allow your subordinate to have the rest of the night off. The restaurant manager had to juggle their schedule to make a last minute change in reservations just for us."

Riza Hawkeye's outfit changed from her usual military uniform to a black, sleeveless cocktail dress. "Can I have tomorrow off, as well?" Riza rubbed Wind Racer's chest with her finger while staring at him with a sultry look. "I have something planned for you after dinner that'll take all night."

"You don't mind if Riza takes the day off tomorrow, do you Mustang?"

"Not at all, sir," said Mustang.

"Oh and go fetch a lab tech to destroy this animal," Wind Racer ordered. "Riza has better things to do." Riza nuzzled up to Wind Racer.

"Right away sir," Mustang saluted before disappearing into the shadows.

"I'm so glad you came along and switched bodies with that loser Sinclair."

"You know what he really is?" Sinclair said in shock.

"Oh course she does," Wind Racer gloated.

"He's more man than you ever were," said Riza. "I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire."

"I told her everything about me." Wind Racer beamed with self-satisfaction.

Riza rubbed on Wind Racer's chest. "It only made me want him even more."

"Face it, buddy. I make a better you than you ever did."

Sinclair's face was distorted by rage. He struggled against the force holding him in place. "I'LL KILL YOU, IMPOSTOR! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL, YOU IMPOSTOR! I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Sinclair came crashing to the ground. He didn't know what was worse: the ache from the blunt force trauma or the migraine piercing his skull. He tried to get up on all fours but found himself tangled up in bed sheets. After working his way out of the twisted covers, Sinclair surveyed his surroundings. The floor wasn't the bare ground of a forsaken no-man's land devoid of civilization. Soft white ceramic tiles in some sort of complex or facility was beneath his hooves. Sinclair was in a room, and beside him was a hospital bed-twin size with metal railings and frame and on wheels. There was also an IV drip. Why does this keep happening? This is the third time he woke up in a strange place. Then he realized-none of this should be here in Rodinia. Did some of shipwrecked sailors of old settled this continent and etched out a place for themselves here?

"Excuse me sir, are you okay?" A feminine voice called out from the other side of the door. There are people here; there is civilization here after all.

"Yes ma'am," Sinclair put his hoof up to his mouth. What the hell was he doing? He's an animal, and animals can't talk. But why was this woman speaking to him or for that matter why is he in a hospital and not some veterinarian clinic? And then 'it' came through the door: a horse chimera.

"Oh dear, did you fall out of bed?" The creature spoke. It had an ivory coat and pink mane and wore a nurse's cap on its head.

Sinclair backed away in a panic. "You stay away from me! What the hell are you?"

"I won't hurt you. I'm your nurse, and I'm here to help."

"Just back off!"

"Please calm down, sir." The female horse chimera backed out of the room and yelled down a hallway. "Doctor! We have a problem." When she turned to call out for help, her side was facing Sinclair. He could see a red cross on the female horse chimera's thigh.

Hoof steps echoed down the hallway. Another chimera peeked into the room. It appeared to be more masculine than the first. He had a short beige mane and a red coat. Etch on his thigh was a stethoscope. And he was wearing a pair of spectacles on the end of its muzzle.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It's the patient, Doctor. He's still delirious from the fever."

The male horse chimera walked up to the doorway. "I'm Doctor Stables, and this is my nurse, Redheart. You're in the Ponyville Emergency Room. We found you on the edge of the Everfree Forest near the point of death. You somehow managed to catch a particularly bad case of pneumonia. We brought you here for emergency treatment."

"What are you 'things'?" The migraine was stabbing deeper into his brain and making it hard to focus.

"We're ponies like you, sir. Please, you haven't recovered yet. If you keep acting up, you'll make yourself sick again."

Sinclair decided he was in no condition to escape. He would have to do as these 'ponies' say for the time being. "Okay, you win." Sinclair slumped back on the bed.

Nurse Redheart started to creep back inside before Dr. Stables put out his hoof. "I have to check his vitals, Doctor."

"Not till he has time to calm down." Then the doctor addressed Sinclair. "But we are coming back here to finish your treatment. So please no more outbursts."

* * *

As promised, the doctor and nurse came back.

"So, are you feeling better, Wind Racer?" The horse chimera doctor asked. These creatures at least knew of the Impostor.

Sinclair decides to play along. "Yes, I am." The doctor chimera bit into the other end of the stethoscope diaphragm and pressed it against Sinclair. Sinclair frowned on such an unsanitary practice, though he knew these creatures wouldn't be able to handle the instrument otherwise. That fact didn't make Sinclair feel any better about the nurse shoving a thermometer in his mouth after it's been in hers.

"His breathing and heart rate are normal," the doctor said. He wrote down the readings on a notepad, also with his mouth. "Let me see his temperature." The nurse took out of the thermometer and laid it on the table. "Looks like your fever's broken," he mumbled while jotting down the readings. The doctor turned his head towards the doorway. "You can come in," he called out.

Another chimera, a female, rushed into the room. This one, who appeared to be a bit older than other two, had a green coat and a blue mane. Also, she had the same pair of stubby wings as Wind Racer did when Sinclair first saw him. She propped against the bed and pressed her muzzle against Sinclair. "Oh my darling," the female chimera cried, "I thought I'd never see you again. What did they do to you in that forest?"

Sinclair shoved her and backed away. "What the hell's going on here?"

The female chimera looked at him in shock. "Don't you know who I am?" Sinclair shook his head and still looking shocked at the strange chimera. "Why don't know you who I am?" The female chimera broke down in tears. Nurse Redheart rushed to her side to console her. "He lost his wings and now he doesn't recognize me," she wept. Then, another chimera, a male, rushed in. He was also more mature looking, but he had a white coat and short yellow mane. He also had wings as well.

"I heard a commotion. Is everything alright?"

"It's not alright," the older female chimera said, "our son doesn't remember who we are."

Sinclair felt sick when she blurted out those words. He was right in the middle of some family drama because of this mistaken identity. Wind Racer's mother was in tears over it. However the father, assuming he is Wind Racer's father, seemed to have taken the news better. In fact, he was staring angrily at Sinclair.

"You didn't tell me had amnesia," Wind Racer's mother sobbed.

"We didn't know till now," Dr. Stables said apologetically. "We could keep him in the hospital for a..."

"There's no need for that. There's no reason why his memory won't come back to him if he's released."

Dr. Stables raised his foreleg and waved his hoof. It was almost as though he was mimicking the instinctive human reaction of holding out one's hand to keep someone from leaving. "That's not the issue. There could be some head trauma we didn't detect."

"I suppose another day wouldn't hurt," Wind Racer's mother said hesitantly.

"It won't kill him if he leaves a day early," Wind Racer's father grumbled.

"Why do you have to be in such a rush to run your own son out of the hospital in his condition?"

"Oh he'll live."

"Are you so cheap that you'd neglect your own flesh and blood to save a..."

"It's okay, it's okay," said Sinclair trying to defuse the situation. "Father's right, it won't hurt me to leave one day early." Calling this complete stranger 'father' left a bad taste in his mouth, but he had to go along with it for the time being.

"You can at least let me look you over one more time before I release you for my care. Besides, there's a unicorn from Canterlot that coming here to question Wind Racer."

_A unicorn? What the hell is that?_

"Canterlot? Was that unicorn sent by Princess Celestia?" Wind Racer's father asked. Dr. Stables nodded. "If a messenger from the princess wishes to speak to my son, then it can wait."

"About what?" The mother protested. "He lost his memories?"

"He still needs to tell that to the princess's messenger himself. You're the one who wanted him stay here another day. You should be happy."

"Wind Racer, this is your father Sky Ripper and your mother Wind Dancer," Dr. Stables said pointing to each one.

_Damn, don't these chimeras have normal names?_

Doctor Stables then looked over Sinclair for any trauma follow by another battery of examinations until there was a knock on the door. Nurse Redheart welcomed this new visitor, which was the most bizarre in appearance yet. She had a light purple coat and a dark purple mane with pink highlights, but what set this one apart from the others the most was the single horn spirally out of its forehead.

_These 'unicorns' must the Children of the Great White Mare that Lord Arakaki spoke of; the ones able to perform miracles, whatever that means._

"I'm sorry to bother you. My name is Twilight Sparkle and..."

"Hold it. Is that your real name?" Sinclair said looking cockeyed at Twilight Sparkle.

Sky Ripper nudged him rather hard. "Don't be so rude, Wind Racer," he said in a hushed, but gruff voice.

"Well, why wouldn't it be? What's wrong with 'Twilight Sparkle'? I'm sorry, I got off topic. Our Majesty, Princess Celestia, wishes to know what you saw on the other side of the Everfree Forest."

"'Everfree Forest'? What's that?"

"Please," said Wind Dancer, "our son Wind Racer lost his memories. He didn't even recognize his own parents."

The unicorn closed her eyes and concentrated and mumbled something about not being under a spell.

_Great! I'm under the care of a witch doctor._

"Are you sure you don't remember anything at all?"

Sinclair decided it would be difficult to tell them anything without giving away his true identity. "I'm afraid not." Wind Racer's mother returned to sobbing for her amnesiac 'son'.

"What about the 'Impostor'?" Nurse Redheart spoke up. "You said you were going to kill this Impostor. Was he trying to hurt you?"

"Nurse, Wind Racer was saying that while delirious with fever. The mind plays tricks on us in our dreams, especially one brought about by a serious illness," Dr. Stables rebuked Nurse Redhead.

"Wind Racer," Twilight Sparkle asked, "could you at least tell us about that dream with the Impostor?"

"I don't remember even having it."

Twilight Sparkle held her head down. "Oh, that's too bad. I guess I don't have anything to give to the princess." Twilight Sparkle started to walk out of the room, but then turned around. "If you remember anything, tell me immediately. I'm staying at the Ponyville Library, and don't tell anypony else what you saw." That last sentence made Sinclair feel apprehensive. This Princess Celestia seems intent on, not only finding out what's outside their little world, but also keeping it from the other chimeras. Sinclair may have to fake amnesia for as long as he's in Rodinia.

* * *

The ponies of Ponyville couldn't help but to stare at the pegasus pony with the clipped wings. Sinclair was beginning to feel self-conscious. It was bad enough to have that female chimera is pressing up against him as if he was her newly-born colt. He wasn't the type to crave the spotlight and certainly didn't like being gawked at, especially by these freakish chimeras.

"Could you move a bit faster? I want to get out of sight."

"Funny, I thought running off to the other end of the Everfree Forest was about getting attention!" The father yelled.

"Make a scene why don't you?" The mother scoffed as she got between the father and Sinclair as though she was duty bound to defend her son from even the righteous indignation of the other parent.

"Why should I keep a know-it-all showoff of a son in my house?"

"Our house, Sky Ripper, our house," Wind Dancer said.

"Not the one I made with my own hoofs, Wind Dancer. He's an embarrassment. Without wings, he's no better than an earth pony," Sky Ripper blurted out. The chimeras without either the stubby wings or horns gave Sky Ripper dirty looks. Sinclair reasoned that they must be earth ponies, though he wondered if 'earth pony' was the name of their breed of horse chimera or some sort of racial slur.

Just then, a voice called out from the sky itself. "Yo, Wind Racer, heard you got your wings clipped."

Sinclair stared stupefied at what looked like horses in the sky. One of them was lying on a cloud as though it was a helium-filled balloon and the others flapping those stubby wings that, according to the laws of physics and nature, shouldn't be able to keep them up.

"Tough break, dude. Tried to warn you not to run off to the Everfree Forest," the one on the cloud said jovially despite the severity of the situation. Then Wind Racer's mother pressed Sinclair's head down with her foreleg.

"You ponies should be ashamed of yourselves!" She then turned to Sinclair. "Don't stare at them, dear. It'll only upset you."

"I don't have any idea how he's coming home with us anyway," said Sky Ripper. "He can't fly, remember."

"You live on a mountain or something?"

"In the clouds, dear," Wind Dancer said. "And we could take him with us if we buy a wagon and carry him." Sinclair's eyes bulged out.

"Don't be ridiculous. We're not running a taxi service."

"It's okay...mother," Sinclair said trying to hide his disgust over claiming kinship with this creature, "I'll be okay. Go back home. You two had a rough day." Sinclair found it hard to believe something as intangible as water vapor could be made into a sturdy structure able to support his weight anyway.

"Honey," the mother said, "We're going to get someone to take care of you. She'll be glad to see you returned safely, even if you lost your..." Wind Dancer started crying.

"Oh just hurry up already," Sky Ripper snapped as he hovered over head.

"Don't be in such a hurry." Wind Dancer flapped her wings and flew off with her mate.

_Gee I wonder where the Impostor got his saintly demeanor from. I know: it's his fine upbringing._

Sinclair just wished those two dysfunction chimeras didn't make such a commotion. The other chimeras were still gawking and whispering to each other. Then, one of them strolled up to him. But this one invoked a far different reaction within him. Sinclair was in complete awe of her. The ray of the sun reflected off of the glitter she put in her neon pink mane. The way she moved was enticing; her sultry strut was hypnotic. Sinclair's attention was fixated on the white lotus etched on the neon blue filly's flank.

"Do you like what you see, Wind Racer?" The blue chimera had a very exotic accent that added to the feel of sensuality. Sinclair then realized what he was doing and tried to pretend that he wasn't captivated by this alluring filly.

"Well...umm...I...I...wasn't looking." Sinclair stuttered. He wanted to hit himself for getting caught in the act and for his pitiful attempt to save face.

"I've been worried about you since I heard you came back from the Everfree Forest, and you're well enough to have those sorts of thoughts running through your mind?"

_What the hell is your problem? That's an animal, and you're lusting after it. What sort of sick pervert have you turned into?_ Then Sinclair remembered how Wind Racer was going on about how he used to be disgusted with human women but now found them attractive. Also, Lady Masago, the last Sinclair saw of her, was absolutely stunning in her kimono and should have reduced Sinclair to an awestruck adolescent teenage boy too amour with a pretty girl to think straight. Yet, he felt indifferent towards her. He also remembered when he lost his tempter and went to town on Wind Racer. He pawed his hoof along the floor and snorted. That isn't the instinctive reaction of a being that evolved from primates. It's the sort of thing to expect from an enraged hoofed mammal. He was become less human in mind and spirit and more horse-like as he was adapting to his new body. Those thoughts were enough to snap him out of his lust-induced trance.

"Do I know you?" Sinclair asked.

"I'm hurt," said the blue chimera. "Don't tell me after I went through the trouble of getting Daisy to look after the spa at the last minute that you forgot about me. You don't remember the night at the Grand Galloping Gala four years back?"

"Actually, I don't remember anything at all." But before Sinclair could finish speaking, the blue chimera back off and walked away while nervously looking back at him.

"Why she leave in such a hurry?"

"Ya sho' haven't changed one bit since I last laid eyes on you," Sinclair turned around and faced the pony speaking to him. This one was also a female earth pony. She had an orange coat and a blonde mane done up in a pony tail. A rather large brown hat sat on her brow. She was very attractive in her right, but unlike the last one, her demeanor was far more hostile.

"Oh hello there," Sinclair said nervously.

The female chimera stared him down. "Ya ain't here five minute and already you done found yourself a new filly to cheat with."

"Do I know you?"

The orange horse chimera got into his face. "'Know ya'? Ya oughta know me."

"Actually, I don't."

"Ya must think yer slicker than a greased worm?"

"I don't know who you are!" Sinclair yelled.

The orange horse chimera paused for a moment of contemplation. "Ya really don't remember, do ya?"

Sinclair shook his head. "Ask that Doctor Stables chim...pony."

The female chimera examined the spot where Sinclair's wings were. "Them critters in the Everfree Forest must have done a number on ya. Did ya run into a dragon or somethun'? Them look like burn marks."

"You're asking the pony with amnesia where he got his wounds?"

Just then a flying horse chimera with a yellow coat and pink mane landed next to Sinclair. She looked pitifully at Sinclair; tears streamed down her face. "Oh Wind Racer," she laid her head against Sinclair's as she cried. "I missed you so much." The yellow chimera looked at Sinclair's sides. "It's no wonder why you stayed gone for so long. Oh what could have happened to you?"

"Um...um...hi Fluttershy," the orange chimera said surreptitiously.

The yellow chimera glanced at the orange one in the hat. "Applejack, did you come to see Wind Racer too?"

Yeah, I went to check on'em."

Fluttershy then said to Sinclair, "Is it true? Did you lose your memory?" Sinclair nodded his head. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of you. You can come and stay with me." Sinclair caught sight of Applejack rolling her eyes. "Just follow me, and I'll take you back to my home. And don't worry, I live on the ground." Fluttershy walked slowly as though she was afraid of outpacing Sinclair.

"Wind Racer," Applejack said.

"Yeah, what?" Sinclair asked.

And then Applejack said in low, but menacing voice. "Ya shoulda stayed gone."

Sinclair wanted to put the chimera with that odd dialect in her place, but then he remembered his own experience with Wind Racer. This Applejack was the one with the best grasp on reality and the best judge of character, except for the understandable mistaken identity. He really couldn't fault her giving him the third degree. Hell, he tried to kill Wind Racer the last time he saw him. Sinclair galloped off to Fluttershy who was waiting at a distance for him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter of _Friendship is Magic-Damnation is Alchemy_. Next time, we'll cover what Wind Racer's been doing all this time as well as Sinclair's stay in Equestria.

Author's Note: This chapter was written during season 1 before the memory spell was mentioned in S2 episode 2 "Return of Harmony Part 2", but I did a bit of recconning to updated the chapter with the post-season 1 canon.


	5. Chapter 5: The Price of Ambition

Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy

By Anonymous Card Captor

_My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic _is created by Lauren Faust and owned by Hasbro Studios. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ is created by Hiromu Arakawa. All other characters are the creation of the author. All thoughts or anything read by a character is in _italics_.

Special Note:

The following events takes just before Sinclair makes it to Equestria, specifically, the chapter ends right about the time Sinclair is wandering around the Everfree Forest suffering from his nearly fatal bout of pneumonia. I apologize for the disjointed time frame of the story. Future chapters will be more in synch with each other chronologically.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Price of Ambition

General Roy Mustang took on the duty of giving the final interview to the newly certified state alchemists. Back in the day of King Bradley, if an alchemist or, for that matter, any military man wanted to get ahead, they needed to be driven by uncompromising ambition and quite a bit of callousness. Only those who were willing to slaughter their entire nation ever got ahead, but times have changed. Under the leadership of Fuehrer Grumman, the old motto of 'alchemist, be thou for the people' was dusted off, and it was Mustang's job to instill that semi-antiquated virtue on the new batch of recruits. But today, he was giving his pep talk to someone who's been in the military before but was still in desperate need a reminder of why one becomes a state alchemist. Riza Hawkeye stepped in Mustang's office with an old war buddy.

"Long time, no see, Lodestone," Mustang said. "Take a seat." He made a gesture at the chair in front of his desk. "So, how's life been treating you, Colonel Sinclair?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Wind Racer said nonchalantly. "It's been rather uneventful. And how are you doing, sir?"

"I can't complain. Life's been better to me than I deserve."

"No worries for your future huh?"

"Not exactly. I worry all the time about those in our ranks with misplaced priorities."

Wind Racer raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so?"

"You remember the old alchemist motto?"

Wind Racer averted his eyes from Mustang's. "Oh that? It's been so long since I..."

"'Alchemist, be thou for the people'?"

"Oh yeah!" Wind Racer gave a fake chuckle. "How did I forget that?"

"No alchemist should ever forget." Mustang got out of his chair and walked over to the window. The sun shined above with nary a cloud in the sky to steal away its beautiful yellow rays. Mustang watched the civilians in their day-to-day routine blissfully in the dark about the events that nearly robbed them of their lives nearly a year and a half ago. "We wear the uniform to shoulder the burdens too heavy for them to bear, to serve their best interests and not our own."

Wind Racer rolled his eyes while Mustang was turned away from him. "I believe that wholeheartedly. It's why I helped you back during the coup. I'm a loyal Amestrian, after all."

"I'd like to believe that, Lodestone." Then Roy looked over his shoulder at Wind Racer. "But you toot your own horn a little too much for me to take you seriously even after that lackluster performance at your recertification." Wind Racer glared at Roy for a moment before remembering to give his superior some leeway and ignored that personal jab. "You filed paperwork for self-nomination to take over Major General Apache's position guarding the border with Aerugo. Seriously, you really think you'd be promoted two ranks *and* given command of our southern border?"

"I wouldn't be the first to get two ranks up in a single promotion."

Mustang tightened his grip as his face became distorted by rage. "Better men than you had to die for that privilege!"

Wind Racer held his hands out. "Wait a sec. I didn't mean any disrespect to Brigadier General Hughes, but after the coup, we've had openings spring up left and right, and they had to be filled. All I'm asking is that you don't forget me come promotion time?"

"Didn't you hear a word I said? I want you to check your ambitions at the door and worry about tending to your own men."

"May I speak freely, sir?"

Roy huffed. "Go ahead."

"Soldiers are people, too, and why is serving our country and being a little ambitious mutually exclusive? Ambition is great motivation for achievement. You don't want someone with no ambition in a position of authority." Wind Racer then smirked. "Besides, Fuehrer Grumman thought my talents were wasted in Central."

"When did you get an audience with the Fuehrer? We have a chain of command for a reason."

"If you think I went over your head and spoke with him, you're mistaken. I just happened to bump into him at the farmer's market."

Mustang's voice dripped with derision. "Of course you did."

"As I was saying, he was impressed by the way I handle my men and saw a field command in my future. All I did was to suggest that future could come a little sooner."

* * *

"You have some reservations about Colonel Sinclair?" Fuehrer Grumman spoke as he stopped to admire a patch of sunflowers. They towered over the other flora and gazed eye to eye with its admirer.

"First off, his alchemy skills have become subpar. He only got back in because his prior service record. Secondly, his attitude is a complete 180. His latest psych exam is completely different from the first. It's like two separate people took that test. He's changed, sir, and I don't think it's for the best."

"But what about his leadership skills?"

"To be honest," Mustang admitted hesitantly, "he's charismatic and has a take-charge attitude. His men look up to him. When I first met Lodestone in Ishval, he came off as timid and lacking in social skills. I thought of him as a pushover, even anti-social. The man was too meek for his good. But now, his ego's as big as the Briggs Fortress."

"So, there isn't any reason not to promote him?"

Mustang took a deep breath. "Just this gutt feeling I have."

Fuehrer Grumman stroked his long white mustache. "Well then, I'll have to take that into consideration. I'll speak to him again about the opening, but unless he makes a good argument, I'll go with your suggestion and hold off on the promotion."

"Excuse me, sir," Hawkeye spoke up, "but where are your body guards?"

"Hopefully, they're still looking for me on the east side of town." Before Mustang and Riza could say a word, Grumman interjected. "I know, it's not safe to ditch your own bodyguards, but even I need my privacy. And how can I talk business with you with them ease dropping?" Mustang and Hawkeye gave out a collective sigh. "Don't worry; I don't make a habit of it, and we're in the presidential palace. No one's getting in that isn't supposed to be here. Now General Mustang, you have anything else on your mind?"

"There's been talk about holding war crime tribunals for what happened in Ishval."

"You want to know how that's coming along."

Mustang nodded. "Not that I'm in any hurry to be put on trial, but if it comes down to that, finishing the transition from military rule to civilian takes precedence over our lives." Mustang tightened his fist and braced himself for the worst.

"You shouldn't take these parliament types too seriously. They'll rant and rave and call for all of our heads, but nothing will come to it. The power shift will go along smoothly regardless of whether or not you're put on trial. So, don't be so quick to martyr yourself for democracy, Mustang. If anything, Parliament wants the Ishvalan conflict to be forgotten. A nation that turns on its own protectors will come to a bad end, and the politicians know it. It's all a dog and pony show to impress the voters. Anything else?"

"No sir, that's it."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow after I made my decision on Apache's replacement." Mustang and Hawkeye saluted Fuehrer Grumman and left him to his stroll, but this would prove fatal for the elderly leader. While watching a hummingbird dart from one daffodil to another, a hooded figure slipped in the garden. The black hood overshadowed her face. Only her freckled chin was visible. She slipped on a white glove that had a transmutation circle was etched on the palm. The hooded figure slapped Fuehrer Grumman on the back, and red sparks flowed between him and the glove. He arched back and cried out in pain before he was forever silenced. The assassin examined the glove. On it was a blood red stone the size of a bread crumb. She slipped it in her coat pocket and pulled out an envelope that she placed in her victim's coat.

Two hours later, security found Fuehrer Grumman dead in the presidential palace garden.

* * *

The newly christened fuehrer sat at his new desk and poured himself a glass of scotch. He took a sip and held it in his hand gazing at the office once occupied by his predecessor. The memory of the late Fuehrer Grumman lingered in this room. Pictures of the Fuehrer cheerfully playing with his grandchildren lined the walls along side even older sepia photos of the Fuehrer as a young man. Even in decades ago, his hairline receded to the point that he had only a tad more hair than present. A picture of him sat on the shelf between rows of regulations and military technical manuals. In one photo, Grumman and his sons beamed with pride as they held up a tiny trout as though it was a record-shattering behemoth. Mustang was eased out of his moment of solemnity by a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Mustang staring at his glass.

Old familiar faces greeted the Flame Alchemist: Riza Hawkeye, Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc, Alex Armstrong, Heymans Breda, and Vato Falman. They all saluted Mustang.

Roy returned their salute. "Quite the reunion we're having today."

"I came to make the final arrangements for Fuehrer Grumman's state funeral, sir," said Riza Hawkeye, "as well as relay Mrs. Bradley's condolences." She then glanced back at the others. "They followed me here."

"We weren't going to let you sulk by yourself, sir," said Jean.

Mustang looked up at the ceiling. "Now why would I do that?" He said with bittersweet irony in his voice. "I'm finally Fuehrer, barring a last minute change by Parliament. That's been my goal all this time, and it looks like I finally made it."

Kain Fuery stepped forward. "We understand what you're going through. You and I both served under Fuehrer Grumman. He has a way of getting you to warm up to him even though he outranked you by about seven or eight pay grades."

"Everyone tells me how much of a likable man he was and that rank was never an issue with him. But he was more to me than that." Mustang straightened up in his chair and rested his elbows on the desk. "He was my mentor and, next to my alchemy teacher, the closest I had to a father. I knew this day would come, but not so soon and not like this."

"Take as much time to mourn the lost of your dearly departed father figure as you need, sir," said Armstrong. "We'll make sure Parliament isn't nipping at your heels if I have to pull the full weight of the Armstrong family's influence."

"That won't be necessary. The funeral is all the time I need." Mustang stood up and looked his subordinates straight in the eyes. "I plan to honor Fuehrer Grumman's memory by finishing the work he started when King Bradley was overthrown. Amestris will be a democracy and no longer under military control, and I don't want any of you to think that you'll be martyred for the sake of our new government. Grumman's last words to me were that a country that betrays its protectors will come to a bad end, and I believe him. No good will come from putting our soldiers on trial."

"You said 'soldiers', sir. What about officers?" Falman asked.

"I said none of you have anything to fear," Mustang said sternly.

"We're talking about you, sir," said Fuery.

Mustang looked down. "If it comes down to choosing between reforming the government and my life, you know what choice I'll make."

Hawkeye spoke up. "Permission to speak freely sir."

"You may."

"If it comes down to that, I'll kidnap you and drag you all the way to Xing with my bare hands."

Mustang glared at Hawkeye. "That's insubordination, lieutenant! Do you need some time in the stockade to straighten you out?!"

"It's not insubordination if you've been stripped of rank and put on trial."

"And she won't be along, I'll help her carry you there," Jean Havoc said defiantly. The others nodded in agreement.

Mustang's demeanor softened in the face of his subordinates' solidarity. "You guys are too loyal for your own good," Mustang chuckled. "As soldiers, we're sworn to protect Amestris even at the cost of our lives."

"True, but," Hawkeye countered, "you seem a bit too quick to fall on your own sword."

"In that case," Mustang smiled, "I guess I have no other choice but to save my own skin."

"You wouldn't be Fuehrer long enough to be effective if you didn't, sir," said Hawkeye.

"Oh one more thing, Fuehrer Mustang sir," Havoc said gleefully. "Don't forget your other promise."

"And what would that be?" Mustang smirked mischievously.

Havoc had a lecherous look on his face. "You know, sir, the mandatory mini-skirts."

Just then, Riza upholstered her sidearm and fed a round into the chamber. "Don't go there, Havoc."

Havoc backed away while holding out his palms in a defensive posture. "I was only joking, Riza."

"That's what I thought." Riza put back her gun.

For the next couple of hours, late into the night, Mustang and his men reminisced about old times from their post-Ishvalian days at Central to the time of the uprising against Bradley and Father. They drank to fallen comrades and to those that went on with their lives, in particular, a hot-blooded, rebellious former state alchemist and his younger disembodied brother. Talk of those two took up much of the conversation. But like all get-togethers, time crept up on them.

"Two in the morning already?" Mustang said looking at the grandfather clock in the corner.

"Now that you mentioned it," Fuery replied, "it's time that I head home, sir."

"Nonsense," said Mustang, "the presidential palace has plenty of guest rooms."

"Are you sure about that, sir?" Falman asked.

"Absolutely, I have to make sure you're up bright and early after staying up all night drinking."

The others sighed in dread of a rude awakening with only a few hours of sleep and a hangover. Everyone piled out the room except for Hawkeye and Mustang.

"There was one more thing I had to talk to you about."

"Why did you wait so long to ask?"

"It's about that letter we found in Fuehrer Grumman's pocket, the one promoting Colonel Sinclair to Major General. When we spoke with Fuehrer Grumman, he said he would talk to Sinclair first and even then he implied Colonel Sinclair wouldn't be promoted."

"The order was dated yesterday. He might not have had the chance to discharge the letter."

"So, now that you're Fuehrer, are you going to resend the order?"

Mustang shook his head. "No, I don't intend to. Sinclair will take over Apache's command."

"Even though you knew Grumman was reconsidering the promotion, you going ahead with it anyway?"

"I didn't want to make an issue of it. So, I'll make Sinclair a two-star general. However, I asked Apache to stay in command a little longer. He wasn't too happy about it. He's turned into a doting grandfather and wants to spend his golden days with his daughter's new sets of twins. As much as Apache wants to step down, I'm not ready yet to trust Lodestone with our border protection, yet. We'll give him time to make the transition."

"You don't find it odd, sir, that Fuehrer Grumman's death was so convenient for Colonel Sinclair?"

"If Grumman was murdered or died under suspicious circumstances, I wouldn't give Sinclair a promotion. Instead, he would have been under 24/7 surveillance. Nothing suspicious was found in the autopsy. Grumman was getting on in years, had the burden of being fuehrer, and his heart finally gave out." Mustang yawned loudly. "It's getting to where I might oversleep myself. Look, until some new evidence shows up, there will no discussions about a conspiracy. Is that understood, lieutenant."

"Yes sir," Hawkeye frowned.

"Look, I don't like Sinclair either, but that doesn't mean he assassinated our leader just so that he can get a promotion."

"Sir, do you remember April Ferguson?"

"Of course I do. It was a shame that Red Thunder resigned. Talent like that doesn't drop on my doorstep everyday. Why would you bring her up?"

"It's just that...," Riza thought for a second and then shook her head, "It's nothing. I might have just caught them at a bad moment. Good night, sir." Hawkeye left the office and headed to the bedroom reserved for the Fuehrer's security detail.

* * *

Two months later

Wind Racer marched, with head held high, between two rows of soldiers, standing at attention, saluting him. In the background, a band was playing the Amestris anthem, Lapis Philosophorum. He stopped in front of Roy Mustang who was also standing at attention. Wind Racer saluted Mustang and who then saluted back.

"As Fuehrer, I, Roy Mustang," he said "bestow the rank of Major General to Douglas Hawthorne Sinclair," Mustang pinned the twin stars on Wind Racer's shoulders, "with all of its duties, rights, and privileges thereof." Wind Racer saluted Mustang, did an about-face, and marched off. As the ceremonies were wrapping up, a red-haired woman ran to Wind Racer's side and embraced him only to have Wind Racer shove her to the side and then scolded her for disturbing the ceremony. Mustang didn't get a good look at her face but thought she looked familiar.

* * *

The Blue Oyster was a small but prestigious dining establishment frequented by state-certified alchemists and high-ranking officers. The restaurant was designed to offer patrons an exquisite dining experience. Dinner was presented on hand-crafted silver platters while guests ate at an antique oak table and sat on oak chairs with red cushioning. In the background, an orchestra played live classical music. The walls were covered with majestic scenery captured on canvas; the finest oil paintings money could buy.

"It's been too long since I've seen you, General Mus...I meant Fuehrer Mustang," a waiter greeted the Flame Alchemist. "I sincerely apologize for addressing you as 'general', good sir."

"No problem Wilson," Mustang smiled. "I'm still getting used to the idea myself."

"I'll escort you to General Sinclair's table right away." The waiter showed Mustang and Hawkeye to the party of high-ranking officers in uniform. At the head of the table was Wind Racer. The officers rose and saluted their fuehrer.

"I'm glad you could make it, sir," said Wind Racer. Just as Mustang started to sit down, he caught site of a familiar face sitting next to Wind Racer.

"Red Thunder, what are you doing here?" Mustang was shocked to see his old subordinate, April Ferguson.

"Haven't you forgotten, sir, I'm no longer a State Alchemist," April said. She lost weight since enlisting, but April still had that same freckled-face and red hair that gave her the appearance of a teenager even though she was 25.

"When you left the military, I thought it would be the last that I'd see of you."

"Oh no sir, in fact you may see a lot of me now that Douglas and I..."

"That's enough April." Wind Racer admonished her.

"Sorry," April looked down at her glass of water and stirred the ice around with her straw.

"What April was trying to say is that we're living together, no formal engagement, mind you, but we are still a couple."

"I take this is why she resigned from the military," Mustang frowned.

"I wouldn't want to get Douglas in trouble by fraternizing with him as an officer," she said with a slight blush.

Then Mustang came to the realization that the red-head that glomped Sinclair during the promotion was April. "Were you at the promotion ceremony for Lodestone, Red Thunder?"

She enthusiastically nodded her head. "That was me, and I am so sorry I messed it up, but I was so happy for Douglas. He'd talk about the promotion all the time after meeting Fuehrer Grumman at the market."

"Shouldn't you be ordering your drink, April?" Wind Racer said with a scowl on his face.

"Oh right," April picked up her wine menu and skimmed over it.

Just then, Mustang felt a tap on the shoulder. "Hey, congrats on becoming Fuehrer, sir." It was a burly officer in his early forties and with a cru cut. A cigar rested between his fingers in one hand while the other held a shot glass.

"Lieutenant Colonel Claymore, didn't expect to see you here. Are you still with the 5th?"

"Of course, I am," he stated proudly. "Once an artilleryman, always an artilleryman."

"I'm surprised you showed up."

"And why's that?" Claymore looked perplexed. He then took a drag from his cigar.

"The day the Ishvalan operation came to an end, you broke Lodestone's nose. At your court-martial, you say you did it because he was a loser and deserved to get decked one good time."

"And General Hopkins agreed, which is why I only got a slap on the wrist," Claymore chuckled as smoke drifted out of his mouth and nostrils. "But then I heard he manned up in the last few years. So I went to see it for myself. And sure enough, he turned into a pretty swell guy. He didn't even hold that bloodied nose I gave him against me. He also knows how to handle a woman. You saw that for yourself," he smirked.

Mustang didn't take kindly to Lt. Colonel Claymore's words. He leaned over to Hawkeye who was sitting next to him. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes sir," Hawkeye whispered. "The day that April resigned, she moved in with Major General Sinclair. The day after, she called me on the phone crying over some crude things the Major General said to her. I wanted to believe it was some minor lover's spat, but it's only gotten worse in the last few weeks. He's never hit her as far as I can tell, but he talks to her like a dog."

"I don't know what you want me to do about it. Unless he physically assaults her, I can't tell the man how to deal with his significant other." Then Mustang and Hawkeye heard a commotion at the head of the table. Wind Racer was standing over April who was in tears. Standing right next to Wind Racer was the waiter holding a notepad.

"Didn't I tell you exactly what to order?" Wind Racer yelled.

"I was only adding a potato to..."

"NO! You don't add a damn thing to it!" Wind Racer shouted while waving his finger in April's face. "You want to go back being fat again! Do you want to be a pig, April? You want to be fat and disgusting? Maybe I should get you a pig pen with a mud hole for you to wallow in?"

"But I skipped breakfast, so I thought..."

"That was your first mistake. I do that for you. You're not capable of thinking for yourself."

"Major General Sinclair!" Mustang shouted. "I'd like to have a word with you, outside."

"Yes sir," said Wind Racer. He started to walk outside but stopped. "Aren't you coming, sir?"

"In a minute; just wait for me." Mustang tapped Hawkeye on the shoulder. "I know I said I couldn't do anything about Lodestone, but I can't put up with it any longer."

"I understand, sir," Hawkeye replied.

"Just try to talk some sense into Red Thunder while I'm having a word with Lodestone."

Mustang stomped his way out of the restaurant. Just outside, Wind Racer leaned against one of the steam-powered cars parked outside. When he caught site of Mustang, he straightened up.

"What's your problem, Lodestone?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about, sir."

"The way you spoke to my subordinate."

Wind Racer looked surprised. "But I haven't said a word to Lt. Hawkeye since she got here."

"I mean Red Thunder."

"She isn't in the military any..."

"I don't care! She'll always be one of mine. I don't normally butt into other people's love lives, but I make an exception when someone mistreats one of my men."

"You may feel that way, sir, but I doubt April would agree. She wants to be treated like a woman, not a soldier. And I'm only scolding her for her own good. Did you know she barely passed her physical when she joined the military? But I kept on her case, and she's been slimming down ever since."

"I'm keeping an eye on your relationship. If you lay so much as a finger on her, I'll bust you down to private and have you digging latrines till you're an old man. Got it, Lodestone?"

"As if I would do such a thing? A real man doesn't need to beat his woman to keep her under control."

"What is Red Thunder to you-your lover or your pet?"

"Both, and if you think that's offensive," Wind Racer gloated, "tell her what I said. She'll think being called my pet is cute. Try it."

Just as two years before when the chimera from Lab 2 was found in his possession, Mustang was fighting back the urge to punch the chauvinistic punk in the face, and Wind Racer knew it, which is why he enjoyed goading Mustang.

"Face it, sir, she's hopeless without me, and she knows it."

"That's funny," Mustang sneered, "considering she's the better alchemist. She aced her certification, unlike you."

This time, it was Wind Racer who was trying to resist the urge to punch Mustang. "There's more to the military than alchemy skills. That's why an idiot savant like April doesn't belong, sir."

"So you say, Lodestone," Mustang smirked with satisfaction that he, at least, got under Wind Racer's skin as he did his.

* * *

"April, why are you staying with Major General Sinclair?" Lt. Hawkeye took April to the women's restroom where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Riza," April said defensively, "Douglas isn't like that all the time. Most of the time, he's quite sweet. He even spoils me every now and then."

"That doesn't make up for the verbal abuse."

"But he only does it for my own good. Without him, I'd still be the chubby ginger alchemist."

"That's my point: he makes you feel as though you're nothing without him. Before I was in the military, I had a friend that was also in an emotional abusive relationship. He never laid a hand on her, but it still lead to her death. She committed suicide. That man made her feel so worthless she saw no value in her own life."

"That is not true. Douglas isn't like that at all. Why can't you support our relationship the way I support yours?"

"Fuehrer Mustang is my superior officer. Our relationship is purely professional."

"Oh baloney, Riza," April retorted. "You stayed with him all these years because you love him. It took a year of badgering just to get you to admit to it."

"Because I do love him, I kept our relationship professional. I wouldn't be of any use to him, otherwise."

"Is that what you really want, Riza? I can tell by the look in your eyes you wish you could be closer to him."

"There's more to love than romance. Being there for him is more important than my own wants. I'd do anything for him even if it meant putting aside my immediate happiness. And why am I discussing this with you?! We're talking about your relationship with Major General Sinclair." Hawkeye wanted to change the subject. It was starting to hit dangerously close to home.

"There's nothing to discuss. I love Douglas just like you love Roy, and I'm as devoted to him as well."

"And he feels the same as you?"

April hesitated. "Well yeah, I mean he says we're unofficially engaged, but I'm sure he's waiting to get secure in his new position before he formally proposes."

"You're not so sure about Major General Sinclair, are you?"

April sighed. "Times like this make me wish I was still in the military. I used to outrank you."

"I would still question your relationship with the Major General."

"In that case, I question Roy letting you stay in the military. If he cared about you, he'd make you quit. He shouldn't string you along like that."

Hawkeye gave April a crossed look. "Don't you dare say such a thing about the Fuehrer!"

"Now you know how I feel when you badmouth Douglas." April turned and made her way out the door. "Just think about what I said, Riza. You don't want to waste the rest of your life just being Roy's personal bodyguard. I know it hurts to see the man you love so close but still out of reach. Don't feel like you're duty bound not to be his lover."

* * *

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye excused themselves from the formal dinner party and headed back the presidential palace. Mustang led Hawkeye to his office. "So, how did the talk with Red Thunder go?"

Riza looked downhearted. "It was even worse than I thought, sir. I wasn't able to convince her to leave Major General Sinclair." April's words kept running through Hawkeye's mind. She was right. The man that she loved was worlds away yet standing just a few feet in front of her.

"How far did your talk go?"

"Nowhere, she kept changing the subject, sir."

Roy leaned over till he was face-to-face with Riza. "Did she say anything about Lodestone hitting her?"

_He's just inches away. His lips are so close. I'd only need to lean over a bit. Would it be such a terrible offense? Would Amestris collapse just because a woman stole a kiss from the man she loved? _

"Lieutenant, is there something wrong?" Roy asked. And what would have been an otherwise tame show of affection if not for their chosen lots in life, Riza did the unthinkable. She took hold of Roy by the wrists, leaned over, and pressed her lips up against his. "Lieutenant!" Roy backed away in shock.

"Oh my God, what have I..." Riza was trembling in terror over the realization that she crossed the line. "I...I sincerely apologize for my inappropriate behavior, sir." Tears rolled down Riza's face. "I will accept any punishment that you deem necessary, sir." She instinctively covered up her face in shame; shame for fraternizing with her superior officer and, worse, shame for endangering Roy's goal of becoming fuehrer and leading Amestris to a brighter future, all for her own selfish desires.

Roy was still stunned. He'd never imagined someone as stoic as Riza doing something so spontaneous. It was too much for him to take in.

"We'll discuss this in the morning, Lieutenant."

Riza wiped the tears from her moist cheeks. "Yes sir," she sniffed. "Am I dismissed?" Roy nodded. When Riza stepped out, Roy touched his lips that still tingled from that bittersweet kiss.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Friendship is Magic-Damnation is Alchemy_. I had originally planned to a single chapter and alternate back and forth between Sinclair and Wind Racer, but it wouldn't work out that way, so I split up chapter 5 into two separate chapters. Also, I never intended to write about Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang's relationship, but it just came out that way. So, I'm going with it. Next chapter will show what Sinclair's been doing in Equestria and how well he's been adjusting to life amongst the ponies of Ponyville.


	6. Chapter 6: Stranger with a Familiar Face

Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy

By Anonymous Card Captor

_My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic_ is owned by Hasbro Studios and created by Lauren Faust. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ is created by Hiromu Arakawa. All other characters are the creation of the author. All thoughts or written dialogue will be in _italics_.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Stranger with the Familiar Face

"So, your name's Fluttershy?" Sinclair asked as he tagged along.

"Um...yes," Fluttershy mumbled.

"So, um, you live in town?" Sinclair asked in an attempt to break the ice with the chimera he may be staying with for an unknown duration of time. He admonished himself for asking such an obvious question.

"I don't live in Ponyville. My cottage is near the woods. If that's a problem," Fluttershy looked away bashfully and scraped the ground, "You can stay with somepony else? You have lots of friends, and I would like for you to stay with me, but if you rather be..."

"No, I don't mind staying at your place," Sinclair said apologetically. Fluttershy smiled back at Sinclair, who couldn't help to gaze into her teal eyes.

'_Fluttershy' suits her, though what would such a timid being such as her be doing with that Impostor? Maybe Fluttershy is the Impostor's sister?_

Just then, some light neo pink chimera with a curly bright pink mane jumped between Fluttershy and Sinclair.

"OhmygoshIcantbelieveyoucameb ackfromtheEverfreeForestohth atssoawfulyoulostyourwingsbu ttherestofyouisheresoitsnots obad." Sinclair backed away from this new chimera.

"Wind Racer, this is Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy introduced the hyperactive chimera to Sinclair.

"Well dud, of course I'm Pinkie Pie. Why wouldn't Wind Racer know me? I mean, I know everypony in Ponyville and that means I know Wind Racer and that means Wind Racer knows me I mean I helped baked the cake for his parents wedding anniversary..."

"Pinkie Pie," said Fluttershy, "Wind Racer has amnesia. He doesn't remember *anypony*."

Pinkie Pie's eyes opened wide. "Amnesia?! Oh, that's awful." Her facial expressions became solemn and full of determination. "Then in that case, I have no choice but to throw you a party."

"Wha..." Sinclair said in shock.

"I'll invite everypony you used to know before your brains got scrambled and then you'll have fun getting to know everypony you used to know. I can whip one up for you lickety-split."

"No!" Sinclair yelped out. "I mean, I'm not feeling very well." The alchemist looked away. "It'd be bad if the guy you're throwing a party for crashed out on a couch sick. We can talk about having it some other time, perhaps."

"That won't be a problem." Pinkie Pie then whispered in Fluttershy's ear. "Tell me as soon as he gets better," and then trotted away.

"Wind Racer, I didn't know you were still sick. I'll take you to my cottage right away."

"That's not it, Fluttershy."

She looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

After telling so many lies, Sinclair ached to bare his soul and be honest. "I really don't want to be around a bunch of strange ponies acting as though they know me. I do still feeling a little worse for wear, so I wasn't being completely dishonest, but I'm not really into..." Sinclair paused for a moment on how to phrase his next words without giving away too much information. "Before I left, was I the type to socialize with ponies at parties and such?"

"Oh yes," Fluttershy nodded, "You love parties and, on weekends, you'd drag me...take me… to the dance hall."

"Maybe being out in that Everfree Forest changed me, but I can't imagine wanting to go out and party. I don't mean any disrespect to your friend, but it's not my thing, at least not anymore."

"I'm shy and quite and not very assertive but going out to parties isn't bad at all if you're with people you care about and there's plenty of people who cares about you, even though you don't remember."

Sinclair's mood went down a notch. "I guess I can't argue with that." He had trouble dealing with people, and it was apparent from the lack of friends and his inability to form any real camaraderie with his brothers-in-arms during Ishval. Once again, Wind Racer exceeded where he failed so miserably.

* * *

"Is this your home?" Sinclair asked as he examined the cottage.

Fluttershy nodded. "Do you like it?"

"It's...interesting." Sinclair didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't the first time he saw a sod house before. The texture of the wall and grass growing on top was a dead giveaway. What surprised Sinclair was that the architecture was styled like a fairy tale cottage where some storybook princess hid from the wicked stepmother. Bird houses were placed randomly in the surrounding trees and on the side of the cottage, which had the slight scent of a lawn blanketed with the early morning dew.

Fluttershy went inside but then, a second later, peeped back outside. "Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," Sinclair apologized. He wasn't used to accepting kind gestures from anyone, especially after all these years of being alone. Inside the cottage waited two other chimeras. One of them was Wind Racer's mother, Wind Dancer. The other one was a pegasus with a blue coat and a mane and tail colored in strips of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. The mark on her flank was a cloud and a red, yellow, and blue lightening bolt.

Wind Dancer nuzzled up against Sinclair. "Oh honey, sorry to drop in unannounced, but I had to check on you before going back to Cloudsdale."

"Mrs. Wind, you're welcome to come over anytime," said Fluttershy.

"Well, thank you dear. I would like to stay longer, but your father is being boorish again," Wind Dancer complained. Halfway out the door, she turned around and said, "don't forget my son likes alfalfa with his cabbage. And he has trouble falling asleep. Make him drink warm milk. Don't let him drink it cold even though he doesn't like it warm. Otherwise it won't relax him, and don't..."

"Don't worry about a thing Mrs. Wind," the blue chimera said as she gently nudged Wind Dancer out the door, "your son is in good hooves."

The blue and rainbow chimera looked Sinclair over. "Damn, you got your wings clipped big time." Fluttershy nudged the blue and rainbow chimera. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"No problem, um..."

She shook hooves with Sinclair. "I'm Rainbow Dash. We met at Flight Camp awhile back. You were a Senior Speedster, and I was in the junior division."

"It...umm...sounds...interesting," Sinclair stumbled through. "I wish I could remember."

Rainbow Dash tapped her chest with her right front hoof. "I'm not worried. I bet you'll get your memory back in no time. And if you need anything, your old friend Dash'll come through for you."

"Well...um...thanks."

"No problem, it's the least I could do for the stallion that helped Gilda and me practice cloud-spinning."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, whadda want to ask?"

"How do you fly?"

"Say that again?"

"How is it that you're able to fly?"

The apparent absurdity of the question was too much for Rainbow Dash to keep her composure. "You're kidding right?" She asked while trying in vain to contain her laughter.

"I know you got wings," Sinclair said defensively, "but how are you generating enough lift to stay airborne?" Sinclair bit into a pencil lying on a table and drew a badly mangled shape on it. And then he drew four crooked arrows in opposing directions pointing outward from the shape."

"What's that suppose to be?" Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"A pegasus pony." Sinclair's answer only made the blue winged chimera break out in uproarious laughter. "It's not the best of drawings I know." _It's not my fault I wasn't born a freak that's used to drawing with its mouth._ "But what's important are the arrows." Sinclair pointed to them as he went along. "The arrow pointing down is gravity, and this one to the left is drag and those are the forces working against a flying animal." Sinclair's seemingly incoherent explanation only caused Rainbow Dash to laugh so hard she was gasping for air. "And the forces that counteract them are thrust and lift, both of which are generated by the wings. What I don't understand is," Sinclair, seeing how he made himself into a laughing stock, stopped talking and buried his head between the cushions on Fluttershy's couch. "Never mind," he finished.

* * *

"Rainbow Dash, how could you?" Fluttershy glared sternly at the blue pegasus. The two winged ponies were on the other end of the cobblestone path leading to her cottage.

"But I couldn't help it. Wind Racer was cracking me up." Rainbow Dash giggled a bit before Fluttershy gave her a crossed look.

"Can't you see Wind Racer was trying to remember? You said so yourself that he was a Senior Speedster. He might have been trying to recall something he learned."

Rainbow Dash held her head down. "Now that you say it like that, it doesn't seem so funny. Maybe I can give him some tips and that could jog his memory."

"That sounds much better," Fluttershy smiled. "I knew you didn't mean to hurt Wind Racer's feelings. Now, let's go back inside and help him recover."

Sinclair was gazing at the floor when the two pegasi returned. "I suppose I made a fool of myself," he said.

"Don't sweat it W.R.," said Rainbow Dash. "We know you're going through a lot."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"I'd like to help you remember the classroom stuff back in Speedster Camp, but, to be honest, it was so boring that I'd need help remembering it myself."

"Actually, would it be okay if you pick up some books from the library?"

"Books? What sort of books?" Fluttershy asked.

"About this place-its history, its geography."

"Wouldn't you rather talk with some of your old friends?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Wind Racer is still sick," Fluttershy said as she glanced back at Wind Racer. "He still needs a little time to recover." Sinclair appreciated the yellow chimera for keeping him out of the limelight.

"No problem, I'll just ask Twilight which ones to..."

"You mean the purple unicorn?" Sinclair blurted out.

"You know Twilight Sparkle?!" Fluttershy asked.

"She was at the hospital bugging me about what I saw beyond the Everfree Forest." Sinclair felt the walls closing in on him. He didn't need to draw attention to himself, not if that horned chimera was acting as the eyes and ears of their princess, but if he objected to them getting the books, it would look suspicious. Sinclair decided it was too late to back out of it.

"Why would Twilight Sparkle ask you that?"

"It was the princess that wanted to know." The cottage felt about ten degrees warmer. Sinclair tried not to act nervous. "I'm sure they both would want me to get back my memories, so they would probably want me to get busy reading as many books as I can."

"Are you okay W.R.?" Rainbow Dash said in a concerned tone of voice.

"It's not everyday I get asked some important questions by royalty that I don't know the answers to."

Rainbow Dash put her hoof under her chin. "I guess I'd be nervous too."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Fluttershy reassured Sinclair, "Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia wouldn't be angry with you over something you can't help." Even though Sinclair doubted Twilight and Celestia would be so understanding, he couldn't help but to be soothed by Fluttershy's sweet, motherly voice. "Is there anything you'd need?"

Sinclair thought for a moment. _I wonder if I would be pushing my luck. They've already bent over backwards for me, providing a place to stay and getting some books to do research on this land. But I've been without one for so long..._ "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a journal to write down anything I'd remember, one with a lock if they have it-if it's not too much to ask. I'll pay you back as soon as I'm on my feet."

Rainbow Dash looked at Sinclair funny. "Don't you mean hooves?"

"Yeah that's what I mean-hooves." Sinclair made a mental note to familiarize himself with the proper terminology used by these beasts, less he gives himself away.

"Of course it's not too much to ask," Fluttershy smiled. "We'll buy you a diary., and you don't have to worry about paying me back."

"D...d...did you say 'a d...diary'?!" Sinclair stuttered. "No, you're mistaken. I said 'journal'."

Rainbow Dash gave Sinclair an odd look. "What's the difference?"

"Well...um...fillies have diaries and colts have journals."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "That's boys for you," she said as her and Fluttershy made their way out the door.

* * *

"Why would you want a history book?" Twilight Sparkle asked Fluttershy. The purple unicorn was manning the Ponyville Library help desk when Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash dropped by.

"Oh it's not for me. It's for Wind Racer." Fluttershy pulled back the flap on her saddlebag. "He also asked for a geography book.

Twilight Sparkle cocked an eyebrow. "You mean the pegasus pony found in the Everfree Forest?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "We're helping Wind Racer get back his memories." It was then Rainbow Dash's eyes lit up. "Couldn't you cast the memory spell like you did us when Discord screwed with our minds?"

Twilight shook her head. "It's not really a memory spell as much as a counter enchantment. It only works on magically-induced amnesia. His wasn't cause by magic. From what I read on retrograde amnesia, it might have been the result of head trauma. Dr. Stables pretty much came to the same conclusion."

"Oh dear," Fluttershy lamented. "Then I'll have to take extra care of Wind Racer."

_Why is Fluttershy talking about? Is she tending to that pony with amnesia? Why would she be the one to..no, I'm reading too much into it._ Twilight placed those thoughts to the back of her mind. _She probably meant being extra nice to him. However, there's one thing I am curious about._

"And did you say he doesn't remember history or geography?" Twilight asked.

"Well, he didn't actually say it," said Fluttershy meekly. "But he told me it would help him jog his memory. So I guess he doesn't remember those things."

"His amnesia is worse than I thought. According to the medical books I've read so far, in most cases, retrograde amnesia only affects personal memories, not general facts and information." Two thick books floated off the shelves and towards the two pegasus ponies. "Where is Wind Racer, anyway?" The books slipped inside the saddlebag.

Fluttershy looked away and squeaked. "Um...he...um...staying at...mi...my place."

Twilight Sparkle was shocked. "Is he a relative of yours, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy apprehensively scraped her hoof along the floor. "Um...he...um,"

"He's what?"

Fluttershy looked even more nervous than before. "He's…actually...sort of...unofficially...my fiancé."

"WHAT!" Twilight Sparkle yelled out. One library patron, brown horse with an hourglass cutie mark, gave her a 'shush' for her outburst.

"It's nothing formal."

"It might as well be," said Rainbow Dash. "They've been a couple two years before he got lost in the Everfree Forest."

Twilight cocked her eyes again. "And you waited three years for him to come back?"

"It was only two and a half," Fluttershy corrected Twilight.

"But still, that's a long time to wait for anypony." Twilight thought Fluttershy was being loyal to a fault. "You two need anything else?" The purple unicorn asked.

"Oh no, Twilight," said Fluttershy, "this will do for now. Thank you." She and Rainbow Dash slipped out the door. Twilight Sparkle went back to her reading when another familiar voice called out to her.

"Is he stayin' at Fluttershy's place?" Twilight took her nose out of the book and saw Applejack standing in front of her. The orange earth pony had a solemn demeanor.

"You're talking about Wind Racer?"

"Well, who else yer think I would be talkin' about!" Applejack snapped.

Twilight took a step back. She was aghast by her friend's reaction. "It shouldn't be a surprise that he's staying with Fluttershy. She told me they were engaged."

"Mah ears ain't hearin' this," Applejack whispered. "I dun thought Fluttershy would be over'em by now."

"I take it you don't approve."

Applejack averted her eyes away from Twilight. "Oh course I don't. Dem two are too young to git hitched. Fluttershy was too young then, and she's too young now."

"He's got amnesia, so I doubt their relationship would progress any further, at least for the time being."

"This is Fluttershy we're talkin' about here. She already dun smitten by him and playin' nurse maid will only make it worse."

"You talk like it's a bad thing?" Twilight then noticed Applejack anxiously pacing around. "Is there something wrong with Wind Racer?"

"It's nothin' except them being too young." Applejack began to trot away when she looked over her back. "Twilight, could ya do me a favor: don't go tellin' Fluttershy I was here talkin' to ya about Wind Racer? I don't want her gettin' any ideas that I hate'em or something."

"I won't say a word to Fluttershy."

Applejack breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank ya Twilight. That filly can be pretty protective of her stallion."

"No problem at all," Twilight smiled. "If there's anything I learned, it's keeping secrets...FOOREEVER," Twilight giggled at her impression of Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah," Applejack half-heartedly laughed, "keep it a secret forever."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy_. Next chapter or two will cover Sinclair's exploits in Ponyville as well as delve deeper into Fluttershy and Wind Racer's relationship. But don't think I forgot about Wind Racer, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and the rest of the FMA cast, either. I promise, what happens to them will be worth the wait.


	7. Chapter 7: Fluttershy's Heart

Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy

By Anonymous Card Captor

_My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic_ is owned by Hasbro Studios and created by Lauren Faust. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ is created by Hiromu Arakawa. All other characters are the creation of the author. All thoughts or written dialogue will be in _italics_.

* * *

Chapter 7: Fluttershy's Heart

The cottage interior was a sight to behold. All over the house were staircases too small for the horse chimeras to use. One led to the entrance of a bird cage; another one ran up to a hole cut out of the ceiling; and a third circled the fireplace. Sinclair didn't know what to think. Then, he saw a chipmunk coming down one of the stairways before catching sight of the stranger and running back upstairs.

_Is Fluttershy researching animal behavior?_ Sinclair shook his head. _That's silly! She's obviously some sort of animal lover. Hopefully, she'll never find out about my biological experiments._

It was amazing how well clean the cottage was even though non-domesticated animals had unfettered access. There wasn't the slightest hint of animal waste. The memory of exploring abandoned buildings as a teenager resurfaced, and the stench of feces mixed with wet animal fur was just as vivid as those days over a decade ago. Fluttershy didn't seem like one of those crazy animal hoarders that Sinclair heard about. Besides, he didn't wish to speak ill of the woman letting him stay at her home.

Sinclair killed time watching the woodland creatures watching him. It was either that or snoop around, which was impolite to do. Fluttershy's pets were the timid type. They wouldn't leave the safety of their homes, but rather, waited for the stranger to leave. This went on for about an hour. As the minutes ticked away, boredom and curiosity was getting the better of the alchemist, and the room upstairs beckoned to him.

_A little peep wouldn't hurt, I guess._ Sinclair glanced out a window at the trail leading to the cottage doorstep. There was no sign of Fluttershy. Sinclair mustered up enough nerve and ascended the flight of stairs to the upper room.

When Sinclair opened the door, he heard the flapping of wings and scuttling of tiny feet. All that he could see was some feathers floating down. For the most part, it wasn't all that different from the ground floor. The second story was a bedroom that, like the room downstairs, had a fireplace and housed various small animals. But it did have a little something extra-books…beautiful, gorgeous books. Fluttershy didn't seem to be particularly learned. Scientific literature was out of the question, but it beats staring at domesticated vermin all day. Sinclair rushed over to the bookcase only to have a white rabbit zip from under the bed and stop in front of him. Momentarily startled by the rabbit, Sinclair jumped back and yelped.

"Damn rodent," Sinclair mumbled, "coming out of nowhere like that."

Sinclair stepped to the right, but the rabbit got back in his way again. He then veered to the left, but the rabbit also got in his way again.

Sinclair nudged the rabbit to the side. "Shoo," said Sinclair. But rather than run off, the rabbit bit Sinclair on the foreleg. The alchemist-turned-pony yelped in pain as the oversize rabbit incisors drove deep into his skin. The leg's reflex action catapulted the rabbit across the room. He only came to a stop after colliding with the wall. Sinclair sucked on the bite mark while hoping the creature wasn't rabid. After the pain subsided, he looked at the books on the shelves. Much to Sinclair's surprise, Fluttershy had quite the collection of zoology literature. Perhaps he was too quick to judge her. He should have known someone so fond of animals would have collected some reading material on them, but the book that caught his attention wasn't a science book. One of the books had the words _Precious Memories_ on the spine.

_This book could be useful. If I find out some of the impostor's life history, I could pretend to be making progress in recovering my 'lost' memories._

Sinclair bit into the book spine and laid it on the side of the fireplace. The rabbit that bit a chunk out of him comically rubbed its head, probably got a bump on the noggin. Part of the stone base was transmuted into a pair of hands that turned the pages for Sinclair. The odd site startled the rabbit causing him to flee in terror.

"Good riddance," said Sinclair who then turned his attentions back to the book. What he found amazed him. The book was a picture album, but it was all in vivid color, not the sepia hue that was commonplace of human photography.

_Impressive, whatever alchemist created these chimeras also developed colored photography. I'd love to meet him, assuming he's still around. Sinclair, pay attention! You didn't snoop around to admire the technical expertise._

Sinclair clapped his hooves again and transmuted the hands into turning the pages for him. The first set of pictures was of Fluttershy and some other chimeras in what looked like snow. Fluttershy appeared much younger in the pictures and rather bashful, at least in the photos she took alone. Fluttershy always turned to the side as though the camera was about to attack her. The male and female chimeras in the picture were fully mature. The female had a yellow coat and blonde mane. She also had a butterfly pattern on her flank, just like Fluttershy, but there was also a butterfly painted or tattooed on her forehead. The male chimera had a white coat and a blue mane and tail; the tail was shorter than the ones on the other chimeras. He had a red hose and a ladder on his flank. Fluttershy perked up in the photos that she took with the older chimeras. It then occurred to Sinclair that the pictures weren't taken in some snow-covered landscape. These were taken in the clouds. Sinclair remembered that the Impostor's parents made the claim that they lived on clouds. He wouldn't have believed it except for witnessing a winged horse chimera laying on one. The photos took on a disconcerting, surreal dimension.

He turned the pages to Fluttershy smiling and posing with her pets. She was older in the previous pictures. The white rabbit that bit Sinclair stood in front of Fluttershy. This one was also rather disturbing as well. Animal behavioral training only went so far and getting all of these animals to sit still for a photograph shouldn't be possible. He flipped the pages until he saw pictures of Fluttershy with the Impostor. At first, Fluttershy was smiling as she was before in the photos with her pets. But as Sinclair progress through the pages, Fluttershy's mannerism grew more somber; the cheer faded away. Those sorrowful eyes screamed out the truth that the fake smiles tried to conceal. The Impostor's arrogant smirk remained constant. The feeling of apprehension that Sinclair felt for Fluttershy faded and was replaced by remorse and pity. Fluttershy wasn't some animal-hording bedlam that Sinclair thought in the back of his mind. She was just a quite, sweet girl who was too kind for her good. That bastard should be grateful that he had a relative that was willing to put up with him for as long as she did.

* * *

It was long after sunset when Fluttershy came back with the saddle bag full of books.

"Welcome back," said Sinclair. "You were gone for awhile."

Fluttershy tensed up. "I...I...I...I'm sorry I took so long getting back." Fluttershy raised a foreleg defensively. "Rarity's pet cat ran away, and we spend all evening looking for her. Please don't be mad."

Sinclair was taken aback. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I was a little concerned about you walking around the woods so late, but I wasn't mad over it." Sinclair shook his head. "Oh wait! You can fly. What was I thinking?" Sinclair then noticed Fluttershy smiling.

"That's sweet of you," Fluttershy said bashfully.

Sinclair wondered why Fluttershy was afraid of displeasing him. Was she so touchy about offending houseguests, even charity cases like him?

Fluttershy turned her flank towards Sinclair. "I checked out the geography and history books like you asked and I bought you a diar...journal," Fluttershy corrected herself.

"Thank you," Sinclair said enthusiastically, "you can't imagine how much this means to me." Sinclair bit into the geography book and laid it on the table and did the same for the history book and the journal. Unfortunately, the 'journal' wasn't to his liking. Sinclair frowned at the flower pattern on the cover before forcing himself to smile. Beggars can't be choosy, after all.

Fluttershy raced across the room to Sinclair's side and examine the bite mark. "Oh my, what happened to your leg?"

Sinclair looked at it. "Oh this? Some rabbit bit me."

Fluttershy gasped. "Angel!" She yelled. "You come here right this instant!" The white rabbit came down the stairs and stopped in front of Fluttershy. "Did you bite Wind Racer?"

Then the strangest thing happened. The rabbit was making hand gestures and moving as though it was a mime performing an act. "Wind Racer was reading," said Fluttershy. The rabbit nodded. "Wind Racer was reading about shapes." The rabbit shook his head and made the same gestures. "Wind Racer was reading my photo album." The rabbit enthusiastically nodded. "I don't mind if Wind Racer looks at it. It's his photo album too, but, "said Fluttershy said sternly, "I do mind you biting...a lot." Fluttershy marched towards the rabbit while he was backing away. "And if you bite anypony again, and especially if you bite Wind Racer," Fluttershy gave Angel something he never gotten from her-the infamous Stare, "you're going to really get it, mister." The rabbit quaked in fear and hid under a blanket lying on a basket next to one of the small animal stairs. Sinclair didn't see the Stare since he was behind Fluttershy, but he inched away after seeing Angel running away.

Then Fluttershy's mood did a 180. She ran over to her bathroom and came out with some medical supplies. "I am so sorry Angel bit you. Please forgive me," Fluttershy begged as she poured antiseptic on the bite mark even though it barely broke the skin. "I'll make sure Angel behaves, I promise."

"It's okay, Fluttershy, I'll live."

"What if it gets infected," Fluttershy protested.

"I said I'm fine," Sinclair pulled his leg away, and Fluttershy flinched and quaked in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you," said Sinclair who was shocked at the dread Fluttershy was showing towards him. "And your pet Angel didn't hurt me. It's nothing that won't heal on its own." Sinclair could still see the dread in Fluttershy's eyes. "I need you to answer a question, and you must be truthful."

"Um...ok," Fluttershy nodded.

"Did I ever...hit you?"

"No! Not once!"

"Fluttershy, please be honest with me."

"But you didn't."

Sinclair looked skeptically at Fluttershy. "Then why are acting so scared of me?"

"I'm um...just nervous."

"But why if I never hurt you?"

"I was afraid you would scold me."

"You're afraid of being scolded?"

"You'd yell at me for doing something stupid or embarrassing you in front of your friends or if I paid too much attention to my pets or if I stay out too late or if I don't properly fix your meals."

"Fluttershy, those days are over. I won't act overbearing towards you ever again. I promise." Sinclair started to put to lay his foreleg around Fluttershy to comfort her but stopped halfway. He fought the urge to console her, though it took all of his willpower to keep from doing so as he stared into Fluttershy's teary blue eyes. It would be inappropriate for him to be so 'touchy-feely' with a strange woman, especially considering the fact he was concealing his true identity from her. Still, he wanted to comfort her. Mustering the most gentle, soothing voice that he could, Sinclair said, "I don't want to ever see you hurt or feeling that you're less of a perso...pony because of some little mistake that you made. And this may not sound like much coming from an amnesiac, but you're the kindest souls I've ever met, and I'm sorry for ever making you feel bad about yourself." Fluttershy then started crying.

_Oh nice job, Doug, you made things even worse. You should have kept your big chimera mouth closed._

Then, Fluttershy ran to Sinclair's side and nuzzled him. "I knew you cared about me; deep down inside I knew you cared" she cried.

If it wasn't for his green coat, Sinclair's face would be five shades redder. The pony alchemist was feeling a bit bashful. He quickly thought of an excuse to break away from the embrace before he had some sort of sexual thoughts about the Impostor's blood relative. "L...l...let me get you something to dry your eyes." Sinclair looked around the room for a handkerchief.

"It's okay Wind Racer," Fluttershy said as she wiped away the tears and sniffed her nose a bit.

"Will you be okay?" Sinclair asked.

Fluttershy nodded. She then noticed the hands on the clock. "It's getting late. Are you going to bed soon?" Fluttershy asked.

"Actually, I was planning on doing a little browsing first."

"When you're ready, just come upstairs to my bed…"

"Nonsense, you've done more than enough for me already. I'm not taking your bed from you. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Bu...bu...but you're not kicking me out of bed."

"I would be if I slept in your bed."

"No, you don't understand, there's enough room for…"

Sinclair shook his head and interjected before Fluttershy could finish her sentence. "The thought of keeping my host from lying down on her own bed would keep me up all night." Sinclair smiled gently at Fluttershy and pointed upstairs. "Now you go to sleep and don't worry about me. According to every...pony, I've been living in the wilderness for three years, and a couch is a big step up from bare ground."

"I guess so," Fluttershy looked down and huffed. "Well, good night, Wind Racer."

"Good night Fluttershy."

The yellow pegasus shuffled up the flight of stairs and crawled into bed. She hugged a spare pillow and nuzzled up against it.

* * *

Sinclair found it to be an arduous task to flip pages. If he was alone, he could use alchemy and create a pair of hands to flip through the book, but Fluttershy was asleep upstairs. The flash of light and the sound electricity arcing that accompanied a transmutation would wake her. The first book he haphazardly opened was as thick as a dictionary and had a unicorn profile on its brown cover. Opening the cover was the easy part. It stuck out a bit past the pages. When Sinclair tried turning to the next page, he skipped ahead by about fifty pages. There, he saw a picture of two horse chimeras-one had a light pink coat and a brighter pink mane and the other had a dark purple coat and a cyan mane. What caught his attention were the wings and horn that both horse chimeras sported.

_Are these some sort of hybrid?_ Sinclair wondered.

The words appeared to be printed in old style Global Tongue. It was a language whose origins are unknown to Amestrian scholars. They were only able to trace its history as far back as 9th century Xing. It spread across the civilized world by Xing merchants on the trade routes. A century ago, Amestris made the Global Tongue its official language and banned the tribal languages of the nations annexed by the military in an attempt to absorb their culture into Amestris and to unite the country.

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects: all the different types of ponies._

_ Did Fluttershy pick up a children's story book by mistake?_ Sinclair scratched his mane. He flipped through the book, but once again, was foiled by his own hooves.

"This is maddening." Sinclair gnashed his teeth. "How the hell do these things manage to do anything with these damn hooves?" Sinclair stuck out his tongue and lowered his head a bit and then retracted it.

_No, that's too unsanitary not to mention disgusting._

Sinclair stared at his hoof for a second. He wiped his hoof off and hesitantly licked it and carefully ran the moist spot across the page. He finally was able to turn one page at a time. Sinclair glossed through the book until he came across a passage that caused him to chuckle. He couldn't believe anyone could be so gullible. The passage claimed Princess Celestia was the princess in the previous pages who raised the sun, and that her younger sister, who was called Luna, raised the moon. Sinclair pressed his front hoof against his muzzle trying to keep his laughter under control.

_Oh, this is just too much to swallow! Are these chimeras that primitive and backwards? They're nothing but superstitious pagans. Even humans in olden days who believed the sun went around the earth knew better than to claim dimwitted beasts could control the celestial bodies. This is what horse chimeras actually believe! I bet they practice horse chimera sacrifice for their princesses. They probably toss their first born child in an alligator pit while the princesses watch._

It was just too silly for the scientifically-minded alchemist to accept. Sinclair closed the pages of that insipid rambling and opened a book he considered to be his first step out of Rodinia, though given the credibility of that so-called history book, this could possibly be a dud as well. After a quick skim, Sinclair ran across a page with a map of the continent. He studied it for a moment and then stopped. Sinclair raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

_ No, this can't be right. I can't be that deep into Rodinia._

The map was an accurate depiction of the continent. Though no sailors could make landfall, they accurately charted the shoreline, and the map in this book was a match. From his travels with Lord Arakaki, Sinclair was certain they landed on Rodinia's northernmost peninsula. By his calculations, he traveled about a thousand miles inland before succumbing to influenza.

_This map can't be right._

Sinclair frantically flipped through the pages until he found a map of the area surrounding Ponyville. He recognized the local land features during his walk with Fluttershy to her home. Sinclair's blood ran cold.

_I can't be this far inland! It's not possible! The environment is all wrong!_

Sinclair was well within the south polar circle. From his rough estimate, he left Nipan at the beginning of summer, so the time of year should be well within the latter half of summer near the autumnal equinox for the northern hemisphere. But this is the southern hemisphere. Not only should this be winter, but there shouldn't be a sun in the sky at all inside the south polar circle during winter. Going by the landscape, this was early spring. Hell, this place should be a frozen tundra; a wasteland like Drachma. Why was there was a normal 24 hour day-night cycle in a place where the tilt of the earth's axis should result in a year long day-night cycle? What if this Princess Celestia can control the sun or at least what appears to be the sun in the sky over Rodinia? Sinclair cracked open the book he was so dismissive of before and picked up where he left off.

_But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One faithful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom...the Elements of Harmony._

* * *

Flashback

"I'm sorry you lost your religion, but..."

"You misunderstand. I've never believed in the legends. There is a scientific explanation for this thing." Lady Masago gestured at the skull. "It is my father that I'm worried about. Since he was a child, he devoted himself, body and soul, to the dragons. He has traveled throughout the Iapetus Ocean seeking the gemstones the dragons supposedly desire. It is *his* belief that you alchemists destroyed." She turned her sullen face away from Sinclair. "It was his faith in the dragons that sustained him in his advanced age, but since it was lost, his health has deteriorated."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Our legends also speak of the Great White Mare exceeding in wisdom that could speak the human tongue and taught the clans of Nipan about the six elements of harmony."

"Your great white mare doesn't sound too wise to me. There are ninety-two elements. She's off by eighty-six."

"I didn't bring you here for alchemy lessons. You're here to pose as a Child of the Great White Mare and reassure my father his faith was not in vain."

End of Flashback

* * *

_This is getting too weird. First, finding out that I'm in a virtual paradise where there should be a frozen tundra and now Lady Masago's story about elements of harmony that matches a book that was probably written by chimeras._ It was then Sinclair hit himself in the head. He didn't pay it any mind, but he should have. Those two chimeras... no, not chimeras...ponies; those two ponies that called Wind Racer their son shouldn't be able to make that claim, not in the biological sense. Chimeras are unable to reproduce. Even natural hybrids like mules or ligers are unable to reproduce. No, these creatures are not chimeras. And this land isn't natural. There must be some truth to this notion that the ponies' princess has the power to control the sun *and* have traveled to the human world.

_Dear God, what sort of world did I stumble into?_

* * *

Sinclair laid on the couch with on the moon light pouring through the windows as his only illumination.

_Humanity has been sharing this world with another sentient species, and we were never the wiser. No, we once were, but for whatever reason, they isolated themselves from the rest of the world. Not only that, but this world is so unnatural. The laws of nature are meaningless here. Is this how Lord Arakaki felt when he was told dragons were really artificial animals created by alchemists-the feeling that everything you believed in was false, a lie? If there's an afterlife, that old coot's laughing at me right now._

* * *

One month later

"But you can't get a job," Fluttershy protested, "you're still in recovery."

"A recovery period isn't much of help to me if I stay cooped up all day." Sinclair flexed his foreleg. "I have to work out my muscles. Dr. Stables said I should do some physical activities once I feel up to it."

"But a job?!"

"It's not fair to take your food and living space and offer nothing in return. It's against the law of equivalent exchange."

"Eqiva...what?"

"Equivalent exchange; it's never right to take something without offering something of equal value in return."

"Bu...bu...but I don't mind..."

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll wait a few more days just to be sure."

Fluttershy looked away. "Okay I guess."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was at her librarian desk jotting down some figures on paper with her telekinesis for an earth pony with dark blue and pink hair and a platinum blonde coat. "That late fine will be four bits, Bon-Bon," Twilight Sparkle said. Bon-Bon rummaged through her saddlebag for four gold coins that she laid on the desk before trotting off. "Thank you and come again."

The last pony in line behind Bon-Bon was Fluttershy. "Twilight, can I talk to you alone?"

Twilight looked around the room. "I don't see anypony else, but you have to make it quick. I'm still on the clock." The two went to the far end of the hollow-out tree. "So, what did you want to ask?"

"It's about Wind Racer."

"You want to know more about retrograde amnesia?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, that's not it, Twilight. I'm afraid Wind Racer doesn't need me."

The purple unicorn raised an eyebrow. "'Doesn't need you'? I don't understand what you're getting at."

"He acts like he doesn't want me to take care of him, and he says he wants a job." Fluttershy hung her head down.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"I'm afraid he doesn't want to be with me. Is there anyway I can stop Wind Racer from leaving?"

"I'm the last pony to give relationship advice."

"But why not? You're so smart, and you read all the time."

"Not about romance I don't."

"But couldn't you ask Princess Celestia for me? You write to her all the time."

"I can't ask the Princess *that*."

Fluttershy looked at Twilight Sparkle with big round puppy dog eyes. "Do this for your BFF, please."

Twilight sighed. "Well, she did say to keep her informed on Wind Racer and his condition. I could include your question in my report."

"Just don't tell her I asked."

"Ugh," Twilight grunted. "Spike! Wake up!"

The purple dragon peeped from underneath a blanket. "You called, Twilight," he yawned.

"Take a note Spike." Twilight levitated quill, ink, and paper to Spike. "Write this down: 'Dear Princess Celestia,'...Fluttershy, how is Wind Racer doing?"

Fluttershy said in an uncharacteristically stern and authoritative voice, "he's still haven't recovered enough to strike out on his own and not stay with me."

"Heh heh heh," Twilight laughed nervously. "Write this down too-'Wind Racer is still in recovery from his illness'...What about his amnesia."

"He still doesn't remember anything."

"...'and he still is suffering from retrograde amnesia. Also, I couldn't help but to notice that my friend Fluttershy was worried about him. When I asked Fluttershy, she said she was engaged to be married with Wind Racer before he left'..."

"No, Twilight, the engagement is informal. He gets mad if you say the engagement's official."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure he wants to marry you?"

"Just say it's unofficial."

"Okay! Okay! Spike, write down that the engagement isn't official."

"Already taken care of," said Spike. He showed Twilight the correction.

"...'and I would like to know if Fluttershy's relationship with Wind Racer is in danger and what I can do to help them stay together'. You got that all down, Spike?"

"Yep," Spike said as he burned the enchanted parchment. The ashes floated away, and a few seconds later, Spike burped up the reply.

Twilight levitated the letter between her and Fluttershy for them to read together.

_Twilight, my faithful student, it is my hope that the young pegasus pony will make a full recovery and regain his lost memories. As for Fluttershy, I would like to offer her a bit of advice. It is said that a pet does not truly belong to its master until the pet is allowed to wander off on its own and it comes back home. Tell Fluttershy to mediate on my counsel._

_Signed, Princess Celestia_

"I hope that this was a help to you Flutt…"

"No!" Fluttershy interrupted Twilight Sparkle. "I can't do that!"

"But the Princess said..."

"She's wrong! She's wrong this time!"

"You're talking about the oldest, wisest pony," Twilight said in an indignant tone. "She can't be wr...Hey! Where are you going?" Fluttershy ran out of the library.

* * *

Fluttershy's POV (and since it is her point of view, Sinclair will be referred to as Wind Racer for this segment of the story)

Fluttershy landed in front of her doorstep. Time slowed to a snail's pace for the young pegasus who contemplated on what to do next. On the other side of that door was the only male pony who had ever showed interest in her barring the mobs of fans from back during her short modeling career that only cared about her looks. Should she be assertive? No, that wasn't possible with Wind Racer. He could always make her cave in to him. There was one other thing she could do. Fluttershy knew it was wrong. No! It wasn't wrong. This was for love. She opened the door and caught a glimpse what looked like a shape engulfed in a flash of light for a brief moment. Wind Racer, who was just a second ago sitting between her and the shape, suddenly turned around.

"Hey Fluttershy," Wind Racer said as though he was the proverbial colt caught with his head in the cookie jar, "how was your day?"

Fluttershy wondered what was it she saw before shoving it in the back of her mind. She had more important things to deal with than what was probably just the light from the morning sun that bounced off a reflected surface at an odd angle.

"Just the usual; and what did you do today?" Fluttershy asked.

Wind Racer pointed to the book behind him. "I was finishing up the geography book. I have about a hundred pages left. I'm already done with the other book."

"Well then," said Fluttershy who was keeping her eyes averted from Wind Racer's, "I'd better get you a lot more library books so you'll have something to do while I'm gone. I ran into Dr. Stables while I was in Ponyville, and he said you should get as much rest as possible. When I told him you wanted to work, he said it was out of the question."

Wind Racer frowned. "But he was the one who told me to do physical activities as part of my recovery."

"Dr. Stables said your condition was worse than he thought and that he changed his mind."

"I don't know if I can handle being cooped up inside all day."

"I guess the only choice you have is to let me take care of you."

"Fluttershy, let me do *something* useful. The least I could do is to help you take care of your animals."

"You want to help me with my animal friends?"

"Look, allow me to work alongside you at your job. That way, I'm pulling my weight, and you can keep an eye on me just in case I become sick again.

Fluttershy pondered on Wind Racer's offer. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell Wind Racer to do the opposite of the doctor's actual instructions. And she would love to have Wind Racer by her side as much as possible. "Well, the Mayor talked about hiring another pony to tend to the forest animals from time to time."

"Is that what you do for a living? You're like a park ranger, right?"

"'A park ranger'?!" Fluttershy said in a perplexed voice.

"I'm sorry," said Wind Racer sheepishly, "I forgot the actual word for it. I was saying you tend to forest animals as your job."

Fluttershy nodded. "Oh yes, I love taking care of all of the forest creatures."

"You think they'll hire me?"

"I don't see why not? I have to warn you, except for a teeny tiny allowance and a few bits for taking care of other pony's sick pets, they don't really pay me with money. I get a stipend for food and repairs on my cottage when needed. Most of what I own was given to me by my parents."

"That'll be fine by me, so long as I'm being useful." Wind Racer smiled. Fluttershy smiled back. Wind Racer really was serious about helping her. It was reassuring to know he cared so much. They were all wrong about Wind Racer-her parents, Twilight Sparkle, Celestia. She did change Wind Racer. He has stopped yelling at her and calling her cruel names. Love finally conquered all. Wind Racer was becoming the stallion she always wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

"That doesn't sound like the Fluttershy I know," Rarity said as she was putting the finishing touches on a dress. Twilight and Spike were standing behind her while she worked.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe Fluttershy would say the princess wrong," Twilight pouted.

"That's not what I meant. I mean Fluttershy being a manic, colt-obsessed mare. Being a fashionista, I know how love makes ponies of both genders crazy. They all come to me asking 'does this dress make my flank look big', 'what does stallions find sexier, rubies or sapphires', 'does she like fetlocks shorn or unshorn'. If some pony wants to impress another pony, they come to me for answers on how to attract the object of their affections. I'm just surprised that Fluttershy was the first out of our circle to be in a serious relationship, especially an engagement."

Twilight asked, "But what about Fluttershy being upset over Wind Racer working? I wouldn't want some deadbeat mooching off me, but Fluttershy seems to encourage it."

"Oh dead," Rarity dreaded, "she really has it bad."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"It should be obvious. She wants Wind Racer dependent on her. It's her way of keeping him from leaving."

"But that's crazy, and it doesn't sound like love to me."

"That's because you've never been in love before. It can make a pony think crazy things," Rarity placed a reassuring hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "Let me go to Fluttershy's place and see this Wind Racer fellow for myself."

"I don't know? She got upset at Princess Celestia of all people-Princess Celestia, just because she tried to give her some advice."

"I'll tell her I came over to give Wind Racer a manecut. He probably needs it after living in the Everfree Forest for three years-all those split ends and heaven knows how dirty that mane has gotten. It probably looks like a rat's nest by now."

"Rarity!" Twilight yelled.

"Oh sorry," Rarity apologized. "I got lost in the moment."

"Just don't mention any of that within earshot of Fluttershy. She might give you The Stare."

The mention of the Stare made Rarity shiver.

* * *

Fluttershy answered a knock on the door. "Rarity," she said, "I didn't expect to see you here. Is it already time for our weekly visit to the spa?" The white unicorn wore a saddlebag stuffed with combs, bruises, clippers, and other mane grooming implements.

"Oh no darling, I came over to see Wind Racer."

Fluttershy tensed up. "W...w...why would you want to see Wind Racer?"

"I heard what happened to the poor thing, and I came over to do what little I could to help. He's probably in dire need of a proper grooming."

"Um…I could do that for him...somehow," Fluttershy said bashfully as she looked down at her hooves."

Rarity decided to take the opportunity to reassure Fluttershy in her relationship. "Can I let you in on a little secret?"

"Um...sure."

"Some stallions are very prideful, especially when it comes to making a good impression with their better half."

"Oh I don't think of myself as being better than Wind Racer."

"Never mind that, Fluttershy. What's important is that he may want to impress you, but it's a little hard to do so if the mare he's trying to impress is the one helping him groom. That's why some stallions would feel better having somepony else style their mane."

Fluttershy put her hoof up against her chin. "I never thought of it like that before."

"That's why you should let me take care of it for you. By the way, where is Wind Racer?"

"He's outside feeding my chickens." Fluttershy stuck her head out the window. "Wind Racer, come inside. A friend of mine is here to see you...no, it isn't Twilight Sparkle."

"What does he have against Twilight?"

"Wind Racer is teeny bit nervous because she was asking him questions about what was beyond the Everfree Forest, and he doesn't remember."

"Well he has nothing to worry about. I won't ask him anything about that nasty Everfree Forest." While Fluttershy wasn't looking, Rarity cracked a mischievous grin. She had questions for Wind Racer of the more intimate kind.

Fluttershy pointed to Rarity when Sinclair came through the door. "Wind Racer, this is Rarity. She's one of my BFF's, and she came over to give you a grooming."

"That's rather generous of you, Miss Rarity," said Sinclair.

"Oh dear, you do look like you spent three years in the Everfree Forest. Here sit down next to the window so I can have a good look at you." Sinclair complied and sat on the floor in the rays of sunlight beaming into the cottage.

Rarity bit her lip and studied Sinclair's mane for a moment. "You look like a natural for the short and spiky style. A few inches off the top and a bit of mousse should do the trick."

Sinclair shook his head and ran a fore hoof along the outer edge of his mane. "Just take a little off and part it down the middle."

"'Part it down the middle'?! You can't be serious?"

Sinclair frowned. "What's wrong with parting my hair down the middle?"

"What isn't wrong with it? Here, just take a look at this." Rarity telekinetically emptied her saddlebag. "I'm sure I brought my pocket guide to mane styles with me. You'll see how much nicer the style I suggested is."

Sinclair jumped and pointed. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

Sinclair galloped over to Rarity and began examining the levitated items. He waved his fore hoof over it as though it was suspended in the air by wires.

_So, that's what Lord Arakaki meant when he said the horned children of the Great White Mare could perform miracles._

Sinclair then put his leg near a floating pair of scissors. "Doesn't appear to be electrostatic levitation; my hairs aren't sticking up. No ionic wind generation, either." He took hold of the can of mousse with his mouth and pulled it down. "Doesn't peel like it's lighter dan hair," he said with his mouth full.

"What are you doing?"

"Dat's wat I…", Sinclair spat out the can of mousse and said, "that's what I was going to ask. More specifically, how are you doing it?"

Rarity squinted in frustration. "Doing what?"

"Making objects levitate." Sinclair picked up the can of mousse, galloped to the fireplace, and rubbed the can up against a pot. "Hmm, it's not magnetic."

"May I ask what are you rambling about?" Rarity huffed.

"Rarity please, Wind Racer's trying to remember," Fluttershy said trying to calm her unicorn friend down.

"Well he's doing it badly, very badly." Rarity snatched the can of mousse with her magic. "Wind Racer, I came here to style your mane, not whatever it is you are doing."

"What I'm doing," said Sinclair defensively, "is figuring out how you're making objects levitate."

"I levitate them with unicorn magic. Are you satisfied now?"

Sinclair shook his head. "Magic is just a cop-out explanation. I'm trying to figure out how your so-called magic works."

"Ugh!" Rarity grunted. "Could you *please* stop this foalishness. You don't see me bothering pegasi over their ability to walk on clouds or earth ponies over their ability to will plants into growing."

"Why not? You should want to learn about how the world works and not just write off everything as magic or miracles."

"Never mind, I'll come back when you're ready for a manecut." Rarity packed her saddlebag and was about to leave when she turned around and trotted over to Sinclair. "And two word of advice for you: one, parting manes down the middle went out of style even before I got my cutie mark and two, worry more about your personal relationships and less about how I make stuff *float*."

"Hey Fluttershy," said Sinclair while watching Rarity storm out the door, "what's a 'cutie mark'?"

* * *

Twilight let herself in Rarity's shop. She glanced around the room and saw her unicorn friend frantically sewing frills on a tiny blue dress that would be small enough to fit a grade school pony. Rarity was gritting her teeth, and her sewing glasses and hair were in an upheaval.

"Hey Rarity," Twilight said hesitantly, "how was the visit to Fluttershy's?"

"'How was the visit to Fluttershy's' you ask?" Rarity held fast to the dress. She paid no mind to the sewing machine still stitching thread in the same spot. "Fluttershy's fiancé is an insufferable mental case." She slapped the off switch on the sewing machine. "Here I was trying to clean him up, and you know what he did?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"He prodded and probe and meddled my stuff."

"Oh my Celestia, Fluttershy didn't see you two doing..."

"I mean my manestyling implements."

"Oh, sorry Rarity." Twilight chuckled awkwardly.

Rarity went back to sewing, or would have, if the dress wasn't sewed up at random. "Now I have to start back all over on Sweetie Belle's dress," Rarity sighed.

"What happened exactly?"

"Everything was going as normal, apart from Wind Racer's terrible fashion sense. He wanted to part his mane down the middle of all things; down the middle. But then, when I tried to show him pictures of the manestyles I thought would look good on him, he freaked out. He acted as though he never saw a unicorn using magic. He was rambling on about figuring out how magic works."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "That's silly, magic is a mysterious force that makes the world go round. You can't examine it. It's just there."

"Try telling that to Wind Racer."

"His stay beyond the Everfree Forest must have really done a number on his sanity."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Could you answer that, Twilight?" Rarity asked while making a mad dash to the waste basket. "Oh I hope none of my regulars sees this."

Twilight opened the door and was greeted by Zecora. She was panting heavily.

"Oh Twilight, I finally tracked you down. Trying to find you was in and of itself a quest," she said between deep breaths, "I sprinted from the Everfree Forest, all the way to your town." She paused and panted some more. "Please, my unicorn friends, may I come in for a rest?"

"Why of course, Zecora," Twilight led the zebra inside where she plopped down on a sofa.

Rarity ducked into an adjacent room and came back levitating a glass of water. "You look like you're dying of thirst." She held out the glass in front of Zecora. "Have a drink, darling." Zecora took a few gulps.

"What happened and why were you in such a hurry?" Twilight asked Zecora.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you here," said Zecora. "Come with me to the forest, Twilight. This is only for your ears."

Twilight looked at Rarity and then back at Zecora. "I don't like keeping secrets from my friends."

Zecora thought for a moment. "I suppose I can trust your friends, Twilight, though for Rarity, what I must show you may be too much of a fright."

"Don't let my prim and proper ways fool you. Whatever you have to show Twilight won't faze me."

"All three of us will sojourn to the Everfree Forest," said Zecora hopping off the couch, "if that is the case. We don't have much daylight. So, let's make haste."

* * *

Zecora wasn't exaggerating when she said it was unsettling. It used to be a hydra and may have been the same four-headed beast that attacked them at Froggy Bottom Bog. But now it was a partially decomposed corpse suspended off the ground, impaled on stalagmites.

The hydra's heads and snake-like necks sported a mane composed of vultures feasting on the rotting flesh. The stalagmites punctured each of the heads and several of them impelled the main body. The stench was enough to make the two unicorns and zebra cover their noses. Twilight's horn glowed, and a gust of wind blew around the corpse. The breeze carried away the fowl odor and forced the vultures to fly away. Without the winged scavengers covering the body, the full horror could be seen. Its bones were partially exposed. On closer inspection, the eyes seem to move underneath its eyelids, but the movement could be contributed to the overflow of maggots pouring from its sockets like tears. Rarity had to force back down the content of her stomach less she vomits it up.

"I've been in the Everfree Forest for many seasons," said Zecora, "but this sight surpasses all reason."

"Perhaps it accidentally ran into it," Rarity suggested.

"At that height, at that angle," Zecora retorted, "it's no mere clumsiness that caused this creature to be mangled."

"Zecora's right. The hydra's practically hoisted off the ground. Those stalagmites are almost standing straight up and some of them are taller than the hydra. It couldn't have jumped on those spires." Twilight trotted around the dead hydra. The ground around the base of each stalagmite concaved inward. The higher the stalagmite, the deeper the indentation was. "It looks like the ground itself just jumped out and stabbed it."

Zecora nodded. "That's why I brought you here. Do you know what could have caused this, my dear."

Twilight shook her head. "I've never heard of such a thing."

Rarity ran up to Twilight and nudged her away from the hydra corpse. "I don't think it's safe to be around that thing, Twilight. What if the ground impales you?"

"You have a point," said Twilight. They both started to walk away when Twilight saw a set of tracks made in the dried out mud. "Or maybe it won't hurt us. Somepony else has been here."

"What pony would come out this far in the Everfree Forest?" Rarity asked.

Twilight put her hoof in the print. It fit inside the hoofprint with room to spare. "Going by the size of those hoofprints and the spacing between them, it's a full-grown male pony. And the tracks look as though they've been here for awhile."

"That was the other thing I wanted to ask you, my little unicorn," said Zecora, "did you not find a colt in the forest, ill and worn?"

"Wind Racer *was* found not far from here," said Twilight.

"Are you saying Wind Racer did this?" Rarity asked.

"More like he saw who did. I'm starting to have second doubts about his amnesia."

"Twilight, I think he truly doesn't remember. He acted as though he never saw unicorn magic."

"That makes things even more complicated. He does seem like he's completely lost, as though he's never been in Ponyville before. However, I just don't see how he isn't connected to it."

"But you can't go on a set of vague hoofprints."

"Well, one thing for sure, I'm not taking anything Wind Racer says at face value."

* * *

"Fluttershy," Sinclair asked, "that was rude of me wasn't it-the way I acted around Rarity." Sinclair crawled up on the couch. It was late at night and both ponies were heading to bed.

"Well," said Fluttershy not looking directly at Sinclair, "it wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do, and she did come over to give you a manecut."

"I suppose I could have used a little self control. It was just that I never saw anything like that before."

"Oh but you have," said Fluttershy, "you just don't remember."

"Fluttershy, do you think we can go and pay Rarity a visit? I would like to apologize if you don't mind."

Fluttershy smiled at Sinclair. "I don't mind at all, Wind Racer."

"Also, I would like to go to the library. I'm done reading both books and I would like to read up on the Elements of Harmony."

Fluttershy looked perplexed. "You know Twilight works at the library. I thought you didn't want to be around her."

"Oh that," said Sinclair, "I thought about it, and you're probably right. I'm not in any trouble with her over my amnesia."

"That's good to hear. The room went dark when Fluttershy blew out the candles. She then stood in front of Sinclair who getting prepared to lie down. "Umm...Wind Racer?"

"What is it Fluttershy?" Sinclair bit into the blanket and pulled it up to his neck.

"Well...umm...I was wondering if you wanted to sleep w...," Fluttershy stuttered. She looked nervously at Sinclair for a minute.

"If I what?"

Then Fluttershy held her head down low. "Never mind, it wasn't important."

"Well...okay," said a puzzled Sinclair. "Hey Fluttershy?"

She turned around enthusiastically, "Yes, what is it, Wind Racer?"

"What am I to you?"

"You're very special to me." Fluttershy was too apprehensive to give Sinclair a straight answer.

"Am I a member of your family, a brother or cousin perhaps?"

Fluttershy then leaned over and nuzzled up to Sinclair. "You are a part of my life. You are family to me, though not by blood." It was close enough to the truth as far as Fluttershy was concerned.

"Oh, okay," Sinclair said with uncertainty in his voice.

"We can talk about this later. You need your rest. Good night, Wind Racer."

"Good night, Fluttershy," Sinclair replied in kind.

Sinclair lied awake on the couch thinking of everything that has transpired over these last few weeks. Just how real or how fake this world actually was? If the sun rose and set under the command of this Princess Celestia, then how come no one ever noticed the sun not rising and setting outside of the predictable pattern set by astronomers? One only had to look in a farmer's almanac for the time of sunrise and sunset on a given day and even solar eclipses. Was the sun in the skies of Equestria really the sun or a fake created by their princess? And if it was a fake, what happens to the real sun that would hover in the sky for the next six months of spring and summer for that year. Also, he wondered about Fluttershy. Was something going on between her and the Imposter? No, it couldn't be! A girl like Fluttershy wouldn't even give a lowlife like the Imposter the time of day. And the only women the Impostor ever brought home were trashy bar wenches. Sinclair admonished himself for even considering the possibility that Fluttershy and the Impostor had any romantic involvement with each other.

* * *

It looks like Sinclair's web of lies may be unraveling. Also, he's coming closer to realizing Fluttershy's true feelings. Will Twilight Sparkle act on her suspicions and confront Sinclair? Can Sinclair keep up this ruse long enough to escape from Equestria? And what of Fluttershy's love for Wind Racer? Find out in future installments of _Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy_. I want to give a special thanks to Ellis1342 at for letting me use her design for Fluttershy's parents in my story (she moved her pony fan art to her alternative deviantart account, EllisPony). Check out her artwork. You'll like it. Also, I apologize to anyone who doesn't like Zecora's dialogue in this story. I'm terrible at poetry, so rhyming is not exactly one of my strong points. Until then, see you next time.


	8. Chapter 8: A Past That Would Not Let Go

Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy

By Anonymous Card Captor

_My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic_ is created by Lauren Faust and owned by Hasbro Studios. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ is created by Hiromu Arakawa. All other characters are the creation of the author. All thoughts or anything read by a character is in _italics._

* * *

Chapter 8: A Past That Would Not Let Go

In the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was sewing dresses as usual, but her mind was elsewhere. The normally astute Rarity was in a daze compelled by thoughts of the bizarre horror she witnessed a few days ago. Zecora was right. It was unsettling, and Twilight's commentary didn't help. A cold chill ran down her back at the thought that Wind Racer might have been there when the hydra was brutally slain. The ring of the boutique doorbell snapped Rarity out of her contemplation. This wasn't the time to dwell on such morbid things. She had to tend to her customers.

"Aw welcome to the Carousel Boutique may I...", Rarity said before frozen in place at the sight of Fluttershy and Sinclair, "help...you..." Rarity inched away nervously. Both Fluttershy and Sinclair were wearing saddlebags around their waists. One of the pouches on Sinclair's saddlebag contained the two library books Fluttershy checked out for him.

Sinclair sighed. "Never mind, we can come back some other time."

Fluttershy whispered into Sinclair's eye. "What are you doing? You told me you wanted to apologize to Rarity."

"I don't think she's in the mood to talk," said Sinclair in a hushed voice. "Did you see the way she looked at me?"

"Just wait one second," Fluttershy said reassuringly. "Rarity, Wind Racer has something to say to you. Go ahead." Fluttershy gave Sinclair a little nudge and inched him towards Rarity.

Sinclair averted his eyes from Rarity's. "Um...yeah. I'm sorry I got carried away. I shouldn't have bugged you about the unicorn magic. You're not still mad, are you?"

Rarity took a deep breath and released the tension building up inside. How naïve of her to fall for Twilight's paranoid suspicions! He acts as mousy as Fluttershy. There was no way he would be willing, let alone able, to disembowel a hydra. No longer apprehensive toward Sinclair, Rarity's curiosity and mischievousness came to the surface.

"Hmmm...I don't think I could forgive your boorish behavior," she said in a playful voice, "not without doing some penance for me." She grinned devilishly.

* * *

There was a time when Sinclair longed to wear clothing. When he first changed bodies with the Impostor, he begged for something to conceal his nakedness. Even the years spent as a pony never completely squelched the desire for modesty. No, that would take Rarity's sense of fashion. That gaudy outfit made Sinclair wished he was naked. Sinclair looked in the mirror trying his best to hide his disgust. The ensemble consisted of a purple vest with gold buttons, a white shirt with long, puffy sleeves that covered his forelegs, a dark purple cape, and an oversize dark blue hat with an oversize white feather sticking out of it.

"What do you think?" Rarity asked Fluttershy.

"Oh Rarity, he looks like a fairy tale prince," Fluttershy said in awe.

_No, I look ridiculous. There's nothing romantic about this clown outfit. It must be a girl thing._

"So, now you forgive me for acting out, right?" Sinclair said in a pleading voice.

"Not so fast, mister," Rarity gloated, "That was just for starters. I have a whole wardrobe for you to model."

* * *

"It's only 11:30?" Sinclair frowned while gawking at the clocks on display in a store window.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Fluttershy smiled.

_Actually, it seemed to drag on to me._

"Wind Racer," said Fluttershy, "I'm running late. Could you pick up a bag of carrots for Angel-the big bag?"

"Sure," said Sinclair, "I don't mind at all." Sinclair waited for Fluttershy to get out of earshot and said quietly, "Let me get some hydrogen cyanide to sweeten it for the little rat." Sinclair wandered through the pony bizarre. It was just like the immigrant districts in Central. He knew some of his fellow officers endorsed them over the grocery store chains, but Sinclair was skeptical. Those fruit and vegetable stands were throwbacks to a past lacking in sanitation and uniform quality standards, but since grocery stores don't appear to exist here, he would have to settle for the farmer's market.

Sinclair scanned the streets for a vegetable stand. Ponies were stilling gawking at him and the burn marks on each side of his back. He knew it couldn't be helped, but it didn't feel good to be the subject of all those prying eyes.

Somewhere between the feed store where he and Fluttershy parted ways to the carrot stand, Sinclair came across a young yellow pony with a red mane selling apples. But what surprised him was the fact that she didn't have a symbol on her hind quarter.

"Quit starin' at mah flank," the young filly said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sinclair apologized, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Mean what?" The young filly was genuinely confused. "Whadda ya mean by anythung."

Sinclair didn't want to delve into a discussion about pedophilia with a little girl pony. "I'm sorry about staring, but I couldn't help but to notice you didn't have a hind quarter symbol."

"It's called ah cutie mark."

"Right a c...c...cutie mark," giggled Sinclair.

The young filly looked cross with Sinclair. "Tat ain't nice laughin' at a filly without a cutie mark."

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the word 'cutie mark'. It's a silly name. It would sound better to call it a hind quarter symbol."

"Tat's a silly thing ta laugh at. Oh, do y'all wannah buy sum apples?"

"Oh no, I have to buy carrots."

"But apples are a lot more tastier than carrots." The filly then noticed the burn marks where Sinclair's wings should have been. "Hey! Ain't ya the pony from the Everfree Forest-dat there pegasus that lost his wings?"

"You got me. I'm the pony that came out of the Everfree Forest. I'm Wind Racer."

"I'm Applebloom. I'm from the Apple family."

"Please to meet you, Applebloom. Sorry, I can't buy apples from you today. It's not really for me anyway. It's for a friend of a friend."

"Oh?"

"It's a rabbit," Sinclair said playfully.

"I'm sho' tat rabbit would like sum apples."

_Damn, this kid is persistent._ "Maybe next time I go shopping I can..." Out of no where, something struck Sinclair and knocked him off his hooves. He was disoriented; the world seemed to spin around him. His head was buffeted by blow after blow of something hard striking him. The beating only lasted a few seconds but it left Sinclair dazed and a bit bloodied. It took a few seconds get his bearings. When he did, Sinclair was looking up at a rather large male red pony with an orange mane and a nasty scowl.

"Whadda ya had to go and do tat for, Big Macintosh?" Applebloom cried.

"I dunna care if ya don't remember us," Big Macintosh growled, "I still remember ya. I dunna want ya hangin' around mah little sisters, got it." Then Sinclair recognized that weird dialect. It's the same as Applejack's.

"Are you related to that Applejack pony?"

"I said leave or else I'll give ya a hoofin' you'll never forgit."

Sinclair picked himself up and then backed away from the apple stand. Steam blew from the nostrils of the husky, broad-shouldered pony as he fixed his gaze on the retreating alchemist.

* * *

Sinclair trotted along with a bag full of carrots tied to his back and scanning the addresses on the mailboxes. Sinclair frowned and raised an eyebrow when he came across the address that he was looking for.

"This can't be right." Sinclair shook his head. He took out the piece of paper with the address on it and looked it over. "Where's the library? Why would they put their mailbox next to a tree?" He looked around, but the nearby buildings were homes. Sinclair was about to leave when a giant lizard came around the corner. Standing on its hind legs, it was about two feet tall, purple scales with a light green underbelly, and bright green fins that ran from the top of its head to the tip of its tail. Sinclair leaped in the air screaming.

"Oh I'm sorry for startling you," the lizard said.

"You can talk?" Sinclair asked.

"Of course I can talk," said the lizard, "Just because I'm a baby dragon doesn't mean that I'm too young to talk."

"A dragon? You mean those giant reptiles with the wings?"

"Hey," said the baby dragon, "you must be that pony with amnesia-Wind Racer. You must have had a tough time in the Everfree Forest."

"Yeah, I look like a wreck don't I?" Sinclair played along and permitted Spike to believe his recent wounds came from his stay in the Everfree Forest.

"Well, I'm Spike. Oh that's right, I almost forgot. You know Twilight Sparkle, right?"

Sinclair nodded again. "I met her in the hospital."

"Well, I'm her assistant, and she told me to find you. Do you know why?"

Sinclair looked perplexed. "Not really sure? Are these books overdue?"

"Uh, it's probably nothing to worry about," said Spike. "Here, let me take you to her. I was lucky to find you so close to the library."

"What library?" He asked.

"Man, you got it bad," said Spike. He tapped on the truck of the big tree. "Everypony that lives here knows the library is in this hollow tree."

He looked over it again, and, to his shock, the tree had windows and a balcony at the top. The first thing that came to mind was a tree house. The next was the absurdity of a library inside of a tree. "This can't be a library."

"Of course it is," Spike replied. He opened the door for Sinclair. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Sinclair shook his head. _This place can strain a man's sanity._ "Thank you, Spike."

"You're welcome." It was, as Spike said, a library. Two-stories tall with shelves full of books on both floors. In the corner were the librarian's desk and the familiar face of Twilight Sparkle, the unicorn who visited him in the hospital.

"Wind Racer," said Twilight, "it's good to see you." She then turned her attention to Spike. "Could you leave for a few minutes? I have to speak to Wind Racer alone."

"I was feeling sleepy anyway," Spike said as he yawned. "I think I'll get started on that afternoon nap." The baby dragon went up the flight of stairs to the second room.

When the door to the upper room closed, Sinclair felt like the library walls were closing in on him. "Long time no see, huh," Sinclair said nervously. _Quit being such a coward. She's just a librarian. She can't do anything to you._

"Yes, too long," Twilight said but without the geniality she had at the hospital. "What happened to you? You're all scuffed up." Indeed, the encounter with that Big Macintosh pony at the bizarre left scrapes all over him.

"Oh, it was nothing. I tripped over some...um...toy that a colt left on the ground." The smile Sinclair presented disintegrated as Twilight Sparkle glared at him. "I'm returning the books Fluttershy borrowed for me. I'm finished with both of them."

"Just place them on the desk."

Sinclair removed the books out of the saddlebag and stacked them on Twilight's desk. "Also, I was hoping to set up an account and get a library card of my own."

"Normally, I would ask for two proofs of residency, but since Fluttershy can vouch for you, I'll wave the requirement."

"Thank you, Miss Twilight."

"By the way, I was rather surprised you finished reading them by now. My friend Rainbow Dash said you weren't exactly a bookworm and that you read just enough in flight camp to get by."

Sinclair didn't like where the questioning was going. "Near death experiences has a way of changing a pony. I've learned to appreciate the written language."

Twilight then said looking away, "Do you know what a hydra is?"

Sinclair shook his head. "Not really."

"It's a four-headed beast."

Sinclair tensed up upon hearing Twilight's description of the hydra.

* * *

Flashback

Sinclair pressed forward with all his strength to flee from the mossy green beast. Each gasp for air was an arduous task in and of itself. Lungs refused to take in more than a mere whiff. Inhaling too fast would send Sinclair into coughing fits. Behind him was a horrifying monster with four heads, each on the end of a snakelike neck, and all four heads were connected to a body with only one pair of legs. Sinclair wasn't really sure if the beast had that many heads or that he was suffering from double vision. Realizing that he would be unable to out run the monstrosity, Sinclair turned and faced off against the multi-headed monster.

"You don't want to do this, chimera," he said gasping for breath. "I may not look it, but I'm a lot more dangerous than you." The four-headed beast wasn't deterred by the warning. All four mouths opened wide and reached out for the deathly ill pony. Sinclair strained as he revved up his hind legs, tapped his fore hooves together, and transmuted the ground into stalagmites. They shot up and impaled the four-headed monstrosity. It gave out multiple death roars from its four mouths and expired.

End of Flashback

* * *

"You wouldn't know anything about it would you?" Twilight was stoic in her mannerism.

"I told you, I have amnesia. My earliest memories started in the hospital."

Twilight closed the book she was reading before Sinclair came in. "Could have fooled me by the way you reacted when I mentioned hydra." The room was getting rather stuffy for Sinclair. "You acted as though you saw one in real life before. By the way, that hydra was stabbed by stalagmites. It's as though the ground up and decided it wanted to kill a hydra. I also found hoofprints that was left by a pony in the area-a stallion about your size, I believe."

"Look, I told you already. I don't remember anything before I was in the hospital."

"Wind Racer," Twilight sneered, "if you know of something is out there and you don't tell me and it hurts my friends..."

"Listen to me Twilight," said Sinclair, "you know more about what's in that Everfree Forest of yours than I do. Do you understand?"

"'That Everfree Forest of yours', Wind Racer? That's an odd way of putting it." Twilight levitated a card in front of Sinclair. "You may borrow up to four books. I hope you pick ones that will help you remember." That last sentence was dripping in derision. It was a thinly-veiled threat hinting that Twilight Sparkle wasn't willing to wait much longer for answers.

* * *

"Wind Racer!" Fluttershy panicked. The pegasus pony sideswiped some ponies who just happened to be passing between Fluttershy and her beloved.

"Watch it will'ya," one pony yelled.

"How about putting those wings to use and leave the ground to us," a unicorn jeered.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy examined Sinclair. "What happened to you?"

"I...um...tripped and fail," Sinclair lied. "It could have happened to anypony."

"Oh I knew it was a mistake leaving you all alone." Fluttershy nudged her forehead against Sinclair's side. "You're coming home with me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt."

"Don't you think you're getting carried away?"

"You won't be saying that if those cuts get infected." Fluttershy retorted.

Sinclair capitulated with Fluttershy's command. He followed Fluttershy back to the cottage. It wasn't too unreasonable of a request. Those scrapes had to be disinfected anyway. On the way back to the cottage, Sinclair saw the other ponies whispering amongst themselves. _Damn small towns! You can't keep much a secret here. Maybe it was a mistake to deceive Fluttershy, but it's too late now. Just better hope not too many of those ponies are blabber mouths._

* * *

Sinclair was surrounded by haze. The foggy hue was something Sinclair was familiar with. It was a dream. But it wasn't about the past. Those were quite vivid and lacked the surreal atmosphere. He groped around in the dark for a bit.

"Lodestone," a masculine voice called out.

"Sinclair, sir," a feminine voice called out as well.

"Hey Doug, don't lollygag around. We're waiting for you," said a second masculine voice jovially.

"Douglas! Come over, my comrade at arms," said a deep baritone voice.

Sinclair ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. First, they were vaguely human shapes and then coming into focus. It was Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Maes Hughes, and Alex Armstrong.

Mustang stooped over Sinclair. "What the hell are you doing crawling around on the floor? Get on your feet, soldier."

"'Get on my feet'?! What do you...," said Sinclair before he stopped in mid-sentence when he glanced down at saw, not a pair of hooves, but hands-his hands. Sinclair stood upright. He wiggled his fingers rediscovering the feel of having human appendages. The exhilaration of regaining his humanity caused Sinclair to cry out in joyous laughter even though he was well aware it was only a dream. The lie was too sweet, too tempting to dismiss it and not savor the moment-to pretend this terrible ordeal was finally over.

"You made me human again."

Mustang and the others placed their hands on their hips and chuckled at the same time. "We didn't make you human," they said in unison.

Out of nowhere, Edward Elric popped up. "It was I, boy genius Edward Elric," he said whiling pulling a blackboard out of nowhere littered with complex mathematical equations. "Using this formula that only boy geniuses, like myself, can understand, I did this." He then pulled, again, out of nowhere a full-length mirror. Sinclair was exactly the way he was before the body switch. He wore the same white button-up shirt, Derby cap, pants, and suspenders as the day he picked up the Imposter from Lab 2. "Admit it. I'm awesome." Edward smiled from ear to ear.

"I won't take that away from you." Sinclair massaged his forehead with his index and middle fingers and thumb while contemplating. "Oh that's right," he said. "Whatever happened to that bastard Wind Racer?"

Being dragged out of the mist by two Amestrian soldiers by a chain was Wind Racer in his old body, still without wings. The pony struggled to pull away, but a third soldier came from behind and kicked him in the rear.

"I demand you return body to me!" Wind Racer screamed.

"What are you talking about," Sinclair mocked, "you have your body back." Wind Racer lunged at Sinclair but was yanked backwards by the guards. "I hope you enjoy it as much as I did."

"Well that won't be for long," Mustang remarked.

"What's that suppose to mean."

Mustang shrugged. "Well, there's only one punishment for impersonating a state alchemist." Mustang pointed to Wind Racer who was chained up to a wall pockmarked with bullet holes. Standing at a short distance was a firing squad with their rifles in the shoulder arms position. Beside them was Lt. Jean Havoc.

He lit up a cigarette and took a drag. "Any last words from the accused."

Wind Racer was crying. "Please, let me live. I beg of y..."

"Okay heard enough. Readyaimfire." The soldiers complied with Jean's hastily given command. Multiple gunshots rang out almost simultaneously with only a fraction of a second between them. Wind Racer collapsed. His life essence seeped from his fresh wounds forming a dark black puddle.

"Couldn't be any more deserving," Sinclair said coldly.

"Now that we took care of that loose end," said Mustang, "I have a special mission that only you are capable of carrying out, Lieutenant Colonel."

Sinclair shook his head. "Sorry sir, I can't help you there, not after what happened at Ishval."

Roy laid his hand on Sinclair's shoulder. "I promise you, Lodestone, no innocent human beings will die by your hand."

Sinclair looked at Roy's hand and then noticed he was in his old military attire. It felt so real-the wool pants and coat, his leather boots, the medals on his chest. It was a perfect fit even though the clothes hanged on his as loosely as they did back in Ishval when he was issued a uniform a size too large for his wiry physique. There was something in Sinclair's coat pocket. He reached inside and found his state alchemist pocket watch, a silver time piece with the Amestrian crest etched on it. Sinclair knew that this is what he was meant to be-a state alchemist, a hero, a defender of his homeland. His eyes burned with determination. Any lingering doubt was exorcised from his mind. Sinclair looked over shoulder back at Mustang as he tightened his grip on the pocket watch.

"Don't worry, Colonel Mustang. No invading army will ever set foot on Amestrian soil and live to tell the tale." Sinclair extended his hands outward. "Now to put this alchemy to good use," he said as he clapped them together and struck the ground. A pair of metal protrusions sprouted up from the earth. They were stacks of rings held together on four metal rods. Each ring had wiring wrapped around it. The two objects were a good forty feet long, three feet across, and leaning at a forty-five degree angle from the ground. "Now for the ammunition," said Sinclair. He clapped his hands again and transmuted metal spikes. The spikes were held fast by a sabot, a metal case hinged on the bottom used to give the smaller diameter projectile a snug fit into the barrel as well as complete the circuit that would accelerate the munitions. The device was an electromagnetic accelerator, the sabot acted as the armature for the linear motor, and the metallic spike the hypersonic kinetic energy projectile.

Sinclair grabbed two projectiles in each hand and fed them into the breech of the railguns. The capacitor discharge was as loud as firing any gunpowder cannon. Sinclair, without breaking a sweat, without a pause to catch his breath, loaded the railguns and fired volley after volley. Off at a distance, pillars of smoke rose up.

_I'm actually doing it. I'm defending my homeland. I'm finally using my alchemy skills for good._ Throughout the shelling, Sinclair's face beamed with pride.

"That's enough, Lodestone," said Mustang. "Leave some of the enemy for us will you?"

"Mop up operations?" Sinclair asked.

Mustang nodded. "Wanna join us?"

Sinclair smirked. "Sure, why not? I want to look the bastards who thought they could invade our homeland in the eyes."

The dream was a bit disorienting for Sinclair. He could have sworn the bombardment had taken place on the other end of the horizon, but all it took was a few steps and they were in the middle of the kill zone. It was Ishval all over again. Craters carved out of the earth, buildings reduced to scraps of wood and pulverized stone. Sinclair's artillery battery did its job. The enemy encampment was left in ruins. Sinclair looked around and saw something that made his complexion turn white. His hands trembled; his eyes bulging out in horror.

Sinclair shook his head. "No...how is this happening!" Sinclair was on the verge of hyperventilating. His target wasn't one he was expecting. He had envisioned the hordes of Drachma or Cretia. It wasn't an invading army. Sinclair had shelled Ponyville.

Hundreds of broken pony bodies littered the ground. Whole families laid dead. Mares and stallions huddled against their young foals attempting, in vain, to shield them from the hailstorm of shrapnel, which, not only tore through their bodies, but still had enough penetration power to puncture through the young foals' flesh. The injured wander around in a daze. A pegasus pony held her severed wing in her mouth. An earth pony stumbled around in a daze tripping over dead bodies. Blood ran down from his sockets, most likely blinded by flying debris. The sight of his handiwork was too much to bear. Sinclair fell to his knees, in shock over the horrors he had unleashed.

"Okay men," Mustang shouted, "Sinclair's done his part. Now it's our turn to finish what he started."

Sinclair got on his feet and grabbed Mustang by the coat. "YOU TOLD ME I WOULDN'T KILL ANYMORE INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

"And I kept my word," Mustang sneered. He knocked Sinclair's hands away from him. "Those chimeras aren't people." Rifles were being fired all around them, seemingly at random.

"You said it yourself-people come first and that I shouldn't care about what happens to lowly beasts." Sinclair couldn't believe it. The man he considered too soft-hearted for his own good, Alex Armstrong, had declared the lives of these ponies to be worthless. Armstrong picked off a stone the size of a man's head and struck it with his fist. The transmutation circle etched on Armstrong's brass knuckles transformed the stone into metal spikes. They careened through the air until they struck their target-a family of unicorn ponies fleeing from the ensuring massacre. Sinclair felt something warm and wet touching his leg. It was the young pony at the apple stand-Applebloom. She was soaked in her own blood. Her eyes stared listlessly into space.

"Why Wind Racer? Why did ya hurt us?" Applebloom moaned. Suddenly, Applebloom's life was abruptly ended. A metal blade pieced her spine and pinned her to the ground. Applebloom was then hoisted in the air. The blade was attached to an automail arm.

"Man," Edward Elric scoffed, "these things can talk?! How creepy!" Edward slung Applebloom off as if she was trash. Her lifeless body skipped along the ground. It came to a stop when it bumped against a pair of forelegs covered in blood and soot. It was Applejack. She glared angrily at Sinclair. She, like her sister Applebloom, was bleeding profusely. Despite the severity of her wounds, Applejack fought to stay alive. She staggered forward leaving a trail of blood in her wake. She fought to stay conscious with all her strength to voice of hatred for the one who destroyed everything she knew.

"I knew ya were nothin but trouble." Sinclair backed away from Applejack who kept coming towards him. "I knew we were bettah off without ya." Without warning, Applejack burst into flames. She screamed in agony before succumbing to the intensity of the fire and was forever silenced.

"Pay attention Lodestone," Mustang yelled, "that one got too close to you." All around Sinclair, soldiers were firing on the surviving ponies.

"Please stop it!" Sinclair pleaded. "They can't hurt us! Why are you killing them!"

"Quit your sniveling!" It was Fuehrer Bradley. He had the same hateful eyes that Sinclair caught of a glimpse of during the Ishvalan extermination. Most of the time, Bradley hid his murderous glare well-always behind a goofy smile and a carefree demeanor. But in Ishval, he saw Bradley for the cold-bloodied killer that he was, and it always sent a chill down Sinclair's spine, like the one running down his back right now.

"Why did we...?" Was all the words Sinclair could muster.

"Did you think I ordered Fullmetal to restore you to human form out of the kindness of my heart? I expect a return for my investment."

"'A return'," Sinclair repeated.

"Tend to your bleeding heart on your own time, Lodestone. I want this land free from this vermin."

"They're not vermin. They're sentient beings."

"They're whatever I tell you they are, or have you forgot what uniform you're wearing, soldier."

"Wind Racer?" The one person in the world that Sinclair would rather forfeit his life rather than for her to bare witness to his terrible deed called out to him. Fluttershy limped towards him. While she wasn't unscathed, Fluttershy fared better than the other ponies. Other than some cuts and a twisted leg, she was unharmed. "Wind Racer, please tell me you didn't do this. I know you didn't. You would never do anything to hurt anypony."

Bradley pushed Sinclair aside. "If you're not going to make yourself useful, Lodestone, get out of the way." Bradley unsheaved his cavalry saber.

Sinclair tackled Bradley to the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Sinclair tried wrestling the sword out of Bradley's hands. "I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU I LET YOU HURT FLUTTERSHY!" Bradley bear-hugged Sinclair and wrapped his arms around Sinclair's. Sinclair twisted and shook around trying to break Bradley's grip. Then all of a sudden, the scenery instantaneously transformed. The time shifted from day to night. Sinclair was no longer in the ruins he created struggling with King Bradley. The location changed from Ponyville to Fluttershy's cottage. It wasn't Fuehrer Bradley that held fast to Sinclair. Instead, it was Fluttershy. Her muzzle pressed against Sinclair's chest.

"Wind Racer, please wake up." Fluttershy sobbed uncontrollably. "Please wake up, please. No one's going to hurt me. It was only a bad dream."

Sinclair calmed down and ceased struggling. Fluttershy eased up her grip on Sinclair who then embraced the frightened young mare.

"Are you alright, Fluttershy?" Sinclair asked. "I'm sorry I scared you." He stroked Fluttershy's mane.

Fluttershy then looked up at Sinclair. "I'm alright? What about you?" Fluttershy stroked Sinclair's mane. "It breaks my heart seeing you suffer so much." She and Sinclair nuzzled cheek to cheek. "Oh Wind Racer, what was it that scared you so much? What did you dream about?" Fluttershy pulled away and looked Sinclair in the eyes. "Please, tell me."

Sinclair averted his eyes away from Fluttershy's stare. "I'd rather not."

"But why? Don't you trust me?" It was unbearable for Sinclair to refuse Fluttershy as she looked at him with her affectionate, baby blue eyes.

"You were being attacked by a hairless ape." It was technically correct. Humans are part of the ape family, after all.

"Are there hairless apes in the Everfree Forest?"

Sinclair shook his head. "No," he said before realizing he made a slip of the tongue. By answering that question, Sinclair had admitted to recovering at least some of his 'lost' memory. "As far as I can remember," he said in a pathetic attempt to backpedal from his earlier statement, "which I'm not really sure if there was such a thing or if it's actually from my imagination."

"There's no telling with all the weird creatures in the Everfree Forest. You might have seen one. Maybe that dream is your memory coming back." Fluttershy held Sinclair in her forelegs. For an hour, not a word passed between their lips; it was enough to be held close to each other. The thumping of her heart, the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest, the warmth radiating from their bodies soothed each other's inner turmoil.

The next thing Sinclair remembered were the brilliant rays of the sun shining through the windows. The living room clock read 9:40.

"Oh damn," said Sinclair as he sat up on the couch, "I overslept. Fluttershy's probably..." As Sinclair was getting up, his rear hooves touched something on the floor. He looked down and saw Fluttershy curled up with Angel and some of the other animals asleep beside the couch. A blue blanket was sprawled out on the floor beside her. "Oh you poor thing," Sinclair whispered. "I put you through too much." After climbing over the arm of the couch to keep from disturbing Fluttershy's sleep, Sinclair pulled the blanket over her.

* * *

It was between eight and nine in the morning, and Doctor Stables was reading over some medical reports. The door bell rung as Fluttershy walked into his office. "So, what can I do for you miss?" D. Stables asked.

"I came over to see if umm..." Fluttershy said nervous, "...had medicine for taking care of nightmares."

"I'm afraid the only remedy I have for that is not to eat just before going to bed," Dr. Stables replied. "Just avoid the midnight snacks, and you should be fine."

"Oh no, it's not for me" Fluttershy corrected the doctor. "It's for Wind Racer. He's the pegasus pony who lost his memory."

"Oh, you must be Fluttershy. Wind Racer's parents said you were tending to him."

"I'm afraid I haven't doing a very good job of it. Wind Racer got hurt the day before yesterday. Oh, could you get some healing salve? I'm almost out."

"That I do have in stock." Dr. Stables peered into the next room. "Nurse Redheart, get the topical ointment for Wind Racer."

"Right away Dr. Stables," Nurse Redheart replied.

Dr. Stable went back to checking his medical records. "Just make sure Wind Racer doesn't get into any more fights in his condition."

"A fight?!" Fluttershy asked.

"You didn't know?"

"No, Wind Racer said he fell."

"He fell alright, but it wasn't an accident. It happened in the farmer's market. It was that earth pony from the Sweet Apple Acres Farm. Did he tell you why that big fella hoofed him?" The earth pony doctored didn't hear a reply. "Miss Fluttershy?" Dr. Stables looked up and saw only the door to his office left wide open.

* * *

From behind, Applejack hovered over her younger sister Applebloom. The young filly was getting her first cooking lesson. The elder sister helped to steady the kitchen knife that Applebloom held in her mouth. Applejack held the knife at the top of the handle between her two front hooves. The knife only went in a fraction of an inch into the apple before it tilted over. Rather than cut it into two precise pieces, the knife shaved a chunk out the side instead.

Applebloom spat out the knife. "Aw sis, I ain't never goin' ta git apple cuttin' right."

"I don't wanna hear tat kinda talk outta ya, Applebloom. Ya keep a practicin' like a good lit' filly should." Applebloom looked away and sulked. "Yer big sis had herself a hard time cuttin' apples too, but I learnt. So no more poutin' outta ya. Understood?"

"Yes Big Sis."

"Tat's more like it." Applejack ended her pep talk abruptly when she heard somepony pounding on the front door. "Applebloom, go o'ver ta Rarity's and play with Sweetie Belle."

"But why?"

"Ya heard yer big sis. Now git!" Applejack snapped. Applebloom retreated from the kitchen and through the front door. As Applebloom was leaving, Fluttershy barged in. Steam blew from her nostrils leaving a faint trail as her rage-filled eyes scanned the room.

"WHERE IS HE!" Fluttershy screamed. She scoured the Apple home room by room.

"Now hold on a minute, Fluttershy." Applejack circled around Fluttershy and stopped her in her tracks. "You need ta calm down."

"NO!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Tis all a big misunderstanin'."

The pegasus pony flew over Applejack's head and looked into the next room. "HE'S OUTSIDE, ISN'T HE!" Fluttershy flew out the door. Applejack made haste and trailed just behind her friend. Fluttershy zigzagged around the apple farm. Applejack was dizzy following her random flight pattern and was forced to stop and regain her bearing for a moment before continuing the chase. Suddenly, Fluttershy ended her search and headed straight to the far end of the apple farm.

"Oh hay," Applejack cursed. "She saw'em." Applejack ran as fast as her legs could carry her. For supposedly being a weak flyer, Fluttershy was wearing Applejack ragged. The farm pony could barely keep up. Fluttershy flew just over a hill landed in front of Big MacIntosh who was bucking apple trees.

She took three deep breaths and then marched towards the earth pony stallion. "You must think you're some big tough stallion pushing around a sick pony!"

Big MacIntosh looked Fluttershy in the eyes. "Now you listin here, missy," he bellowed as he stared down Fluttershy. "Your lit' boyfriend..."

"NO YOU LISTEN!" Fluttershy interrupted. Big MacIntosh's fortitude abandoned him. He made the grievous error of challenging Fluttershy to a stare down contest and lost. He inched away from Fluttershy as she doggedly marched towards him. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS PUT ANOTHER HOOF ON WIND RACER AGAIN..." Suddenly, Applejack cut between Fluttershy and Big MacIntosh.

"I said 'calm yerself down'!" Applejack yelled. She panted from over exertion.

"It's that bully of a brother of yours that needs calming down! He's the one beating up on poor, sick ponies!"

"Tell her wut we talk about yesterday. Remember brother." Applejack looked over her shoulder and glared sternly at her brother.

"Well, um...," Big MacIntosh stuttered, "Wind Racer sorta favors tat pony who stole from our apple stand."

"See Fluttershy, Big MacIntosh wernt bullyin' Wind Racer. He just dun gone and jumped the startin' bell before it rung and acted before thinkin'." Applejack glanced over her shoulder again giving Big MacIntosh the same harsh glare as before. "MacIntosh, tell Fluttershy yer sorry for jumpin' to conclusion and hoofin' Wind Racer by mistake."

"Yeah, ma bad." MacIntosh grumbled.

"He doesn't sound sorry to me," Fluttershy scowled.

"Big MacIntosh, don't be so proud. Admit ya got the wrong pony."

Big MacIntosh closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for knockin' Wind Racer around. I'll behave ma'self for now on."

"Now accept Big Mac's apology, Fluttershy," Applejack beseeched.

"I'll accept it," Fluttershy said grudgingly. "Just don't let it happen again," Fluttershy said as she was flying away.

"I don't believe tis," Big MacIntosh scoffed. "Makin' me lie to yer friend." Applejack turned away from Big MacIntosh. "Why won't you tell her the truth 'bout Wind Racer?"

Applejack looked down. "She ain't ready ta hear it."

"Yer her friend, ain't cha?"

"I won't be if I don't mind mah mouth. Just give her time. When it's da right moment, I'll tell her da truth."

* * *

Pinkie Pie was pulling a cart filled with flour, eggs, sugar, and chocolate. Her Auntie and Uncle Cake ran out of ingredients and sent her on a grocery run. Pinkie Pie skipped along the cobblestone road with nary a care in the world and whistled as she worked. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of pegasi palace guards landed in front of her.

"Halt!" One of the guards commanded.

"What's the problem?" Pinkie Pie asked without changing her blissful expression.

"We're not at liberty to discuss that, ma'am." One of the pegasi combed through the groceries.

"Oooooh!" Pinkie Pie said while hopping up and down. "You're secret agents. Do you have any cool spy gadgets?"

"No ma'am, we do not."

"The cart is clear," said the palace guard who was looking through Pinkie Pie's groceries.

"Princess Celestia has issued a royal decree declaring the Everfree Forest to be off limits and any pony that tries to enter will be severely punished under penalty of law," said the first guard. "We apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused you, ma'am."

Pinkie Pie giggled a bit. "Isn't that like saying ponies aren't allowed to bang their heads up against a rock? I mean, it's the Everfree Forest. Helloooooo! How often do ponies go in...oh ho ho ho never mind," Pinkie Pie snickered when she recalled how often that actually happens and that she went in there herself on a few occasion. "It happens a lot here."

"Well, not anymore. Spread the word to your friends and family, ma'am. Thank you for your patience." The two pegasi flew a block down the street before stopping another pony pulling a cart.

"Weird," said Pinkie Pie before she blotted it from her mind and went on her merry way.

* * *

"It's been awhile since I've seen you sirs," said Twilight as she greeted the two palace guards at her door, the very ones that flew her from Canterlot to Ponyville on the night before the Summer Sun Celebration.

"We're glad to see you too, ma'am," said the palace guard on Twilight's left.

"Come on in." Twilight stepped aside for the pegasi to enter. "What can I do for you?" Twilight was fidgeting and tapping her hoof impatiently.

"We're not at liberty to discuss, ma'am. We just need to have a look inside the library." One pegasi checked under Twilight's desk while another looked inside the supply closet. All the while, Twilight teleported back and forth between the two pegasi. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"Is there something we can do for you, ma'am?"

"Actually," said Twilight while scraping the floor in a circular motion, "I wrote the princess a letter eleven days, fourteen hours, and twelve minutes ago, and she hasn't sent me a reply yet."

"Ma'am, Princess Celestia has been on sabbatical for the last three weeks. Princess Luna has been taking care of the sun and moon."

"Princess Luna?" Twilight repeated the name spoke by the palace guards. "Has Princess Celestia returned?"

"She just came in another an hour ago."

"I need to know if she got my letter."

"What letter is that, ma'am?"

"The one about the hydra killed in the Everfree Forest and Wind Racer."

"'Wind Racer'? You mean Sky Ripper's son. He's not in trouble again, is he?"

"You know Wind Racer and his father?"

The pegasi held their heads up high. "Sky Ripper was the captain of the palace guard before Captain Armor took over when he retired. Captain Ripper wanted Wind Racer to follow in his hoofsteps."

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "It's a shame that won't happen after he lost his wings."

"Becoming a palace guard wasn't going to happen anyway. Wind Racer dropped out of training. He and Sky Ripper weren't exactly on speaking terms after his decision to quit."

The other pegasi shook his head. "Some ponies just aren't palace guard material. Wind Racer has the potential, but no desire. Sky Ripper should have accepted it. Instead he ran Wind Racer out of his home."

"That's certainly interesting," said Twilight. "So, I should get a reply from the princess soon, right?"

"We don't know, ma'am. Also, Princess Celestia has declared the Everfree Forest off limits by royal decree and any pony that tries to enter will be severely punished under penalty of law."

"What about Zecora?" Twilight asked in a concerned voice. "She lives in the Everfree Forest. I don't want her getting in trouble."

"Princess Celestia has given us instructions to make an exception for her since she resides in the forest. She's been acting as a guide for the palace guards search the ground." The other guard kicked his leg. "I think we said enough," he said. "Thank you for your time, ma'am, and we hope you hear from Princess Celestia soon."

* * *

"Oh hi Fluttershy," said Sinclair as he ran to the door.

"Oh you didn't think I'd find out, did you?" Fluttershy said in an angry voice.

Sinclair hung his head down in shame. "I'm sorry I kept that from you but..."

"You didn't keep it away from me. You lied!"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"After lying to me, all I'll do now is worry. You want me to let you go off on your own, but then you lie and didn't tell me you got in a fight. How will I know you're not off somewhere hurt? Well?" Fluttershy was trying her best not to break down in front of Sinclair, but her stalwartness was about to give way to the wellspring of tears that was pushing its way to the surface.

"Well, if you weren't on my flank 24/7 I wouldn't have to. I'm not exactly made of porcelain you know."

"EVEN AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU IN THE EVERFREE FOREST YOU'D SAY SUCH A THING!" Fluttershy's outburst struck Sinclair like a baseball bat. He was, indeed, just like a porcelain bird that had its wings broken off. Not only did he pushed Fluttershy to the point where she was raising her voice in anger, but also the promise he made to himself to never break her tender heart as the Imposter did was broken. Fluttershy finally let go and started crying.

"Fluttershy, wait I'm...," Sinclair called out as Fluttershy flew to her second story bedroom and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Wind Racer, wake up," said Fluttershy in a solemn, monotone voice instead of the cheerful demeanor that Sinclair was so used to hearing. "Time for breakfast."

Sinclair let out a loud yawn and then looked at the clock. It was almost eight in the morning. In the kitchen waiting for him were two plates each with a slice of toast, an orange, and a serving of alfalfa. Fluttershy pushed herself up over the sink. She was scrubbing a pot with a soapy brush she held in her mouth.

"Fluttershy," said Sinclair, "you forgot to wake me. It was my turn to cook." Fluttershy glanced at Sinclair with sorrowful eyes and went back to washing dishes. "Not that I'm complaining. Your food taste great." This time Fluttershy didn't even bother looking back. Sinclair sat at the table and folded his forelegs under his muzzle. "I promise the next time I get into a fight I'll tell you." Fluttershy gave Sinclair a nasty look and continued the silent treatment. _You idiot! You didn't have to say it like that. _"Please Fluttershy, forgive me for lying to you." Fluttershy had enough. She flew back up to her bedroom with her plate in her mouth and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Twilight was in the library shelving books when Spike came running down the stair with a scroll in his paw. He tapped the purple unicorn on the shoulder. "Hey Twilight..."

"Not now Spike," said Twilight who was still busy putting books back in their place.

"Twilight, you've been bugging me about getting a reply from the Princess for almost two weeks, and now that you finally got it, you're not going to r..."

Twilight Sparkle dropped the books and snatched the letter from Spike. The letter was unwrapped and suspended in mid-air as Twilight read the message.

_ My faithful student, I am deeply sorry that I could not respond to your letter sooner, but urgent business has taken up most of my time. I assure you, I am doing everything in my power to find who or what killed the hydra._

"So, that's why those guards were looking all over Ponyville and keeping ponies out of the Everfree Forest."

_ As for Wind Racer, keep a close eye on him. It is of the utmost importance that you keep tabs on him. Observe his behavior but avoid any confrontations with him and be subtle. Don't let him know he's being watched. I have complete faith in you, my most beloved student._

Twilight pressed the bottom of her hoof under her chin. "I wonder..."

"Wonder what, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"How to keep an eye on somepony without them knowing it."

* * *

Fluttershy had just finished cleaning the kitchen. It had taken her longer than expected. She had gotten used to the extra pair of hooves helping her out and could have used them to scrub out the oven, but Wind Racer lied to her. Once again, the feeling of alienation, the feeling that Wind Racer didn't want or need her, was taken hold of Fluttershy. She wiped the soap residue that dribbled down from the scrub brush handle to her lips. Her normally well-kept mane was in an upheaval. Fluttershy let out a loud yawn. The rest of the chores would have to wait for tomorrow. It was getting late and the long day had taken its toll. As she was making her way to bed, Fluttershy saw Sinclair passed out on the couch; the book he was reading lay on the floor beside him. Fluttershy gazed at the sleeping stallion.

"Well, he *did* lie because he didn't want me to worry," Fluttershy whispered to herself. Wind Racer looked just like he did back when they were lovers. There were many nights she spent watching him sleep peacefully. She longed for those days when they were romantically involved. He made her feel like a real mare and not like some awkward, wallflower filly. "It would be bad if Wind Racer had another nightmare and I wasn't there for him," Fluttershy said trying to convince herself that her practical concerns coincided with her yearnings. She cautiously lowered herself on the couch beside Sinclair.

* * *

Sinclair was lying on the couch half-awake, half-asleep with a feeling of contentment and something he always longed for-acceptance. A warm embrace enveloped Sinclair, which he responded in kind and wrapped his forelegs around this warmth.

"So soft," he mumbled in a hazy voice. The source of his contentment nuzzled up against his face. He felt a breeze going back and forth across his neck. Sinclair inhaled and took in the sweet fragrance that was a cross between roses and morning dew. Then a strange sensation ran through his spine. A pair of moist lips pressed against his neck. Sinclair tilted his head back in response as a sign that he welcomed the waves of sensuality running through his body.

_ Sinclair, wake the hell up! There's someone lying on top of you!_

The realization jolted the alchemist from his trance-like stupor. He opened his eyes and stared at somepony beneath the sheets. Sticking out the blanket was a mass of pink hair, which rose up until the sheets slid off.

"Umm...I'm sorry I woke you," Fluttershy apologized. Even though her mane was in an upheaval, she was absolutely stunning. Sinclair was enchanted by her beauty. "I was having trouble sleeping. It's been so lonely without you. We used to sleep together, and I missed lying beside you."

Sinclair began to fidget. "Fluttershy, I really need to get up, right now."

"But why are you in such a hurry to get away from me?"

"It's not that. It's just not a good time for you to lay so close to..."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Wind Racer. It doesn't bothering me at all. In fact, I'm flattered that I still make you feel that way." His eyes were those that beheld forbidden fruit; eyes that betrayed the feelings of both yearning and trepidation. Her eyes gave witness to her undying affection. "Please remember what we used to be; please remember that we were lovers."

Fluttershy pressed her muzzle against Sinclair's. He resisted for but only for a moment. Willpower gave way to the intoxicating taste of that passionate kiss. Outstretched wings rose from underneath the covers until they fell to the floor. Fluttershy's wings draped themselves around Sinclair as he wrapped his forelegs around her. They could feel the beating of each other's heart as they pressed their bodies together. Sinclair didn't know if it was the hormones or the difficulty in breathing while frenching that made him light-headed. Perhaps it was both. It didn't really matter. As if he would allow this feeling to be ruined by the usual multitude of thoughts that would otherwise paralyze him with indecision.

Fluttershy then broke the lip lock. "I love you with every ounce of my being. That's why I was so afraid of losing again." Fluttershy rubbed her lips along Sinclair's neck and whispered into his ear, "Please make love to me like you used to."

* * *

Hope you enjoy this latest chapter of _Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy_. Next time, we'll revisit Amestris. How will Mustang act towards Riza after that faithful night? And what dire consequences will come as a result of Wind Racer's ambition and how far is he willing to go in order to obtain power and glory? Find out next time. And yes, I'm leaving you hanging as far as what happens to Sinclair and Fluttershy.


	9. Chapter 9: Coup de tat

Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy

By Anonymous Card Captor

_My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic_ is created by Lauren Faust and owned by Hasbro Studios. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ is created by Hiromu Arakawa. All other characters are the creation of the author. All thoughts or anything read by a character is in _italics_.

* * *

Chapter 9: Coup de tat

* * *

Flashback

"Oh, you look so handsome." Wind Dancer beamed with pride at her cherished son. She and Sky Ripper were helping Wind Racer into his training armor, a silver version of the armor worn by the palace guards.

Sky Ripper, who finished strapping the cuirass on Wind Racer, gave his son a friendly tap on the shoulder. "Wind Racer's going to show the princess he's a chip off the old block. He'll fly rings around the competition and become captain of the guard just like his father." He had a smile from ear to ear.

Wind Racer looked away from his parents while wearing a sour look on his face. "Yeah sure, dad, whatever," Wind Racer sulked.

Sky Ripper's smile turned to an angry scowl. "Dear, don't you have dinner to cook?"

"Oh no, you don't," said Wind Dancer as she stood between her son and husband. "What are you accusing my son of doing *this* time?"

"Oh please," Sky Ripper rolled his eyes, "we're just going to have a stallion-to-stallion talk. That's all."

"I'll take your word for it," said Wind Dancer as she made her way to the kitchen. She then stopped and looked back. "Don't forget. I can hear you from the kitchen."

Sky Ripper waited for his wife to leave before giving his wayward son the third degree. "What the feather is wrong with you?!" Sky Ripper kicked up a bit cloud.

"It's...complicated." Wind Racer mumbled.

"Then I'll make it simple for you. Even though I'm getting old and my body aches from wearing a hundred pounds of metal all day, I'm holding on to the title of captain of the guard for your sake, but you're not guaranteed the position. Her majesty is talking about making some unicorn from a no-name family the new captain. We won't let that happen, right Wind Racer? Right Wind Racer?!"

"Yes father," Wind Racer grumbled.

"Say it like you mean it!" Sky Ripper growled.

Wind Racer took a deep breath and repeated, "Yes father," but more forcefully.

"That's better. Now finish packing your things. You don't want to be late for your first day of training."

End of Flashback

* * *

"Douglas dear, we're here." April gently nudged Wind Racer and stirred him from his nap. He showed his 'gratitude' by slapping April's hand away.

"Don't disturb me, dammit!"

"Calm down, buddy," said Colonel Claymore. "We're in South City. You don't wanna miss your stop, do you?"

"Sorry about that, Phil," said Wind Racer.

"Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Douglas, you were mumbling about your father," said April.

"Don't put your nose in my personal business!" Wind Racer snapped at April. "It's nothing to worry about, Phil," Wind Racer said in a more polite tone to Claymore. "It's just a stupid dream. That's all."

* * *

General Apache reclined on the park bench at the train station waiting for his replacement. He was a black man with short gray hair receding into a deep widow's peak. The newspaper he was reading rustled as a gentle breeze passed by. The old general flipped through a newspaper to kill time. The paper had the usual depressing stories. Some woman murdered her grandmother for insurance money. The next page was over a budget dispute between Parliament and Fuehrer Mustang-something about allocating more money for renovating the Briggs Fortress. He flipped pass the front page news until he came across the home and garden section. There was a nice recipe for stuffed crepes and an enticing photo of one topped with strawberries. He licked his lips as he imagined himself taking a bite and savoring the sweet flavor.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." General Apache lowered the paper and saw Wind Racer stooped over him. Behind him were Colonel Claymore and April.

"Major General Douglas Sinclair, am I correct?"

Wind Racer saluted him. "Yes sir, you are." Wind Racer handed General Apache a brown envelope. "Here are my transfer papers, sir."

General Apache took the paperwork out of the envelope and scanned over it. "You are to officially take command at 1200 hours tomorrow. And I take it your traveling companions are transfers as well."

"I am, sir," Claymore replied.

"Lieutenant Colonel Claymore, is it?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"And the young lady is?"

"This is my unofficial fiancée April Ferguson, sir," said Wind Racer.

"Is that what they're called shacking up nowadays?" General Apache said contemptuously. Wind Racer turned to Claymore and rolled his eyes. "Times are changing. Oh well. So, does the Fuehrer still want me to be your advisor?"

Wind Racer huffed. "I'm afraid the Fuehrer doesn't think I'm up to the task, sir."

General Apache patted Wind Racer on the shoulder. "Aw, don't let that get to you. They'll be plenty of time to prove yourself."

* * *

One month later

The Ishvalan town of Lowe's Hope was abuzz with the unexpected arrival of a high-ranking Amestrian officer. The town, which was more of a work camp than a community, was named after Supreme Cleric Logue Lowe who was executed under orders from Fuehrer Bradley. Ishvalan refugees were given jobs building the railroad from South City to Aerugo. The peace between the Ishvalans and Amestrian was still in its infancy and some of the concerned laborers took an extended lunch break to keep a close watch on this newcomer. They gathered near the single room schoolhouse set aside for the few adolescent Ishvalans.

"Are they inside?" A teenage Ishvalan with a crane-like physique asked.

An Ishvalan woman, who pried her ear off the window pane, nodded. "From what I've heard, it's just one officer."

"What's he doing?"

"It's something to do with the extermination order. Now hush so I can hear." It was then the woman felt a tap on the shoulder. The woman turned and was face-to-face with a brawny-looking Ishvalan. He was in his forties and about a head shorter than the teenager but much more stoutly built. He sported a goatee and a cru cut. The woman, teenager, and the rest of the onlookers snapped to attention. "Mr. Saladin, sir, we were about to get back to work."

"Are you snooping in on that Amestrian officer?" The others looked away from Mr. Saladin.

"Well, sir," said the woman, "we just wanted to know if..."

"Quit mumbling and spit it out."

"Well, you see Mr. Saladin..."

"Don't bother making excuses. I know what you're up to. What I don't understand is why you're snooping around. He's on our land." Mr. Saladin knocked on the door. "I've been in hiding for years, and unless Ishval wills otherwise, I'm not going back."

The door cracked open. Wind Racer peered through. "Yes, can I help you?" He wore a pair of non-prescription eyeglasses. His mustache was dyed grey. The brown hair from the cheap toupee clashed with the grey hair dye that Wind Racer used to color his hair. It would give the impression that he was going bald.

"I was about to ask the same of you." Mr. Saladin folded his arms and gave Wind Racer a suspicious look.

"You must be Mr. Saladin, the foreman for the Southern Railway. I'm Colonel Jonathan Doe." Wind Racer offered Mr. Saladin a handshake, but the Ishvalan snubbed the gesture.

"I don't give a damn about your name. What I do care about is the uniform. What's a colonel doing around here?"

"It's nothing important really. I'm merely wrapping up a fact-finding mission before I'm reassigned. I just need to ask you a few questions."

"I speak my mind because I don't like mincing words and beating around the bush. The last time your kind was here, my race was almost wiped out. Now tell us why the hell you're snooping around."

"Mr. Saladin, I assure you that I didn't come here to spy on your people."

"Unless you tell me why you're here, no Ishvalans is giving you answers. I'll make damn sure of that."

"This investigation is classified. I'm under orders not to reveal anything to..."

"Don't tell this dog of the military anything unless you want to lose your jobs," Mr. Saladin bellowed.

"In that case, I'll be taking my leave. Good day, sir." Wind Racer did an about-face and headed back to the train station.

The teenager, who was on the sidelines watching the conversation between Mr. Saladin and Wind Racer, took a deep breath and spoke up. "Are you sure that's a smart thing to..."

"Don't question me!" Saladin yelled. "Boy, you're going to have to learn to never volunteer information, most of all to those military dogs. They're just looking for excuses to come down on our heads. Now get back to work. Your lunch break is over and don't whine about not eating."

But as they were turning to leave, Wind Racer called out to them. "Wait! Don't go."

Mr. Saladin, with self-satisfying smirk on his face, glanced back at the teenager and then back at Wind Racer. "So, you'll tell us why you're here."

Wind Racer, with the most solemn look he could muster, sighed. "Yes, I'll talk. Central is wrong for keeping this a secret from the Ishvalans. Your people deserve to hear the truth."

"The truth?! Whadda mean 'your people deserve to hear the truth'?!"

"I could get court-martialed for telling you...no...I don't care anymore. I'm tired of keeping it a secret." Wind Racer's tone was that of a man with a conflicted conscious. "I was sent by Central to investigate the death that started the civil war."

"What's there to investigate?" Mr. Saladin sneered. "You know damn well it was you soldiers that started it. That child you military dogs shot in cold blood was just the first casualty. You better have a better answer than that if you want our cooperation."

"Central Intelligence uncovered a hidden bank account belonging to the soldier in question worth a small fortune, ten million centz to be precise. Bank records show that the ten million was deposited into the account as cash. The account was created and the ten million centz was deposited the day before the soldier murdered the Ishvalan child."

"Are you saying that man was paid to start a war? Who was it! Who were the bastards responsible for this?"

Wind Racer closed his eyes and sighed. "Just before the soldier was deployed to Ishval, he was visited by a man fitting the description of one of the diplomats from Aerugo." Mr. Saladin was wide-eyed with shock.

"Are you sure it was the Aerugonians?" The woman asked. "How do you know it didn't come from someone else?"

"No one in his family had that sort of money. It's true my investigation is still ongoing. However, if I were to be as frank as Mr. Saladin, Aerugo is as guilty as sin."

"You expect us to believe Aerugo was behind the war? Why should we trust you?"

"You're welcome to believe whatever you wish. As I said before, my investigation is still ongoing. It might prove to be a false lead, though to be honest Aerugo was supplying your people with just enough weapons to prolong the conflict and then denied you sanctuary when the extermination campaign started." Mr. Saladin's glare softened as he 'realized' there may be some truth to this military dog's story given the Ishvalans' past dealings with Aerugo. "It's a shame really. I lost two brothers in that war, and your people lost everything. The only one who had any involvement in the civil war that came out unscathed was Aerugo." Wind Racer checked his pocket watch. "My train will be leaving soon."

"You're leaving already?!" Mr. Saladin said.

"I wish I could talk to some more, but I am in need of lodging and this town doesn't have any inns."

Mr. Saladin took hold of Wind Racer's arm. "I can't let you go, not yet. Not until I get some answers. We have an empty lodge in the work camp. Reschedule your departure time for tomorrow. We can talk about your investigation after you get back."

When he turned his face away from the Ishvalans, Wind Racer no longer held back the jaded smile he concealed under a façade of empathy.

* * *

It was the day Riza dreaded above all others. There wasn't a day that went by that her thoughts didn't drifted back to the night when she committed her greatest folly in her life. It's been almost two months since she set eyes on the man she loved as a woman and protected as a bodyguard. Riza received a phone call from the man himself, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, to meet him in his office ASAP. Being called back to the presidential palace on such short notice was a cause for concern for Riza. Was the Fuhrer serving her with a dishonorable discharge? Mustang leaned back in his chair and stared. Riza longed for Mustang to break the torturous silence. Scold her. Curse her. Threaten her with the stockades. Anything would be more bearable than the silent treatment.

"I've been thinking about an early retirement," said Mustang.

"Sir, please don't resign for my misconduct."

"Who said anything about resigning? You jumped to conclusions, Lieutenant. Keep in mind why I became fuehrer?"

"To protect the people of this country," said Riza.

"And from what? The Homunculi have been defeated, we have the strongest military on this side of the globe, and we're on the verge of having a full-fledged democracy. It's pointless to be fuehrer when there are no more threats to worry about."

"Sir, that's selfish of you," Hawkeye frowned.

"When has selfishness ever bothered your conscious? You've been my co-conspirator in one selfish endeavor after another."

"What are you talking about, sir? I've never help you indulge in any 'selfish endeavors', whatever that means."

"Quite the contrary, you have. You were there when I became a state alchemist to serve the country I love. And you were there when I set my sight on becoming fuehrer for the selfish desire to protect my love ones. All I'm asking you to do is to see me through one more selfish endeavor."

"And what endeavor would that be."

"To make you happy."

Riza looked away while blushing. "Don't tease me, sir. You can't shuck your duties. Real life isn't some 10-centz romance novel. Amestris needs us."

"You're right about one thing. Life isn't like the romance novel where the young stable boy runs away with the princess and lives happily ever after. However, you and I aren't immortal. Someday, Amestris will have to learn to live without the Flame Alchemist and the Hawk's Eye. We won't be around forever. Besides, it's better to step aside for a bit and see how things work out than to make the country dependent on us."

"Aren't you being egotistical?"

"No, but you were," Roy grinned playfully. "You were afraid the country would fall apart without us. Look, I won't leave until the future of Amestris is secured. Then you and I can go AWOL together. What do you say, Lieutenant? I'll even let you drag me off to Xing."

"I would...like this, but..."

"But what?"

"I would like to go beyond a professional relationship with you, but the military life suits me."

"Are you asking if I want to be the civilian husband to a military career woman? I don't mind. I'd just go back to doing pure research anyway."

Riza turned an even deeper shade of red. "Isn't that rushing things a bit? Not that I wouldn't want to but..."

"You don't have to accept my marriage proposal just yet, Lieutenant."

"But it wouldn't be right for you to resign...I meant retire without an answer from me."

Roy placed a reassuring hand on Riza's shoulder. "I trust you'll tell me when you're absolutely certain."

* * *

Fort Abrams was Amestris' state-of-the-art fortress. Construction began almost immediately after the Ishvalan uprising as a guard against further encroachment, both in the form of overt invasion and in the form of covert arms shipments to dissentients, from Aerugo. From the outside, it appeared to be a fortified five-story building surrounded by a wall of concrete topped with a spiral band of razor wire. However, most of the fortress was beneath the surface-fifteen stories of underground chambers with a subway system leading to the various machine gun nests dotting the border.

The caterwaul made by the bugle call piped through the base intercom system stirred the denizens of the old fort from their slumber. The halls of Fort Abrams were filled with drowsy soldiers waiting impatiently for their turn under the streams of cold water in the barrack showers before slipping on their uniforms and tending to their duties. About thirty minutes later, the entire staff was in the front yard. General Apache and Wind Racer took their place at the front of the formation.

"At ease, men," said Wind Racer. "I know a 0330 hour bugle call is a bit early, but as the Amestris South Border Guard, we have to be ready to take up arms at a moment's notice. After breakfast, we're going on training exercises with both blanks and live ammunition. So, make sure they're properly labeled. We wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents."

* * *

Saladin was quite pleased at Colonel Doe for coming through for them. An armament consisting of 20 rifles and two mortars launchers was stashed behind a rock formation. Not far in the distance was one of the guard posts along the Aerugonian-Amestris border. The chain-link fence topped with barbed wire that lined the border was as cold and indifferent as the day Saladin pleaded with the border guards to take his little girl. He lifted her blood-stained body trying to get their attention, but it didn't matter to the Aerugonians. They were content to watch her bleed to death.

Saladin ordered his men to take the position behind the rocks and to wait for the morning sun to clear the horizon and shower the land with its rays. It was their opening to attack. The glare would make it impossible for the Aerugonian border guards to pinpoint their position. Now was the time for the Ishvalans to exact their revenge on these conniving Aerugonians.

The volley of gunfire threw the border guards into a state of panic. The Aerugonians couldn't tell what was going on as the sun was to the backs of the Ishvalans. They couldn't tell how many were firing or even that they were Ishvalans. Surprisingly, none of them were harmed.

"Dammit!" One of Saladin's men cursed. "I haven't hit a single one."

"Then man the mortars if your aim's that bad!" Saladin bellowed.

The soldiers fed a round into the mortar. When it landed, the mortar round didn't explode. "Must have been a dud," he said. He fed another round into the mortar and, again, the round landed without detonating. He fed a third round into the mortar and, still, the round didn't explode upon impact. "Saladin, these must be dummy rounds."

"Colonel Doe is on our side. No way in hell would he leave us hanging."

"But he did," said a third man. He held up one of the rifle cartridges and squeezed the bullet between his fingers. It bent in and then crumbled. "These bullets are all hollowed out. And whatever they're made of is so brittle it probably disintegrates before leaving the barrel. He must have done this with his alchemy."

"That bastard!" Saladin yelled. "He tricked us!" Just then, a shot narrowly missed his head and knocked a chunk off the rock formation he was standing beside. The border guards had called for reinforcements. An envoy of trucks filled with soldiers were heading for the gate. The Ishvalans had no other choice but to retreat.

The battle did not go unnoticed. Just a few miles away was the Amestrian southern border guard conducting training exercises.

* * *

"I hope their performance is up to your standards, sir," Wind Racer said to Major General Apache. The troops had just finished the first mock engagement and were standing in formation waiting their next orders.

"I'm quite pleased with the way you handle your troops," General Apache replied. "However, you're too hasty when it comes to battle. In fact, I saw you checking your pocket watch through the entire exercise."

"I was timing the troops. I wouldn't want there to be a slow response should we ever face an incursion from the south."

"Fast isn't always good. A fruitful strategy is one that is tempered with patience. Don't worry about it, Major General. We still have a few months to work on it before I leave." Just as the sun rose above the horizon, the faint sound of gunfire could be heard.

"Did that come from Aerugo?" General Apache said.

"Just to be on the safe side," said Wind Racer. "Men, we're going to live ammo." Then, a young recruit barged in.

"Major General Sinclair, sir," he said while panting for air, "the Aerugonians crossed the border and are firing on our civilians."

"Where did you get this information from, private?

"Machine Gun Nest E-14 sighted the Aerugonian on our side of the border gunning down unarmed Ishvalans."

"Looks like you'll get to prove your metal after all," General Apache said to Wind Racer.

"Gladly sir," said Wind Racer. "Remember what I told you about being prepared. Well guest what? The Aerugonian army has crossed the Amestrian border. Discard your blank ammo. We won't need them where we're going."

* * *

Fuehrer Mustang listlessly flipped through the paperwork piling up on his desk. Riza insisted on returning to duty when they had their talk. However, Roy thought Riza could use a few more days to think things through. Mustang assigned Jean Havoc to her duties, despite Riza's objections that Havoc was too easily distracted to be an effective bodyguard.

Even though the threat posed by Bradley and the Homunculi was over, his relationship with Riza didn't change. Mustang wondered if he was afraid of driving Riza away or that he would be out of line to ask Riza to throw away her military career to be just another homebody. No, Mustang realized he took this long to tell Riza his feelings because he felt comfortable with the status quo. There was no risk involved, no awkward heart-to-heart. As long as Riza was at his side, it didn't matter if the relationship was professional or romantic. Roy was jarred from his meditation when a hand with the stench of tobacco smoke slapped a file on his desk.

"What the hell is this about, Havoc?" Mustang said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Just wanted to get your mind off of whatever it is that got you down in the dumps, sir" Havoc grinned mischievously.

"You're too kind, Lieutenant," said Mustang sarcastically.

"You told me not to ask about that 'thing'," said Havoc, "but that doesn't mean I can't give you something else to think about."

"And this is?"

"We have foreign bodies snooping around." Havoc had a lecherous look on his face. "And it's the type of body I wouldn't mind invading." He chuckled wickedly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mustang flipped through the files. "Oh now I get it."

"She's a real hottie, isn't she?" Havoc pointed to the black-and-white picture of a rather exquisite example of womanhood. A statuesque woman with an hourglass figure and ample bosoms sporting an elegant white gown, a tiara and necklace each with a single gem in the center, and flowing waist-length hair.

"She calls herself Miss Celestia, and she's been dropping in and out of Amestris over the last few months. Somehow, she managed to talk the immigration office into issuing her an emergency visa.

"According to this report, Miss Celestia cashed in a hundred million centz in precious gems." Roy flipped through some more pages.

"She's hot and loaded." Havoc was almost drooling on the floor at the thought of indulging both is his lust and greed.

"I'm more concerned about the influence pedaling. According this report, this Miss Celestia made millions in campaign contributions to Parliament members, and that Amestris is just one of the countries she's visited. For someone who's made that big of a splash, there isn't much in this report."

"That's the thing. It's like she has a sixth sense and can tell when she's being watched. Falman and Fury tried tailing her to her place, but she's about as good as disappearing from plain sight as those guys from Xing. She even toyed with them and led them all over town on a wild goose chase. It ended at the dead end of some back alley, and she then left this." Havoc handed Roy a business card for the White Rose Hotel and a post card with the words Better luck next time boys written on the back.

"So, she gave them the slip. I'd hate to cut Riza's vacation short, but she may be the only one that can keep tabs on her."

"Actually, Miss Celestia was here this morning asking for you."

"Of course she was. Parliament is already in her pocket. Why not buy off the fuehrer as well?"

"You think she's up to no good, sir?"

"Could be a foreign agency trying to undermine the government. Lord knows there're a few countries that would take advantage of any perceived instability in the government, especially during the transition back to civilian. Or she may be a diamond merchant lobbying Parliament for some sweetheart deals from the government. Either way, we have to find what she's up to. I'll arrange a meeting with her." Mustang noticed the lecherous look on Havoc's face. "Not for that reason."

"You're no fun," Havoc frowned.

* * *

Shots traded back and forth between the Aerugonians and Wind Racer's men. Explosions roared like thunderclaps in the storm of mortar rounds that left in its wake scores of dead soldiers on both sides. However, the Aerugonians were outnumbered and would give out long before the Amestrian forces did.

Wind Racer was directing the battle from the high ground with his communication officer manning the bulky shortwave receiver.

"Platoon 3-1, do not advance. It may seem like the enemy is in the right position for a strike, but I can see more from this vantage point than you. The enemy is not as vulnerable as they appear to be."

An Amestrian jeep pulled next to Wind Racer. General Apache leaped out of the passenger seat and stormed his way to Wind Racer.

"What the hell is taking so long?"

"Beg your pardon, sir?" Wind Racer played dumb. "I'm not sure what you're getting at? Perhaps we should speak in private." Wind Racer and General Apache walked to a spot about sixty feet away. "Now, what seems to be the problem, sir?"

"The enemy forces consist of only one battalion. We greatly outnumber them. This battle should be over by now. Are you that timid in combat, Major General Sinclair? Because if you are, then I suggest that you step aside and let someone else take command. I want this battle finished before the Aerugonians have a chance to call for reinforcements."

Wind Racer said as he took a red stone out of his pocket, "you misunderstand, sir. You see, I want the enemy to call for reinforcements. How else will I have an excuse to invade Aerugo? I mean, one battalion crossing our border just won't do it."

General Apache gnashed his teeth. "You have better be joking."

"Oh it's no joke, and neither is this." Wind Racer slapped General Apache on shoulder. Red bolts of electricity emanated from the stone. Philosopher's Stone transmuted a portion of General Apache's brains and skull into a replica of a rifle bullet that left a perfectly straight line from Apache's forehead to the center of his skull where the bullet was created. General Apache collapsed in Wind Racer's arms. Blood poured from the transmuted wound. The communication officer and Apache's personal driver ran to the old general's aid.

"Sir, are you okay?" The driver cried out.

Wind Racer shook his head. "The Aerugonians must have a sharpshooter with them." Wind Racer gently laid Apache's body on the ground. "But don't worry. We'll make the Aerugonians pay dearly for their crime, and this battle is just the beginning."

* * *

Prince Claudio, the leader of the Principality of Aerugo, smiled confidently as he stared into the horizon from his palace window. He was a rather handsome fellow with thick brown hair groomed by the best barbers in Aerugo and with a face that bore neither wrinkles nor blemishes. The red tunic donned with medals and white overcoat further enhanced the persona of the handsome, regal prince that Claudio cultivated. His largest army, the Central Defense Force, was positioned just outside of Sans Rosa, Aerugo's capital city. The army encampment was so large that it could easily be mistaken as a neighboring metropolis.

"Your majesty," said an elderly gentlemen with a walrus beard and the uniform of a high-ranking officer, "are you sure the Central Defense Force will be enough? The Amestrian made it this far and did so in only a week's time."

"You need to pay more attention to the intel reports, General Giovanni. The overconfident fools sent only five divisions," said Prince Claudio. "The CDF outnumbers them 3 to 1. Don't worry at all, General. This battle will be over by sunset."

"I'm aware of those intel reports. But they also said the Amestrians weren't carrying artillery even though the entire 1st Army was wiped out by a heavy artillery strike."

"Those big guns aren't the easiest things in the world to lug around, which is why they won't be a problem. Just as soon as they appear over the horizon, we'll give the Amestrian a demonstration of our artillery, and then your infantry can have whatever's left over."

* * *

Wind Racer stood in front of the formation of troops to give his pre-battle pep talk. "Today, we will plunge the dagger of justice into the heart of Aerugo. This has been a day that the victims of the Ishval Civil War, both Amestrian and Ishvalan, had waited for. These villains provided just enough support to the Ishvalans to drag the conflict out for years. Their perverse action was the catalyst for Presidential Decree 306-the Ishvalan extermination. Both Amestrians and Ishvalans were victims of Prince Claudio's treachery. It is our obligation to avenge those poor souls." Wind Racer turned his back to the soldiers and poured the Philosopher's Stone, which was now in liquid form, into a knock etched in his transmutation gauntlet before slipping it on. The Stone solidified and appeared as a red gem. "Now, let us teach this treacherous lot that sins against the Amestris nation will never go unpunished!"

Wind Racer struck the ground. Red folks of lightning flowed from the gauntlet and encircled the soldiers. Heavy artillery railguns, by the dozens, sprung up. Each one was over a hundred feet in length and two feet in diameter. All of them were linked by heavy electrical cable to a central control box. Beside them were the kinetic energy projectiles and sabots. Each projectile was four feet long and one foot in diameter. Teams of six men lifted the projectile and sabot and loaded them into their assigned railgun.

"With our advanced artillery technology," said Wind Racer, "we will decimate their forces while outside the reach of their weapons. Now, let justice reign!" Wind Racer placed the palm of his hand on the control box. The valley trembled with the sound of railguns firing simultaneously. The shells flew over the horizon and landed in the midst of the Central Defense Force. Over three thousand Aerugonians were slain in the first volley.

Wind Racer gave his men the hand signal to reload. When all of the heavy artillery railguns were reloaded, a second volley was launched. Again, Aerugonians by the thousands were killed. This process went on for two hours until a single open top limousine bearing the white flag drove up to the Amestrian position. Wind Racer gave the signal for the army to stand by. The limo parked about a hundred feet away from Wind Racer. Then, Prince Claudio climbed out of the passenger seat with arms raised high in the air. Wind Racer took great delight in seeing the downtrodden, humble expression on Prince Claudio's face.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!" Roy Mustang yelled. Sergeant Major Kain Fuery, the one who had delivered the news of the invasion of Aerugo, flinched as Mustang slammed his fist into the table.

"They say the Aerugonians attacked first," Fuery muttered.

"That's no excuse! Lodestone's job was to guard the border not annex an entire country."

"But he didn't annex all of Aerugo."

"I stand corrected," Mustang said sarcastically, "he only annexed half of it, Fuery. And he forced their crowned prince to sign over the captured territory in a treaty *he* wrote all on his own? Just who the hell does Lodestone thinks he is? The Fuehrer?! He has no authority to write up a treaty." Mustang glanced over the report. "According to the treaty, Aerugo has to publicly acknowledge its involvement in the Ishvalan civil war. At least they're admitting to supplying the Ishvalans with weapons. Wait a second." Mustang read a few more lines in the report. "You have some nerve don't you, Lodestone."

"What is it, sir?"

"You remember Corporal Eckhart-the man Envy framed for killing the Ishvalan child, the very murder that started the civil war? Well, according to Lodestone's treaty, the Aerugonian government will accept responsible for the murder and will admit to promising Corporal Eckhart a fortune for turning the Ishvalans against Amestris."

"But that's not true. Eckhart was innocent. It was Envy. He took Eckhart's form when he killed that child."

"We know that, but the world doesn't. We covered up the existence of Father and his homunculi because we didn't believe the people could handle the truth, and now we're stuck between ratting ourselves out or pretending to swallow Lodestone's lie hook-line-and-sinker."

"But why would he do this?"

"The bastard's turned into a glory hound. He expects to come back to a hero's welcome and probably another promotion. But the only thing he has to look forward to is a life sentence in the Central stockades."

"What about the treaty?"

"I'm not above getting a little payback from Aerugo. The part about providing weapons to the Ishvalans is true, and a price has to be paid for that. I'll give some of their territory back, but we'll keep the rest as a reminder not to interfere in our internal matters. Fuery, send a message to Generals Hemitt and Stryker. Tell them to deploy their troops and to intercept the South Border Guard when they enter Amestris. General Sinclair has been stripped of his rank and that he is to be arrested immediately."

"Anything else, sir."

"No, that's it, Fuery. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to make dinner plans with a foreign spy."

* * *

Mustang scanned the Blue Oyster for his guest. The clock just struck twelve, and the restaurant was packed full of customers getting their afternoon lunch. Just then, a waiter presented himself to Mustang.

"Fuehrer Mustang," said the waiter, "may I escort you to your table? Your dinner date is waiting in the third private booth."

"She's not my dinner date. It's strictly business."

"I'm terribly sorry, Fuehrer Mustang. Forgive me for being presumptuous."

"No big deal. Just lead the way." The waiter weaved around the numerous tables and customers with Mustang in tow and stopped in front of a booth. The table inside was only large enough for two people to use. Mustang was beginning to see why the waiter thought he was on a date. The black-and-white photo didn't do her justice. Miss Celestia was absolutely stunning. She appeared to be in her late 20's or early 30's. Her olive skin was as smooth and as free of the signs of aging as a new born's. Her wavy platinum blonde hair came down to her waist and appeared to glisten with all of the colors of the rainbow when the light hits it at the right angle. She wore a long, flowing white gown, diamond-studded earrings and two pieces of jewelry, a gold tiara and necklace, studded with a single purple Amethyst in the center. Mustang couldn't help but to wonder if she was real or someone's dream come to life.

"Are you planning to catch flies in your mouth, Fuehrer?" The woman said playfully.

Mustang became mindful that he was gawking at her with his mouth hanging wide open. "No ma'am, I apologize." Mustang said as he took his seat.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The waiter asked.

"This is a special occasion. How about a glass of Blanche 75," Mustang replied.

"And how about you, ma'am?"

"The same as Fuehrer Mustang," said Celestia. "I always like trying something new."

"Just bring the bottle on ice," said Mustang. "I'll take the rest home with me."

"Very well, sir," said the waiter. "Though we serve lunch until 2, the items on the dinner menu are available during all business hours. Take all the time you need to decide on your order."

"So, how should I address you?"

"You may call me Miss Celestia."

"Is 'Celestia' your first name or surname?"

"Yes."

Mustang chuckled at Celestia's evasive answer. "Being enigmatic?"

"I'd hope a bit of mystery would cause you to be endearing towards me," Celestia said slyly.

Mustang started to see why Miss Celestia got as far as she did with the parliamentary. Not only was she attractive but she also had a quick wit to go with her beauty. Celestia was definitely charismatic enough to get what she wanted and suave enough to hide her intentions, but Mustang wasn't exactly the type to lose his common sense to a pretty face and figure.

"It did a little," Mustang lied with a fake smile on his face. He decided to play along a bit. "So, what brings you to Amestris?"

"Some minor business meetings, that's all," Celestia replied.

"I wouldn't call secret meetings with top members of Parliament 'minor', Miss Celestia."

"If I recall correctly, your top members of Parliament meet with silent film stars all the time. I don't see why my meetings would be any different."

"There is a difference. They're celebrities with name recognition and politicians try to win them over in order to gain the support of their fans. It's shallow, I know. You, on the other hand, dropped out of nowhere about three months ago with probably the largest horde of precious gems to grace this country outside of transmuted counterfeits and then you donated millions in campaign contributions. It's not exactly the same as a celebrity photo ops."

For a split second, Celestia frowned before she managed to force a congenial smile back on her face. "And how did you find out about my dealings with Parliament, unless the military is spying on the civilian government? Are those so-called democratic reforms a sham? There's only so much you could have gain from the donation disclosure laws."

"You made too big of a splash not to go unnoticed, Miss Celestia. Large currency exchanges alone are enough, especially in precious gems."

Just then, the waiter placed a bottle of red wine in a bowl full of ice in the middle of the table and two champion glasses in front of Mustang and Celestia. "Here is your vintage 1875 Blanche. Have you decided on your order?"

"I'll have the soup of the day," said Mustang.

"And you, ma'am?" The waiter asked Celestia.

"I'll have the asparagus salad. Make absolutely sure the kitchen doesn't add any meat to it."

The waiter jotted down the order and left.

"I apologize for giving you the third degree," said Mustang as he poured wine into his and Celestia's glass. "My occupation has made me rather cynical about people."

"I know how you feel. I don't put as much stock in humanity as I used to."

"How's the wine?"

"It's delightful."

"I'll buy you a bottle to take back home with you."

"Why thank you, Fuehrer Mustang."

"So, tell me, do you like Amestris?" Mustang filled Celestia's half-empty champagne glass with a little extra wine.

"I do. I've visited the countryside, and it's almost a spitting image of my homeland. Even your desert is very picturesque, not unlike ours."

_That takes that frozen wasteland Drachma off the list,_ thought Mustang. "I'm glad to hear," said Mustang as he poured another serving of wine into Celestia's glass while only taking small sips from his. "Though sometimes, I wish we bordered the ocean. I've never had the pleasure of watching the sun set from the beach. It would nice to see it once in my life. You understand, right?"

Celestia just shook her head. "I'm a little insulted. You've made me feel a bit unwanted."

"What makes you say that?"

"Most young stallions that try to get me tipsy with wine are after something a bit more intimate than information." Celestia gulped down her entire glass and held it out for a refill daring to play Mustang's little game. "Let me guess-the Parliament members won't tell you anything about me. Not that it matters. They don't know that much to begin with."

"All pretenses aside: when foreigners drop in unannounced and without proper passports, they're imprisoned and eventually deported. But between your wealth and charm, you've managed to convince the most influential members of Parliament to issue you an emergency visa. No questions asked, not even your nationality."

"The Emperor of Xing was permitted to stay in your country without a passport, and he's just one of twenty-six princes in the royal family," Celestia retorted.

"Well, that situation was rather complicated. And I don't think you could compare yourself to the royal family of Xing, unless you happen to be royalty yourself."

"How transparent your leading questions are! But yes, I am of noble birth."

"So foreign nobles have nothing better to do than to pop in and out of Central and toss around money like some industrialist vying for a military contract." Mustang straightened up in his chair and look sternly at Celestia. "I've learned to hold my nose and tolerate the time-honored tradition of special interest lobbying, but I'll be damned if I put up with influence peddling from a foreign power. I want answer. What are you after?"

"You said it yourself-answers. Where I come from, answers are given to me freely. I learned to hold *my* nose and tolerate having to pay for something I would, otherwise, have only to ask for in my homeland."

"And where is this homeland of yours?"

"It's confidential."

"It won't be if I revoke your visa and have you sent back."

Celestia let out an uproarious chuckle.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you," said Mustang with a bit of a sneer. "Your money and looks won't get you far with me."

Celestia smiled seductively. "Why thank you for the backhanded compliment. I'm glad you like it. I put on this look just for you."

Mustang glared at Celestia. "I'm not in the mood for jokes. What are you here for? Tell me or so help me I'll have you deported in leg irons."

Celestia looked to the side. "I heard you had a major border skirmish with Aerugo and that you've taken over a portion of their land. Is it payback for giving arms to the Ishvalians or are you just looking for...more breathing room?"

Mustang took a deep breath and sighed. Celestia inadvertently reminded Mustang of the folly that was Lodestone's promotion to commander of the South Border Guard. Then it dawned on him what Celestia was up to.

"And what if we were expanding our territory," he smiled devilishly at her. "What is it to you? Afraid we'll invade your country next?"

Celestia's angelic features were distorted by a rage that was simmering just below the surface. "Your kind hasn't change. Not in a thousand years."

"Amestris is only four hundred years old. A far cry from a millennium"

"I mean human nature."

"I finally figured out what you're up to. You're trying to determine whether or not Amestris will annex more territory."

"'Annex'. What a bland, non-descriptive term for an act that cost the lives of hundreds of thousands before their time."

"What you've done here borders on spying. I should have you behind bars and interrogated, but I'll be courteous just this once. Your visa is hereby revoked. Royalty or not, if you're caught on Amestris soil after your forty-eight hour grace period has ended, you'll spend the rest of your life in Central Prison. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Celestia said with a scowl on her face.

"You must be nobility-you're not used to being told 'no' are you?" Mustang smirked. It was then Celestia did the most peculiar thing. She pawed her knuckled over the top of the table while snorting air from her nostrils and then held her balled-up fist downward at an angle. It was unsettling enough to make Mustang inch back his chair.

Celestia noticed Mustang's apprehension. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then smiled. "If that's the way you want it, I'll leave your country. By the way," she said as she grabbed the bottle of wine, "I'll take you up on your offer." Celestia hummed a tune that sounded not unlike a nursery rhyme as she exited the Blue Oyster with Mustang's bottle of Blanche 75.

* * *

Wind Racer was in his tent sampling the libations confiscated from some of the Aerugonian wineries that his army stumbled upon. The alcohol and the flickering glow of his kerosene lantern hanging from the support beam placed Wind Racer at ease.

"Sir, Prince Claudio has requested the release of the captured Aerugo soldiers," Colonel Claymore said as he entered Wind Racer's tent.

"Did you tell him about the cholera outbreak?"

"He insisted that his doctors would be better suited to treat his men."

"I'd hate to get shortchanged because Claudio is bitching about his soldiers," Wind Racer said. "Speaking of which, has my little April been giving the POWs her loving touch?"

"Indeed she has." Colonel Claymore took a Philosopher's Stone, much larger than the piece Wind Racer used in the bombardment of Sans Rosa, and handed it to Wind Racer.

"Just in the nick of time. My old stone was almost depleted." Wind Racer placed the new, larger Philosopher's Stone in his pocket. "Tell April to 'treat' about a thousand more POWs for cholera. Then, we'll release the rest. And make sure they're all from the same quarantine tents. I don't want witnesses."

"I'll keep an eye on the ditzy bitch."

"Good. Our reporter friend should have leaked Mustang's dirty little secret to the public by now. And then, the Amestris military can choose between me, the war hero who uncovered Aerugo's evil plot against Amestris or our masochist fuehrer who's all too willing to sell out his own men for the sake of 'democracy'. And because I'm offering Aerugo as a scapegoat for the Ishvalan genocide, I'll be soothing the guilty conscious of the nation and shifting the anger of the Ishvalans away from us and towards this country. I'll win the support of the people and the military away from Mustang."

"You'll be one helluva fuehrer, sir."

"I'm glad you see my potential, Claymore. It's too bad others didn't see things your way."

Claymore placed a reassuring hand on Wind Racer's shoulder. "You'll prove Mustang wrong, sir."

But that wasn't the others that Wind Racer was referring to.

* * *

Flashback

"You have the gall to come back here after quitting the royal guard?!" Sky Ripper yelled. His son, Wind Racer, returned to their home in Cloudsdale without the silver armor that Sky Ripper gave him. "Do you know how much manure I went through just to give you a chance at becoming captain of the guard?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Wind Racer said defiantly.

"What's the hay is going on in there?" Wind Dancer rushed into the living room where her husband and son were arguing. "Wind Racer, why are you back so soon?"

"Your good-for-son threw away his one chance at being captain of the royal guard. I bet Celestia already picked that unicorn for the position."

"Good," said Wind Racer, "he can be Celestia's glorified gofer colt. I got better things to do than kiss her flank."

Sky Ripper would no longer tolerate his son's defiance. He turned and kicked Wind Racer in the side. Wind Dancer raced to her son's side and held him to her chest. "You brute! You'd kick your own flesh and blood!"

"Did you know our son thinks he's too good to be a palace guard? He deserves a good bucking for that!"

"Stop coddling me!" Wind Racer said as he shoved Wind Dancer away.

"Don't you dare shove your mother!" Sky Ripper bellowed.

"You better worry about yourself, old stallion." Wind Racer lunged at Sky Ripper. Wind Dancer watched helplessly as her husband and son slam their hooves into each other. In the end, youth triumphed over experience. Sky Ripper lay on the clouds bruised up and bleeding. Wind Racer was bruised up as well but not as badly as Sky Ripper.

"I'm done taking orders from you. I'm not living in your shadow anymore." Wind Racer flew out the door.

While he was still on his side, Sky Ripper leaned his head up and shouted at his son. "Go ahead and leave, but don't think I'll take you back! And you will come crawling back! I know you all too well, you good-for-nothing!"

End of Flashback

* * *

Tomorrow was the end of Riza's extended vacation, and she was at home getting her gear ready. She just finished polishing her boots and had planned to spend the rest of the evening target practicing. Just then, her phone rang. She rushed over and answered the call.

"Hello?" It was April calling from the other end.

"Riza?"

"April, where are you calling from?"

"From Fort Abrams. Douglas and I just got back from Aerugo."

"You have to get out of there. General Sinclair is a wanted man. Things will get ugly for you if you don't."

"Riza, I'm not in any danger. It's the other way around. Tell Roy to step down as fuehrer and both of you run as far away from Amestris as you can."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you don't Douglas will..." And then, the call came to an abrupt end.

On the other end of the line, April was the floor with a busted lift. Standing over her was Wind Racer.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!"

"I was just telling Riza to get Roy to step down," April cried. "I swear I would never betray you."

"You moron!" Wind Racer picked April up by her hair. "You could get me killed."

"I'm sorry I swear."

"'I'm sorry I swear'," Wind Racer mocked. "Sorry won't bring me back to life if Mustang...you know what April. It doesn't matter anyway. He's too late to stop me." Wind Racer backhanded April again. "Now get out of my sight!"

* * *

Mustang was feeling uneasy after returning from the Blue Oyster, but it wasn't Miss Celestia that was troubling him. That afternoon was filled with angry glares coming from his soldiers. He was getting the evil eye from buck privates to colonels.

Mustang was greeted by Fuery, Havoc, Falman, Armstrong, Brenda, and Hawkeye at the door leading to his office. All of them were looking down and away from Mustang.

"You're looking rather cheerful today," Mustang wisecracked.

"Sir, please don't joke," said Hawkeye.

"How about letting me in on the sad story?"

"You don't know, sir?"

"No, I don't, Lieutenant. Fill me in."

"It's been all over the papers. It even made front page. Some reporter got their hands on the secret letters you sent to the heads of Parliament about the war crime tribunals." Riza then looked Mustang in the eyes. "The military thinks you betrayed them."

"Anyone has a newspaper?" Mustang asked. Breda handed his copy. It was, as Riza said, on the front page:

_**FUEHRER CONFESSES TO WAR CRIMES**_.

"It's been taken completely out of context. The wording's been edited to make it sound as though the entire military would be put on trial." Mustang balled the paper and tossed it aside. "Who was it? Which member of Parliament is responsible for this?"

"I've spoken with each of them," said Armstrong, "and none of them would take responsibility."

"It's because they're not responsible for the leak," said Hawkeye. "I'm certain of it."

"And how would you know this?"

"April Ferguson called me about an hour ago. She said that I should convince you to step down as fuehrer. And then the signal was cut off. She helped me deliver the letters back when she was a state alchemist."

"I remember now. Red Thunder told me she lost one of the copies. She was doing KP for a week for that screw up, but it wasn't an accident, was it?" Mustang punched the door. "He set me up. Lodestone set me up from the beginning, and Red Thunder was doing his dirty work since day one. How could I be so clueless?"

"Don't beat yourself up over it, sir," said Armstrong. "He deceived me as well with his false promises using alchemy to help treat human chimeras."

"No, there's no excuse for this, Armstrong," said Mustang. "I should have never promoted him to general. I should have ordered a full autopsy on Fuehrer Grumman's body. I'll have Doctor Knox perform one on General Apache once his body is shipped back to Central, though it won't matter either way. Lodestone won't be a problem for much longer once he's brought back in chains." The others looked down at the same time. "Now what?"

"Sir, Brigadier General Stryker and Brigadier General Hemitt are refusing to apprehend Major General Sinclair," said Riza. "They're questioning your status as fuehrer."

"Where's Lodestone's position?"

"Last reported, seven divisions of the South Border Guard have rendezvoused with most of the Southeast and one-third of the Southwest corps and were last seen at South City heading north towards Central."

"So Hemitt and Stryker joined up with Lodestone?"

"But won't that leave our southern border unguarded?" Havoc asked.

"The annexed territory from Aerugo is acting as a buffer zone," said Breda. "He's got enough breathing space between Fort Abrams and what's left of Aerugo to spare the manpower. It's probably why he invaded.

"And that's assuming Prince Claudio can muster up enough guts to even try," said Mustang. "After that beating, I doubt he would dream of staging a counter attack even if Fort Abrams was deserted. I haven't given the bastard his due credit. Lodestone had this planned out from the start. Round up as many loyal men as you can find. Three days from now, Lodestone's troops should make it to Central. Make plans to evacuate the city. I don't want any civilian casualties."

* * *

April was in Wind Racer's private bathroom tending to the wounds she received at his hand. Her skin was wrinkled after spending an hour in the tub crying. April was dressed in the white bathrobe Wind Racer gave her for her birthday. The cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol burned when she pressed it against her bloodied lip. She was about to apply the ice pack to her black and blue eye when Wind Racer barged in.

"Douglas," April said as she flinched, "I was just..."

"Shhh. Don't say another word." Wind Racer took the Philosopher's Stone given to him by Colonel Claymore at the Battle of Sans Rosa.

"Douglas, you shouldn't use up your stone just for me."

"But I wouldn't have it if wasn't for you." The forks of red lightning danced around April. Instantly, the swelling and black and blue skin around her eye disappeared. The cuts on her mouth mended back together. All evidence of Wind Racer's abuse was erased. "I'm sorry for being so harsh on you, but it was for your own good. What you're done for me is a capital offense. If I'm defeated, they'll kill you, and I can't bear the thought of them hurting you."

April's spirits were lifted up. Riza was wrong about Douglas. She knew she could change him into the man she dreamed of spending the rest of her life with.

"There's no risk too great that I won't take for you," April said lovingly. She unbuttoned Wind Racer's coat. Her hands slipped beneath Wind Racer's undershirt caressing his bare chest as her lips pressed up against his.

"I know you would, my little April." Wind Racer untied April's bathrobe letting it fall to the floor...

* * *

Two days later

"I can't believe Lieutenant Flint dragged me all the way out to the Central Depot in the middle of the night and not show up. I'm kicking his ass the next time I see him." It was a clear, but moonless night, and Mustang was leaving a warehouse with his chauffeur, a plump woman in her late forties with shoulder-length salt-and-pepper hair. When they reached the presidential limo, she first unlocked the passenger door for Mustang and then her own.

"Oh dear."

"What's wrong Warrant Officer?"

"I thought I locked the door before leaving."

Mustang snatched her away

"Sir, what are you..."

"You did lock the door," said Mustang as he put some distance between them and the limo. "Someone broke in and rigged the ignition switch with an explosive." Just then, bullets wisped by their heads. Mustang clamped his hands together and slamming them against the ground. A wall transmuted between them and the shooter. After several fruitless attempts at shooting through the wall, the assassin stopped firing.

"Do you think he gave up, sir?" The chauffeur asked.

"Don't be impatient, Warrant Officer." Mustang rebuked.

Just then, the assassin began taking aim at the limo. Mustang could tell he was firing from the prone position since the shots were coming in from a low angle and beneath the limo. Realizing the assassin was trying set off the explosives hidden under the limo with a well-placed shot, Mustang transmuted an addition section of wall this time between him and his driver and the limo. Suddenly, the limo exploded. The fireball of ignited gasoline lit up the Central Command in a reddish-yellow glow. The transmuted wall was partially cracked but otherwise did its job and protected Mustang and his chauffeur from the shockwave and shrapnel.

"Stay here, Warrant Officer."

"Yes sir."

Mustang slipped on his ignition globes and, with a snap of his fingers, ignited the air. The surrounding area was briefly illuminated. About a hundred feet away, in the space between the warehouse and fencing, was the assassin. Mustang snapped his fingers again and a wall of fire boxed-in the assassin.

"Drop your weapon and hands up or else I'll burn off your flesh!" Mustang called out.

The assassin got off the ground with his arms raised in the air.

"Now kick your weapon out of reach!"

The assassin kicked the rifle away from him. Mustang was in shock when he was close enough to see the assassin's face.

"Lieutenant Flint!" Mustang blurted out.

"It's my way of saying 'thank you' for stabbing us in the back."

Just then, the security guard came out.

"What took you so long?" Mustang snapped.

"I'm sorry sir, but Lieutenant Flint sent me on an errand."

"Now that you're here, make yourself useful and arrest Lieutenant Flint. He tried to assassinate me."

"Private," Lieutenant Flint said, "this man is selling us out to the crooked politicians. He wants to put us on trial for following the orders that *they* gave us."

"That's a lie!" Mustang shouted. "Everything in that letter was taken out of context. Private, don't pay him any mind."

"Yes private," Lieutenant Flint mocked, "follow your orders and get rewarded with a court-martial."

"Shut up! I've heard of your crap. Private, escort Lieutenant Flint to the brig immediately."

* * *

"What's the damage, Riza?" Mustang asked. Morale was at a low point for Central Command. There wasn't a unit that didn't have its share of deserters. When news of Fuehrer Mustang's 'betrayal' was made public, the trust between soldiers and command eroded and so did Central Command's troop numbers.

"Sir, Central Command has 22,263 enlisted and 859 officers accounted for."

"Down by eleven thousand. Is there anything else you wish to share with me, Lieutenant?" Mustang could see the hesitation in Riza's eyes.

"Lieutenant General Airacomet has declared his support for Major General Sinclair. Current estimates place the coup at 135,000 troops, though that estimate may be too high depending on how many of their troops that are still loyal to you."

"I wouldn't count on that number being much lower. A third of the men under my direct command have gone AWOL. The percentages for the rest of the military would be worse."

"Sir, please don't be discouraged."

Mustang closed his eyes and shook his head. "Thanks for cheering me on, Riza, but we have to face the facts."

"Sir, you..."

"Where are Lieutenant Flint and that MP?"

"Their whereabouts are still unknown, sir."

"So, would it be presumption of me to assume Lieutenant Flint got to the MP?"

"No, it wouldn't be, sir?"

"Now do you understand the gravity of the situation? On paper, we're down by eleven thousand men, but out of the remaining twenty-three thousand, how many are really loyal? Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Armstrong, Fuery, front and center," Mustang ordered. His inner circle gathered in front of the formation waiting for Mustang to tell them what his next move would be.

"Men," said Mustang addressing the few remaining rank-and-file soldiers loyal to him, "listen up. These may be the last orders I will be issuing." He pointed to Armstrong. "I'm hereby promoting Major Louis Armstrong to Brigadier General. Sometime tomorrow, your new fuehrer, Major General Sinclair, will be in Central. You will acknowledge his authority as supreme commander of the military. Follow him with the same devotion as you did me."

"Sir, you can't," Riza pleaded

"Please sir, reconsider," said Armstrong.

"This isn't a request. Your duty, Brigadier General Armstrong, is to negotiate a peaceful surrender with Lodestone's forces."

"How could you give up so easily, Roy?" Havoc asked.

"You'd rather if I lead my men into a massacre!" Mustang yelled. "What good is being fuehrer if I throw away their lives in a battle that can't be won or rip this country apart in a civil war if by some miracle we came out as the victors? I know we fought together in the first coup nearly two years ago, but this situation is different." Roy then whispered softly to them. "Lodestone isn't Father. He wants Amestris to rule over, not to destroy. Accept him as fuehrer...for now. We can't beat him in a frontal assault. Lodestone has to be beaten at his own game. How was Lodestone able to take on the entire Aerugo military with just the South Border Patrol and do so in a matter of days? Think about it."

"What are you getting at, sir?" Armstrong asked.

"All I'm saying is that a second-rate alchemist like Lodestone might have gotten an edge from a certain red stone."

"The Philosopher's Stone?! But how?"

"That's what I have to find out. But once I do, Lodestone's supporters should turn against him. Fuehrer Grumman made sure the military was filled with men who could be trusted with the knowledge of the existence of the Philosopher's Stone and not use it for their own power. If they're the sort of men Grumman was looking for, they'll turn on Lodestone for making a Philosopher's Stone. Hawkeye will be going into hiding with me. The rest of you will wait here for Lodestone. I'll contact you when I get the opportunity. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"Don't disgrace me by defying our new fuehrer," Mustang said out loud in order to maintain appearances. "Set an example for these men."

* * *

The next day

The Parliament floor was packed full, not just with elected officials but also with armed soldiers. The parliament members shivered in fear as the soldiers pointed their rifles at them, though their spiteful glares alone were enough to make the parliament members sweat beads.

The prime minister, the head of parliament, took the podium. He was an obese man with thin black hair slicked back. His attire consisted of a three piece suit, a bow tie, and a monocle. Standing next to him was Wind Racer. The prime minister banged the gavel and called parliament into session.

"The first order of business is Parliament Resolution Number 1984-the bill recognizing Major General Douglas Sinclair as our new fuehrer. Parliament and the former fuehrer Roy Mustang plotted against our servicemen and conspired to wrongfully court-martial our soldiers for actions they took at the behest of Parliament. This left the military no other choice but to assume control over Amestris. The military has chosen Major General Sinclair to become the new fuehrer and to represent their interests. Major General Sinclair is a decorated veteran of the Ishval Civil War, a certified state alchemist, and the one responsible for uncovering the full extent of Aerugo's treachery against our nation. I urge Parliament to also grant absolute veto power to the fuehrer. No decision from Parliament may become law without his approval. Those who support the measure, say 'aye'."

The floor of parliament echoed with the chorus of aye's.

"Those opposed to the measure, say 'neigh'."

"Neigh," said one defiant official. She was one of the youngest parliamentarians elected in this term. The young lady was just in her thirties. She wore an old-fashion ankle-length dress and styled her brown hair in a bun. "You cowards! How could you let this thug in a uniform bully you? The will of the people will once again be crushed under the boot of the military, and you're letting it happen just to save your necks!" The two soldiers nearest to her dragged her outside. A minute later, a shot rang out. One parliament member fainted when he heard the shot.

"Is there anyone else opposed to the measure?" The room was in complete silence.

"The aye's have it," the prime minister said as he glanced back at Wind Racer. Resolution 1984 has passed. "Now, let's give a round of applauds to Fuehrer Sinclair." The parliament members unenthusiastically clapped while jubilation broke out amongst the soldiers.

Wind Racer whispered into the ear of the prime minister. "You did a good job repeating the lines I gave you. You get to live for another day, prime minister."

* * *

Wind Racer beamed with pride at the sight of his new office. This was the very seat of power in Amestris. This was, in a sense, *his* throne room. He frowned upon seeing Mustang's personal items-his medals, the pictures of him and his subordinates as well as some snot-nosed kid and a guy in a suit of armor, and Mustang's state alchemist certificate framed on the wall. Standing to Wind Racer's side was Colonel Claymore.

"So, what's your plan for Mustang's trained monkeys?" Claymore asked as he pointed to a group picture of Hawkeye, Havoc, Armstrong, Falman, Breda, and Fuery.

"So long as Mustang and his guard dog Riza Hawkeye are on the loose, there's a threat to my power, which is why I'm keeping them under close watch. They'll stay in the military. I'll even let Armstrong keep his last minute promotion."

"But why? They're Mustang's men. They're loyal to him and not you."

"And when Mustang comes back to stir up trouble, they'll be the first to know. And that's why I want them under my thumb. Mustang is too attached to his little niche to seek help elsewhere. If I stuffed them in the stockades now, Mustang would find allies that I don't know about. Also, I have to keep up appearances. Some of the soldiers might have second thoughts about siding with me if I arrest Mustang's men out of the blue. No, I need a valid reason, and treason against the current fuehrer for the sake of the previously disposed fuehrer is the excuse I can use to put them on trial and have them executed." Sinclair then took out his Philosopher's Stone. "And if Mustang tries to face me directly, he'll have this to deal with."

"I guess that's why you're fuehrer and I'm not."

"Don't sweat it, Phil. You'll be rewarded for your service."

"Just a promotion. I like being in artillery."

"So be it. You can your very own artillery division, Brigadier General."

"I like the sound of that. It's almost as sweet as Fuehrer Sinclair."

"Damn straight," said Sinclair as he gripped his Philosopher's Stone. _Father, you said I wouldn't amount to anything. You said the best I could hope for is to be Celestia's little errand colt. But I'm the leader of an entire nation. And with this Philosopher's Stone, I am beyond death. Father, I've become Celestia's equal._

* * *

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to meet the new fuehrer?" An elderly man asked Miss Celestia. They were taking a late night stroll in front of the White Rose Hotel. Miss Celestia was dressed the same attire that she wore at her meeting with Mustang. The elderly man, who had white bushy hair and eyebrows and was a half-head shorter than Celestia, wore a brown three-piece suit.

Miss Celestia looked down and sighed. "No, I'm afraid not, Mr. Procter."

"You don't like Central City Miss Celestia?" Mr. Proctor asked.

"That's not it at all. I wouldn't speak ill of it, especially in front of its mayor. It's this last minute turn of events in your country's politics that has left me rather discouraged. And...I'm homesick."

"I'm sure you'd change your mind if you met Fuehrer Sinclair."

Miss Celestia shook her head. "There's nothing to be gained by talking with another fuehrer. Good bye, Mr. Procter. I'm afraid you won't see me again." Miss Celestia ducked into a back alley and vanished in the darkness.

"Wait! Come back!" Mr. Proctor cried out. When he reached the other end of the alley, there was no sign of Miss Celestia.

On the roof of the White Rose Hotel was Miss Celestia in her true form, an alicorn princess. She stared down at the old man still combing the streets for her. "It's the same sad song and dance. A thousand years and they're still warring against each other," Princess Celestia said regretfully. She unfolded her wings and flew south towards Equestria.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 9 of _Friendship is Magic, Damnation is Alchemy_. The next chapter will cover Sinclair and his relationship with Fluttershy.


	10. Chapter 10: The Sins of Another

Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy

By Anonymous Card Captor

_My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic_ is created by Lauren Faust and owned by Hasbro Studios. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ is created by Hiromu Arakawa. All other characters are the creation of the author or EllisPONY (used with her permission). All thoughts or anything read by a character is in italics.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Sins of Another

Fluttershy then broke the lip lock. "I love you with every ounce of my being. That's why I was so afraid of losing again." Fluttershy rubbed her lips along Sinclair's neck and whispered into his ear, "Please make love to me like you used to."

At that moment, the nagging thought that Sinclair confined to the back of his mind since he became acquainted with Fluttershy swelled up inside of him and burst through the mental blocks like the force of a raging river cracking a dam in half. The feelings that he harbored for Fluttershy was more intense than mere gratitude for taking him in and deeper than the lust he felt for the blue earth pony mare with the neon pink hair he met after leaving the hospital. It had been that way for a long time, but he refused to acknowledge it. But why? The only female that ever really loved him is offering herself to him. Why not consummate their love here and now? He certainly returned Fluttershy's affection.

"It's been a while since..." Actually, that was a lie on Sinclair's part. He never kissed someone of the opposite sex before as far back as he could remember, let alone had sexual relations.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. If you don't feel sure about yourself, I can take lead, Wind Racer." It was then reality struck Sinclair like a ton of bricks and hearing it from Fluttershy's lips made the sting that much more unbearable.

_Fluttershy doesn't want you. She wants Wind Racer._ The self-doubt came back to torment him.

_ No, she wants me! Fluttershy loves me, not the Imposter._

_ Could have fooled me considering she called you 'Wind Racer'._

"Oh dear," said Fluttershy, "you must think I'm a floozy for coming on so strong, Wind Racer."

_You see. She only wants to have sex with you because she thinks you're Wind Racer._

_ Shut up! It's just a formality!_

_ Oh rape is a formality huh?_

_ I would never..._

_ Well you're about to if you have sex with Fluttershy when she thinks you're Wind Racer._

_ Shut up!_

_ You know it's true._

_ She's in love with me!_

_ Don't kid yourself._

_ I SAID SHUT UP!_

_ If you really love Fluttershy, you won't do this._

With a downtrodden look on his face, Sinclair, as gently as he possibly could, pushed Fluttershy off his chest.

"Oh you do think I'm a floozy." Fluttershy frowned and looked away in shame.

"No, that's not it," Sinclair said while taking Fluttershy into his loving embrace. "It's not you. It's me. I've changed since we were last together. I'm not exactly the same stallion I was. I would be taking advantage of you if we..."

"No! You wouldn't be taking advantage of me!" Fluttershy pleaded. "You have changed and it's been a dream-come-true. You've become the stallion I always wanted to be with."

_You see! She wants me, not the Impostor._

_ You're pathetic! She said you changed. You haven't changed other than switch bodies with the pony Fluttershy believes you to be. I thought better of you than to make excuses for taking advantage of Fluttershy._ The self-doubt, no, conscious, was right. He was about to rape Fluttershy just to relieve himself from his years of loneliness. _You're right. I can't use Fluttershy just to fulfill my selfish needs._

_ That's better._

_ But I'm not giving up on her._

_ What?!_

"Wind Racer," Fluttershy said as she stroked Sinclair's mane. "You're...umm...awfully quite."

"Fluttershy," said Sinclair, "I want to take time with our relationship. I want you to know me better first. And if you can accept who I have become..."

"But I accept you right now..."

"Fluttershy, you told me about how I used to be. And now that I've changed, I have to know you can live with the new me. If you can, if you still want me...

_Don't you dare!_

"...I'll spend the rest of my life with you."

"You want to...marry me?"

_Tell her no, dammit!_

"I want to marry you right now, but I want to make sure I get things right between us. Will you accept my hoof in marriage? Will you become my fiancée?"

"I am already...sort of. Before you left Equestria, I was your unofficial fiancée."

Sinclair shook his head. "No, I mean a real engagement." Sinclair stroked Fluttershy's long, flowing pink mane. "My life is a tragic waste if it's not spent with you."

Fluttershy shoved Sinclair's hoof away and give him a short, but passionate kiss. "Can we have the wedding before autumn? Will that be enough time?"

Sinclair nodded. "I think it should be."

_You moron! How could you be so stupid?_

_ It's not rape if I tell who I really am._

_ No it won't because she'll either think you're lying to get out of the wedding or you lost your mind, and that's if she doesn't believe you. If she does, she'll hate you for stealing Wind Racer's body..._

_ I didn't steal it, and you know it._

_ I know you didn't steal his body, but would she?_

_ If I explain it to her, yes, and I can show her my alchemy as proof that I'm not the Impostor._

_ Are you kidding me? Alchemy is the worst way to show her who you are. She'll probably think you're some sort of monster and that you took Wind Racer from her and she'll be repulsed at the thought of being in a relationship with somepony who used to be a hairless primate._

_ In other words, I have nothing to lose from trying._

_ Except being imprisoned or killed._

_ I don't care. I meant it when I said my life is worthless without her._

_ Fine, it's your funeral, but don't say I didn't warn you._

* * *

The Bearers of the Elements of Harmony retired to the guest bedroom arranged for them in the palace tower. None of them ever imagined Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding would have been so eventful or that the Changeling Queen would try to use the event as the means to invade all of Equestria.

"That bouquet should have been mine," Rarity whined. She slipped off her dress and, after she folded it up, left it on the nightstand.

"Chill with the drama queen act will ya," Rainbow Dash groaned.

"May I have a moment to lament...please? I have to wait until for another wedding to have my turn at the altar."

"Oh Rarity," Fluttershy said with a coy smile on her face, "that's just an old mare's tale. You can get married without catching the bouquet. I never caught one before and I'm...well..."

Everypony was stunned into silence. Fluttershy tilted her head away for a moment before looking back at her friends with a smile that screamed perfect contentment.

"You don't mean that unofficial engagement manure, do you?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Oh no, Twilight, Wind Racer and I are formally engaged."

"Oh you go girl!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Fluttershy ain't so shy after all," said Rainbow Dash while hovering over her friend and patting her on the back.

"I'm so happy for you," said Rarity. However, not everypony took kindly to the good news.

"I don't believe this," Applejack said just low enough for her ears only as she facehoofed and shook her head.

"When's the wedding?"

"Just before fall," Fluttershy said beaming with pride, "and we're having it at my cottage so that all of my animal friends can be there."

"Fluttershy, my boutique would be far more suitable for your special day."

"But what about my animal friends?"

Rarity looked away. "We can have a little reception outside just for them."

"But Rarity, they're like family to me. And what's wrong with my cottage?"

"It's just so small and so close to the Everfree Forest."

"Hold it one second!" Twilight Sparkle interrupted. "Aren't you going a little too fast?" Applejack breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Twilight.

"Yeah, we have to plan the engagement party," said Pinkie Pie. Twilight rolled her eyes and huffed while Applejack did another facehoof. "I owe Wind Racer a return home party and I haven't even given him one yet. I know-I'll throw him a really big party. It'll be the 'return home to an engagement' party."

"Oh that sounds wonderful," Fluttershy smiled. "Though, I am a little worried. Wind Racer didn't leave on good terms with my family, but he's changed so much I'm sure they'll warm up to him...if they gave him the chance."

"What do you mean 'he changed'?" Twilight asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well...umm...," Fluttershy said nervously, "he...isn't so rough around the edges anymore."

"Now that I think about," Twilight grinned mischievously, "Wind Racer could use an engagement..."

"That's 'return home to an engagement' party," Pinkie Pie corrected Twilight.

"Right, a 'return home to an engagement' party is a great idea."

* * *

"Blanche 75?" Shining Armor looked over the bottle before taking a sip. He and Princess Celestia were meeting in her private study, and the princess offered Shining Armor a sip to take the edge off. "Never seen this label before."

"Shining Armor, how has the search for the humans coming along?" Celestia asked.

"We still haven't found these human creatures. Who would have thought a hairless ape that walks on only two legs would be so hard to find."

"I can't emphasize the severity of having a human alchemist in our country enough!" Shining Armor stared wide-eyed at Celestia. The princess has always been so laid-back, even with her palace guard, but these 'human alchemist' was so vexing for her.

"Your majesty, I know you're concerned, but after the Changeling attack, I've been hesitant to deploy more troops away from Canterlot."

"I assure you, the Changeling army won't be back anytime soon." The princess then took a sip from her own glass. "Everypony in Canterlot has been wondering where I galloped off, haven't they?"

"The royal court's been on pin and needles since you disappeared."

"You like the wine, Shining Armor?"

"I do. Where did you get it?"

"From the humans?"

Shining Armor took too large of a gulp and strangled on his wine. The glass shattered into a thousand pieces when he dropping while coughing up his drink. "You were in the human's country!" After he cleared his throat, Shining Armor levitated the pieces of broken glass into a waste basket. "I apologize for making this mess, your majesty."

Celestia let out a little giggle. "Don't fret over it. I picked the worst time to tell you about my fact-finding mission, but to answer your question-humans don't have a single nation. They don't get along well with each other, but yes, I was in their lands visiting as many of their nation as time permitted."

"So, they know about ponies?"

Celestia shook her head. "I took their form while traveling amongst them."

"I didn't know you could shape shift."

"It's a power I share with Princess Luna. Just ask her. She had fun scaring foals on Nightmare Night."

"Now I remember. Twi told me Luna could make herself look like Nightmare Moon."

"Wanna see?"

"If it pleases your majesty," said Shining Armor.

Celestia glowed bright white until her features were no longer discernable. Her form molded from her familiar alicorn outline to a bipedal form. Celestia was in the very form she took during her dinner with Roy Mustang.

"What do you think?" She placed her hand on her hip showing off her womanly figure.

"My honest opinion, your majesty?"

"Your princess would be displeased if she was lied to."

"It's...creepy."

Celestia frowned up before turning back to her true form. "Oh well, it really doesn't suit me anyway, though the male humans were drooling like adolescent colts in spring."

"Is that what I'm looking for?" Shining Armor asked.

"You should look at a few more pictures to get an overall picture. Not all humans are as shapely as this form." Princess Celestia then removed a file from her filing cabinet. The modern furniture clashed with the Classical decorum, but Celestia's clerks insisted on updating her office. She levitated black and white pictures out of the file. "These photos came from a human country called Amestris. A member of their ruling class was gracious enough to give me a copy."

The humans in the background were wearing the same restrictive clothing over their furless bodies, which was an indication to Shining Armor that they were military. Two humans were prominent in the picture. The first one had a short, ebony mane and wore the same uniform as the humans in the background. The other human was much shorter, had a longer mane done up in a braid, and was dressed in a completely different suit from the others. Some of the photos showed the human in uniform shooting fire from the tips of his digits at the short human. The shorter human always seem to be posing in the middle of the fight with his paws pressed against random stone structures.

Celestia pointed a hoof at the short human with the braided mane. "This human, I believe, is called the Fullmetal Alchemist." She then pointed to the tall human. "This one is Roy Mustang. He was, until recently, the leader of Amestris."

"He doesn't look like any mustang I've ever seen."

Celestia gave the picture a second looking over. "I don't how he came across the name either."

"And you said 'until recently'. What happened?"

"As I said before, humans don't get along well with each other. He was overthrown by one of his generals."

Shining Armor flipped through the photos until he came across one where the Fullmetal Alchemist had some sort of blade on his right foreleg and slashed Roy Mustang on his paw. However, the cut wasn't that deep. In fact, on second inspection, it left no wound at all. It only managed to leave a gash on the mittens Roy Mustang wore.

"Is that the one who took over?" Shining Armor asked.

"Not at all," said Celestia, shaking her head. "That was a different human. The one who gave me the photos said it was only a friendly sparring match."

Shining Armor looked through the other photos was aghast to see how much of the surrounding area was reduced to rumble. "All this was from a friendly sparring match!" Shining Armor bowed to Princess Celestia. "Your majesty, grant me permission to go to Ponyville and direct the search myself."

"You're the captain of the guard. I can't have you on patrol without raising suspicions."

"But your majesty, the palace guards can't handle something that powerful. My magic may be the only thing strong enough to contain it."

"They've been instructed to report back to me, immediately, if they find the human. I'll handle them myself."

"But I can't leave Twi alone with those *things* running around. If Chrysalis wasn't screwing with my mind, I would have been there looking for that human alchemist on day one."

"Don't be so brash, Captain Armor. You didn't even give me the opportunity to finish speaking. I won't permit you to join the search parties, but you are still needed in Ponyville."

Shining Armor perked up. "What is it, your majesty?"

"I just received a message from Twilight asking if you come to an engagement party for Fluttershy."

"You mean that quiet pegasus that directed the bird chorus at the wedding?"

"She's getting married to Sky Ripper's son, Wind Racer."

"I vaguely remember him. He didn't really leave much of an impression other than giving off this 'I don't want to be here' vibe. What really sticks out of my mind was what happened after he left. Captain Ripper was peeved off right up to the day he retired and took it out on us."

"I didn't want to tell you this at the time, but Captain Ripper wanted Wind Racer to take his place as captain of the guard, but Wind Racer had other plans. From what I understand, he wanted to make a name for himself by finding was on the other side of the Everfree Forest. Of course, you and I both know that's human territory. I would have stopped him from going if I had known. About four months ago, he came back missing his wings and suffering from amnesia. Twilight believes Wind Racer isn't Wind Racer."

"Twi thinks Wind Racer is a changeling, and he's faking the amnesia?"

"She said in the note for you to use your shield magic to determine if Wind Racer is a pony or changeling. Your sister also said for you to be discrete. She doesn't wish for you to upset Fluttershy."

* * *

"They keep animal feed in a candy store?!" Fluttershy and Sinclair were making their way to Sugarcube Corner.

"Oh yes, they're my biggest supplier." Sinclair raised an eyebrow at Fluttershy who strained to hold back the smirk fighting its way to her lips.

"And wouldn't it been prudent to bring the cart?"

"Oh, we won't need that." Fluttershy let out a little 'teehee'.

Sinclair couldn't see any light shining through the tiny cracks between the Venetian blinds.

"You know it's rude to peek in other ponies," said Fluttershy as she nudged Sinclair to the door.

_This is probably the surprise party that Fluttershy's pink friend wanted to throw for me. I suppose I can fake being surprised._ "Are you sure they're open? There're no lights inside."

"Oh it's open alright." Fluttershy pressed a hoof against her lips trying not to laugh.

"Well, okay." Sinclair followed Fluttershy inside. They were immersed in total darkness for a moment before the lights switched on illuminating the multicolored bundles of balloons. Confetti poured from the ceiling. A banner that read "WELCOME BACK TO AN ENGAGEMENT" stretched across the room.

"Surprised!" The ponies in the room cried out in unison. It was practically everypony Sinclair met and then some: Sky Ripper, Wind Dancer, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and quite a few he didn't recognize. Oh wait! Not all of the ponies he became acquainted with were here. Applejack and her bruiser sibling were graciously absent. At least he didn't have to worry about getting into another fight.

"I hope you like it, Wind Racer," said Fluttershy. She then leaned over and whispered in Sinclair's ear. "I'm sorry, but Pinkie Pie insisted on throwing you a really big party to make up for not having a get-well party, though I hate to admit I wanted you to have one."

Sinclair, in kind, whispered into Fluttershy's ear. "I don't mind now that I've gotten to know everypony better." Fluttershy smiled and kissed Sinclair on the cheek. _Well, it wasn't totally true. I'd rather not be at a big social gathering, but it was better than throwing the party when I was just released from the hospital_.

"Wind Racer," said Twilight, "this is my brother Shining Armor and his wife, Princess Cadence."

Sinclair gasped and stared intently at Cadence. "Oh my..." Shining Armor and Fluttershy wore irritated scowls at the added attention Sinclair was giving Cadence.

"Is there something wrong?" Cadence took a slightly suggestive pose and tossed back her hair. "Do I have something in my mane?" Cadence had no interest in Fluttershy's fiancé, but she did take a mischievous delight in making her overly protective husband jealous.

"You're a hybrid!" Sinclair said pointing to Cadence.

"Wha..." Twilight, Shining Armor, and Fluttershy gasped at the same time.

"I never saw your kind before."

"The term you're looking for is 'alicorn'," Shining Armor said gritting his teeth.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you the offspring of a pegasus and unicorn? Are you able to perform magic *and* fly?"

"Alicorns aren't exactly hybrids of unicorns and pegasi, but yes, I can fly and perform magic."

"Do you know what the sun and the moon are?"

"What the sun and moon are?!" Cadence and Shining Armor repeated Sinclair's peculiar question.

"What is the nature of the sun and moon in your sky? Did the other two hybr...alicorns ever disclose their physical properties to you?"

"No," Cadence denied. "What are you talking about?"

Fluttershy forcefully tapped Sinclair on the shoulder. "Wind Racer, I know you're trying to remember, but it's kinda...rude to bother the princess. Didn't we go through this with Rarity?"

Sinclair hung his head down. "You're right, Fluttershy. I'm sorry," Sinclair apologized to Cadence and Shining Armor.

Fluttershy patted Sinclair on the back. "It's okay. Just save the questions for an appropriate time. You're not mad at Wind Racer?" She then asked the royal couple.

"Oh no, not at all," Shining Armor lied.

"I'll gladly answer all Wind Racer's questions whenever I get the time," said Cadence.

"Oh good," Fluttershy smiled.

Twilight tapped Shining Armor on the foreleg. The two exchanged glances before Shining Armor gave his younger sister a nod.

"Shining Armor, since Wind Racer is interested in magic, how about a little demo of your special skill?"

"Sure," said Shining Armor. Shining Armor created a force field about half the size of a pony between him and Sinclair. "I can create magic barriers that keep Canterlot safe from danger."

Sinclair cautiously reached out to the magical transparent dome and stopping within a centimeter. "Is it safe to touch?"

"Oh, it won't hurt a bit," Twilight smirked.

Sinclair pressed a hoof against the barrier only to pass through it. "I think there's something wrong with it." He then picked up a party horn that somepony left on the floor and dropped it on the barrier, which offered no resistance to the falling party favor passing through it. "It doesn't even stop inanimate objects."

"My spell can permit ponies to pass through while keeping anything dangerous out.

"How does it know something is dangerous?"

"It just does."

"The barrier knows if something dangerous? Does that mean it doesn't need any conscious thought from you to differentiate between friend and foe? And what about dangerous ponies? Will it keep them out?"

"Well...it's complicated."

"I can wait to talk to you later about the barrier. Thanks for the demonstration." Twilight waited until Sinclair and Fluttershy joined the other well-wishers.

"You see what I'm talking about."

"Twi, if he was a changeling, my barrier would have stopped him. Wind Racer's a genuine pony."

"But didn't you hear him say 'your sky'? It's like he's from a different world."

"Twi, he's legit from what I can tell."

"What about the hydra that was killed in the Everfree Forest?"

Shining Armor pressed Twilight up to his muzzle and whispered. "Don't say another word about the hydra. The princess asked me to do a top-secret investigation. Do not, I repeat, do not talk about it to anypony."

"But why would the princess keep secrets from..."

"I said don't talk about it." Twilight knew from the tone of her big brother's voice that she should drop the matter. "Have faith in the princess and trust her judgment."

Pinkie Pie hopped between Twilight and Shining Armor. "Whatcha talking about?" She asked.

"Us, talking?" Twilight laughed nervously. "What gave you that impression?"

"Your lips were moving and so was Shining Armor's. And I heard your voices," Pinkie Pie said with a vacant expression that was fostered by innocence.

"Well, you see...I...I...I can't tell because I made a pinkie promise with Shining Armor?"

"Okey dokey." Pinkie Pie hopped away without giving their secret conversation a second thought. She hopped along for a bit before she stopped in her tracks and gasped. Twilight and Shining Armor braced themselves for the worst: Pinkie Pie heard them speaking and put two and two together. "I almost forgot Wind Racer's wedding gift." Pinkie Pie raced upstairs slamming the door behind her.

Both Twilight and Shining Armor breathed a sigh of relief.

"I almost thought she heard us," said Shining.

"That's the last pony I want eavesdropping on our conversation."

"You mean the one about Wind Racer being a changeling." Twilight then realized the last pony she *really* didn't wanted eavesdropping on their conversation was standing behind her. Fluttershy had the same angry look that she had when she was taking those assertiveness courses with Iron Will.

"Fluttershy! Wait! I can explain."

"Don't bother Twilight Sparkle. Thinking Wind Racer was a changeling?! How could you? They found him near death in the forest." Twilight backed away from the advancing Fluttershy. "You think a changeling would let himself get near death just to fool..."

"Fluttershy!" The voice of a mature mare called out to her. Twilight didn't recognize the voice, but she was, none the less, thankful for that last second save.

"We'll talk about this, later." The harsh look on Fluttershy's face softened. She turned around flew over the other ponies and landed next to a middle-age pegasi couple. The male pegasus had a white coat, blue mane, and a red hose and a ladder cutie mark while the female pegasus was the spitting image of Fluttershy. She had a yellow coat of fur and an almost identical cutie mark. The only features setting her apart were her blonde mane and butterfly birth mark on her forehead. "Mom, Dad, I'm so happy you came." Fluttershy gave each of them a hug. "I was afraid you wouldn't show up."

"Well," Fluttershy's father grumbled, "don't think us being here is an approval of your...OUCH!" He shook his foreleg where his wife nudged him too hard.

Fluttershy's mother smiled at her daughter. "Dear, all that matters to us is that you're happy."

"Where's Flying V and Racer?"

"Your brothers still haven't warmed up to your fiancé."

"But Mom, Dad, Wind Racer's changed a lot since you last met him. He doesn't yell at me anymore and helps me around the house and he..."

"And how will that last?" Fluttershy's father said in a hushed but harsh tone of voice. "Until he remembers being a flankhole...OUCH!"

"Not now. This is a special occasion for our daughter," said Fluttershy's mother.

Fluttershy looked away from her father and stared at the floor with sad eyes. "I'm sure you'd change your mind if you got to know the new Wind Racer." Fluttershy flew up and waved at Sinclair. "Wind Racer, could you come over here for a second?"

"Sure, sweetie," said Sinclair. He weaved through the herd of party ponies to the other end of the Sugarcube Corner to where Fluttershy was waiting.

"I want you to meet my parents. This is my mother Dancing Butterflies and my father Chief," Fluttershy said as she pointed them out.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Sinclair offered a friendly hoofshake to Fluttershy's parents but only Dancing Butterflies was receptive.

"I suppose this would be, for you, the first time ever meeting us," said Dancing Butterflies.

Sinclair offered a hoof to Chief. "It's an honor to be marrying your daughter, sir."

Chief wrinkled his brow and looked at Sinclair's hoof as if somepony was handing him a slice of molded bread. "It's an honor you don't deserve...OUCH!" Once again, Dancing Butterflies kicked Chief on the knee.

"You know fathers," said Dancing Butterflies. "No stallion is good enough for their daughters."

"I may not remember it, but whatever I did that was unbecoming to Fluttershy is in the past. You have my word."

Dancing Butterflies stared into Sinclair's eyes giving him a glimpse into a darker part of her soul. "So you say, dear." Dancing Butterflies's tone had a menacing undertone. Sinclair backed away a bit before Dancing Butterflies returned to her congenial demeanor.

"Yo! Wind Racer! Over here!" Three pegasi were hovering over the other ponies and calling out to him. They seemed familiar to Sinclair. The largest of the three had beige fur, a brown mane brushed over his eyes, and three orange globes for a cutie mark. The smaller one had a dark brown coat of fur, blonde hair, and a hand weight cutie mark. _That can't be right. How the hell would they pick up hand weights? It must be something else._ The shortest one had a dark gray mane, a light gray coat, and some sort of dark brown egg-shaped objects with white stitching as his cutie mark. _Now I remember these three-they were on that cloud teasing me the day I checked out of the hospital._

"He's right over there, Dumb-Bell," the big one said in a dull voice while pointing at Sinclair. The three swooped down on the alchemist pony and cupped him in their hooves.

"Hey! What the..." Sinclair said as he thrashed around while still being held aloft in their forelegs. The three struggled to stay airborne while supporting Sinclair.

"Calm the hay down, W.R.," said the dark brown pegasi.

Sinclair broke out of their grip and hit the ground face first.

Fluttershy galloped to his side. "Wind Racer!" She panicked. "Oh, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Sinclair.

Fluttershy helped Sinclair back on his four legs and tenderly rubbed the bridge of his muzzle where he landed. The dark brown pegasus shoehorned his way between Fluttershy and Sinclair.

"Long time no see, W.R.? Sorry we haven't had a chance to drop in for a visit."

Rainbow Dash flew between the dark brown pegasus and Sinclair. "What the hay are you doing here?" She said while staring down the dark brown pegasus with her forelegs crossed over her chest.

"Wind Racer's is our bud. We just wanted to take out on the town. He hasn't been to Cloudsdale since he came back."

"Well, Wind Racer doesn't want to go with you."

"Oh come on, Rainbow Cra...Dash," the dark brown pegasus corrected himself, "we're on the up and up, right?"

"W.R., this is Hoops, Dumb-bell, and Score," Rainbow Dash introduced the large beige pegasus, and the shorter dark brown and light-gray pegasi, respectively.

"Now that we're all acquainted, we can go out on the town baaacccchhhlor styleeee."

"Don't you dare go with them!" Fluttershy cried out. "I know what goes on during bachelor parties."

"I hope they take him on a bachelor party...and never bring him back," Chief whispered in Dancing Butterflies' ear. She then whispered something in Chief's ear as well. They then both looked at each other and nodded.

"Fellows," said Sinclair, "look, I appreciate the offer but I can't fly."

"Don't worry W.R.," said Dumb-Bell, "we got a party cart all set up waiting for you. You can still cloud walk even without wings."

"I can't ask you to drag me around on a cart."

"You don't have to do that." Pinkie Pie towed a metal framed striped in white and red like a candy cane with a propeller, one of the blades broken, on top. "This is my flying do-hickey. You can fly to Cloudsdale and back on this...as soon as I fix it up."

Dumb-Bell, Hoops, and Score rolled on the floor beaking out in laughter.

"You expect W.R...to...fly...on that...thing," Dumb-Bell barely managed to squeeze out the words.

"But it works," Pinkie Pie said defensively, "if Gilda wasn't such a big meanie and broke it." It only made the three pegasi laugh harder. Sinclair, however, took Pinkie Pie more seriously.

_If the propeller wasn't busted, it could generate a down draft. Yes, it has the correct aerodynamic profile. And given what I've observed in pony leg strength, it might generate enough lift to be air worthy._

"This is an ingenious invention you've created," Sinclair said to Pinkie Pie. "I hope you continue your research."

"Dinkie Pie doing research?! That's a good one, W.R." Dumb-Bell chuckled for a moment before noticing that Sinclair wasn't in on the joke. The three pegasi bullies stopped laughing. Their jovial mood replaced by the solemn realization that their buddy wasn't acting like himself.

"Hey W.R.! How about we go outside and chat in private? We can talk about the good old days. Maybe we can jog your memory."

Sinclair followed a block away from Sugarcube Corner. The three pegasi left Sinclair ill at ease. Their shift in mood from obnoxious party crashers clowning around at everypony's expense to stone-faced inquisitors did not go unnoticed.

Dumb-Bell made an abrupt stop next to an old crooked streetlamp. "So, whatcha up to, W.R.?" He said flat out.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, W.R. We know you still got your memory." Dumb-Bell playfully nudged Sinclair in the side with his elbow/front left knee. "We know you're playing sick for a reason."

"No, I'm not playing sick."

"Look, we won't rat you out. What is it? Can't find somepony else to take you in beside Sluttershy?"

"Yeah, Sluttershy-can-hardly-fly after you put it to her," Hoops heckled.

"Don't call her that." Sinclair growled.

"Call who what?! Oh, you mean 'Sluttershy'? You were the one that gave her that nickname. Afraid they'll overhear us talking and blow your cover?"

"No, that not...Just don't call Fluttershy that anymore."

"You are serious," Dumb-Bell glowered. "You really did lose your marbles. Well, let me refresh your memory. After your daddy, the captain of the royal guard, kicked you out of the nest, you sweet-talked Sluttershy into taking you..." Dumb-Bell was interrupted when gave him a right hoof.

"I said don't call her that name again!"

Dumb-Bell hopped back up and pounced on Sinclair. A flurry of hooves came down on the back of Sinclair's head. Suddenly, a rainbow blur slammed into Dumb-Bell. The impact threw him off of Sinclair's back.

"What the hay's gotten into you flankholes!"

Dumb-Bell pointed at Sinclair. "He started it. He threw the first hoof."

"And I bet it had nothing to do with your big fat mouths."

Fluttershy raced to Sinclair's side holding him against her chest. Her yellow fur was stained by the blood seeping through the cuts on his head. "Wind Racer, are you okay?" Behind Fluttershy were the other party guests including Wind Racer and Fluttershy's parents, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Shining Armor, and Cadence. Wind Dancer joined Fluttershy and both them held Sinclair against their bosoms.

"Wind Racer, what happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"Who did this to you, baby?" Wind Dancer cried.

"I already told you what happened," Dumb-bell yelled. "He hit first because I was going to tell his dirty little secrets."

"Nopony's talking to you," Rainbow Dash retorted. "I want to hear Wind Racer's side of the story."

Shining Armor put a hoof on Dash's shoulder. "I'll take it from here."

"And who in Tartarus are you?" Dumb-Bell sneered.

"Yeah, who in Tartarus are you?" Score parroted Dumb-Bell's taunt.

"I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard, and if you don't leave, you can cool off in the Canterlot dungeons."

"Okay! Okay! Okay! We get it." Dumb-Bell brushed himself off. "We'll head back to Cloudsdale." He stretched out his wings and made slight flapping noises as if he was taking off but then paused. "Oh, by the way, Wind Racer didn't want me saying this, but he's only with Fluttershy because daddy booted him out of the house and needed a place to crash, he's been hopping in the bed with every other mare that crossed his path, and..."

"I'm ordering you to leave NOW!"

"...and he had a pet name for you that used only around us-Sluttershy!"

Fluttershy darted straight fore Dumb-Bell. She was about a yard away but only because Rainbow Dash was holding him back.

"Lies! Wind Racer would never do those awful things. If you think I'd believe anything said by a bunch of bullies, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

"She's crazy!" Hoops cried out.

"Let's get the hay outta here," Score said while pulling Dumb-Bell away.

Fluttershy struggled to break free from Dash's grip. "I'm not going after them, Dashie," Fluttershy strained. "I need to tend to Wind Racer."

"You promise?"

Fluttershy turned and looked at her best friend as if she accused her of murder. "You'd think I'd waste my time chasing down those meanies when Wind Racer is hurt?"

Rainbow Dash let go of Fluttershy who swooped back to Sinclair, who was back on his hooves. She looked Sinclair over. The wounds were all superficial. There were no serious injuries caused by Dumb-Bell.

"Stay right here while I get something to clean up those cuts." While Fluttershy flew off to get first aid, Shining Armor had a word with Sinclair.

"Tell me the truth and don't lie. Who threw the first hoof?"

Sinclair held his head down. "I did it, but only because that bastard called Flut..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Striking a pony, even if they say something mean, is against the law," said Shining Armor. "I should throw you in the dungeon for that." Just then, a glance back at Cadence reminded him that, had some stallion said such despicable things about her, he would have done the same. "Since this is your engagement party, I'll let it slide, but stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir."

Shining Armor stepped aside for Fluttershy to tend to her wounded fiancé.

"Go home everypony. I'm afraid you'll have to cut your party short."

Pinkie Pie looked at Shining Armor with puppy dog eyes. "But...but..."

"Go home Pinkie Pie."

"But if I could finish throwing the party then everypony wouldn't all sad and..."

"Pinkie, sometimes ponies need quiet time. You can throw your party another day."

"Okay," Pinkie Pie moaned.

"Excuse me, Captain Armor," said Dancing Butterflies. "I'm Fluttershy's mother. I know this may be imposing, but my husband and I would like to stay in town a bit."

"You may." While Shining Armor's back was turned, Dancing Butterflies and Chief whispered back and forth into each other's ear before Chief flew to Fluttershy's side.

"You need any help, Wind Racer?" Chief asked.

"No, I can walk, sir," said Sinclair.

"You can come with us just in case we have to carry Wind Racer, Dad." As Fluttershy was speaking, Shining Armor was confronted by his old commanding officer. Sky Ripper stood at attention before his successor.

"Captain Armor, I apologize for the spectacle my son made of himself today." Sky Ripper said with lips trembling under the tug-of-war between being too proud to speak to the stallion that 'stole' the position that should have stayed in his family and the need to save face after his son made a fool of himself.

"No harm done. I would have done the same if I was in his place."

"No you wouldn't because you wouldn't keep company with delinquents."

"Your son was beaten bloodied and all you can think about is your reputation!" Wind Dancer yelled at her husband.

"OH HE'LL LIVE! NOW SHUT UP!"

"Perhaps you should come and keep my wife and I company," Shining Armor said congenially. "Let your wife and Fluttershy tend to Wind Racer." He then said Fluttershy and Wind Dancer. "You two, take him to the doctor, pronto."

"We'll talk about this later, Sky Ripper," said Wind Dancer.

"Gladly!" Sky Ripper yelled out to his wife. He then took a deep breath and exhaled. "I suppose I could use the rest."

* * *

Twilight surveyed the table full of uneaten cake, pie, potato chips, animal crackers, and chocolate-covered dandelions.

"All this food gone to waste," Twilight sighed.

"Don't worry," said Pinkie Pie. "I got it all figured out."

"I hope you're not planning on eating all of this yourself?"

"Naw! We'll give them to Fluttershy's animal friends."

"Yeah, Fluttershy would want them to have the leftovers," said Rarity, "and they'll have even more, thanks to those ruffians."

"Yeah! What a bunch of meanies! I hope Fluttershy doesn't invite them to the wedding unless they're really, really, really, really, really sorry."

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity looked at each other in their solidarity of doubt.

"Why you're making those funny faces? And I don't mean the 'ha-ha' funny, I mean the 'not funny' funny."

"What if what those pegasi said is true?"

"Hold your horses, Twi," said Rainbow Dash. "I grew up with those flankholes, and they'll do anything to give a pony a rough time."

"Don't you think it's weird they were chummy with him before? I mean, Wind Racer used to their friends before he lost his memory."

"And I used to be friends with Gilda. Does that I mean I'm as bad as her?"

Twilight hung her head and sighed. "You're right, Dash. I'm sorry for saying Wind Racer isn't on the up and up because of who he used to have as friends."

Rainbow Dash gave Twilight a hug. "No harm done. Now let's take these treats to Fluttershy's place and call it a day."

"Excuse me, young ladies," Dancing Butterflies said as she walked into Sugarcube Corner. "I was wondering if I could help you clean up."

"Oh no ma'am," said Twilight. "You don't have to. You're a guest here in Ponyville."

"Why thank you, but, I wouldn't be working alone." Suddenly, thousands of butterflies poured into the candy shop and lifted up all of the remaining food. "So, where should we put it?" Twilight and the others just stared dumbfounded. "I don't mean to rush you, but the food is getting rather heavy for my butterflies friends to hold."

"Oh, we're taking them to Fluttershy's cottage and giving them to her animal friends."

Dancing Butterflies closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh, what a wonderful idea. Just lead the way."

"You don't know where your daughter lives?" Twilight asked.

"I do, but I have to stay with my butterfly friends, and it's hard to see where you're going with them blocking your view."

The five mares were trailed by a kaleidoscopic cloud carrying trays full of party treats. Ponies stopped in the middle of browsing the local market or pulling carts to watch the motley swarm float through town tagging behind Twilight and her friends.

When they were on the outskirts of Ponyville, out of earshot of anypony that might overhear, Dancing Butterflies revealed her true intentions.

"So, what do you think of Wind Racer?" She asked Twilight.

The lavender unicorn felt a bit uneasy telling Dancing Butterflies that her daughter was marrying a very peculiar stallion or that he may or may not be involved in the impalement of a hydra.

"I haven't spoken to him that much, really. Rainbow Dash knows more about him than I do. Don't you, Dash?"

"Sure do," said the rainbow-mane pegasus. "Wind Racer is really cool. I know him all the way back from Flight Camp."

"The way you speak, you seem to be under the impression that he's a good pony." Rainbow Dash didn't like the tone Dancing Butterflies took.

"You're having second thoughts about your future son-in-law, Mrs. Butterflies?" Rarity asked.

"No, I'm not. I never wanted Fluttershy marrying that horrible stallion." There was no mistaken the derision Dancing Butterflies had for Wind Racer.

"But...at the engagement party..."

"That's 'coming home to an engagement' party," Pinkie Pie corrected Twilight Sparkle.

"But at the party, you took up for Wind Racer when your husband bad-mouthed..."

"I did no such thing. Don't think I approve of my daughter's choice for a husband because I wasn't rude to him. Chief may be too forthcoming and tactless, but we're in agreement when it comes to our feelings for *that* pony."

"But why do you dislike him so much?"

"Before his accident, Wind Racer was absolutely cruel to Fluttershy. He called her 'stupid' and 'worthless'. She had no life of her own and had to wait on him hoof-and-hoof. I believe what those hooligans said about Wind Racer calling my daughter that horrible name. I'm just surprised he didn't say it to her face, as brazen as he was. And I'm not surprised he would be unfaithful to my daughter. When Fluttershy came flying home to us crying the first time Wind Racer threw one of his tantrums, I had a word with his parents hoping they could rein him in. His father told me Wind Racer was just 'sowing his wild oats' and that the relationship would run its course."

"So Wind Racer is a wild oat farmer?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, it means Wind Racer sleeps around with other mares," Twilight corrected her.

"Ooooh! Hey! That too-timer!"

"He may not be anymore," said Twilight. "He doesn't seem the type."

"Assuming he isn't faking his amnesia, what is there to stop Wind Racer from going back to his old ways once he regains his memories?" Dancing Butterflies asked. "I have no intention of risking my little foal's happiness out of some misguided sense of fairness. Unfortunately, Fluttershy is at that age where children think their parents are clueless or says 'no' to them just to be mean. I know because I was at that age myself and was worse than Fluttershy. I was lucky that it was Chief I fell in love with and not someone like Wind Racer."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Because sometimes, a young mare will listen to her BFFs before she listens to her parents."

"Mrs. Butterflies, Fluttershy wouldn't even listen to Princess Celestia when she gave her advice on her relationship."

"You underestimate the bond each of you share with each other. It's stronger than even the social status of a princess."

"And you expect us to stop the wedding?" Rarity asked.

"As her best friends, you should do no less than warn her. By the way, does my daughter not have five close friends?"

"Now that you mention it, where is Applejack?"

"She said a last minute emergency at Sweet Apple Acres came up and that she couldn't make it," said Rainbow Dash.

"She skipped out on her best friend's engagement party? Of all the uncouth things to do," Rarity fumed.

"Maybe it wasn't family business," said Twilight. "She told me that she didn't approve of Fluttershy getting married."

"I didn't know she was against the wedding." Then Rarity stopped in her tracks with eyes gaping wide open. "It couldn't be the reason why."

"The reason for what?"

"Wind Racer was in a fight with Big McIntosh." Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash raced to Rarity's side. "Sweetie Belle told me after Apple Bloom told her."

"When did this happen?" Twilight asked.

"It happened before your brother's wedding. Applejack said Big McIntosh mistook him for an apple thief that stole from them before."

"I believe your friend Applejack knows more than she's letting on," said Dancing Butterflies. "Please, for the sake my precious little foal, go to Applejack and confront her about Wind Racer."

* * *

Applejack was in the kitchen canning apple preserves when there was a knock at the door.

"Now who in tarnation would be up this early?" She asked herself. It was still dawn, and the sun had yet to rise over the horizon. Applejack peeped out the door and saw Twilight Sparkle standing right in front of the door window. "Why Twi, whatcha doin' up so early in the mornin'?" She asked as she welcomed Twilight inside. "Ida figured ya still be snoozin' this ear..." Applejack was stunned into silence to see Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity walking behind Twilight single-file. They all had a somber expression etched on their faces, even Pinkie Pie.

"Is the rest of your family here?" Twilight asked.

"Why would ya wanna know?"

"Are they here or not?"

"The only other pony o'er here is Granny Smith, and she's still asleep."

"We need to go somewhere in private to talk."

"Underneath the Cutie Mark Crusader treehouse is plenty private enough."

"Let's go." Twilight said while walking out the door. A second later, she peered back inside. "Applejack, please, this is very important."

"Oh right! Go ahead and lead the way, Twi." Applejack followed behind Twilight and was feeling boxed in as the others trailed behind. The caverns of the diamond dogs never made her feel this claustrophobic as she did sandwiched between her own friends. "Mind me askin' why y'all draggin' me out ta the Cutie Mark Crusaders' lit' clubhouse?"

"I'll explain everything when we get there."

"Awfully early for ya, Dashie," said Applejack nervously. "I know ya like sleepin' in."

"Yeah I suppose," Rainbow Dash yawned. For a brief moment, Dash's expression softened before it became solemn again.

"Is this here sum sorta surprise party, Pinkie?"

"Sorry, not this time, AJ." If her hair wasn't so fluffy, Applejack would swear it was Pinkamena speaking.

It felt like an eternity, but the trek to the treehouse was finished. Applejack had a gut feeling what this was about and was ready to get it over with.

"Y'all wantin' ta talk 'bout Fluttershy and Wind Racer, ain't ya?" The farm pony asked.

"Please Applejack, I don't mean to pry, but our best friend may be throwing her life away."

"Yeah, on some mean two-timing jerkface...meanie." Pinkie Pie lashed out.

"I know you're afraid of losing Fluttershy as a friend, but you'll regret standing by and letting her make the mistake of marrying somepony that doesn't really care about even more."

"You're right, Twi," Applejack said. Her cheeks were moist from the sorrow of remorse. "I've been nothin' but a coward-a lyin' coward. Sum Element of Honesty I turned out ta be. Yer reckoned Ida learnt my lesson from Discord about bein' afraid ta tell the truth."

Twilight hugged her sorrowful friend. "We'll be there with you when we confront Fluttershy."

* * *

"Rainbow Dash, where are we going?" Fluttershy asked. The two pegasi flew over Ponyville and was heading towards Sweet Apple Acres. "Um...Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Umm...are we going to Applejack's?"

"Yeah, why you asked?"

"I...I…rather not, if you don't mind."

"Rather not what?"

"I don't want to go there."

"Fluttershy, this is absolutely important that you come," Rainbow Dash said sternly.

"But her brother hoofed Wind Racer."

"Fluttershy, AJ's your BFF. You shouldn't push her away."

"Oh you're right, Rainbow Dash. I shouldn't hold a grudge against Applejack. I shouldn't be mad at her over something Big McIntosh did."

Rainbow Dash just looked back at her friend with a regretful frown. "I'm sorry Fluttershy that we have to do this." Rainbow Dash came in for a landing near the Crusaders' clubhouse in front of the other Element Bearers.

Fluttershy hovered in midair nervously. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I think you should be on the ground when you hear this." Fluttershy hesitantly followed Dash's advice. "This is about Wind Racer."

"What about Wind Racer?" Fluttershy asked.

"We talked with your mother," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh so now that you know Wind Racer isn't a changeling, you have to find another excuse for hating him."

"Your mother came to us. I didn't go to her just to make trouble."

"Twilight, my parents don't know Wind Racer like I do. He's changed. He's a good stallion."

"If he changed and is a good stallion now, then what was he like before?"

Fluttershy then came to the realization that she had inadvertently incriminated Wind Racer. "No, I didn't mean it like that. He...he...he was a little rough around the edges before. That's what I meant."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one," Rarity interjected. "Your mother told us how he mistreated you."

"Why are you taking her word for it?"

"Are you saying your mother was lying about Wind Racer calling you those terrible names and making you cry?"

"No, she would never lie about anypony! But she just misunderstood. We had a little fight. That's all."

"No, it wasn't a fight. It was one-sided abuse, and you were on the receiving end."

Fluttershy shook her head emphatically. "No! That's not true!"

"His own father said he was sowing his wild oats."

"Wind Racer's father is a mean old pony who hates his own son! Why would you believe anything he says?" Fluttershy was about to take off when Rainbow Dash bear hugged her from above. "Let me go! I don't want to speak to any of you!"

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I can't." Dash said choking back to the tears. She couldn't let Fluttershy see her break down.

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"We don't want to hurt you, but we can't let you marry Wind Racer."

"Why everypony against us? Why can't you be happy for us?" Fluttershy's cheeks were drenched in tears.

"You're not like those other mares. I can't really talk to them like I can with you." Fluttershy's heart skipped a beat. "Those colts are too immature to know beauty when they see it." Fluttershy looked over her shoulder at the source of those familiar words and saw Applejack staring back at her stolidly. "That's what Wind Racer said ta ya, weren't it?"

"H...how did you..."

"I know 'cause he said the same ta me."

* * *

Flashback

It was another long wait at the Ponyville reservoir for Applejack. The young cowpony was between a blank flank filly and a full-grown mare. The brown cowpony hat tethered to a string around Applejack's neck rippled in the wind blowing along the concaved concrete foundation of the reservoir. The farm pony was oblivious to the chilly breeze as she fought to keep her eyelids, which were growing heavier by the minute, from closing. The cold weather wasn't the only thing that escaped her attention. Applejack didn't see the blue-green pegasus stallion, about as old as Big McIntosh, with the blonde mane landing behind her, the one she first met at this very reservoir."

"So, Dumb-Bell wasn't kidding," said Wind Racer.

A jolt of energy quickened the sleepy farm filly. "Wind Racer! I miss ya so much." She galloped straight at her beloved with a smile from ear to ear but was stopped dead in her tracks when she ran into Wind Racer's extended right foreleg. "What's wrong?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not here for a visit."

"But Wind Racer, ya said yer come and see me the night after we...did it...and that was a week ago? I came over every day waitin' for ya ta come back."

Wind Racer turned his head to the side and rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't think this'll work out between us."

Applejack half-heartedly laughed hoping this was a joke. "Whacha talkin' about? You don't really mean that."

"Well, let me said it for you slowly so that even a hick like you would understand. I-am-leaving-you. I didn't make a special trip from Cloudsdale just to hear you yammer about farm choirs. In fact, I came over to tell you to stop hanging out at the reservoir. I don't want everypony thinking I'm actually interested in you. I mean, I'm the son the captain of the royal guard, and you're just some inbred mud pony."

Applejack shook her head in disbelief. "You don't mean that. Why are ya sayin' those things?"

"Look, I got what I wanted, and I'm done with you." The utter contempt in Wind Racer's eyes did not waver even at the sight of the crying mare before him. "Quit your bellyaching. You have a brother. Go ride on his pole. That's what you mud ponies do-keep it in the family. Though, you should roll around in the hay with your cousins for practice. You need it. I know because I've had better."

"But...you said I was yer first..."

"Well, I said a lot of things that weren't true," Wind Racer smirked. "Now run back to your apple farm and don't hang around the reservoirs. I don't need you ruining my rep."

Applejack's tears left a path along the parched earth leading back to Sweet Apple Acres.

End of Flashback

* * *

"That's why Big McIntosh hoofed your bo," said Applejack. "It wasn't 'cause he was tryin' to bully him or mistook him for an apple thief. He was afraid Wind Racer would throw in Apple Bloom's face how he got the better of me, or worse, take advantage of her like he did me."

"No, that can't be true," a despondent Fluttershy murmured.

Applejack hugged Fluttershy lovingly stroking her mane. "Sug, I would never try ta ruin yer happiness. I want cha to find a stallion to spend the rest of ya life with, but Wind Racer ain't that stallion. He'll sweet-talk ya till he gets what he wants, and then he'll toss ya to the side like he did me."

* * *

Sinclair was leaving the Ponyville Hospital early, much to the chagrin of Dr. Stables, after an overnight stay and was heading back to Fluttershy's cottage when a patch of flowers adorned with a fiery red and yellow color pattern growing in the shade of an old oak. _I've never seen flowers like this before. They're beautiful._ Sinclair pawed the ground surrounding one of the flowers until he dug a miniature trench around it. He then gently plucked the red and yellow flower and slid it in his saddlebag. _I've always wanted to give Fluttershy something nice and since I don't have any bits to buy her something..._

A few minutes later, Sinclair trotted through Fluttershy's door. There waiting for him was the coldest welcome he'd ever had. Standing right in front of him was Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and a pony Sinclair only saw once and that one time was enough-Applejack.

"Um...hello."

"Don't hello us," said Rainbow Dash. "I can't believe I used to look up to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told Fluttershy what ya did to me," said Applejack. "In case ya still don't remember, ya sweet-talked yer way into mah bedroom and toss me ta the side when ya were done."

"No that's not true! I wouldn't."

"Are you calling Applejack a liar?" Fluttershy's angelic face was twisted into an abominable, hate-filled visage.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Fluttershy sneered.

"This is all a mistake."

"Oh did somepony else that looked like you broke Applejack's heart and called her a mud pony or say vulgar things about her and her brother?"

"I...I...I didn't do those things, and I can prove it." Sinclair stood upright and was about to clap his hooves together when Twilight telekinetically pinned him to the ground.

"Don't you dare hit Fluttershy!" Twilight yelled.

"You dare raise a hoof against our best friend after getting caught in your lies?" Rarity fumed. "What a brute! I bet you don't even have amnesia."

"Please you have to listen..."

"I won't listen to another word from you, mister." Fluttershy marched over to Wind Racer. "Yelling at me, lying, or cheating is one thing, but saying those terrible things about my best friend is unforgivable."

"Please Fluttershy listen to me. I'm not like that. I'm not..." Sinclair was silenced when Fluttershy, having enough of his 'lies', unleashed the soul-crushing power of the Stare.

"_Don't you dare come near me or my friends again!"_

Sinclair received the full blunt of Fluttershy's terrible wrath. The kind, gentle smile that he had grown to love was no more. In its place was an unsympathetic judgmental gaze, a dark abyss that swallowed all compassion and gentleness and expelled cold indifference and Sinclair happen to be in front of that dam when the deluge behind it finally broke through and swept him up along its path. Sinclair stopped struggling against Twilight's telekinesis and lay on the floor broken in spirit.

Twilight released her hold over Sinclair. "I suggest you leave right now before things get any uglier." Sinclair did not respond but, rather, stared listlessly.

"Well, what the hay are you waiting for?" Fluttershy glared. "I said LEAVE!"

Sinclair picked himself up and got back on all fours. His feet moved as though he was wearing lead weights for horseshoes.

Twilight slammed the door behind Sinclair. "Well, I'm glad that's over. At least we won't have Wind Racer..." Pinkie Pie placed a hoof over Twilight's mouth and pointed to Fluttershy, who had collapsed on the floor in the pool made from her tears and was being tended to by Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash.

"Why am I crying for the awful pony that treated you so badly," Fluttershy said to Applejack, who was on the floor giving Fluttershy a shoulder to cry on. Applejack shivered as the chilly air blew over the wet spot on her back.

"Our hearts are a funny thing, sug. It took me a piece ta get over Wind Racer mahself, and sum part of me still haven't."

Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie joined in on the group hug and stayed till the next day comforting their heartbroken friend.

* * *

"I heard Fluttershy caught him in the bed with two mares at the same time...her own bed."

"Well, my cousin Diamond Glitter told me Twilight put a curse on him after she caught him hoofing Fluttershy."

"He must have hit her after she caught him in bed with the two mares.

"Well, my brother Dusk Storm said Rainbow Dash had three of her old boyfriends from Cloudsdale rough him up."

"Well I'd do the same too for putting his hooves on my friends."

"He better not date my daughters if he knows what's good for him."

"Yeah! If he touches my sister, he'll wish he was getting a hoofing from Rainbow Dash's boyfriends."

Sinclair shuffled through time seemingly oblivious to the whispers and disapproving stares of the residents of Ponyville. The vacant stare screamed out to all Equestria that here was an emotionally catatonic pony that was dead on the inside.

"Uh oh!" Berry Punch, the town's resident wine 'connoisseur' pointed to the sky. "Looks like Dash's sicced his boyfriends on Wind Racer again." The three pony bullies from the party circled over Sinclair like vultures waiting for their next meal to drop dead.

"Yo Wind Racer! Heard you got dumped," Dumb-Bell gloated.

"Yeah, you got dumped," Hoops chimed in.

"Oh is the widdle colt crying 'cause his girl don't like him no more?"

"Poor widdle colt."

The three pegasi landed around Sinclair and surrounded him.

"Oh he's about to cry." Dumb-Bell laughed.

"Yeah, cry little foal."

But Sinclair didn't cry. In fact, Dumb-Bell could barely hear him breath.

"You think you can diss your friends even though we bothered to come to Loserville to visit you and think we're still buds?" Sinclair did nothing but stare at the ground.

"Oh, the silent treatment huh?" Dumb-Bell mule-kicked Sinclair in the ribs and knocked him off his legs. "Bet you'd talk now." Sinclair didn't utter a word or get back up. He just laid there still staring at the ground.

"I said talk!" Dumb-Bell slapped him.

"Hey! He's had enough!" Berry Punch cried out. "Even Wind Racer doesn't deserve that!" Some of the other townponies gathered around Berry Punch calling out to the three bullies to leave.

"Get lost, you..." Dumb-Bell sniffed and held his hoof over his nostrils,"…drunk. Now where was I? Oh yeah. You don't leave your buds for some stupid whore you're just using for room and board." Sinclair snapped out his daze and set his sight on Dumb-Bell. "Oh you don't like it when I talk about your stupid little fillyfriend, Sluttershyyyyy."

"Yeah, Sluttershyyyy." Score and Hoops snickered.

Sinclair jumped back on his feet.

"What did I tell about calling her that!" Sinclair said in a low straggly voice.

"Whacha going to do about it, Fart Breaker? Bleed all over me like the last time?"

Sinclair stood on his hind legs and clapped his front hooves together.

* * *

"Spike, are you done organizing the bottom shelves?" Twilight asked her assistant. She was systematically, one by one, pulling books halfway off the shelf and sliding it back in. On occasion, she would remove a book she inspected and place it in one of the many stacks on the floor.

"Why do we have to do this?" Spike griped. The baby dragon was also checking the books on the shelf.

"If someponies wouldn't put books back up in random spots, completely out of their proper order, we wouldn't have to do this."

"Who cares if the books aren't in order?"

"I do and so do the ponies looking for specific books. Now quit complaining."

The door flew open and a cross-eyed gray pegasus flew in and crashed into the pile of books.

Twilight facehoofed. "Derpy! Do you have any idea how long I spent organ..."

"Twilight, I have ask you something really, really important." Derpy was fidgeting nervously.

"You can't just barge in and ruin our work and then demand answers."

"I'm sorry Twilight, I really am, but please I need your help."

Derpy was more anxious than usually and Twilight couldn't just dismiss her, even if she did ruin a day's worth of work.

"I accept your apology, Derpy," said Twilight. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Can pegasi cast spells if they lose their wings?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because Wind Racer is hurting some ponies from out of town with magic."

"Spike, I'll be right back."

"Twilight, what's going on?"

"Just stay put till I come back."

"But Twilight..."

"I said 'stay! Derpy, lead the way."

Twilight followed Derpy to the edge of town to crowd of ponies all looking in the same direction.

"Oh thank Celestia you're here!" Caramel said, who just happened to look in Twilight's direction.

"What the hay's going on?"

"It's that Wind Racer fella! He's beating up on some pegasi. When we tried stopping him, he made that."

Twilight couldn't believe her eyes. A circular wall surrounded by a ditch just appeared in the middle of town. An ominous feeling of déjà vu came over the lavender unicorn. It was just like the time when Zecora showed them the rotting corpse of the hydra impaled on stalagmites and how each stalagmite was in the middle of a ground depression, as though the earth itself spout up and stabbed the hydra.

"Everypony! Stand back!" Twilight powered up her horn and shot a beam of magic at the barrier yanking it apart. She recognized them as the bullies that attacked Fluttershy's fiancé. The gray one had both wings dislocated while the big one had a wing bent at an odd angle, undoubtedly broken. Both were being held in place by what looked like dry cement that came up to their shoulders. At the far end of the wall was the dark brown pegasus, also being held in place by cement, and being beaten to a pulp by Sinclair. Globs of blood were flying everywhere.

"Hep us pease!" Dumb-Bell screamed out as best he could with a busted lip.

"Shut up! No one's saving you from me!" Sinclair clapped his hooves together and struck the ground. Forks of electricity danced around two mounds of dirt shaped like battering rams rising from the ground on each side of Dumb-Bell. They jolted forward and smashed into his ribcage. The cracking of ribs could be heard even over Dumb-Bell's screams of agony.

Twilight teleported on the other side of the ditch and telekinetically pushed Sinclair away from Dumb-Bell. "What the hay's gotten into you!" Twilight yelled.

Sinclair directed his attention at Twilight. "Stay the hell out of my way!" He yelled. Twilight inched back. Sinclair's face was covered blotches of Dumb-Bell's blood. And those eyes! She had only seen those eyes before on a wild animal and only those trying to kill her and her friends. She had never seen eyes filled with such murderous rage on a pony. Is that what Fluttershy's stare like? No, it wasn't the same. This was much darker. Fluttershy's stare was only for intimidation. There none of the malice which were in these eyes.

"I'm not letting you hurt those ponies."

Sinclair clapped his hooves together and slammed them into the ground. A strip of dirt between Sinclair and Twilight was transmuted into iron. Then the ground under her hooves, behind her, and, finally, on each side transformed. Twilight looked down and saw hinges in front of her, on her sides, and behind her that connected the iron square she was stood on with the iron plates extending from the square. Suddenly, another folk of electricity circled the perimeter of the metal plates which then folded in on her. Sinclair had put her in a metal cage.

Twilight focused her magic to force the cage open, but some force was holding them together at the seams. She cracked it open a few degrees before they slammed back shut. _Is this cage magnetized?_ Twilight thought. She forced the cage back open a second time, not to get out, but to see where to teleport. As the cage was closing, Twilight transported herself between Sinclair and Dumb-Bell. She then suspended Sinclair in mid-air. The rage-field alchemist thrashed about trying to break free from Twilight's magic.

"Let me go!"

"Don't take it on these ponies because we uncovered your lies, Wind Racer."

Sinclair wasn't in the mood to argue. "Butt out!"

"I said 'calm down'."

"You can't hold me here forever. You have to put me down sooner or later."

"Everypony! Get these three as far from here as possible." She then said to Sinclair, "I only need to hold you here till then." The townponies weren't in a hurry to come to the rescue. Only a few of them stepped forward and cautious crept towards the three bullies from Cloudsdale. "Don't just stand there! They need your help!" Twilight's prodding was enough to get the other townponies to put aside their fears. They hastily chipped away at the cement holding the three in place with hooves until some of the ponies who worked in construction came back with tools.

Meanwhile, Sinclair was still fighting against Twilight's magic.

"Look, you'll tire out before I do. So stop resisting before you hurt yourself." Sinclair wouldn't stop struggling while Dumb-Bell and his friends were still in sight.

"Hurry up. I can't hold him here all day."

Fortunately, for Dumb-Bell, Score, and Hoops, the pegasus running the local moving company lent out his wagon and workers. They parked beside the three bullies.

"Oh tank Celesia you saved us!" Dumb-Bell mumbled as the two ponies carrying him on a stretcher loaded him into the back of the moving wagon. It was only after they flew away did Sinclair calm down.

Twilight set Sinclair back down. "Okay, mister, I want answers. Did you...kill the hydra?"

"Does this answer your question?" Sinclair clapped his hooves together and struck the ground. Smaller versions of the stalagmites sprouted from the ground to the right of Sinclair. "Well?"

"Why...no...how did you...?" Everything that had transpired in the last half-hour has placed doubt on everything Twilight ever read about magic. While all ponies have magic inside of them, only unicorns could use it on a conscious level. But here was a pegasus who could cast spells. Not only that but the magic felt all wrong. She could sense the flow of magic coming from a pony if she concentrates and the flow didn't come from 'Wind Racer' but from deep underground.

"Why? So, you can write that report to your princess? You know what? Don't bother. I'm sure your princess would rather talk to me herself." Sinclair began heading down the path leading to Canterlot.

"Uh, Twilight, shouldn't we stop him?" Derpy asked. "What if he hurts the princess?"

"Oh I'm not worry about Princess Celestia," Twilight said beaming with confidence. "She's too much for Wind Racer to handle. All I need to do is to give her a head's up." Twilight then headed back to the library to write a letter to the princess.

* * *

The sun, or whatever it was that illuminated the skies over Equestria, was inching below the horizon. The long shadows cast from the trees lining the road from Ponyville to Canterlot by the evening sun were quickly fading into the encompassing darkness. Sinclair had made up his mind to drop all falsehoods and tell the princess who and what he was. He had nothing to lose. His old life in Amestris was over. He could never go back in his present form. Not that it mattered anyway. There was nothing worth going back to. Fluttershy, the one person in the world that mattered to him, had rejected him. It didn't matter if the princess had him imprisoned or banished back to Amestris or executed. All roads led to the same pointless, empty existence. At least execution meant his spirit would no longer languish under this meaningless life. Sinclair was ready to place his fate in the hooves of the pony princess, though this would come sooner than he expected.

The instant the sun dipped below the horizon, a ball of light burst forth on the road ahead of Sinclair. As the after image of the flash dimmed, the form of a white unicorn with wings, standing as tall as a full-grown horse, appeared. The alicorn was adorned with a tiara, necklace, and horseshoes of gold and had a mane that could only be described as liquid light. It was colored in bans of cerulean, turquoise, cobalt blue, and pale heliotrope and flowed like normal hair would underwater.

"Are you Princess Celestia?" Sinclair asked.

The alicorn gritted her teeth and grimaced at Sinclair. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"The pony whose body you stole. Where is the real Wind Racer, human?"

* * *

The between Sinclair and Fluttershy had come to a bitter end and now Sinclair's secret has finally been uncovered by Princess Celestia. What fate will befall Sinclair? And how this will affect those he left behind in Amestris, and what of Fluttershy, Applejack, and the other Bearers of the Element of Harmony? Find out in the next chapter of _Friendship is Magic, Damnation is Alchemy_. Special thanks to EllisPONY for giving me permission to use her characters (Dancing Butterflies, Chief, Flying V, and Rider). Check out her deviantart page at


	11. Chapter 11: Farewell to Ponyville

Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy

By Anonymous Card Captor

_My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic_ is created by Lauren Faust and owned by Hasbro Studios. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ is created by Hiromu Arakawa. All other characters are the creation of the author. All thoughts or anything read by a character is in italics.

* * *

Chapter 11: Farewell to Ponyville

New life flourished in the desert in the ever-growing number of former refugees returning to their homeland and beginning the long arduous process of reconstruction, starting with their cities. Though diminished by the war, the Ishvalan culture itself was as vibrant as before the conflict. The contrast was most apparent for one who is standing on the border between the ruins left over by the war and their restoration efforts.

They gathered along the streets and greeted the Fuehrer's motorcade. Here was the man that brought the 'real' culprits of the Ishvalan war to justice. Aerugo has been shamed in front of the world and forced to relinquish much of their territory to Amestris, though for some, they have gotten off easy compared to their victim. Regardless, justice has been served. Amestris' new leader has proven himself as an ally to the Ishvalans.

Wind Racer basked in the praises and adoration of the desert tribe. As his presidential limousine passed, the old women and children pressed their hands against the window giving them a blessing in the name of their god, Ishval. Sure it was nasty having all those sweaty human palm prints on his windows, but the fanfare was too narcotic to resist. It's a shame the rest of the country didn't show him this sort of love. They were still some lingering support for democracy. Well, he should try to fix that. Perhaps he can give Parliament what they want and then stage some sort catastrophe or a fake attack, perhaps, and let them stumble and fall a bit before saving the day. No! Why something so elaborate. He has the Philosopher's Stone. He was a god pretending to be a military officer. Time was on his side. The next generation of Amestrians-they are the answer for his longing for a people totally devoted to him. He'll 'train' them to offer him the adulation he so richly deserved. However, there were loose ends to tend to. He had the support of the Ishvalan people, but their leaders have been cold to him.

* * *

The cars from the motorcade parked in front of a cottage near the edge of the Ishvalan settlement. Ten men in black suits, part of the Fuehrer's secret service, circled around the building checking for bombs or potential assassins hiding on the premises. Five of them carried rifles with scoops slung over their shoulders while the other five drew their sidearms and then split into two groups. The first group with the rifles scattered around the surrounding area checking for snipers while the group with sidearms escorted Wind Racer and Abigail from his limo to the doorsteps.

Wind Racer grimaced as he surveyed the cottage. "April, you wrote down the wrong address, idiot!"

"I didn't write it down," said April defensively. "The guy at Central Intelligence gave me his copy."

"Elder Shan is supposed to be the leader of the Ishvalans. Why is she living in...this dump?" Wind Racer's lips puckered as though he tasted something sour.

"I think she made some vow of poverty or something."

"Then she's almost as scatterbrained as you." Wind Racer then yanked April by the arm. "Just remember not to repeat what I just say."

April rubbed the spot where Wind Racer grabbed her. "You know I would never do that, Douglas."

Wind Racer yanked her arm again. "And don't be so personal while I'm on business."

"Okay," April mumbled.

Wind Racer and his entourage were greeted at the door by a man wearing a beige tunic with an X-shaped scar marking his solemn, stone-cold face. April backed away knowing full well the history of this scarred-face man.

"Greetings!" Wind Racer smiled congenially. "You must Scar. Am I correct?"

"I am," Scar replied. "What business do you have here?"

Wind Racer bit his lip and squinted before forcing a smile on his face. "I'm here to see Elder Shan, though I've also been trying to get an audience with you. I hope you don't mind attending our little talk as well."

Scar folded his arms over his muscular chest. "You will have to ask Elder Shan. It is not my place to intrude."

"No, I don't mind at all," a haggard, feminine voice uttered from behind Scar.

"Are you Elder Shan?" Wind Racer asked.

"That is what I'm called by my people. Feel free to come in." Wind Racer and Abigail followed Scar inside. An elderly woman, short in stature with bandages wrapped over the right eye and an accusatory stare in the left one, gestured to two chairs set side-by-side. "Have a seat." Wind Racer and April accepted Shan's 'hospitality'. "So, why would the Fuehrer wish to speak to an old woman such as myself?"

"I believe you underestimate your own importance. Forgive me for tempting a spiritual woman as yourself." Elder Shan's was a face carved in granite. She still sported the same sour grimace that was screaming out to Wind Racer that he was not trusted by the Ishvalan holy woman. Failing to flatter, the pony-turned-human-dictator switched strategies and putting on a façade of being clueless but accommodating. "You've returned none of my correspondences. I was...concerned."

"Fuehrer Sinclair, you have won the hearts of our people. They are convinced you have answered our grievances against Aerugo, but..." Elder Shan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "there are some questions I would like answered."

"Feel free to ask."

"The Ishvalans killed by the Aerugian border guards-they spoke with an officer by the name of Jonathan Doe. He claimed there was a formal investigation. Is that true? And if so, I would like to speak to him on the matter."

"I was informed of Colonel Doe's so-called investigation. The truth is the colonel overstepped his bounds. He received no mandate from Central Command to investigate the matter. In fact, he was going against orders from his superior officer to cease the investigation. He didn't believe Colonel Doe's theory. In the end, he was proven wrong. And as for speaking with him, that won't be possible. Colonel Doe passed away."

"And his superior officer?"

"Died during the invasion of Aerugo."

"Do you know Saladin, Fuehrer Sinclair?"

"The name doesn't ring a bell."

"He was the Ishvalan leading the attack on the Aerugo border guard."

"An attack?! I wasn't aware of any..."

"Saladin told his family that Colonel Doe would provide him with weapons. Also, he said the weapons would be left near the border by Colonel Doe.

Wind Racer took a deep breath and sighed. "What I'm about to tell you is top secret. If this goes public, it would imperil international relations and throw Amestris into another war with your people caught in the middle. Colonel Doe was found amongst the dead Ishvalans. I believe the colonel grew frustrated with the resistance he faced from Central and decided to take matters in his own hands. And yes, the Ishvalans did attack the border guards. If word got out, rival nations would claim Amestris staged the attack as an excuse to annex territory. We know that isn't true, but truth is often sacrificed for political gain. An attack on the border by Ishvalans *and* staged by an officer in the Amestrian military, even a rouge officer, would give the false impression that Amestris intentionally provoked Aerugo."

"Of course, you should know who's at fault. Were you not the one to lead the attack against Aerugo when they crossed the border?" It took all of Wind Racer's willpower not to lash out at the old woman. "You are an eyewitness to the event, right?" Elder Shan asked. "And you did force Prince Claudio to tell the truth, after all." Wind Racer's temper simmered down. Maybe it wasn't an accusation of wrongdoing. He could still salvage his reputation amongst the Ishvalans.

"I am an eyewitness to Aerugo crossing our border, yes, but not to Colonel Doe's unsanctioned activities. It would be...difficult to explain to the world what happened without the appearance of impropriety. I believe it is the best interest of our newly-found peace that this stays a secret."

"As do I. I am a cautious woman, by nature, Fuehrer Sinclair. I don't give my trust to others easily. And the history between our people has been bloody. So, please understand my reluctance to speak with you."

"Of course, I understand. Ending the differences between our people will be a long and arduous journey."

"Then you can start by speaking to us before setting up a recruitment center in Lowe's Hope." All eyes turned to Scar, who had, until this point, kept silent.

Wind Racer forced a smile on his face. "I was merely correcting one of the many wrongs committed against your people. Honorable Ishvalan officers were stripped of their rank and executed just for being Ishvalan. I thought it would only be right to restore the Ishvalan people to their rightful place as citizens of Amestris."

"I've also heard Amestris will reinstate the draft. Is your talk of peace between our people just a ploy to gather more cannon fodder for your ambitions?"

"Scar," Elder Shan said sternly, "there is no need to be confrontational." She then turned her attention back to Wind Racer. "As I said before, there is still much ill-will between our people."

"Don't be so harsh. I don't blame him for being suspicious, though," Wind Racer said conditionally, "he shouldn't put must stock on Central City gossip. Fear and sensationalism is what sells newspapers."

"Of course, I understand."

"If you like, the recruitment office at Lowe's Hope can be closed...to alleviate the concerns of your people."

"That is very gracious of you. Thank you, Fuehrer Sinclair. I wish we could discuss these matters further, but my obligations are many and the day is still young."

"I hope to see you more often. I'll station one of my officers as a liaison, a go-between if you will."

"I have a suggestion-Major Miles. He's stationed in the area and is one-quarter Ishvalan. We are already indebted to him for his assistance in our efforts to rebuild this city."

Wind Racer stroked his chin. "I believe I've heard of him. Wasn't he assigned to this area by the previous fuehrer?"

"Actually that was Fuehrer Grumman," Elder Shan corrected.

"But he did work closely with Fuehrer Mustang, didn't he."

"That much is true. Will that be a problem?"

Wind Racer forced a smile on his face. "I'll take your suggestion into consideration."

"You won't honor our wishes? I'd had hoped we could come to an understanding."

Wind Racer pondered Elder Shan's words. _I don't trust any human who's affiliated with Roy Mustang. Then again, I need to stay on the Ishvalans' good side if I'm to build my own kingdom. And I'll need as many soldiers I can get my hands on if Amestris is to expand its borders._

"You've convinced me. I'll inform Major Miles of his last-minute reassignment." Wind Racer and April said their goodbyes to Elder Shan and Scar and proceeded back to the motorcade.

"Why are you going along with his lies?" Scar asked. "You know who really started the war."

"I am as disgusted as you but I dare not sacrifice our people's lives in another war."

"And that's exactly what will happen if he stays in power. Our young men will be his foot soldiers."

"Scar," Elder Shan said in a tired voice, "I can't stop you from taking matters in your own hands, but I implore you to wait. If one of our own assassinates a leader of Amestris, one who appears to be reaching out to us, our people would be considered traitors, enemies of the state, untrustworthy. For better or for worse, we are at the mercy of this nation."

"Elder Shan, I'll do as you wish...for now. But if the Fuehrer goes too far, I'll give you warning you ahead of time. Then you can send Ishvalans to kill me so that the blame will lie solely on my shoulders."

"Such dark plots are unbecoming a holy man of Ishval!" Elder Shan yelled.

"You are exactly right, but for the sake of my people, I would rather taint my own soul than remain clean at the cost of their lives."

* * *

One week later

"Are you Princess Celestia?" Sinclair asked.

The alicorn gritted her teeth and grimaced at Sinclair. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"The pony whose body you stole. Where is the real Wind Racer, human?"

"You can tell who I really am?"

The princess pinned Sinclair down. "Where is Wind Racer? Tell me or else?"

"I don't know," he grunted, pressed under the force of the princess's telekinetic field. "The last I saw of him, he was in Central City."

"Central City? You mean...in Amestris?"

Sinclair nodded. "I don't know where he is now. It's been years since I saw him."

"Oh poor Wind Racer, why of all the human kingdoms, he would be in that one."

"Hey! Don't talk about my home country like it's some sort of slum."

"I've been to Amestris and I've seen first hoof how poorly your people ran it." Princess Celestia took on her human form. "I am all too familiar with your kind. A long time ago, I could go as myself, but then I learned how cruel your species could be...the hard way." She then resumed her true form. "So I walked amongst you hiding my true nature."

"How are you able to reduce your mass? You must be only a fraction of your size in human form."

"Magic isn't handicapped by the limitations of equivalent exchange, and while we're on the subject of alchemy, tell me why you switched bodies with my subject?"

"It was an accident."

"Don't lie to me, human!"

"I don't care if you believe me or not, but if you won't take my word for it, don't waste my time with an interrogation."

Suddenly, Sinclair was hoisted up in the air and faced the princess eye-to-eye.

"You obviously have no idea whom you're speaking with, human. My sister and I are the highest authority of this domain. You don't spout orders at me.

"So, you do want to waste your time forcing me to give you answers that you won't believe anyway."

"Okay, I'll humor you." Celestia released Sinclair letting him fall to the ground. "Now tell me your side of the story."

Sinclair rubbed the sore spot on his bottom where Celestia dropped him. "I was performing research in separating chimeras and needed one for my experiments that I didn't create myself so I could tell if my technique worked or if I was just backtracking my own transmutations. Your subject was being held in a lab and slated to be put to death. I talked a war buddy of mine into letting me have what I thought was a chimera."

"How did you manage that? Didn't Wind Racer tell you what he really was?"

"He didn't say a word till after the transmutation."

"And why didn't you try to return him to his original body?"

"He wouldn't let me try."

"You expect me to believe my subject wanted your human body?"

"Yes he did. Said I ruined his old body and that I owed him mine. He even forced me to teach him alchemy. As I said before, if you're not willing to take my word for it, then don't waste *our* time interrogating me."

"And the body switch? How did you pull that off?"

"I tried to separate what I thought was a bird and horse, but the transmutation stopped at step one. So, I tried again, this time breaking him down on a more fundamental level and the next time I knew, I was in this white room talking to a white, sort of inverse silhouette of a pegasus."

"You saw Truth?"

"You know about Truth?"

"Wait here human." Celestia conjured leg chains around Sinclair's ankles. "I'll be right back." Celestia then opened a portal and walked through.

Sinclair clapped his front hooves together and touched the chains restraining his back legs, but nothing happened. He tried to transmute the chains into rust again. They remained unaffected. There was no reaction, not even spark of electricity.

* * *

"Ah! Celestia! It's been ages since you dropped by for a visit." Truth, who was now in the form of a white silhouette of Celestia, greeted the pony princess. She was sitting on its haunches with a big grin on her face.

"I've spoken with a human who switched bodies with one of my subject. He claimed you were the one responsible. Is that true? Were you the one to transplant the soul of this human into the body of my subject?"

"I did."

"But why? If this human is being punished for his hubris, then why involve my subject who has done nothing to deserve this."

Truth then pointed a hoof at Celestia. "You can't figure it out yourself?! I'm so disappointed. Tell me, what is the subject of the human's hubris? What form did his sin of pride take?"

"You took his body from him. I can only imagine it was his pride in being human."

"Correct. He cared not for the welfare of others that weren't from his species. It's just too bad you can't see your own pride."

Celestia looked hurt. "You think I'm like them? How could you?"

"You assumed your subject is without fault. If he was, I would have never involved him. No Celestia, he must be taught humility as well, and so far the human has come closer to learning his lesson than your subject."

"I never claimed my subjects were perfect, but compared to the likes of an Amestrian alchemist, they're beyond reproach. Were you not paying attention when the humans slaughtered my subjects? We moved to the edges of the earth and went through the hardships of turning frozen tundra into arable land just so we could exist without having to fight against them for our survival."

"You have so much to learn. When you go back, ask the human his name? I think you'll find his answer...educational."

"What about Wind Racer?"

"What about him?"

"I want my subject back."

"I hope you don't include returning them to their original bodies because that's out of the question."

Celestia bowed down to Truth. "Please, I beg of you. Show mercy on my subject, Wind Racer."

Truth shook her head while looking down at the humbled princess. "You know you're not allowed to interfere in my work, Celestia. You will not return them to their original forms."

"Please reconsider." Celestia trembled.

"You can ask a thousand times, and my answer will still be the same."

Celestia took a deep breath and sighed. "I will do your will, Truth."

"Good and one more thing," said Truth to Celestia as she was walking back through the portal. "Don't wait until your subjects have some problem to visit. You should come by more often, especially now that Luna is back to take over the night sky for you. I value your company." Celestia offer no reply to Truth's request and walked through without saying another word. "What a spoiled child! She'll have to learn the hard way."

* * *

"What did you to do to me?" Sinclair asked.

"If you mean why you lost your alchemy, I stopped the movement of the plate tectonics. I know that it's the power source for your alchemic reactions."

"You can do that?"

"I am one with Equestria, its sun, moon, stars, and land."

"You mean that fake sun and moon."

"My sun keeps my subjects warm and feed the plant life that gives them nourishment. My sister's moon and stars gives them light at night. It is real enough. Now tell me, human, are you a state alchemist for Amestris?"

"I was. I quit after the Ishvalan War."

"Maybe if you quit *before* I could assign some virtue to your character. Now what is your name?"

"Douglas Sinclair."

Celestia stepped back with a shocked look. "You mean the new fuehrer?"

"New...fuehrer?!" Sinclair uttered the words slowly letting the news sink in. "You're telling me that Impostor is fuehrer. Celestia?! Celestia!"

Celestia snapped out of her trance. "What is it?"

"I have to go back to Amestris."

"That's out of the question."

"But the Impostor..."

"...is no longer your concern. One human knowing of our existence is more than enough."

"But you can't let someone like him in charge of Amestris."

"And why not? Wind Racer can't be any worse than your prior fuehrers. I've had enough for one day. You're going to prison for assaulting my subjects."

* * *

The town had lapsed into a nap on a lazy Sunday evening, and its cobblestone streets were almost deserted. Riza cradled a bag of groceries in her arms that had a stalk of celery and a loaf of bread sticking out. The moment that she exited the store, a middle-age woman, plumb in statute, flipped the open sign to closed and was about to lock the door behind her when she caught sight of five men, four in black three-piece suits and with tinted sunglasses accompanied by one dressed in a brown coat and trousers and was a head shorter than his traveling companions.

"Sorry we close at six on Sundays. You have to come back some..." She said to the men who didn't bother acknowledging her existence let alone replying to her.

Riza caught a glimpse of their reflections gleaming in the store window as they crossed the street. She whipped around a corner and paused at a back alley. Just as the suits cleared the corner, Riza ducked in the alley and ran around a stack of crates. Behind it was a door nicked up from use and paint peeling from neglect. Riza slipped inside the rundown back alley room.

"Took you long enough." Roy Mustang was in the middle of cutting up a head of lettuce when Riza walked in. "Did you make it in time?"

"Barely, the stores close early on the weekends. I got everything you asked but..." Riza positioned herself next to a seam that was etched on the wall. This segment of the brick wall bore the telltale signs of an alchemic reconstruction.

"...the seasonings are a tad off." Roy dropped what he was doing and followed Riza through the hidden exit. Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges by a well-placed kick. One of the suits tossed a can the room. After it tumbled along the ground and came to a stop in the middle of the living room, the canister belched out white smoke that invaded every crack and hole in the wall.

The four men drew 45-caliber semi-automatic pistols from the side hoisters under their coats and pointed them at the entrance. One of them, the man standing closest to the door, kept an eye on his wristwatch.

"They can't hold their breaths that long," said the one looking at his watch.

The four men in suits slipped on their gas masks and piled inside. The fumes poured out the door. The haze inside slowly faded as the men systematically inspected the premises. First, they kicked in the bathroom door but neither of their targets were inside. They then kicked open the bedroom door. One man kicked over the mattresses of each of the two single beds as his partner pointing his gun at the floor beneath. Another kicked open the closet door. There were only a handful of clothes inside and not enough to hide behind. Inside the kitchen, the fourth agent hastily swung open one cabinet door after another expecting to see the targets crouched inside.

"We turned the rat hole inside out and found nothing," one of the agents bellowed. "Where the hell did they go?" Suddenly, two streams of fire snaked through the room and swallowed the guns of two of the agents along with the hand that held them. A fraction of a second later, two more streams of fire consumed the guns of the other two agents. The pain was too much for the agents to grip their guns.

"I'm right here." Roy Mustang said. Hands partially raised and thumbs pressed against middle fingers poised ready to ignite a spark. "Hands up or else I turn this room into a blast furnace. The men submitted to Roy's demands. "Did Fuhrer Sinclair send you?" All four men nodded. "How many more of you are there?" A bullet whizzed past Mustang's face. The shot was fired by the man in the brown coat.

"Just one," said shooter.

"Fullmetal," Mustang sneered. "You got a lot of guts showing your face." Edward Elric smirked at his former commanding officer as he swaggered across the room. His semi-automatic pistol pointed at Roy's head. "After everything I've done for you, you sold me out. How much did Lodestone paid for your soul?"

"The only traitor here is you!" Elric yelled. "When Riza first told me you planned on sacrificing yourself, I set her straight, and I thought she would talk you out of it. Instead, you were plotting to stab your own men in the back." As Edward was giving Roy an earful, the agents picked up their weapons and trained them on Mustang.

"What does it matter to you? You were never in Ishval."

"I don't sell my friends out."

"You've already had."

"Where's Lt. Hawkeye?"

"I told her to keep running."

"You should have listened to your own advice, bastard. Cuff him." Handcuffs clicked open in an agent's hand.

Suddenly, shots rang out above just above the agents' heads forcing them to duck. Just outside, Riza was taking precision aims with her bolt-action rifle and was taking shots close enough to unnerve the agents without hitting them. In the confusion, Mustang shoved Edward out of the way and ducked through the secret opening. The seams sealed shut as a spark of electricity traveled along it.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Edward yelled. "He's getting away."

When they made it outside, they could see Riza disappearing into a door that wasn't there when they first staked out the back alley. Edward made a mad dash to the secret passage only to have it sealed off with alchemy.

"Dammit!" Edward cursed while kicking the wall. "We'll split up." He pointed to one agent. "You, come with me. The rest of you, go the other way."

* * *

The week in solitary confinement turned out much better than Sinclair had imagined. The guards, though gruff and unfriendly, were at least helpful. They supplied Sinclair with books to pass the time. The prison food wasn't the best in the world but was still better than the cheap hay the Impostor fed Sinclair while in captivity. It was a pleasant surprise given how callous the princess acted towards him.

Sinclair was in the middle of reading a book on the founding of Equestria when the door swung open, and two prison guards wearing bronze armor trotted through.

"Her majesty wishes to speak with you," one of the guards bellowed.

Sinclair closed the book and got on his hooves. "Just lead the way."

"I'm already here." The two guards stepped aside for Princess Celestia. "Leave us. I wish to speak to the prisoner in private." The guards bowed their princess before leaving.

"Guards leaving royalty alone with a prisoner?! Not very professional."

"My guards are well aware that there is no pony in this prison that is able to harm me."

"So, what do you want?"

"I received the official report from the mayor of Ponyville. Apparently, it was my subjects that started the fight but you used excessive force in defending yourself. I could keep you in prison for quite some time for going overboard."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I can only keep you in prison for so long. I would have to explain to my subjects why I was keeping a pony locked away for life over an assault charge. I'll make you a deal. Keep up your charade. Pretend to be Wind Racer and never tell others the truth. In return, you'll be a free stallion, though you may never set hoof outside of Canterlot. You will work in the palace and report directly to the captain of my royal guard. I believe you've met Shining Armor already."

"I have."

"If anypony asks how you were able to perform 'magic', you'll tell them you had a unicorn friend casting spells for you, and that it was an act. If you tell any of my subjects about the outside world, I'll have you declared insane and lock you away in a mental institution, and God help you if you alchemy again. I suggest you accept my generous offer. It's not so bad in Canterlot. You can make a life for yourself."

Sinclair looked down and glowered. "I already had a life, but she didn't want me in it," he said in a defeated voice.

* * *

_What was the point of wearing clothes if it didn't conceal the more 'suggestive' parts of the body_ Sinclair wondered? The red valet uniform only covered him from the waist up. Perhaps it was because they were on all fours and had a bushy tail that they never bothered covering themselves as it was hard to see that part of their body even without clothes. Then again, he had seen ponies with their tails up and standing on their hind legs without so much as a hint of shame.

The guard escorted Sinclair inside Shining Armor's office. Plaques and framed medals alternated with pictures of him, his wife, Twilight Sparkle, and an older unicorn couple, most likely their parents, along the walls. Shining Armor had just finished putting on his chest plate.

"I wish to speak with the new employee in private," Shining Armor commanded. The guard saluted and shut the door behind him.

Sinclair tensed up as Shining Armor set his cold, unsympathetic stare upon him.

"So, what's it like killing innocent civilians?" Shining Armor did not attempt to hide his disgust and utter contempt. "It's what you Amestrian state alchemists do, right? Kill children and females-your own kind, no less."

"The princess told you?"

"You had us going for awhile. We scoured the country for a hairless ape and the whole time you were joyriding in the body of one of our own. If it wouldn't break Captain Ripper's heart to know what really happen to his son, I'd beg the princess to toss you in the dungeon and throw away the key. Now tell me-did you murder innocent civilians?"

"I didn't. I would never. I only fought against Ishvalan resistance fighters."

"You mean the ones defending their homeland from invaders. You're still just as culpable. They weren't able to protect their families because of you. What possessed you to do such a thing?"

"I wanted serve my country and protect it. I didn't become a state alchemist to slaughter women and children."

"And when you found out the truth? Did you leave?"

Sinclair hung his head down and droop his ears. "I stayed because I was afraid they would punish me for desertion."

"So you're a murderer and a coward!"

Sinclair mournfully looked down and nodded.

"I think I'll stick you on latrine duty. You should be in good company with the other piles of manure." Shining Armor turned his attention away from the object of his derision to his unannounced visitor.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." Cadence said with a tinge of apprehension in her voice. Shining Armor's harsh demeanor softened in the presence of his wife.

"Not at all," Shining Armor smiled. "I was just giving our new worker a head's up on his duties."

"So, you're really a human?" Princess Cadence asked. "Your name's Douglas Sinclair, isn't it?"

Sinclair nodded. "Can you sense it like her? Like Princess Celestia?"

Cadence shook her head. "My powers are limited compared to my two aunts'."

"I suppose now would be as good of a time as any to apologize for lying to everypony. I didn't know how your kind would react or if you would even believe me. I was even afraid you'd think I was crazy."

"Who is she?"

Sinclair gave Cadence a confused stare. "I beg your pardon."

"Is she from your home country?"

"I don't understand."

"I know the sound of a broken-hearted pony when I hear one. Do you have some special someone in your homeland?"

"You already met that special someone."

"So you really do love Fluttershy? So I'm not losing my touch. I didn't sense any insincerity in your feelings for her. I was a bit concerned that you manage to fool me into thinking you cared for her, but you really do. If you like, I could talk Fluttershy into coming to Canterlot..."

"That won't be necessary. Fluttershy doesn't want me anymore. Wind Racer, the real Wind Racer, did some...terrible things and..."

"Don't you have some outhouses to clean?" Shining Armor snapped.

"Yes sir." Sinclair dragged himself outside.

"That was rude." Cadence frowned.

"Princess Celestia doesn't want anypony else knowing who's really is inside Wind Racer's body."

"He doesn't have to tell Fluttershy everything-just that really cares about her."

"Didn't the princess tell you what that bastard did? He stood by and watched soldiers slaughtering civilians. As far as I'm concerned, he deserved to be locked away for life."

"Would you lock my Aunt Luna in the dungeon with him as well?"

"Your aunt is a different case." Shining Armor said defensively.

"She tried to plunge Equestria in eternal night, but you're not threatening her with a life sentence."

"Princess Luna is a good pony, putting her time as Nightmare Moon aside. I doubt the same could be said about this human."

"And what about Fluttershy? Are you going to deprive her of happiness just to satisfy your sense of outrage?"

"There're plenty of nice stallions out there that aren't body-snatching hairless apes."

"Funny, the only pony that struck a choir with Fluttershy was, as you crassly put it, the body-snatching ape."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Shining Armor called out to Cadence as she was storming out of his office.

"To have a word with Auntie Celestia," said Cadence before slamming the door behind her.

"Honey, wait!" Shining Armor galloped behind the shadow of his wife, who was gliding over the Canterlot courtyard, while weaving between the guards and maids running to and fro. By the time Shining Armor made it to the other side of the castle, Princess Cadence had already landed on the balcony to Princess Celestia's bedroom in the castle's highest tower. Shining Armor made it two-thirds of the way up the spiraling staircase when a small tremor erupted beneath his hooves.

"That don't sound good," Shining Armor said out loud. Near the top of the tower, waiting for him, was Cadence.

"It seems that you and Auntie Celestia are in agreement about Mr. Sinclair," she said sulking.

"I'm sorry it turned out that way but the existence of humans has to be kept a secret."

"Don't feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for Fluttershy and Mr. Sinclair."

"Fluttershy'll get over. Time does heel all wounds after all." Shining Armor forced himself to smile.

"Maybe you're right. At least Mr. Sinclair has the manure to keep him company, right?" Princess Cadence held her nose up at her husband before flying off.

"Honey! Wait up!" Shining Armor cried out to his wife.

* * *

Fluttershy took a deep breath to steady her nerves. The door to the Ponyville Library could have been the entrance to a dragon's lair given the sensation of foreboding taxing her courage, which was already in short supply. Fluttershy's inner monologue chuckled when she remembered, technically, the Ponyville Library was a dragon's lair since her favorite dragon made his home there. It was enough to take the edge off the dread that came with confrontation. After taking another deep breath, Fluttershy charged inside and made it in a few steps before crashing head-on into a floating mound of books. The collision knocked her backward and unto her flank.

"Oh my Celestia!" Twilight cried out. The unicorn librarian parted the heap of fallen books and ran between them. "Are you okay?" Twilight gently rubbed Fluttershy's forehead. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Oh I'm not hurt, Twilight. But I knocked your books over." Fluttershy was back on her hooves looking over the pile of books. "Were you trying to organize them?"

"I was, but it's nothing to get upset over. It doesn't take long to sort them out."

"Can I help since...you know...I was the one who...?"

"Do you know anything about the Sun Dewy Decimal System?"

"Um...no." Fluttershy hung her head down.

"I suppose you could shelf them as I sort them out."

Fluttershy enthusiastically darted back and forth between the book pile and whatever spot on the book shelves Twilight pointed to. About halfway through the task, a look of apprehension was becoming noticeable on Twilight's face. The floor shrieked in protest as the unicorn slid her back hoof back and forth along its surface. Her breathing sped up. Her mane was moist with nervous sweat.

Fluttershy hovered in a place for a moment watching her nervous friend. _Oh Twilight *must be* mad at me. She's flustered and barely able to control her temper. Maybe I should ask her about Wind Racer some other..._

"Fluttershy, I...um..." Twilight stumbled, "...you see...I"

"You really are mad at me."

"No! That's not it at all. You see...I know it's hard to ask...about...you know..."

"I know what?"

"...well..." Twilight took a deep breath and blurted out. "IhavetoknowifWindRacercancastspells!"

"What did you say?"

Twilight groaned when she realized she say everything too fast. "I'm sorry to ask you so soon about Wind Racer, but he was casting spells before he ran off to Canterlot."

"That's what I came here to ask you, Twilight. Is it true? Did he hurt somepony with magic?"

"Oh did he ever..." Twilight slapped a hoof against her mouth. "What I meant to say that they'll be alright. _Well after another month in the hospital_. What I need to know is if he cast spells in front of you."

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, I've never seen him use magic."

"Fluttershy, I know I shouldn't be talking to you about Wind Racer, but...it wasn't so much what Wind Racer did as much as what Celestia said he did."

"So he really did beat those bullies up for saying bad things about me?"

"Wha..."

"Berry Punch told me that Wind Racer was letting those bullies beat him up until they said mean things about me and then he use magic to...hurt them," Fluttershy bemoaned.

"I didn't catch that part. I came in afterwards, and I wouldn't take Berry Punch too seriously. She thought those bullies were Rainbow Dash's boyfriends."

"I suppose you're right," Fluttershy sighed.

"What I really wanted to talk about is what happened after the fight. Princess Celestia said Wind Racer was putting on an act and that the spells were being cast by a unicorn. She even said Wind Racer confessed to it."

"Oh he isn't too much trouble is he?" Fluttershy blurted out. "I meant, so what if he's in trouble. It's none of my…um...concern." Fluttershy wasn't doing a good job convincing Twilight that she didn't care.

"I think they're letting him out of the dungeon because they attacked him first. But the reason why I asked about Wind Racer, and I apologize for bringing him up, is because...I can't believe the princess."

"Did you say you don't believe the princess?!" Fluttershy gasped.

"The magic didn't feel like pony magic at all. It felt like Wind Racer was pulling energy out of the ground and channeling it. I can tell when a unicorn is using magic of that strength, and it wasn't coming from a unicorn. I think she's being deceived by Wind Racer. But when I sent a letter to the princess telling her of my suspicions, she ordered me not to pursue the matter further."

"But she did the same when you told her about Nightmare Moon."

"No, it wasn't the same. She ordered me to make friends when I warned her about Nightmare Moon. This time she told me flat out to forget what happened. She even said I didn't know what I was talking about. The princess scolded me before but not because I brought something up in a letter." Twilight Sparkle slump her shoulders and stared at Fluttershy. "The princess wouldn't lie to me...would she?"

"I...um...don't think so. It doesn't sound like something she would do."

Twilight forced herself to smile. "You're right Fluttershy. It must have been the shock of seeing Wind Racer ***pretending*** to perform magic that threw me off guard. That had to be it."

* * *

"Sorry that the captain is making you clean this mess up on your first week?" The unicorn guard asked. He led the way through the underground sewer system. The magical light shining from his horn cut through the darkness. Behind the guard was Sinclair who was pulling a garbage cart overflowing with his janitorial equipment. "Must be Tartarus for you."

"I don't mind. Somepony has to do it."

"Is it true you're the son of the previous captain? I enlisted when Shining Armor was in charge."

Sinclair nodded. "Sky Ripper's my old man."

"Did he have a grudge against your father? I mean, you're doing all the grungy work."

"It's a personal thing between me and him."

"I thought so. Captain Armor is usually friendly with the castle staff." They stopped at a tunnel intersecting the passageway. The bottom was covered in a layer of green and black gunk. The smell was absolute putrid.

"Mind me asking what he has against you?"

"I do. It's confidential."

"I hope I didn't offend you."

"Don't fret over it. You didn't. I just can't talk about it."

"I don't know how the drainage system sprung a leak big enough to get this much mud."

"Manure happens, I suppose. Well, every journey starts with a first step." Sinclair began emptying this cart of tools. The first item was a kerosene lantern. Sinclair struck a match that he kept in his saddlebag and lit the lantern's wick. The guard was about to leave when something caught his eye. Sinclair had unloaded a large metal box from the cart. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That," the guard said as he pointed to the metal box. "What's inside?"

"My water canteen and lunch."

"You're eating...here?" The guard cringed.

"It's a long way back, and I like to relax on lunch breaks."

"Well, good luck with that." The guard said before disappearing around the corner.

Sinclair stepped softly looking around the bend for any signs of eavesdropping. When he was certain that there were no guards around, Sinclair galloped back to the edge of the pond of muck. A gas bubble, the size of a hoof, popped. Chunks of the black and green ooze spread over the cart. Sinclair took a whiff and fanned the noxious scent from his nose. He clapped his hooves together and dipped them in the noxious gunk. The tunnel lit up with the blue-white light of a transmutation. A mound of sludge slinked towards the wagon. It rose up and then the top portion arched forward into the cart until it was half-filled.

_That should be enough to make it look like I'm working_. Sinclair then willed the remaining sludge back into the flooded portion of the tunnel. There was a trail leading from the filth-infested tunnel to the wagon, but it wouldn't be noticed until it was too late for the pony princess and his jailer to stop him. Sinclair wiggled out of valet vest and tossed it and his hat into the muck. He then transmuted the muck again. It gathered inside the vest and beneath the hat until it was molded into the distinctive shape of a pony. The mud sculpture shrank as the transmutation process dehydrated the muck into dried out mud. Unfortunately, halfway through the process, the head fell off.

_The mud isn't strong enough. I wonder if I could strength it._ He would need straw or some other plant fiber to help hold it together. The only source was the cart itself. With one powerful back kick, Sinclair broke off one of the planks of wood that composed the sides of the wagon and slid it in the gunk-infested tunnel. Another kick broke apart the failed mud sculpture. Sinclair first transmuted the plank into wood fibers and then, after stirring the strands in the muck, transmuted another sculpture. This time, the sculpture didn't fall apart. Sinclair then leaned a shovel against the decoy.

_That should buy me enough time. Now for the finishing touch._ Sinclair popped open the box and pulled out a second lantern, a spindle of electrical wiring, and a box attacked to one end of the wires.

* * *

The guard who escorted Sinclair through the underground passages was making his rounds, this time with a pegasus guard.

"And why are you dragging me down this manure hole again?" The pegasus disdainfully asked.

"Somepony said he saw the new guy sneaking off during his shift. I'm just double-checking to make sure."

"Is that him?" Just as they turned the corner, the light from the unicorn guard's horn shined on the partially filled cart and decoy, but just enough to see their outline and to outshine the lantern Sinclair left behind.

"You see. He's still here." The pegasus guard said.

The unicorn stared at the decoy suspiciously. "Hold on a sec. That guy hasn't moved since we got here," he said.

"He's probably taking a breather," said the pegasus.

"I'm not leaving until I..."

"Don't come in here!" A voice that resembled Sinclair's cried from the end of the tunnel. "I'm not done cleaning."

"Wind Racer, we're just here checking on you."

"I said don't come in. This place is a mess."

"Do you need help?" The unicorn guard asked.

"Don't come in here!" Sinclair repeated. "I'm not done cleaning."

"Come on," said the pegasus, "if this flankhole wants to cop an attitude, let him clean this place up by himself.

"I don't know about..."

"I said don't come in. This place is..."

"We heard you the first time!" The unicorn guard yelled.

"...a mess."

"Fine! We're leaving but don't expect anypony to help you." The unicorn guard stormed off with the pegasus guard tagging behind.

* * *

Ticket Taker, the earth pony stallion manning the ticket booth, never had anypony tip him, till today. An earth pony with green-blue fur and a blonde mane, both of which were dripping wet but blessedly absent of the foul wet fur odor, dropped a diamond the size of a pony's head on his desk.

"One ticket to Vanhoover, please."

"Sorry, but I don't have change for this much diamond."

"Then, in that case, keep it."

Ticket Taker held a hoof within an inch of his mouth and gasped. "You mean the change?"

Sinclair nodded. "No big deal for me," he said while wearing the most arrogant smirk he could muster. "The son of a former captain of the guard can afford it."

"Why, thank you, sir." Ticket Taker said gleefully. "Hey, aren't you the pegasus who lost his wings and got disowned by his father?"

"Right on both accounts. Name's Wind Racer."

"I hate to pry but the rumors said you were...dirt poor. But...but this..." Ticket Taker pointed to the giant diamond.

"Let's just say the old stallion's a big softy at heart and very, very forgiving."

"Would you like first class, sir?"

"I wouldn't travel any other way."

Ticket Taker tore off a ticket and spat it on the counter. "Thank you so much, sir," he said with a smile from ear-to-ear.

"Hey, when you got it, you flaunt it," said Sinclair, still putting on his cocky, arrogant rich kid act. _I'm sorry for giving you that transmuted zirconium knockoff, but this is an emergency._

Sinclair trotted over to an outhouse and ducked inside. There was no light inside except for the morning sun that beamed through the crescent moon cut in the door and the crack at the bottom. Sinclair laid the ticket on the floor where the light was pouring in. He tapped his right forehoof against his left and touched the ticket. A miniscule spark danced along the print.

* * *

"Last call for the Mi Amore Cadenza Line!" The conductor, a gray earth pony with the brown walrus mustache, called out. "Alllll aboard!" One by one, the conductor checked everypony's ticket before permitting them to board the unusually decorative train.

When it was time to check the last pony's ticket, the conductor put a hoof in his way.

The pony dropped his carry-on luggage. "Did I do sumthin' wrong?" The last pony to board the train had a mane that was a darker shade of orange than his fur and wore a cowboy hat and vest.

"Let me see your ticket, son," the conductor said dispassionately. "This train is completely booked. Are you sure this is your ride?"

"I reckon this is mah train. It's the one goin' to Appleloosa?"

"It is, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next train, son. We're at full capacity."

"I reckon I ain't got no other choice," said the disappointed earth pony. "Cousin Noteworthy sho' will be disappointed that I came home late on account he's a foalsittin' mai little sister and she's a hoofful."

"I'm sorry, sir, but safety regs say we're at peak capacity. I'll have a word with Ticket Taker about overbooking trains." The conductor closed the door on the orange pony. "Next stop-Ponyville, Hoofington, Tunestone, and Appleloosa."

"Excuse me sir?" One of the passengers, a green-blue pony with a blonde mane asked.

"Yes?"

"Is Ponyville the first stop?"

"It is, so don't get too comfortable. It's doesn't take long to get there."

"Thank you, sir." The conductor trotted through the passenger car to the front.

"Hey mister, what happened to your back?" A young curious earth pony filly pointed to the pair of symmetrical scars on the back of the green-blue pony. "How did you get those boo-boos? Were those wings?"

"Leave that stallion alone," the grown mare, whom the filly sat beside, scolded.

"She's not bothering me," the stallion smiled. "Yes, I used to have wings. I was in an accident."

"That's awful," the little filly frowned. "Mister, if you wish on a falling star, you might get your wings back."

"Why thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome Mister."

* * *

"Last I checked, he was busy cleaning out the tunnel as you ordered, sir," the unicorn guard said. Both he and the other guard that accompanied him on his last visit followed Shining Armor through the passageway.

"Then he must have stayed here the whole time," Shining Armor scowled.

"I suppose he probably did a little work and then goofed off the rest of the day, sir."

"Looks like you're right," said the pegasus guard. "That cart hasn't been touched since our last visit."

"You lazy good-for-nothing," Shining Armor sneered as he glared at 'Sinclair'. "Don't bother putting on an act for us. Put that shovel down and dump what you got. You can finish up tomorrow but don't expect to get paid for not working today." Shining Armor was growing impatient with 'Sinclair'. "Look, drop the act and come with us. Play time's over and we're not leaving you down here overnight." There was still no response from 'Sinclair'. "Do I have to drag your worthless flank back?" At this point, Shining Armor has had all the insubordination he could stomach. "Fine, have it your way." The two guards looked back and forth between each other and the infuriated Shining Armor, bewildered that anypony would give the captain of the royal guard the silent treatment.

"Don't come in here! I'm not done cleaning!"

"Wanna bet?" Shining Armor bellowed. The two guards trailed behind him, fearful of what their captain might do.

"I said don't come in. This place is a mess."

"Of course it's a mess, you did nothing in the entire..." Shining Armor was close enough to see that the pony he was scolding was actually a mud sculpture fitted with the valet uniform.

"How in Tartarus did you not notice that?" Shining Armor yelled at his subordinates.

The two guards looked over the mud decoy. "But he was only here a few hours."

"That doesn't make a difference!" Shining Armor yelled at the guards. "You weren't keeping an eye on him as I ordered."

"But sir, I heard him talking to us. You heard him too," said the unicorn guard defensively.

"No, we heard this." Shining Armor pointed to a record player sitting inside a metal box.

The two guards looked it over. "How is that possible? It's not playing," said the unicorn guard. He waved his horn over the record player. "I can't sense any enchantments.

"Where's the on-off switch?" The pegasus asked. The switch to turn on the record player was missing. There was, however, wire running from the hole in the panel where the switch should have been. Shining Armor followed the wire to a rectangular object with a gage of some sort. When he was a few feet away, the gage needle swung from the left to the right.

"Don't come in here! I'm not done cleaning!" Both guards jumped back. "I said don't come in. This place is..." The record player shut off and reset its needle arm back its original position when Shining Armor backed away. Shining Armor inched closer until the gage needle swung to the right. "Don't come in here! I'm not done..."

"I thought you said it didn't have an enchantment," said the pegasus guard.

"I'll check again."

"Don't bother," said Shining Armor. He levitated his helmet and waved it over the device.

"Don't come in here! I'm not..." The record player was silence when Shining Armor pulled the helmet away. He yanked the wires off the device and levitated it to eye level. Once again, the gage needle went up. "That thing-it's a battery that powers the record player whenever it detects anything made of metal, like our armor. Shining Armor tossed the device against the tunnel wall smashing it to pieces.

"Sir, permission to inform the head of the palace staff of this infraction," the unicorn guard said with a tinge of attrition in his voice. "It is the least I can do to make up for neglecting..."

"Don't bother. When I find him, Wind Racer is going to the Canterlot dungeons for the rest of his miserable existence." Shining Armor stormed off.

"Remind me not to play hooky from work again," the pegasus guard said to his unicorn compatriot.

"Only if you promise to do the same for me."

* * *

The commotion outside, muffled through the window pane, drew Cup Cake's attention. She set aside the choir of icing a birthday cake and looked outside. Ponyville, before Cup Cake's eyes, was becoming a ghost town. The air of dread permeating the streets compelled ponies to drop what they were doing, even discarding their belongings, and seek shelter behind locked doors. Foals were snatched up while in the middle of playtime and dragged back to their parents' home. Cup Cake's skin was crawling. She was concentrating on repressing her primal fear when something banging against the wall in the front of the store startled her. "Carrot dear, what's that racket?!"

"Just barricading the door dear," Carrot Cake called out. Cup Cake dropped her icing dispenser and hurried to the other room where her husband was stacking furniture against the entrance.

"What the hay are you doing?"

Carrot Cake paused and turned to his wife. "Honey bun, this is not a good time to argue." He was about to slide another chair against the door when Cup Cake stepped in the way.

"You're not stacking anything else against this door until you tell me what's going on," Cup Cake scolded her husband.

"It's Wind Racer," Carrot Cake whispered in a harsh tone. Immediately, Cup Cake did an about-face, raced to the nearest table, and pressed her forehead against it pushing it to the door. The table left a trail of scratches as it dragged along the floor.

"Don't just stand there."

"Oh right, honey bun," said Carrot Cake. He helped his wife heaved the table near the door. Carrot placed his head on the underside of the table and flipped it over. Both of the Cakes jumped at the sound of a hoof knocking on the other side of the door.

"Sorry, we're closed for renovations," Cup Cake cried out.

"Yeah, come back next year," said Carrot Cake.

"I just need to speak to Pinkie Pie," Sinclair pleaded.

"She's...out of town."

"No I'm not," Pinkie Pie said while hopping down the stairway from her room. She tilted her head examining the thrown-together barricade. "Whacha doing?"

"That's a great Pinkie Pie impression, Sugarcube."

"An impression?! Oh right! Why thank you for noticing, sweetheart," Cup Cake accepted her husband's fake compliment.

"That wasn't Auntie Cup Cake. That was me talking," Pinkie Pie said obliviously.

"Shhhh!" Both Cakes hissed.

"Pinkie Pie, it's me, Wind Racer. We need to talk."

"Oh no we don't! I got nothing to say to you Mr. Meanie Cheater."

"Look, please this is very important."

"I won't talk to you after you made my two of my bestest best friends cry."

Suddenly, an electric arc danced up the wall etching a new door in its path. Sinclair trotted through.

"No fair using your creepy magic, Mr. Creepy Meanie Cheater!"

"Look," said Carrot Cake, "we don't want any trouble."

"I'm not here to start any. I just want to talk to Pinkie Pie."

"Can't you take a hint Mr. Pushy Creepy Meanie Cheater!" Pinkie Pie sneered. "I'm not talking to you." Pinkie Pie held up her nose."

"You know that flying machine you showed me at the engagement party?"

"It was a 'Coming Home to an Engagement' Party and I wished I never threw that party for you, not that I don't like parties but I won't throw any for you. And if you want my flying doohickey, you can forget it, Mr. Grabby Pushy Creepy Meanie Cheatie."

"Mrs. Cake, I overheard you talking about how your oven was getting old and in need of replacing."

"Well yes, so?" A perplexed Mrs. Cake answered. "But that's none of your concern."

"Would a new stove cover the cost of what's left of that flying machine?" Sinclair said as he made his way to their kitchen. "Twenty bits should do it?" The Cakes and Pinkie Pie followed him as they eyed Sinclair with suspicion.

"I don't care if it's worth just one bit, I'm not selling..." Pinkie Pie was struck dumbfounded when Sinclair transmuted the Cakes' old oven into a brand-new stainless steel version.

Mr. Cake raced across the kitchen and was face-to-face with Sinclair. "What in Tartarus did you do to our oven...if you don't mind me asking?" Mr. Cake backed away when he remembered who he was staring down.

"Try it out and see for yourself."

Mrs. Cake turned the temperature dial for the oven and opened it. "The pilot light is out."

She turned the dial back off and retrieved a match from one of the drawers. The matched was struck and held it over the pilot light holder. The oven's interior was bathed in a blue glow. Mrs. Cake then turned the oven back on. She held out her hoof just an inch into the oven.

"Honeybun, is it working?" Carrot Cake called out.

Cup Cake lifted the stove top and lit the pilot lights as well. "Carrot, the burners are on."

"But you didn't tap it," said Carrot Cake.

"I didn't need to. It's working just like it did when we first bought it."

"That should be worth twenty bits," said Sinclair.

"Are you kidding?" Cup Cake asked rhetorically. "We'd pay twice as much just for Fixer-Up just to look..." Cup Cake was silenced when her husband muffled her muzzle with his hoof.

"Twenty bits is a perfectly fair price," said Carrot Cake who didn't want Sinclair raising the price.

"Just give it to Pinkie Pie for the flying machine."

"Well, I don't know about that," said Carrot Cake hesitantly. "Pinkie Pie, would you..."

"Absolutely not! I don't care if it's only worth one bit. He doesn't deserve it. That was a wedding gift, and you're not marrying Fluttershy."

Sinclair turned his back on them. "Do you think I don't know that," he said in a horsed voice. "Look, do you want Fluttershy to be happy?"

"Well duh!"

"And the further away I am, the happier she'll be, right?" Sinclair dropped his head and sighed.

"I suppose."

"That flying machine will take me far away..." Sinclair choked, "...from Ponyville, further than even the trains."

"You must be loco in the coco. You're not going anywhere with it. It's all in teeny tiny pieces."

"That won't be a problem for me. I'll put the stove back the way it was if you don't."

"You can't do that!" Carrot Cake protested. "I mean to say, I'd gladly pay more to keep it fixed."

"If I back-tracked my transmutation and restored the stove back to its original state, you can't really complain."

Pinkie Pie held her chin in her hoof and contemplated Sinclair's offer. "You promise to go far, far away?"

"Farther than you can imagine."

"You pinkie-promise?"

"I promise."

"No," Pinkie Pie shook her head. "You have to pinkie-promise."

"Very well, I pinkie-promise to go far, far away."

"And never return."

"And never return."

"Now look me in the eyes and say it."

Sinclair turned around and wiped his bloodshot eyes. "I pinkie-promise to go far, far away and never return."

The red eyes and moist cheeks did not escaped Pinkie Pie's attention. In fact, it was all she could focus on. She shook her head clear and hastened upstairs. A minute later, the rumbling sound of metal banging against metal accompanied the sack Pinkie was dragging from her room.

"It's all yours, Mr. Beggy Grabby Pushy Creepy Meanie Cheater."

"Thanks," Sinclair mumbled. He bit into the top of the bag and dragged the clattering parts outside.

"Just remember to keep your pinkie-promise," Pinkie Pie said without a hint of sympathy, "though you won't very far with it broken all to pieces...Oh that's right. You have your creepy non-unicorn magic." Pinkie Pie had to correct herself when Sinclair transmuted the broken pieces together. It was back to its normal state. "Just be careful and not to get hurt...even if you're a big beggy, grabby, pushy, creepy, meanie cheater." Pinkie Pie almost shut the door behind her when she peered outside. "And don't forget to unmake your weird non-unicorn magic door."

"I'll take care of it right away." Sinclair transmuted the door back to being part of the outside wall to Sugarcube Corner. A few seconds later, the town echoed with doors and shutters slamming shut. Behind Sinclair were ponies hiding in the confines of their homes watching him.

_Looks like I've worn out my welcome. They're all afraid of me. It's just like old times after the Ishvalan War. Everypon...everyone learned to fear state alchemists once the stories of the war atrocities broke out. It's not much more different with these ponies._ Sinclair sighed and slipped on a helmet he stashed beside the front door of Sugarcube Corner. A prayer to a god that he stopped believing in an entire lifetime ago escaped his lips.

* * *

The passenger on the train to Vanhoover was stirred from their car was lit up like a jack-o-lantern on Nightmare Night and the noise of hooves darting along the trotway.

"Keep down that there racket," a mare, with a pale gold-colored coat of fur and a mane with alternating stripes of chartreuse green and light spring bud not unlike a watermelon, said in a deep Southern accent. "Some ponies got chickens to feed in the mornin'." She cupped her mouth when she got a good look at the gold armor sported by the unicorns illuminating the passenger card. "Palace guards?! Imma so sorry fer back-talkin' yer." Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn there was a Wonderbolt crossing into the next car.

The closest unicorn guard pulled out a photo of Sinclair from under his gold armor. "Ma'am, have you seen this stallion. He's a pegasus stallion six and one-quarter hooves tall and has a bluish-green coat, blonde mane, and a cutie mark of a cloud with wings and speedlines."

"Well, I can see that mahself from that there picture of yers...'cept for the cutie mark. His backside's turned away."

"Also, his wings were amputated."

"Aw that po'old pegasus. He ain't hurt bad, is he?"

"He's in no physical pain that I was informed of, ma'am."

The mare shook her head. "I'm sorry I can't help yer. I'd remember seein' a pegasus with his wings missin'."

"Thank you for your time."

* * *

"And no passengers saw him on the train?" Shining Armor asked. Under the bright full moon, the royal guards were lined up about ten yards from the tracks, mostly the pegasi division with a few unicorns mixed in the group and a squadron of Wonderbolts. The train to Vanhoover sunk beneath the horizon leaving behind only a trail of black smoke. "He obviously wasn't on the train else we'd have him here in leg stocks."

One of the guards timidly spoke up. "Sir, I personally questioned the conductor. He never saw Wind Racer board the train."

"Maybe he got off at Sesaddle and went on hoof."

"Then what about the conductor? And the other passengers? Nopony remembered him being on the train."

"Is it possible they saw him and just don't remember?"

"Sorry, but I'd remembered a pegasus that was missing his wings and so would any other pony?"

"What if he wore something to cover them up, like an earth pony saddle?"

"Dammit!" The guards all flinched Shining Armor yelled out and stomped the ground. "Everypony except Long Wing and Soaring Justice, form a search pattern along the tracks and cover the amount of area that a pony on hoof could cover given what we know about the train's schedule." He then said to two pegasi hitched to a chariot. "You two, get me back to Canterlot. I believe he might have gone on hoof, and I think I know where."

"But what about the search party?" One of the hitched pegasi asked.

"It's just in case I'm wrong."

"And remember what I said about confronting Wind Racer-Do. Not. Watch him from the air and report his location to me or the princesses if I'm not back at Canterlot. Do not attempt to apprehend him yourselves unless he threatens somepony's life. And if you somehow manage to capture him, put him in the leg stocks."

"Captain Armor," a Wonderbolt with a fiery mane of orange and amber spoke up as Shining Armor mounted a chariot, "I know Captain Ripper's son personally. He's a completely flankhole, but I doubt he's capable of hurting anypony."

Shining Armor paused with a hoof on the chariot and the others on the parched earth and stood silent.

"Wind Racer isn't himself."

* * *

Fluttershy felt like a blessed mare, or at the very least, she gained a new found appreciation for her animal friends. It was their constant chirps, croaks, quacks, barks, meows, clucks, and squeaks of encouragement that saw her through her bad break-up with her ex-fiancé. The pats on the back from her furry, feathered, and even scaly friends kept her going. And it was time to give back. She wasn't in the mood for parties, but candy-coated sweets were not out of the question.

"Come out little fellows. I have something special for you." Birds of different shapes, colors, and sizes came together as one flock from the forest and converged on Fluttershy's roof. On the ground were ferrets, mice, rats, lizards, foxes, cats, dogs, chickens, and even one grumpy bear gathered around Fluttershy's cottage.

"Pinkie Pie and I made these for you with leftover chocolate and sprinkles from Sugarcube Corner. I know it isn't much and this was all I could afford, but I have to show how grateful I was that you..." Fluttershy swallowed and tried with all of her fortitude to keep her composure. "I'm grateful that you were at my side cheering me up after Win..." The sorrow was too much for Fluttershy to bear. She broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably. The animals huddled around her stroking her fur.

On a nearby hill, Sinclair watched from a distance while on the flying machine formerly owned by Pinkie Pie. On his body were cuts and bruises from his earlier failed attempts at flying. It was his helmet and some of the natural flying instincts from his current body that kept his injuries down to only cuts and bruises. When he got in touch with his inner pegasus, Sinclair felt at home in the sky. It was like he was meant to be here. Was that why Wind Racer hated him so much? He felt a little bad that he deprived him of his ability to fly...a little. Sinclair shook his head trying to clear his mind of any feelings of sympathy. He doesn't deserve it, not after the way he treated Fluttershy. The flankhole squandered a life that Sinclair would have given anything for. It was then he remembered the red and yellow flower he was planning to give Fluttershy. He dug into his backpack and found it wilted and brown. So much had happened that it slipped his mind that he didn't bother planting it in a flower pot, and now it's dead.

Some part of Sinclair didn't want to let go. It was too painful to think of a future without the mare that he loved so dearly. _Maybe she's talking about me. Maybe she was just angry, and I just have to talk to her._ He was tempted to take off the helmet that muffled Fluttershy's already distant voice and listen in...just in case.

_No, don't. Don't bother eavesdropping. Let it go. The past is long gone._

_ But what if..._

_ I said let it go. Look, she doesn't want Wind Racer. And telling her the truth would upset her even more. Not to mention Princess Celestia will cart you off to prison anyway._

Sinclair tilted his chin and sighed. _You're right. Fluttershy's happier without me. She doesn't need me. She doesn't even want me around._

_ Quit torturing yourself. It was never meant to be. You have a duty to save Amestris. It was your alchemy that gave Wind Racer a human body and the opportunity to take over your *real* homeland. No Amestrian should have to suffer for your mistakes._

Sinclair concluded his conversion with his inner critic and headed for the Everfree Forest.

* * *

"BBBFF, what brings you to Ponyville?" Twilight Sparkle gave her older brother, Shining Armor, a big hung. "Shining, what's wrong?" She was disheartened that her brother did not return her affect. "Is there something wrong?"

"Twi, I wish I could spend some quality time with you, but I'm on urgent business. I have to speak with Pinkie Pie."

"Oh sure, no problem. Sugar Cube Corner should be open by now."

"And bring Spike with you."

"But why?"

"Just do it!" Shining Armor snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Twilight stuttered.

"It's okay, Twi. I'm not mad, but this is an emergency. So, please hurry.

Oh, and don't forgot to bring that paper you write your friendship lessons on and something to write with."

"You have a message for the princess?"

"Twi, please don't waste time talking. Just get it."

"Oh right." Twilight galloped to her library home, and, a minute later, came back with a very sleepy baby dragon riding on her back."

"Hey S.A.," Spike yawned, "can't it wait. I stayed up till eight last night."

"No, it can't. Now take me to Pinkie Pie."

Brother and sister galloped to Sugarcube Corner. Cup Cake was behind the counter manning the register.

"Oh hello, dear," Cup Cake greeted.

"Mrs. Cake, where's Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

Cup Cake looked over her shoulder to the kitchen. "Pinkie, Twilight's here to see you. And she brought Spike and her brother..." She then looked at Shining Armor. "What was your name? I'm sorry but I'm good with faces and terrible with names."

"It's Shining Armor."

"Her brother's Shining Armor is here too." Cup Cake called out.

Pinkie Pie trotted out of the kitchen oblivious to the tension in the room. "Oh, hi Twilight. Hi Spike. Hey Shining Armor."

"Pinkie, listen to me carefully," said Shining Armor. "Have you seen Wind Racer?" Cup Cake grimaced at the mention of Wind Racer. "I take it he was here."

"Yep," Pinkie Pie nodded. "He was like all bargy-inny. Auntie and Uncle Cake told him 'you can't come in' and he was like 'I'll make a door with my freaky magic and break in because Mr. Beggy Grabby Pushy Creepy Meanie Cheater'." Pinkie Pie said in a deep, gruff voice.

"Pinkie Pie, this is very important-did you give Wind Racer your flying machine."

"Oh no, I'd never give that meanie anything."

"Oh that's good."

"I sold it to him," Pinkie Pie said with an oblivious smile. Shining Armor hung his head down and facehoofed.

"Pinkie," said Twilight, "why would you sell your flying machine to Wind Racer of all ponies, even after what he's done to Fluttershy, to Applejack."

"Because I made him pinkie-promise to go far, far away. And that'll make Fluttershy very, very happy."

"Pinkie Pie," Shining Armor groaned while still facehoofing, "Wind Racer isn't supposed to go far, far away."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"Wind Racer only served a week in the dungeon on the condition he would stay in Canterlot."

"He did?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

Shining Armor jotted his message to the princess and levitated the paper in front of Spike. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Spike breathed on the paper reducing it to ashes that drifted away in the general direction of Canterlot.

It didn't take long before Spike burped up Celestia's reply letter. Out of instinct, Twilight reached out for the paper with her magic before Shining Armor snatched it from her and gave his sister a sour look.

"This is a matter of national security. That means 'top secret'."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just that I'm used to having those letters sent to me."

Shining Armor levitated the letter in front of Twilight. "Here."

"Look, I said I was sorry for trying to read your private mail. You don't have to shove it in my face."

"No, that's not it. The princess addressed this to you. It's for you too, Pinkie Pie. In fact, it's for all of you."

Twilight glanced over the letter. "She wants to meet up with all six of us in person at Fluttershy's place."

* * *

Sinclair was finishing his check list before crossing the Iapetus Ocean-one thick blanket, an overcoat that doubles as another blanket, hay-and-oak bars to break the monotony of seaweed, compass, and a book on navigation. All paid for with his ill-transmuted precious gems. At least he didn't cheat Pinkie Pie. The feelings of guilt would be twice as bad had he cheated one of Fluttershy's close friends. Sinclair then checked the modifications made to Pinkie Pie's flying machine: the candy-cane striped designed was now black, the sunflower and spinning top in the back was fused into a side propeller to provide counter-torque for stability (how Pinkie Pie managed to pilot her flying machine without it, Sinclair couldn't figure out), and the single candy-cane slide was now a pair of pontoons.

Sinclair shivered in the cool morning breeze blowing across the water and unto the rocky beach. And nestled in the rocks was a colony of birds. Sinclair recognized the birds from his days experimenting in biological alchemy as Drachma terns. These seagull-like birds were recognizable by the black spot covering the top half their head that contrasted with their otherwise pure white-feathered body. _This must have been how Wind Racer found his way to Amestris. These birds cross over the continent to their wintering grounds in Drachma, and Wind Racer followed them to Amestris. Ornithologists theorized Rodinia was their nesting grounds and have been gnawing at the bit to confirm their hypothesis. If they don't dissect me, I'll pass on words to them about...no, this place has to be kept a secret. I owe it to the other ponies and, most of all, to Fluttershy. I don't want this world to be another sphere of influence for an imperial nation. They don't deserve such a fate._

Sinclair couldn't wait for the next migration season. It would be useful. Sinclair's plan was to go northwest and land somewhere between Aerugo and Nipan. He would also have to settle with transmuting icebergs for his rest stops rather than the islands dotting the ocean, which the birds were led to by their animal instinct. He toyed with the idea of sleeping on the clouds at night but they wouldn't support the flying machine, and he'd be left stranded in the sky with no way to get back down except via a death plunge.

Satisfied with his final check, Sinclair mounted the flying machine and hastily sped across the barrier of rocks guarding the shoreline. Fortunately, whatever 'magic' Princess Celestia used to control the weather did not perceive Sinclair as a threat. Either that or the ocean squall protecting Rodinia permits vehicles to leave but not to enter, not that it matters anyway. There was nothing left but the tortuous hell of having perfect happiness within hoof's reach but more distant than the furthest star in the night sky.

Applejack followed Rainbow Dash into Fluttershy's little cottage. There, waiting inside, was Fluttershy, Twilight, Spike, Rarity, and Pinkie Pike congregating in the living room.

"Rainbow Dash told me the princess had sumthin' important to tell us," said Applejack. "Does anypony knows wut it is?"

Twilight shook her head. "She said to wait for her, which won't be long. Spike?" Twilight levitated a letter just above Spike's head.

"Gotcha covered," Spike said before incinerating the letter in dragon fire.

Instantly, Princess Celestia appeared before the Bearers in a burst of radiant light. As usual, everyone in the room bowed to the monarch. However, when Twilight stood upright on all fours, she caught a glimpse of something she'd never seen before. Since she was a filly, Twilight spent half of her young adult life with Celestia and never saw this side of her before. A miasma of guilt hovered over her teacher/princess/goddess like a dismal fog left by neglectful pegasi that lingers over the land and drowns out all color.

"Your majesty, is there something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"There is very much that is wrong, my pupil."

"I don't understand."

"If ya lit the princess explain, ya would," Applejack scolded the purple unicorn. "Go 'head yer majesty. We're all ears."

"Huh!" Pinkie Pie gasped. "If you're all ears, does that mean you turned your apple farm into a corn farm."

"Pinkie!" Twilight snapped.

"Just checking?"

"I wish you'd save the humor for another day, Pinkie Pie," said Celestia. "I brought you here for a very important mission. The pony you know as Wind Racer, against my command to stay in Canterlot, have more than likely, fled into the Everfree Forest."

"Oh no what if he gets...I mean," Fluttershy corrected herself, "...I mean...it would wrong to leave anypony alone in the Everfree Forest." Fluttershy was swaying back and forth as though poised to strike off running.

"Dat colt's more trouble than he's worth. We oughta leave'em."

"Oh no you won't Applejack," Fluttershy scolded, "...I meant...that's not right even if it's a big meanie like Wind Racer."

"He's not Wind Racer." All eyes turned to the princess.

"Wind Racer is a changeling?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"But that's not possible," said Twilight. "He passed through my brother's force field."

"That creature is no changeling. It is Wind Racer's body, but what's inside is *not* Wind Racer."

"Your majesty, I'm confused," Twilight confessed. "What do you mean its Wind Racer's body but not Wind Racer?"

Celestia slumped under the weight of the terrible secret she had bore for millennia on her shoulders. "For you to fully understand, I must tell you of the world beyond the Everfree Forest..."

* * *

"I apologize it took so long to inform you, sir, but I thought you should have a formal report." A middle-age man with a red walrus mustache and cru cut patted the thick blue folder on a rather lengthy table that took up half the space in the private conference room, which covered the same area as a small home. It felt hollow, vacant with only Wind Racer, Brigadier General Claymore, and another high-ranking officer, General Stryker.

Wind Racer picked up the notebook and flipped through it. "I never would have imagined that Fuehrer Bradley was a homunculus or that the fabled Philosopher's Stone was real." Claymore smirked when Wind Racer mentioned the Philosopher's Stone.

"It is a ghastly reality, sir. Fifty million Amestrians were nearly killed by the homunculi's conspiracy. After the coup against Bradley, Fuehrer Grumman assigned a few of his most trusted subordinates with this secret in order to insure no more lives are sacrificed for the Philosopher's Stone."

"General Stryker, your trust will not be in vain. I will make sure this abomination is never seen within our borders again."

General Stryker cracked a smile. "Seeing the determination in your eyes is very reassuring, sir." After being dismissed, General Stryker saluted Wind Racer and exited the conference room.

"What a gullible moron!" Claymore gloated. "I can't believe that old fart Grumman put that dumbass in charge of anything let along his own army."

"Actually, we should be grateful Stryker gave us this report. We can eliminate everyone who knows about the Philosopher's Stone leaving us the only ones who knows the secret. Accidents and sudden illnesses can be arranged quietly dispatches them one by one." Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed!"

"Sir," said the security guard peering inside, "you told me to inform you of Mr. Elric's arrival."

"Oh? In that case, send him in." Just then, Edward Elric swaggered in.

"Mr. Elric," said Wind Racer, "welcome. Please take a seat." With a self-satisfying smirk on his face, Edward reclined in his chair and put his feet up on the conference table. "I'm impressed with the progress you've made so far. I have twenty search teams scouring Amestris looking for Mustang and his tag-along bitch, and the only one to come close to catching him is you."

"I don't make empty boasts, Fuehrer. I told you, I know the bastard like the back of my hand. I won't promise you it'll be easy, but I will promise that you'll be seeing him face-to-face real soon."

Claymore bellowed out smoke from his nostrils after taking a drag from his cigar. "Sir," he said to Wind Racer, "you can't really expect this punk kid to catch Roy Mustang, do you?"

"Hey!" Edward shot out of his chair and pointed to himself. "This punk kid is just happens to be the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Was the Fullmetal Alchemist...you lost your alchemy powers during the coup to oust Fuehrer Bradley, remember."

"True, but you have the Amestrian military at your disposal. All you need is someone like me to point your soldiers in the right direction, which is why I need more manpower."

"Of all the audacity," Claymore mumbled. "Sir, he comes back empty handed and then demands we give him more secret service to waste on his wild goose c..." All it to silence Claymore was a wave of Wind Racer's hand.

"It's true you lost your powers, but I don't need alchemy skills. I need someone who's familiar with Mustang that I can trust, and you fit the bill."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"So, how many of my men do you need?"

"Mustang is a tough nut to crack. Even with my powers, he bested me in a sparring match. I'll need every field agent you have."

"Are you crazy or a just retard?!" Claymore yelled.

"General!" Once again, Wind Racer reigned in his impassioned partner-in-crime. "They're all yours. I'll issue the order tomorrow. And mark my words, when Mustang and his cohorts are brought to justice, you'll be a national hero.

"Thanks but serving a fuehrer that protects his troops rather than sacrificing them to corrupt politicians is thanks enough."

"I'm glad to hear that. It's loyalty like yours that will bring a bright future to this country. Happy hunting, Fullmetal."

"Yes, sir," Edward saluted Wind Racer before exiting the conference room. Claymore was about to follow Edward outside when Wind Racer gestured to him to stay.

"Is that little punk gone?" Wind Racer asked Claymore.

"You mean Elric?" Claymore asked.

"How many other little punks was here, Claymore?"

Claymore peeked outside. "Yeah, he's gone. But why were you all chummy with him if he's a little punk?"

"You know what chum is don't you-bait to attract sharks."

"Oh I get it," Claymore chuckled. "That's pretty clever of you, sir."

"Why thank you. Now lock the doors, I have a top secret assignment for you." Wind Racer paused long enough to hear the clicking of the deadbolt lock. "I need evidence that Mustang's inner circle is conspiring to oust me from power. I don't care if you have to manufacture it. Just get it."

"Knowing Mustang's bunch, we won't have to make it up."

"Just in case, don't wait for them to give it to you, and I want to include April in the 'conspiracy' as well."

"That's out of the blue, not that I blame you. The ditzy bitch is annoying as hell."

"Just imagine that same ditzy bitch clinging to me for all of eternity. It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't such an eyesore. Just come up with something plausible and hold on to it until I've deciphered April's alchemy notes. We still need her until I learn how to make Philosopher's Stones on my own. Have the secret service send for April. I have some errands for her to run. I'll be waiting in my office."

* * *

As Edward unlocked the door to his hotel room, a pair of hands shoved him from behind pushing him inside. Edward tripped and fell on one knee before he regained his balance and stood back up.

"What the hell?!" Edward spun around staring face-to-face with a tall figure, stoutly built, partially eclipsing the light from the hallway that spilled into the pitch dark hotel room. Edward rubbed his back where the residual blow still echoed. "Thanks for saving me the trouble of hunting you down." Edward said to the figure when he switched on the lights.

* * *

"Fuehrer Sinclair," April said through a crack in the door, "you sent for me."

Wind Racer made a saccharine-sweet grin. "Don't be shy. Come on in. And there's no need to be formal."

"Of course, Douglas."

"Just don't forget to lock the doors. I don't want anyone walking in on our private conversation."

"Is it that serious?" April asked as her hand slid over the deadbolt lock. "Should I get Brigadier General Claymore?"

"No, don't." Wind Racer blurted out. "It's about him."

"You mean Brigadier General Claymore?"

Wind Racer gently stroked April's back. "He's not the friend I took him for."

"No, it can't be," April gasped.

"One of my agents intercepted a coded message between Claymore and someone going by an alias, the Hawk's Eye."

"Riza?!"

"That's the nickname they gave her in Ishval, wasn't it?" April nodded in response to Wind Racer's question. "Claymore must have been switched to Mustang's side. You know, some of the soldiers that fought against the coup to overthrow Bradley swore they saw Mustang being led around by Riza as though he went blind. Strange how he sees so well."

"But the reports say it was just temporary blindness from a flash grenade."

"Maybe or maybe he had a Philosopher's Stone. Maybe Mustang offered Claymore higher office. Claymore and I have had heated arguments over his position in the military. He said he was too talented to waste away in an artillery division. I really wanted to promote him, but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, and I need competent men in the positions that he covets."

"He'll be dead by the end of the day," April said coldly.

"Whoa, not so fast. We have to be discrete. When I give the say-so, take his soul and add it my Philosopher's Stone."

April passionately kissed Wind Racer. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Douglas, not ever."

"I know you won't, April. _But I will. Claymore, you were a good friend, but you have to go. A county can't have more than one immortal ruler. And you, April, I can't wait to put you behind the firing squad and find myself a real woman._

* * *

Edward smirked at the cloaked figure. "Don't you know it's not polite to wear a hat inside? That goes for hoods also, Scar."

Scar uncovered his head revealing the horrific scowl kept hidden from view.

"Is it Ishvalan custom to assault an ally?" Edward asked rhetorically.

"You dare call yourself my ally!" Scar yelled. "How can you when you follow a man that used the tragedy of my people for his own political gain?"

"Speaking of people, you're an Ishvalan, Scar. Why should you care about Mustang after what he's done to your people?"

"And why do you side with Fuehrer Sinclair even though you were never a part of the genocide against my people."

"I have no feelings of loyalty for a man that sells out his own soldiers?"

"Fullmetal, you and I both know who is truly responsible for starting the war between our people, and it wasn't Aerugo."

"So what? I have to look out for my own." Scar grabbed Edward by his shirt and hoisted him up until they were eye-to-eye with one hand. "Are you planning giving in to those inner beasts you talked about when Mustang was about to torch Envy?"

"Do not mock me, alchemist. My hatred for my past deeds is the only thing keeping you alive."

"Before you give into temptation and turn me into a red smear on the upholstery, how about hearing my side of the story. I have a good reason for leading the Fuehrer's manhunt for Mustang."

Scar put Edward down. "Make it quick."

"Not here." Edward glanced at the phone. "Maybe you should keep your voice down. No telling who could be eavesdropping."

"Even though you swear allegiance to Fuehrer Sinclair, you can't trust him not to spy on you?"

"If you want my side of the story, come to my home in Resembool."

"Why should I trust you?"

"How about this: I'll have Winry escort you from the train station. If you can't trust me, then trust Winry."

"This have better not be a trap for your sake, alchemist."

"You know me better than that Scar. I'd never do anything that would put my wife in danger."

"I also believed you would never betray Mustang or align yourself with that hyena Sinclair."

"Are you interested or not?"

"I am."

"Then Winry will see you tomorrow."

* * *

In hindsight, Scar wished that he never accepted Fullmetal's offer. It wasn't that he feared death, but rather, a reminder of the monster that he used to be. There, waiting at a train station bench, was the young woman he turned into an orphan. Winry's parents were doctors who treated those wounded in the war regardless of whether they were Ishvalan or Amestrian. After losing his right arm and having his brother graft his arm onto him with alchemy, Scar was taken to the Rockbells to be treated. Having just lost his family in the same attack that cost him his arm and still disoriented, Scar lashed out at the first Amestrians he first laid eyes upon and mortally wounded both Rockbells with their own scalpel.

"It's been awhile." Winry said nervously. Scar could tell the young woman was trying her best to keep her composure. It was all he could expect and more than he deserved. "I haven't seen you since the coup against Bradley. How have you been?"

"Ishval has provided for all my needs," said Scar.

"I guess that means you're doing well yourself. It's a long walk back to my and Edward's place. We can talk along the way."

* * *

Scar and Winry didn't really speak as much as awkwardly stared at each other hoping the other could say something to break the ice. Eventually, the silence was too much for Winry to bear.

"Did you know Edward and I are now married?"

"I believe he briefly mentioned it."

"We tied the knot exactly two months and eight days ago," Winry said with pride. "Is there anyone special in your life?"

"If you mean romantically, no, there isn't. I've taken a vow of celibacy."

Winry smiled sheepishly at Scar. "Different folks, different strokes, right?"

"I suppose."

"Oh," said Winry pointing to a rather old home that had seen better days, "there's my house. I know it's a fixer-upper but it's cozier than it looks. You're welcome to stay."

"I have no desire to be an undue burden on you. I will stay at the local inn."

"I'd rather if you didn't. The only lodging in town is owned by some racist jerk. You're better off staying with me, though I have to warn you. It's gotten a bit crowded lately." Winry opened the door for Scar. "After you," she said.

Just as Scar was about to cross the threshold, a familiar face entered his view. "I see Fullmetal gave you the message."

"I should have known."

In the front room was Alphonse Elric, Dr. Tim Macoh, Izumi Curtis, the alchemist who trained Edward and Alphonse, Izumi's husband Sig, Dr. Knox, Riza Hawkeye, and Roy Mustang.

Mustang extended a hand to the Ishvalan monk. "Welcome to my little insurrection, Scar."

* * *

Now that his life in Equestria has been unraveled, Sinclair is making the arduous journey back to Amestris as both Roy Mustang and Wind Racer play a dangerous game of cat-and-mouse. And now Princess Celestia must own up to their millennia of deception. Will Sinclair make it back to Amestris? Who will ultimately hold power in Amestris? And how will the Mane 6 react when Celestia tells them the truth? It's the beginning of the end, and the conclusion of this tale of switched identities is around the corner. Find out the answer to these questions in future chapters of _Friendship is Magic, Damnation is Alchemy_.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to finish but I've been swamped with in real life stuff. Hopefully, this won't be as much of an issue with the last few chapters, and it won't take another nine months to make another post.


	12. Chapter 12: Unveiled Truths

Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy

By Anonymous Card Captor

_My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic_ is created by Lauren Faust and owned by Hasbro Studios. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ is created by Hiromu Arakawa. All other characters are the creation of the author. All thoughts or anything read by a character is in italics.

Chapter 12: Unveiled Truths

* * *

The skies above the shoreline bordering the Everfree Forest were graced by two suns-one slowly sinking below the Foal Mountains where Canterlot resides and the other rising over a vast body of water bordering the skyline. The rays of light gleamed off the waves like a sea of precious gems.

Applejack leaned over the edge of the pegasus-pulled sky carriage taking in the vast expanse of blue beneath them. "Ain't never seen this much water in mah life. And ta think, there ain't a drop to drink. Twi?! Ain't ya listenin'?"

Twilight snapped out of her malaise and turned her attention from the sky to Applejack. "Oh I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"I was just makin' small talk, Twi? Are you air sick?"

"No, Applejack, I'm not." Twilight resumed gazing at the sky and sighed. "It's true isn't it? There's an alien world out there and the princess didn't tell us."

"'Didn't tell us'?!" A condescending voice cried out through the carriage's front window and over the rustling wind. "More like lied to us." Rainbow Dash raised her head and peered through the front window.

"Rainbow Dash! Tat's nuff of that sorta talk."

"The Element of Honesty defending a liar?! Oh the irony."

"Not telling us sumthing isn't the same as lying."

"But telling Twilight a unicorn was casting spells for that fake Wind Racer is. Come on Twilight, she told you fake Wind Racer couldn't perform magic."

"Tat weren't magic," said Applejack. "It's alchemy."

"Alchemy, magic. Who cares! Princess Liestia told Twilight it was a unicorn. Twilight, tell her the princess was lying."

"LEAVE ME OUT OF IT! Just leave me out of it, please!" Twilight shined a light on a book with a flower pattern on the cover and picked up where she left off reading.

"Twilight, dear," Rarity said as she rubbed Twilight's mane, "maybe you should take a little break. It's been a hectic few days, and we're all on pins and needles."

"No, I can't. Somepony has to be the one to check this diary for clues. This may be our only chance to find this Douglas Sinclair.

* * *

Flashback

The palace guards finished packing the last of the supplies onto the stretched, carriage parked beside Fluttershy's cottage. Like a pair of finely-tuned steam pistons, the two guards alternated between grabbing a box of supplies and packing it in the ever-shrinking space inside the carriage. Rarity and another palace guard were on the other side of the wagon having a spirited conversation. The guy pointed a hoof at several boxes stacked on the ground next to the carriage.

"Ma'am," the guard said apologetically, "Princess Celestia has ordered that only essential items are to be taken."

"But they are essential," Rarity protested. "Do you have an inkling of how much care goes into giving my mane the perfect curl?" Rarity gently pawed her mane and then batted her eyes and smiled coyly at the guard. "That carriage is so spacious that I'm sure nopony will notice a few extra cases." It was then a dark indigo leg tapped Rarity on the shoulder. Both the guard and Rarity bowed to the imposing figure of Princess Luna.

"Miss Rarity," the princess of the night said sternly, "essential items are those most needed for your survival, and those for personal grooming does not count."

"But I'll look...ugly." Rarity stroked her own mane and pouted her lips in disappointment, which did not go unnoticed to the princess of the night.

"Guard, permit Miss Rarity to carry one make-up kit for the trip but only one." Rarity's mood lightened up a bit.

When the guards finished packing, Rarity, Pinkie Pike, and Applejack boarded the wagon. Princess Celestia levitated several books in front of Twilight Sparkle.

"These are from the human world. They will vital for compl..." Celestia stopped when she noticed Twilight Sparkle slouching over and staring off at the distance with a glower frown carved on her face. "Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia yelled.

"Wha...wha...what?!" Twilight snapped out her daze.

"Pay attention, please. The information in these books may mean the difference between life and death."

"Yes, your majesty," Twilight sighed.

Rainbow Dash landed beside Twilight and threw on the stack of books a diary with a flower pattern on the cover and a belt with a lock for a buckle wrapped around it. "I think you might want to add this to your reading list."

"Umm…Twilight..." Fluttershy muttered. "You're not really going to read Wind Racer's diary."

"Twilight doesn't have time to read your diary."

"Not my diary," Rainbow Dash grumbled. "That fake Wind Racer's diary. The fake Wind Racer you didn't tell us about, your majesty."

Fluttershy covered her mouth with her hoof and gasped. "Rainbow Dash! We shouldn't read somepony's..."

"I have no obligation to tell my subjects everything that happens in my kingdom."

"So does secrecy extends to telling lies too, your majesty."

"How dare you!" Celestia stomped her hoof hard enough to make a foot-wide crater in the soft soil.

"So, that really was a unicorn performing magic for Wind Racer who isn't some weird monster from beyond the Everfree Forest."

The indignation that came over Celestia fade, and, in its place, was shame. "Well, I..."

"Even Twilight knows you lied."

"Twilight, is that your true feelings?" Celestia asked her student.

Twilight averted her glance. "But you had to..."

"Be honest with me."

"Yeah, be honest unlike our princess."

"Dashie!" Applejack scolded.

"You...didn't...trust me," Twilight answered. "You wouldn't tell me what was really going on even though I'm your personal student."

"But I did tell you. You know what Wind Racer really is."

Twilight stared into Celestia's eyes. A tear ran down her right cheek. "But only because you had to. He's gone, and you need somepony to find him. You don't trust me. You just didn't have anypony else to turn to."

Celestia reached out a hoof to wipe away Twilight's tears, but her pupil flinched and back away. "I held you up long enough. I should let you finish packing." The princess boarded her chariot.

"Bearers of the Elements," Princess Luna said, "please do not judge my sister's actions too harshly. The world of the humans is a dark and terrible place and she wished only to spare you from..."

"Luna, please don't make excuses for my actions."

"But sister..."

"Just drop it, please." Celestia said sternly.

"As you wish, my sister," she said before back at the others. "Our existence, as far as the humans are concerned, is but a fairy tale, which is why secrecy is of the utmost important. You must do everything in your power not to be discovered by the humans."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll keep your dirty little secrets," Rainbow Dash blurted. "Oh I almost forgot. You were in on it as well," she said to Luna.

"I know my sister and I have not given you much reason to trust us, but please believe us when we say all of Equestria is in grave danger as long as Douglas Sinclair is a free stallion." Princess Luna took her place with Celestia on the royal chariot. "We are leaving you a guide to the human world. He knows more about them than any other pony save for my sister and me. The palace guards took their post and was about to pull the royal chariot into the sky when Fluttershy flew in front of them.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to bother you at this time, but I couldn't help but to notice that..."

"I always know you question," said Celestia.

"You do!" Fluttershy cracked a smile.

"And the answer is 'no'." Fluttershy's smile disappeared as her hopes were dashed by Celestia's 'no'. "There's nothing we can do to help Wind Racer."

"Bu...bu...bu...but why not?!"

"There are forces beyond even my control. He *must* be left alone."

"Please, Princess, why won't you..." Tears ran down Fluttershy's face.

"I said 'no'!" Celestia glided off the chariot and landed beside the crying Fluttershy. She was tall enough that, despite Fluttershy hovering a foot off the ground, that she could wiped off the tender-hearted pegasus' tears. "Our world is ruled by a being more powerful than me...even more powerful than Discord...and he has ordained that Wind Racer remain in his human body.

"I don't...understand."

"Sometimes, I don't either." Celestia solemnly crept back to her chariot. She, Luna, and the palace guards flew back to Canterlot.

"Umm…Fluttershy..." Twilight muttered. "You don't mind me reading the diary, do you?"

"Why would she?" Rainbow Dash groaned. "That thing wasn't Wind Racer, and how do we know he wasn't spying on us? There's no telling what he really..." Rainbow Dash cupped her hoof over her mouth when she saw Fluttershy was still weeping. "Fluttershy, I'm...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Dashie." Fluttershy wiped away the fresh back of tears. "You're right. I can't keep pretending that was Wind Racer."

As Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were hitching themselves to the carriage, a familiar pegasus landed beside them.

"Mr. Ripper?!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy uttered at the same time. The other four Element Bearers piled out of the carriage and gathered around the former captain of the guard. Sky Ripper was a haggard stallion. The bags partially covering bloodshot eyes and the beard stubble gave the impression that he had aged a decade overnight. Yet, single-minded determination peered through this worn exterior-focus, unfaltering gaze. His posture, which could only be mustered by a career military stallion, was regal and firm.

"Did the princess tell you? About Wind Racer?" Fluttershy asked.

"She did." Sky Ripper took lead and hitched himself to the carriage with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy behind him. "Is everypony ready?"

"Mr. Ripper, I'm sorry for holding you up," Rarity apologized, "but you look like you went through Tartarus. How about I give a shave and a proper grooming while we're still here?"

"No time. We're leaving now."

"But..."

"Tend it that on our next stopover."

"Are you sure you're up to it? You look so tired. Maybe you should rest..."

"I'm fine. Does anypony else need anything before we leave."

Applejack patted Rarity on the shoulder. "There's no need ta be frettin'. He's a tough ol' stallion. I'm sure he can take care of himself." Suddenly, Applejack was pushed forward into Rarity as the carriage ascended into the heavens.

At a distance, the royal alicorn sisters kept a watchful eye on the carriage disappearing over the horizon.

"I pray dear sister," said Luna, "that they come back to us unscathed."

Celestia rubbed Luna on the back. "As do I, dear Luna."

"You looked spent, dear sister."

"Luna, could you...take over raising the sun for me?"

"Gladly."

Celestia spread her wings and floated off the chariot. "And...I could use some time to clear my head."

"Take all that you need. I owe you for a millennia-worth of moonrises."

"Thank you, Luna." And so, Celestia parted ways with her sister and royal entourage.

* * *

It was early morning on the lush green island where the expedition to the human world had stayed overnight. Still feeling stir-crazy from being cooped up all day in the sky carriage, Pinkie Pie bounced up and down on the top of one of the peculiar trees on the island. The branches, which looked more like leaf stems, radiated from its top. Its leaves looked like blades of swamp grass. Attached to the tree top were the biggest nuts Pinkie Pie ever saw. They were bigger than Big McIntosh's hooves and covered in fine, short strands of hair.

"Pinkie, get down from there." Rainbow Dash scolded. She was standing beside the tree trunk.

"Dashie, have you ever seen a tree this weird before. I mean, all the branches are on the top and the leaves look like grass from Froggy Bottom Bog."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. The tree's weird. Now quit horsing around."

Pinkie Pie stopped hopping and looked down at Rainbow Dash. "Shouldn't that be 'quit ponying around'?" Just then, the tree released its grip on one of its oversized nuts, which came within a few inches of landing on top of Rainbow Dash's head.

"Pinkie!"

"Sorry about that Dashie." Pinkie walked down the tree trunk which, fortunately for her, flex enough that her hooves could grip the trunk.

Not far from Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash was the campsite for their first stopover. Sky Ripper was helping Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack unpack their sleeping bags and tent. Twilight was lying on a blanket on the beach reading one of the human books Celestia gave her. Printed on the cover was "A History of Firearm Development" by Hiram Maxim.

"Watcha doin'?" Pinkie Pie asked while jumping up and down besides Twilight.

"What does it look like I doing Pinkie?" Twilight groaned.

"I meant to ask is it any good?"

"I'm only on the first hundred pages."

"I thought you'd be finished with it already. How come you're reading so slow Twilight?"

"I'm not used to this weird font, and there's a few words I haven't seen before-probably from language drift."

"What's language drift?" Pinkie Pie asked still hopping up and down.

"Languages change over time, and when ponies move away from other ponies that speak the same language and live apart from each other for a very long time, their language changes in different ways depending on where they live, but fortunately, it hasn't change so much that it's incomprehensible."

"But isn't that a human book."

"Yes, Pinkie, it's a human book," Twilight grunted.

"So language drift happens to humans, too. Hey! How come these humans speak the same language as us?"

"Because humans and ponies used to talk to each other until relations broke down."

"Didn't they have parties back then? IftheyhadapartytheneveryponyImeanteveryonewouldallgetalongandtheywouldcomeandvisitusandwewouldvisitthem."

"Pinkie, there's some things in this world that can't be fixed with just a party."

"Yo, Twi," said Applejack, "we gotta a long trail in the sky waitin' fer us. Time ta put away them books."

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and made a short parabolic flight to Twilight. "You're on another one already?"

Twilight slammed her book closed. "Yeah and..."

"You're finished reading that Dunggy Sinchair thing's spy book right?"

"It's Douglas Sinclair and yes, I'm finished reading."

"What did it say? Did it have any military secrets in it? What about the Elements of Harmony? What did he say about that?"

"It was a waste of time. There wasn't anything in there that was related to espionage. In fact, it read like the diary of some lovesick colt."

Rarity stopped in the middle of levitating her sleeping bag into the carriage and pointed her ears in Twilight's general direction. "Did you just say that thing's diary was like one written by a 'lovesick colt' as you put it?" Applejack and Fluttershy stopped packing as well and fixed their attention on Rarity, who was galloping to Twilight's side.

"Yeah, there wasn't much useful in that book other than him mentioning that he lived in Central City, the capital of Amestris. So, we have at least one possible location for Douglas Sinclair."

"Twilight, may I borrow that diary?"

"But Rarity," said Fluttershy, "Twilight said there wasn't anything useful in it."

"You're right, Fluttershy. What was I thinking though...," Rarity paused, "there may be something Twilight missed that I might notice." Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "I'll just have to see it for myself."

"But Rarity..."

"It's the only way to be sure." Rarity smiled coyly.

Fluttershy then turned to Twilight. "D...d...d…did he...did he say anything about me?"

Twilight's eyes widen. "Uh oh."

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?"

"Rarity, on second thought, maybe you shouldn't read it."

"But Twilight," Rarity whined. "There might be something in there that's important."

"I said 'no'."

Rarity's ears flopped down. "Oh very well."

"I'm sorry for interrupting ladies," said Sky Ripper, "but we're on a tight schedule and we're after a fugitive that has a two-day head start on us." Everypony rushed to finish packing up except for Twilight Sparkle. Instead, she lingered just behind Sky Ripper shadowing him as he folded his tent. Suddenly, Sky Ripper's head whipped over his shoulder. "Do you mind not lurking behind me?"

"Sorry about that," Twilight apologize, "but I need to talk to you, Captain Ripper."

"It's just Sky Ripper now. Your brother is the one who holds that title."

Twilight took a deep breath and exhaled nervously. "Capt...Sky Ripper, there's been something on my mind since we left Equestria and I can't stop thinking about it no matter how much I try."

"Would you please get to the point?" Sky Ripper said sternly.

"Why did the princess tell you? And where's your wife? Didn't she tell her as well?"

"The pony chosen to be captain of the royal guard is told of the existence of the outside world. That's why Celestia revealed to me what really happened to our son and not to Wind Dancer."

Twilight Sparkle sighed. "So, she told you and not us?"

"It's part of my duty as captain of the royal guard to be prepared to defend Equestria from all threats."

Twilight placed a fore hoof on her chest. "But I'm one of the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony, her personal student, and she never told me even when she found out who Wind Racer really was."

Sky Ripper gnashed his teeth and snorted. "Princess Celestia has her reasons and it's not our place to question her decisions."

"It's not that. It's just...she wouldn't trust me."

"As a child, you were told the Hearth's Warming Eve story about the founding of Equestria. What they don't tell you is that our ancestors weren't fleeing from Windigos. They were fleeing from humans. They were the ones that forced the three tribes to work together and recreate our homeland from the frozen desert that Equestria used to be. When Celestia and Luna were crowned princess, their mother Queen Platinum warned them that humans were too savage to co-exist with ponies, but they were naïve and thought the humans could be reasoned with. At first, it seemed they were right. Ponies travel the ocean to human ports and traded with them, but the peace only lasted as long as the humans thought they had something to gain from it. When they got what they wanted, their rulers conspired against our people. They burned and pillaged the colonies we established on uninhabited islands not unlike this one. Celestia sent a diplomatic envoy to make peace with them. When the diplomats didn't return, the princess went to retrieve them herself. She managed to track them down, but only one of them was still alive when she found them. The rest were brutally murdered. Humans are carnivores. They kill animals for food." Just then, Fluttershy gasped in horror. "But sometimes, when they take the life of an animal, they don't eat it. Sometimes, they kill it just for its skin, often to be worn as clothing." Fluttershy gasped even louder, but she handled the news better than Rarity, who pressed her foreleg against her forehead, neighed weakly, and fainted. "The humans skinned them alive. What was left of the diplomats were draped over life-sized pony manikins and kept as trophies. Humans do this unspeakable barbaric act so often they have a specific word for it: taxidermy."

"Well how do we know this is all true?" Sky Ripper and Twilight tilted their heads to see Rainbow Dash, with forelegs folded over her chest, hovering overhead. "We only have the princess's word and we know she's a liar."

Sky Ripper causally nudged the book Twilight was reading in Rainbow Dash's direction. "_A History of Firearm Development_," Sky Ripper read the title out loud for the Bearers of Harmony. "I stayed up all night reading it; wanted to know what we were up against and our knowledge of humans was outdated back when I was still captain. Read it and tell me a species that build weapons like these to use against their own kind isn't capable of brutality. The truth is Princess Celestia was trying to spare your innocence for as long as she could. She confided in me that her plan to eventually tell you when you were older, but then that beast took my son...If I wasn't captain of the guard, I wouldn't want know that the world is full of creatures as cruel and depraved." Sky Ripper tilted his chin, stomped his hoof, and gritted his teeth. "I could have lived without the knowledge that my son never really came home or that one of those monsters stole his body."

"I'm sorry, I should have..." Rainbow Dash landed and reached out with a reassuring hoof but Sky Ripper gently pushed it away.

"Come on, we have a fugitive to hunt down."

A moment later, everypony packed up their sleeping bags and supplied and resumed their trek to the human world.

* * *

Mustang extended a hand to the Ishvalan monk. "Welcome to my little insurrection, Scar."

Scar eyed Mustang and crossed his arms over his chest. "I take it Edward Elric is part of this insurrection and was acting under orders from you."

"We had to get Lodestone off our backs, and Fullmetal was the perfect man for the job."

Scar scanned the room and took a mental note of Mustang's co-conspirators. Izumi and Sig Curtis were on the loveseat eying Scar just as attentively as he was. Dr. Marcoh was at the corner of the room with a notebook on his lap. Dr. Knox smoked beside an open window with the hand holding his cigarette hanging outside. Winry took the spot between Riza and Alphonse on the couch.

"And what about them?" Scar asked Mustang.

"Lodestone has my men under surveillance thinking that I might make contact with them. Fortunately, Lodestone only knows about my subordinates and nothing about my allies outside the military."

"And you expect me to be one of those allies?"

"Not directly."

"But you do expect my assistance?"

"Lodestone is expecting you to be grateful that he punished Aerugo for starting the Ishvalan War."

"I'm afraid it's too late for me to feign ignorance. I didn't outright expose him for a fraud, but I'm sure he suspects that I didn't fall for his lies."

"Then fake a change of heart."

"Elder Shan convinced me not to take matters in my hands less I implicate all Ishvalans as disloyal. As much as I detest this charlatan for profiting from my people's misery, there is merit in Elder Shan's words."

"Dr. Marcoh, Dr. Knox, if you please." Dr. Knox put out his cigarette on the window overhang and came forward with Dr. Marcoh not far behind. "Dr. Knox, you first."

"I didn't notice at first," said Dr. Knox. "There was an upswing in deaths in the homeless population. Because it happened in winter, we thought the deaths were from exposure or influenza. But after Dr. Marcoh informed me of his suspicions, I talked a co-worker into saving the bodies for the medical schools and save them from the crematoriums."

"And what are these suspicions?"

"I went to Aerugo and examined the soil content where Fuehrer Sinclair's forces shelled Sans Rosa. The amount of soil transmuted into artillery was less than the mass of the cannons."

Scar's eyes widened. "Are you saying..."

"I examined the few corpses I could save. There was no sign of sickness or hypothermia," said Dr. Knox. "Then, I expanded my investigation to the local hospices, including the list of volunteers. One of them just happened to be April Ferguson, a woman who's in a relationship with Fuehrer Sinclair."

"Before she was dating Lodestone, April was known as the Red Lightning Alchemist," said Mustang. "As her commanding officer, I can tell you her alchemy skills are on par with Dr. Marcoh's."

Dr. Knox pressed a pack of cigarettes to his mouth and pulled one out that was between his lips. "I performed autopsies on the patients under Ferguson's care. They didn't die from the illness that placed them in hospice care. Their bodily functions just simply stopped." Scar's fist tightened. "Those are the telltale signs of a human soul ripped from its body. And I don't have to tell you why."

"Red Lightning must have been gathering souls, one at a time, to create a Philosopher's Stone for Lodestone, and they knew just where to take them without raising suspicions."

Scar raised his voice. "And why do you not expose the fuehrer for the murderer that he is?!"

Mustang threw his head back and sighed. "The military doesn't trust me. Lodestone has them convinced I would put them on trial for following the orders they were given during the Ishvalan conflict."

Scar folded his arms over his chest. "And why shouldn't they answer for their crimes against my people? How can you be so flippant towards the slaughter of women and children?"

"Now wait just one damn minute," Dr. Knox protested. "We have more pressing matters than settling old scores."

"No," said Mustang, "I want to answer Scar. Lodestone's coup was a success because soldiers thought they would be put on trial. It's why they don't trust me even though the tribunals, had they taken place, would be limited to the high ranking officers, not to rank-and-file soldiers. Right now, Amestris is under the control of a man willing to sacrifice human life for his own power, and the Ishvalans are a part of this country. You told me once that you shutter at the thought of a world ruled by a man held captive by his hate. Lodestone isn't held captive by hate but by his ambition and the world he's creating is just as ugly. Are you willing to ignore the beast in front of you over your old grievances?"

Scar shook his head. "You know me better than that. We fought together against a common enemy-the very one that pitted us against each other. No, I would never sacrifice the future of my people for petty vengeance, but never forget what happened to my people at the hands of yours."

"And you know me better than that, Scar," Mustang added. "It was the atrocities at Ishval that motivated me to rise to the rank of fuehrer and to correct the mistakes my country made."

"So, what would you have me to do?"

A smile cracked across Mustang's stoic face. "Lodestone has his heart set on building his popularity. You're a national hero and spiritual leader for the Ishvalans. Lodestone been trying to win you over thinking this will endear him to the Ishvalans."

"You expect me to spy for you?"

"I do, and it's a win-win situation for you. If we overthrow Lodestone, then Amestris' future is secure, and if we fail, none are the wiser to your involvement and the Ishvalan people will not implicated in the coup.

"So, what is your plan?"

"We have a plan A and plan B. Plan B is to brute force our way into Central and oust Lodestone from power. We estimated that the casualties will be in the tens of thousands for just military personnel. Collateral damage will be just as high."

"And what is plan A?"

"We don't have it, yet. If we have to, we'll remove Lodestone from power by force. However, it's a plan of last resort. It'll be a regime change purchased with shed blood. We all agreed it's something to avoid. You don't approve of our approach, Scar?" Mustang asked.

"Delaying a confrontation carries risk in and of itself. Each day you wait is another day the Fuehrer grows in power. However, I do understand your hesitation."

"Come on, Scar. Be honest with us. That scowl on your face isn't just from a bad strategy."

Scar folded his arms over his chest. "If you mean my personal feelings, I can't help but to think how my people would have fared had you Amestrians showed this level of restraint."

"I must be the world's biggest hypocrite to you."

"No, it's not hypocrisy. You've change in the years since the war, but it's still grating to hear you talk of sparing the lives of Amestrian soldiers."

Dr. Marcoh shot up out of seat. "Scar, do you expect these young men to die because of the mistakes made by the generation before?"

"My feelings, Doctor, are ugly, a dark blotch on my soul, but don't think for a moment I will act on those feelings. I have no intention of give into that part of me. I only mentioned it because Mustang pressed me on the matter, and I had no other choice but to answer truthfully."

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, Scar," Dr. Marcoh said remorsefully.

"We've discussed my personal feelings long enough. We have a more pressing matter to deal with."

"As I was saying," said Mustang, "we have no other alternative but a counter coup. We brainstormed a few ideas but nothing we can work into a military operation."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did Fuehrer Grumman not promote men that would not give into the temptation of a Philosopher's Stone."

Mustang nodded. "He did, but either Lodestone bought them off or they don't know he's using one."

"I can attest to it being the latter," said Dr. Marcoh. "General Hemtt asked me to help him write a brief to Fuehrer Sinclair informing him of its existence. That's not the actions of someone who would be conspiring with the Fuehrer to create Philosopher's Stones."

"Why didn't you give him your evidence?" Scar asked in a raised voice.

"Mustang is despised by the military. As far as they're concerned, he betrayed them, and anyone leveling an accusation against Fuehrer Sinclair would be labeled a Mustang loyalist." Just then, Mustang's eyes opened wide as though dumbstruck with a glaring truth that was completely glossed over.

"If you're thinking about turning yourself in to give Macoh's evidence credibility," Scar said to Mustang, "you would be throwing your life away for nothing. A ruthless man like the Fuehrer would not suffer Marcoh or Knox to live. The mere fact he possesses a Philosopher's Stone is proof of that. You can try if you wish, but in my opinion, it would do you no good."

"What's the hell is wrong with you Mustang?" Knox scolded. "Don't be so quick to fall on your sword. No one else here is qualified to run a coup."

"It was only a passing thought," Mustang said defensively.

"Well, make sure it passes and never comes back," Izumi, who had remained quiet throughout the meeting, spoke up. "I'm not following a coward that wants to take the easy way out."

"So we're back at square one. Scar, you said we're taking a strategic risk waiting, and you're right. Lodestone is getting reading to reinstate the draft. The military will double in size by the end of the year. So, we have to strike before that. General Olivier Armstrong will openly challenge Lodestone's right to rule. She's vied for position of fuehrer before so this'll be seen as unrelated to us." Mustang placed on a table a rolled up, poster-sized paper. "Alright everyone, gather around." The paper was a map of Amestris. The Briggs Fortress was circled in blue while Central City and a few other areas scattered around the country was circled in red. "Armstrong's forces will match here." Mustang circled Sandstone City in blue and drew a line from it to the Briggs Fortress. He then drew, in red, lines from the closest red circles to the blue circle. "Lodestone, in text book fashion, will order his closest armies to head them off before they have a chance to reach Central, but Armstrong's forces, rather than advancing, will entrench themselves on the Alabaster Range." Mustang pressed his colored pen on the nearby mountains. "That should reduce their casualties but not by much, and while Lodestone's forces are busy, we'll strike as a covert unit before he can mobilize his forces at Central."

"But who would be fuehrer?" Alphonse asked. "The military doesn't trust you anymore."

"My plan is for General Armstrong to take over in my place."

Alphonse frowned and slumped over. "You mean that terrible woman will be..."

"Set your calendars. One month from now, Olivier will march on Sandstone City and we have to be ready."

"And what is my role?" Scar asked.

"I already told you. Keep an eye on Lodestone. As our eyes and ears as Central, you have to know our plans to know what is relevant intel and what isn't," said Mustang.

* * *

Mustang took advantage of the cover of darkness to step outside and get some fresh air. From the porch steps, the clear, moonless night offered a spectacular view of the night sky. Three thousand points of light etched a story of virgins, centaurs, giant bears with tails, and one mighty hunter.

"A view like this can only be seen in a planetarium at Central-one of the sacrifices to the gods of modernity, I suppose." Mustang said while still staring upward.

"It's certainly breathtaking, sir."

"Should I call you Riza or should we keep with up with formalities?"

"I'm your lieutenant, sir."

"I don't think either could be considered part of the military anymore."

"Sir, you are still the rightful fuehrer."

Mustang frowned. "So, you didn't come here for personal..."

"I hope you're not hinting at something sexual, sir. We both agreed to put that aside until that usurper is deposed."

"So why did you come?"

"I'm worried sir. It's our team."

"What about them?"

"As individuals, they're a force to be reckoned with. We have three alchemists that can transmute on the fly, an expert on Philosopher's Stones, and Dr. Knox is a practiced field medic, but a true special forces team don't work as individuals."

"They worked together as a team when we fought against Father."

"Working as a team isn't the same as function as one single unit. If there was more time, they could be trained. If we fell..."

"You don't have to tell me the stakes, Lieutenant. Have faith in them. They came through for this nation before and they'll come through again."

* * *

"Can't we stop at another island?" Rarity whined as tried driving a tent stake into the rocky surface. The Element Bearers and their guide landed at their next island stopover. This one was not gifted with the breathtakingly exotic flora that adorned the last island but, rather, jagged volcanic rock. The Element Bearers set up camp on the one flat surface on the island: a giant boulder. "This rock will be the death of my back."

"The nearest island is one day away, Rarity," said Twilight. "Three pegasi can't pull a carriage this size overnight."

"What about sleeping the clouds."

"Do you see one?" Twilight pointed to the clear blue sky above them.

"But I can't drive a tent stake through this." Rarity tapped the boulder. "I guess that means sleeping in the carriage tonight." Twilight levitated the four tent stakes and drove them through the volcanic rock. "But what about the pole? It's much too flimsy to drive through solid..."

The two poles stood upright and whirled around until they drilled themselves through the boulder. "Get the tent set up."

Rarity let out a sighed and hastily tied rope between the two poles and from the poles to the stakes before tossing the tent over it. "I thought I'd never finished," she whispered. Her hooves made tiny clicking sounds as tiptoed off the bounder. Rarity crept back to the carriage glancing back and forth the entire time. She then cracked the door open and slipped through. "Don't think I've forgotten about you." Sinclair's journal levitated off the stack of books and in front of Rarity who was reclining on the seat.

"Ummm...Rarity." The unicorn in question leaped back on her hooves. Fluttershy was standing outside the carriage. "I was ummm...wondering...what are you doing?"

"Uh...nothing really," Rarity said while averting her gaze from Fluttershy's. "I was uhhh...putting on my makeup."

"But Applejack unpacked all of your things."

"So that's where it went." Rarity faked a chuckled. "I must speak to Applejack about handling my personal items without my permission."

"But you asked Applejack to unpack it for you. You even fussed at her for not being careful enough."

Rarity faked a chuckle again. "Oh it totally slipped my mind Flut..."

"Wind Racer's diary!" Fluttershy pointed a hoof at the book Rarity was reading. "I meant not-Wind Racer's diary...I meant...you didn't read it all did you?"

"I didn't read the part where you tried seducing him." Fluttershy gasped at Rarity's Freudian slip.

Fluttershy barreled through the carriage door and, in a panicked state, stepped over Rarity.

"Fluttershy! OUCH!" Rarity cried out.

The pink-mane pegasus clutched the book between her teeth and went out the door on the opposite side. She flew to a height of about three stories and, nestling the book in her lap, began haphazardly riled through the pages.

"What in Tartarus is goin' on with ya two?!" Applejack called out.

"What did he write about me? What did he write?" Fluttershy mumbled. She settled on a page that was earmarked.

"Fluttershy, please put that book down," Rarity pleaded.

"What's all this here fuss 'bout?" Applejack demanded an answer. "Rarity?!"

Fluttershy frantically scanned the earmarked page until her eyes rested on one passage. "No, but how..." Fluttershy clutched her chest to still her rumbling heart. The journal slipped out of Fluttershy's grip and into the grip of Twilight's magic. The lavender unicorn caught it just before it hit the ground.

"Fluttershy? What did you see?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What was in that diary?"

"He really does..."

"'He really' what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Fluttershy, you have to take what's in that diary with a grain of salt," said Twilight.

"Take what with a grain of salt?!" Rainbow Dash demanded an answer. She darted to the diary and stuck a hoof inside just as Twilight was closing it.

"Rainbow! Don't."

Rainbow Dash began reading the earmarked page.

_Dear journal, last night, I finally realized my true feelings for Fluttershy. She offered herself to me and I almost gave in to temptation. I wanted to be one with her so badly, but I'd be no better than that lowlife impostor if I made love to her while she still thought I was him. To buy some time to explain everything to Fluttershy, I proposed to her. Even though we couldn't consummate our love, I was in utter ecstasy seeing her angelic face light up. I'm still a little worried that she'll reject me once she knows the truth, assuming she believes me, but I have nothing to lose. For the first time since I've come to inhabit the impostor's body, I don't want to return to my true form. I don't want to be human anymore, not if it takes me away from Fluttershy. I don't want to live if I can't be with her._

"Fluttershy," said Twilight, "before you make any rash decisions, you have to..."

Fluttershy broke out into tears. "I...I...was so mean to him. I didn't know."

"Fluttershy, you need to know the whole truth before..."

"Now wait one damn minute!" Sky Ripper flew up to Fluttershy's level. "That thing stole my son's body, and you have feelings for it!"

"And why not?" Applejack said. "The way I see it, that there human treated Fluttershy better than yer son e'ver did."

"My son is a bad stallion, yes, but I'll be damned to Tartarus before I fly with somepony that condones the theft of my son's identity."

"There's another side to Douglas Sinclair that you..."

"From wut I heard, yer good-fur-nothin' son stole that there human's body."

"You're just saying that because he rejected you as his lover."

"Yer son' so low down and dirty his replacement made a better pony than he e'ver did, and he ain't even a pony."

Sky Ripper landed next to Applejack. "Don't you dare compare my son to one of those things!"

"Fluttershy thinks he was nicer than Wind Racer, doncha?"

"WILL EVER PONY PLEASE SHUT THE HAY UP!" Twilight brought the bickering to an abrupt end. "Now as I was saying...Fluttershy, you have to know everything about Douglas Sinclair before you make any hasty decision. Do you know how he switched bodies with Wind Racer?"

"Ummm...he used that human magic, right." Fluttershy answered while wiping back her tears.

"I'll put it in more detail for you. Douglas Sinclair thought Wind Racer was a chimera. Chimeras are two or more animals fused into one through the power of human alchemy. The body switch took place in an experiment. You know what that means-Douglas Sinclair experiments with animals."

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, but he would never...I mean, he never tried hurting my animal friends."

"Only because he has feelings for you. If he didn't, I wouldn't even put it past him to kill and eat them."

"'E...e...eat them'?!"

"Sky Ripper told you humans eat animals. Fluttershy, their kind doesn't value life the way we do. Just think long and hard before you confess your love for him." The only sound that could be heard was the waves beating against the rocks.

* * *

Sinclair wasn't completely sure if the arid, parched earth beneath him was Ishval and not that vast stretch of desert he crossed on the way to Xing. His compass and rudimentary knowledge of geometry landed him around the western coast of Aerugo. The book on stellar navigation didn't help much since it was made for the fake skyline of Equestria, though, fortunately, the princesses modeled their phony sky after the real world. At least it gave him a general idea of what direction to take. He estimated a flight path a few degrees off magnetic north would take him to the center of Amestris. But it seemed like the desert stretched on forever and Ishval wasn't that big...or was he just being anxious and the feeling of foreboding distorted his sense of time.

The sweltering heat of the midday sun assailed Sinclair from above. His mane dripped with sweat. It reminded him of the fable about a boy who made wings of goose feathers glued to his hands with wax that melted when he flew too close to the sun. Of course, the story was just a flight of fancy, but the heat tempted Sinclair to rethink his assumptions concerning that particular myth.

It was then something whizzed pass Sinclair. An old fear came surfaced as the same noise streaked right behind him. Sinclair knew that sound all too well. He heard it when he got up close and personal with the enemy.

_Dammit! I knew I should have waited till nightfall to fly._

Bullets were flying all around him. Sinclair glanced down out of instinct. His altitude was too high to identify his assailants, which looked like ants from his perspective. Suddenly, a stray bullet struck the propeller drive shaft. The flying machine began gyrating uncontrollably. Sinclair tensed up and tried spreading his wings to stabilize himself or would have had the impostor's body still had them. One of the rare instances Sinclair could feel the sensation of phantom wings, not unlike amputees who could still feel their lost arm or leg. The flying machine spiraled downward, out of control. Fortunately, the impostor's pegasi instincts awoke. Sinclair frantically shifted his weight back and forth trying to regain control of the flying machine. The ground was fast approaching and Sinclair was still trying break out of the death spiral. The flying machine went from tumbling out of control back to gyrating wildly. Just as Sinclair was about to steady his flight path, the flying machine skid across terra firma and crashed into a pile of rocks.

* * *

"I assure you, the cadets will be ready for tomorrow's end-of-training review." Brigadier General Alex Armstrong walked behind Wind Racer as they made their ways through the halls of the presidential palace. Wind Racer called Armstrong from Central Command to make some last minute schedule changes for tomorrow's review.

"I hope you did more than train them to march in a straight line, Brigadier General," Wind Racer said condescendingly.

"There's not a single cadet that hasn't received the full training regimen."

"And I take that to mean the changes I made were included."

"We placed extra emphasis on the importance of loyalty to the military."

"Good, we wouldn't want another Roy Mustang coming up the ranks and stabbing his own men in the back, now would we?" As fuehrer, no one in the military could question his authority or tell him off even if he were in the wrong. It was a perk that Wind Racer took delight in. It was a guilty pleasure watching Armstrong struggle to keep the anger simmering inside in check.

"Sir, there is one matter I wish to discuss."

"And that is, Brigadier General?"

"Tomorrow's executions-would you consider postponing them, sir?"

"And why should I?" Wind Racer sneered. "They got their day in court."

"Sir, don't you think the bar on sedition has been set too low?"

"I set that bar myself, Brigadier General. Are you questioning my judgment?" Wind Racer bald his fist.

"I believe showing lenience, however...undeserved...it may be, would improve your public image."

"My public image is doing quite well. Don't take me for a fool. You're trying to save their lives. Be honest."

"Yes sir, it's true. They're members of the press, not bomb-throwing anarchists inciting violence."

"You're too soft-hearted, Armstrong. That's how we get bomb-throwing anarchists." Wind Racer cracked open his bedroom door. "The press thinks they can publish whatever they want without any accountability for the aftermath. They criticize everything we do and the next thing we know, some poor sap that read their cheap rag one time too many becomes, as you call it, a bomb-throwing anarchist. Why, we're doing the public a favor. By stopping instigators in the press, we stop the seeds of discontent from blossoming into full-blown revolt."

"There is one other matter I wish to discuss. Before you re-enlisted, you told me you were working on a way to undo human transmutations to make up for what happened at Ishval."

"You're talking to a completely different man, Armstrong. I didn't do anything in Ishval that obligated some sort of penance on my part."

"And what about helping others, sir?" Armstrong slightly raised his voice. "Don't tell me you lost that desire?"

"I'm already helping. My rule over Amestris is help enough-far more than tinkering with alchemy in my old rundown apartment. This nation will have a new golden age, and it'll be all my doing. That's my contribution to society. Now don't bother me again with this bleeding heart shit again. You're dismissed, Brigadier General."

"Yes sirrrrrrr," Armstrong said through gritted teeth.

When Wind Racer walked through the bedroom door, he was greeted by April. "Douglas, you're home early. How was your day?"

"April, get out. I have to make a private call."

"Oh, let me get dress..."

"NOW!"

"But I'm in my nightgown..." April felt the back of Wind Racer's hand slamming against the side of her head.

"I SAID 'NOW'!" April didn't say another word and ran out the room.

Wind Racer picked up the candlestick phone and spoke into the transmitter. "Operator, get me Brigadier General Claymore's office." After a few clicks from the receiver, Claymore picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Douglas."

"You called in the nick of time. I was about to call it a night."

"How much longer before you *find* evidence against Mustang's men?"

"Give me another week and I'll be finished planting the paper trail."

"That's good to hear. We're not in any danger of getting caught but Armstrong's losing his entertainment value. It was fun watching him squirm while I badmouth his boyfriend Mustang, but now he just comes off all holier-than-thou."

"The guy was a total pansy during Ishval. I heard he let the desert rats slip through on purpose."

"And April?"

"When I said I'll have the paper trail ready by next week, I included her as well."

"I can always count on you, Claymore. Now get yourself a good night's sleep." When Wind Racer hung up, he peeked through the threshold and saw April on the other end of the hallway. "April, could you come here?" Wind Racer said in the most sorrowful tone he could muster.

"Yes, Douglas?" April asked while inching cautiously to him.

Wind Racer took April in his arms and gently stroked the side of her head. A warm sensation ran down April's body as Wind Racer kissed the spot where he struck her. "April, I am so sorry for taking it out on you. I shouldn't have let Claymore get to me like that."

"What's Claymore doing this time?"

"He's getting out of control. My phone call confirms it. You know those reporters that being executed tomorrow for sedition. He's drumming up sympathy for those traitors. He asked that they'd be released. I know why. He wants to make me look like a tyrant so he'll have public support when he takes over. I know now he's joined forces with Mustang's men."

"Just give the word Douglas and that bastard will get what he deserves."

Wind Racer tilted April's head. "Patience, my sweet guardian angel," he whispered. "I haven't undercover all of his cohorts yet. All of Claymore's allies must be accounted for. Only then can I move against them. Now, don't let Claymore and his scheming keep you up. Get a good night's sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

Wind Racer slipped on his pajamas and crawled underneath the covers of his luxurious king-sized bed with April. He lied awake staring at the ceiling as April cuddled up to him.

_Once April and Claymore's out of the way, I'll be this country's lone immortal. I wonder how I can keep hiding it. Set up a puppet ruler while I pull the strings? Maybe I can get April to find a way to change physical features with the Philosopher's Stone and pretend to be a different person every few decades? I have decades to come up with an idea. Damn! Here I am trying to come up with ways of being the immortal ruler of a kingdom. I've come pretty far since those days when the humans thought I was one of their lab experiments..._

* * *

Flashback

A military truck parked in the front yard of a rustic log cabin. Three soldiers, a lieutenant and two enlisted, exited the truck. An older gentleman was waiting on a porch string. The man, who had a long white beard but no mustache, wore black suit and string tie.

"Excuse me, sir, are you Mr. Obidiah Mason?"

"If you're asking if I'm the man selling the talking chimera, that'd be me."

"I'm Lieutenant Alfred Jenkins, head of Lab 2 procurements," said the lieutenant.

"I knew I recognize your voice. Now, you got the 500,000 centz like we agreed upon."

"Don't count your money just yet. We have to inspect the merchandise."

"You don't believe me?"

"It would be more convincing if I could speak with the alchemist that created it."

"Can't help you there-found that lit' fellow in a trap."

"And you have no qualms about selling lost property?"

"Not when I put out fliers for the owner to claim it." Farmer Mason took a folded sheet of paper out of his back pocket and handed to Lieutenant Jenkins. It was a flyer for a lost chimera and Farmer Mason's address and directions to his home.

"You convince me. Now we can do business. Just lead the way."

Farmer Mason led them to the barn where he kept Wind Racer. He was lying on a pile of hay in a pen at the corner of the barn. A rope tethered the collar around the pegasus stallion's neck to the wall. Wind Racer was covered in dust. His mane was the worse for wear. His stall stunk of freshly laid manure piled in the far end of the stall. His mouth was muzzled.

"A fine specimen of alchemy that I'd ever laid eyes on. He's quite the bargain at 500,000 centz. Just out of curiosity, what will you military fellows do with him?"

"The lab boys will probably dissect him. That means we'll cut him open to see what animals were combined to make him."

"I know what dissecting means. I ain't that uneducated."

"Take the muzzle off and let's hear him talk," Lieutenant Jenkins said.

The farmer slipped off the muzzle and tapped Wind Racer on the head. "Go ahead and say somethin' for the man."

"Go ahead and say somethin' for the man," Wind Racer repeated.

Farmer Mason first looked shocked and then annoyed. "Just what the hell are you doin'? Talk to the soldiers."

"Just what the hell are you doin'? Talk to the soldiers."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was just mimicking what you were saying," said Jenkins while cleaning his glasses.

"But he ain't. He was talking to me-cussin' me out for catchin'em and then beggin' for me to let'em go."

"But he ain't. He was talking to me-cussin' me out for catchin'em and then beggin' for me to let'em go." Wind Racer continued the façade.

"I can't pay 500,000 centz for a mimic. It's probably half-parrot."

Farmer Mason kicked Wind Racer's flank. "Go on and talk to the man like you did for me."

"Go on and talk to the man like you did for me." _Sweet Celestia, don't let him buy me._

"A parrot-horse chimera isn't worth that much," said the lieutenant. "I'll pay 20,000 centz."

"Wait! Here me out!" Farmer Mason pleaded. "He's puttin' on an act 'cause he overheard us sayin' he'd be dissected."

Lieutenant Jenkins rolled his eyes. "You expect me to believe this chimera is pretending to be a mimic?!"

Farmer Mason enthusiastically nodded. "I mean, look at his pen-he done his business in the corner. That means he knows what he's doing." Lieutenant Jenkins' men fought to hold back their laughter. "Don't git snarky with me!" The farmer growled.

"Fine, I'll give you 25,000 centz for the chimera. Take it or leave it."

Farmer Mason gritted his teeth and then kicked the pen. "Okay, you win. I'll load'em up on your truck for you."

A cold chill ran up Wind Racer's spine.

End of Flashback

* * *

Wind Racer was stirred from his rest by a gentle nudge. He cleaned the crud from around his eyes and glowered at April, who standing beside him.

"I told you I sleep in on weekends, moron." Wind Racer took a swipe at April. The back of his open hand connected with her cheek. "I swear you get dumber with each passing day."

"But Douglas," said April rubbing her cheek, "you told me to wake you up at eight for the review."

It now came back to him. Today was an awards ceremony to give an honorary introduction to a new branch of the military he created and, later, the execution of four reporters that spoke out against his regime. The clock read a quarter pass eight.

"Why the hell did you wait so long to wake me?!"

"I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't."

"Shut up and get my uniform ready!"

* * *

Flashback

A squad of soldiers made the mistake of running through the underpass to a back alleyway. Just as the last soldier ran underneath the passageway, their guns were snatched out of their hands by an unseen force. One of the soldiers, who held his gun too tightly, fell to his knees screaming out in pain as he gripped his hand. His index finger bent at an odd angle.

"Hello boys," Wind Racer called from behind them. He wore the same alchemic gauntlet that Sinclair once wielded in the Ishvalan War. Beside him was a pipe that bore the telltale lines of transmutation. "You like the alterations I made to the storm drain? It's simply *magnetic*. That corny line is my no-so-subtle hint of who you're dealing with."

"Come on," said one determined soldier. "Bum-rush the bastard. It's just one guy." The other soldiers did not share in his gung ho sentiment and raised their arms. The bravado fled the once-determined soldier as he found himself alone, and he surrendered as well.

Wind Racer's head darted back and forth between the captured infantrymen and the surrounding area. "Wise choice you made but since I don't have time to waste babysitting you..." Wind Racer transmuted the drainpipe into a four-barrel gun. Wire spiraled around each barrel.

"But we surrend..." The pleads from the soldiers were cut short the multi-barreled coilgun fired a hailstorm of bullets. Fountains of blood gushed from their bodies.

* * *

Wind Racer never thought his first time in combat would be against Amestrian soldiers. The idea seemed so alien to him. The world of humans lacked the immortal demi-goddess that rule over Equestria. Their rulers grew old and died like everypon...everyone else, and right now, the current ruler of Amestris, Fuehrer King Bradley, was facing a coup, and he just happened to be on the winning side. Being under the command of that bastard Mustang has been a plus for him, and with the vacant spots in the change of command, he could be fast-tracked into a promotion.

The air of Central City reeked of the odor of gunpowder and the echo of soldiers exchanging rounds in the various small fire fights through the city. It was only a short while ago that the thunderous roar of the artillery encampment surrounding the presidential palace died down. The divisions from the Briggs Fortress, who stood out in both their suburb military discipline and their snow white overcoats, had been a godsend to Mustang's forces. They've done their commanding officer, Major General Olivier Armstrong, proud. With only minimal casualties, they've brought Central Command under their control.

"Excuse me," one Briggs soldier said mustering all his willpower to keep his composure, "but is this really a good time to lounge around, sir." Then again, as useful as they were, their professionalism was a double-edged sword that made them an annoyance, especially when they had no one to fight.

Wind Racer, who was leaning against a wall while, straightened up and exhaled. "And just who am I to fight? What's left of Bradley's forces? Please. They'll be finished off long before sundown."

"Are you sure it's prudent to make assumptions without intel, sir?"

Wind Racer rolled his eyes. "Use some common sense, corporal. There hasn't been any enemy activity within miles from here."

Just before the corporal could answer back, a low frequency hum reverberated through the ground. The hum grew in intensity. Wind Racer could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Soon, the ground began shaking. The hum grew into a localized tremor, and its epicenter was a fissure across the foundation of the presidential palace. The ground quake died down as a young man rose from a pillar rising from the fissure. He wore nothing but a white loincloth. His hair was strands of gold draped over his bare back. But what Wind Racer noticed the most was that his veins were popping out like roots splitting the sidewalk. The unnatural feature rendered his otherwise pathetic form menacing.

Instinctively, the soldiers pointed their rifles at the young man, which rattled in their hands. Their voices trembled. These soldiers of Briggs were gripped by fear. The very soldiers who never retreated or back down even in the face of the forces of Central Command entrenched in the heavily fortified colossus that was the presidential palace now quake in terror of this young man. Apart from his grandiose entrance, he was nothing but an odd-looking human to Wind Racer. The young man then glared at Wind Racer first with the dismissiveness of an annoyed human swatting at a gnat and then with an inquisitive gaze. The young man then said in quite voice barely audible Wind Racer, "your soul isn't human."

Suddenly, folks of crimson lightening sprouted from the young man striking Wind Racer and the Briggs soldiers. Wind Racer felt his strength, no, his life essence fading. It was the second time today this happened. The first time was during the solar eclipse. Wind Racer first thought it was Celestia unleashing her wrath upon this land before realizing the princess was too soft-hearted to destroy this nation for his actions. He then chalked up the phenomenon as a side effect of human world eclipses. But now, he realizes this young man was the culprit responsible for the mass fainting, though it's too late for him. Wind Racer grabbed his threat and gasped for air, but his lungs were failing him. He collapsed on his knees and was about to give up the ghost when, suddenly, there was a loud crash. Tiny pebbles gently rained down on his back. Wind Racer straightened his back and looked up at the young man, who attention was diverted away from Wind Racer and the Briggs soldiers to an older gentlemen whose hair and eyes were as golden yellow as the young man's.

"I won't let you have anymore," the older man said with determination in his voice.

It was then two more pillars rose from the chasm. One was shaped like a human's palm. On top of the structure was a woman with hair black as pitch, short and braided. She wore a white quasi-coat/blouse-the top was tight-fitting and highlighted her ample bosoms while the lower half ran down to her knees and opened in the front. On the other pillar were two others. The first was young child in a pink tunic. Her hair was also raven-black and braided but was longer than the other woman's. The other was a mountain of a man covered in plate armor with a loincloth around his waist. Wind Racer remembered meeting him once or twice. He was Fullmetal's younger brother, Alphonse Elric. As the other three stepped off the stone pillars, the older man then said something that grabbed Wind Racer's attention away from the pain of literally having his soul ripped from his body.

.

.

.

.

.

"He was trying to create another Philosopher's Stone," the older man said grimly.

.

.

.

.

.

April mentioned the Philosopher's Stone to him. It was one of the few bits of information that his so-called girlfriend would regale him with that wasn't trivial. The mythical Stone supposedly would give man the ability to defy the rules of equivalent exchange. _Did this person just say that man in rags was trying to make *another* Philosopher's Stone?_ The young man then confirmed Wind Racer's darkest suspicions.

.

.

.

.

.

"The humans should just become Stone."

.

.

.

.

.

_That feeling of my life draining from my body...that's from that man's attempt to create a Philosopher's Stone. The Stone...it's real! And it is made from humans?!_

"Why do you treat them like such lower life forms," said the older man. "Philosopher's Stones are made from humans. Homunculi are made from Philosopher's Stones. So what do you make from homunculi?"

As the older man was talking, his three companions waved at him and pointed in different directions. Wind Racer looked around and noticed the Briggs soldiers were walking away. They were trying to get him to leave. It was then Wind Racer smirked at them before following the Briggs soldiers. _Sorry to disappoint you, but I overheard your conversation and your dirty little secret._ After taking a few steps, Wind Racer glanced back and witnessed first hands then entire human bodies, reddish in color, sprouting out of the young man. It both horrified and mesmerized Wind Racer.

_He...created life._

Suddenly, a blinding white light erupted from the young man. The resulting shockwave knocked Wind Racer on his back. After catching the wind knocked out of his lungs by the impact, Wind Racer struggled to get back on his feet. The full extent of the blast was revealed when the veil of soot and dust was pulled back. The presidential palace was cut almost in half. Its many floors were visible to those outside. Wind Racer's jaw dropped.

_He's…a god._

"Just what the hell are you waiting around for?" One soldier said as he dragged Wind Racer away with him. Wind Racer didn't notice but the Briggs soldiers were pouring into Central Command. In less than a minute, they encircled the young man. It was then the military concentrated their combined firepower

_ I must have it! With a Philosopher's Stone of my own, I could be...like Celestia._

End of Flashback

* * *

"...and so, with great pride, I welcome these new recruits into the Amestrian Honor Guard." Wind Racer stood before a regiment of a thousand teenage boys and girls. Their uniforms were a departure from the usual blue long coat and trousers. They wore red fez cap and trousers and blue, double-breasted overcoats. His voice boomed over the loudspeakers. Their vibrations felt over the gathering of parents with emotions ranging from grief for the mother buried in the comforting embrace of their husbands weeping for their baby boy whisked away by the seductress known as patriotism to parents who were patriotism's former lovers beaming with pride that their children was as smitten by their former lover as they were. "As members of the Honor Guard, they answer directly to the Fuehrer. "Having endured the grueling twenty weeks of intense training, they have earned their position. These young people are the future of our military. No, I take that back. I will not undersell them. These young people are the future of our nation. They are beacons of hope for generations of Amestrians to come." Wind Racer then turned to a dough-faced teenager dressed in the standard Amestrian military garb. His dirty blonde hair was shaved to a cru cut. "Private First Class Enfield," Wind Racer saluted.

PFC Enfield returned the salute. "Yes sir."

"Escort these recruits to the Central Command courtyard for their review."

Just before Enfield could step off stage, another young private, exhausted and covered in sweat, saluted and said between pants, "Central reported an incursion across the border."

"An incursion, huh?" Wind Racer accepted the sealed envelope from the private. "Is it from Aerugo?" He asked while opening his package.

"Sir, I was not informed of the content of the intelligence report except that the border was breached."

Wind Racer skimmed over the report. "So, it was Aerugo. Prince Claudio still hasn't learned his les...Oh my Celestia!"

"What did you say, sir?"

"Never mind what I said!" Wind Racer snapped. The Fuehrer hastened to the podium. "The review's been proposed. Return to your barracks."

Wind Racer cupped the mike in the palm of his hand. "Take me to the intel officer that filed this report, immediately."

* * *

"I'm happy that you're on the southern border keeping an eye on things," said Wind Racer.

Miles adjusted his tinted spectacles. "Thank you, sir." The two weaved through the narrow corridors of Central Headquarter's underground facilities. Supposedly, they were used by the true ruler of Amestris as the hub of his operations. Miles and Wind Racer would have been lost in the underground maze had intel not done the hard work of mapping the labyrinth. Signs were posted on the ancient brick walls pointing out to visitors where to make their next turn.

"I knew you would come through for me, Lieutenant. That's why you're my liaison to the Ishvalans." Laboratory 3's underground chamber was a pure white room and large enough for the above ground portion of Laboratory 3, a four-story tall facility, to fit inside with room to spare. In the center were the remnants of what looks like a bicycle and propellers piled on top of each other.

"And your men spotted this 'thing' flying over Lowe's Hope?" Wind Racer asked.

"Yes, sir," Miles answered.

"Did they capture the vehicle's operator?"

"I think the correct term is 'operators', sir. The vehicle had two pair of pedals. But to answer your question-it flew too high to identify them and our men weren't able to find any bodies near the wreckage. We can only assume they survived."

"It's a pity you couldn't have brought it in intact?" Wind Racer bemoaned.

"Sir," said Lieutenant Miles, "we had no other way to bring it down."

"No need to be defensive, Miles," said Wind Racer faking a smile, "that was just wishful thinking on my part-the chance to fly again."

"Don't get me wrong, I understand the military implications of flight. If it was possible, the Southern Border Guard would have brought it down in one piece and whoever flew it brought in for questioning."

"The big question is: can this be traced back to Aerugo?"

"It was seen near their border heading away from it but, otherwise, no. There are no distinctive markings and our alchemists said they were unable to identify the alloy as any commonly used in Aerugo."

"That doesn't mean we can't. Who's to say that this isn't a prototype aircraft?"

"I would imagine intel would warn against making that assumption."

"One would think intel warning the fuehrer about his action is tantamount to treason," Wind Racer said in a friendly voice that contrasted with the feral glare that he gave Miles.

"I meant no disrespect, sir," said Miles.

The mood lightened up as Wind Racer's ire settled down. "I apologize. There's no need for me to be on the defensive. In fact, you've gone beyond the call of duty already." Wind Racer patted Miles on the back and said while walking away, "you're dismissed, Miles. I'm sure intel will brief me on the rest."

Miles was about to head above ground when he came to a realization. _Did the Fuehrer say 'fly *again*._

* * *

Central City's human population didn't take notice of a lone, solitary cloud floating at a much lower altitude since it blended in so well with the grey sky above it. According to the princesses, humans weren't familiar with sky architecture and would not suspect any being spying on them. Still, Twilight Sparkle wasn't so sure about being so low to the ground. Then again, they have to be this altitude to be able to see everything from above. Everypony except Twilight donned binocular harnesses, which were similar to the camera harnesses that professional pony photographers who weren't unicorns wore, and keeping an eye on the ground through holes in the cloud. Twilight stood on a bump in the cloud and manned a bulkier version of her telescope.

"Where the hay is that fake Wind Racer anyway?!" Rainbow Dash griped. "We're been at this for two days." The antsy mare bent her knees and spread her wings. "My legs are cramping...all four of them."

"We're been through this already, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight as she trotted away from the telescope. "Waiting for Douglas Sinclair at Central City is our best bet to find him."

"I thought the idea was find him *before* he got here."

"It is but the outside world is too vast to hunt down one pegasus."

"It's one pegasus on Pinkie's flying contraption. You know-the flying machine that sticks out like a sore hoof."

"Hey girls."

Rainbow Dash flew up to her Twilight Sparkle. Her binocular harness brushed up against Twilight's chin. "We might as well go looking since he's probably been spotted already."

"Hey girls."

"We don't know that," Twilight objected.

"I got something to show everypony."

"Oh but you know the monkeys will see us," said Rainbow Dash.

"Ggggggirrrrllls!"

"Humans are technically apes, not monkeys," Twilight snidely corrected.

"Yoo hoo! Girllllllllsssssssssss!"

"CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BUSY!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle simultaneously yelled at Pinkie Pie who was peering through Twilight's telescope.

Pinkie Pie turned her gazed towards Twilight and Dash. "But this is really super-duppity important."

Twilight rubbed her eyes and groaned. "Make it quick."

"If Dungy Éclair..."

"That's 'Douglas Sinclair', Pinkie," Twilight corrected her friend.

"If *Douglas Sinclair* is in Wind Racer's body, wouldn't that mean Wind Racer is in his.

"Yes Pinkie. Why did you ask?"

"Do you think Wind Racer's living with Douglas Sinclair's relatives?"

"Maybe," Twilight replied. "Why you're asking?"

"Some human named Fuehrer Sinclair was in the newspapers."

"'Fuehrer' isn't a name. It's a title held by the ruler of Amestris. It's this country's version of a king...Did you said 'Fuehrer Sinclair'?!" Twilight sped across the fluffy cloud and stopped beside Pinkie Pie. "Where did you see this?"

"At the newspaper stand."

Rainbow Dash hastened to the telescope and accidently nudged it in place. "What the hay! I don't see anything." The telescope jiggled around as Rainbow Dash scanned the area.

"That's because you knocked it out of position." Twilight groaned. She levitated Rainbow Dash away from the telescope only to have Fluttershy steal a peek as well.

"Do you mind?" Twilight grumbled.

"Bu...bu...but I..."

"I'll tell you what I see."

Fluttershy sighed and floated away. Just as Twilight was setting the telescope in position, Pinkie Pie pluck it out of the magical aura. "Will you please let me finish looking!" Twilight yelled before snatching it back from her.

"You're welcome to try."

"Try what?" Twilight alternated between looking through the eyepiece and adjusting it. "Now, which way was it pointing?"

As Twilight attempted to recall the position of the telescope, she was gently nudged to the side by Pinkie Pie. "Let your Aunty Pinkie take care of that." Pinkie Pie cocked the telescope back and then spun it like a top.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight shrieked.

Pinkie Pie stopped the telescope and took the posture was not unlike those of the pointer breed of hunting dog in one fluid motion. "She's all yours. Go ahead. Take a peek." Pinkie Pie held out her hoof as though she was presenting her friends with a gift.

Twilight looked through the eyepiece, gasped, and glanced back at Pinkie. "How did you..."

"Itchy nose," Pinkie Pie's nose twitched, "...funny feeling running down my back, and ..." Pinkie Pie's back and tail straightened, "...left front leg lifts up."

"What do you see Ms. Sparkle?" Sky Ripper asked anxiously. His body rocked and forth. It took all of Sky Ripper's willpower to keep from racing to the telescope.

"It's the newspaper stand. I can make out the paper's headline title."

"Twilight, what does it say?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"It says 'Fuehrer Sinclair holds review of new recruits'."

"What else does it say?" Sky Ripper asked.

"It's too far away. I can't read the pr..." Twilight's stomach churned when Sky Ripper braced his shoulders against the cloud and forced the cloud to a lower altitude. "What are you doing?!" Twilight asked in a panicked voice.

"Just keep your eye on that paper," Sky Ripper grunted.

"But what if the humans see..."

"I said keep your eye on that paper dammit!"

"Hey! Don't speak that way to her!" Rainbow Dash snapped as Twilight was, in vain, trying to find the newspaper stand.

"We don't have time to argue." Sky Ripper said as Pinkie Pie gently nudged Twilight to the side and, once again, spun the telescope around and stopped it while doing her impression of a pointer.

"We do if you curse out my friend." Twilight looked through the telescope, then at Pinkie Pie with a shocked glare, and then back through the telescope.

"Fine I'm sorry now let's..."

"I know Wind Racer is." Twilight's announcement brought Rainbow Dash and Sky Ripper's bickering to a close.

"Where!" Sky Ripper blurted out.

"Central Command-today at 3 pm."

Sky Ripper glided and landed next to Twilight. "What time is it?"

Twilight adjusted her telescope until her sights set on a clock tower. "It's eighteen after three."

"Where's Central Command?"

Twilight glossed over her map and checked her compass. "It's that way, in the center of the city." Twilight pointed before losing her balance as Sky Ripper pushed the cloud with all of their strength.

"What the hay are you lollygagging around for? Help me!" Sky Ripper grunted as he strained against the cloud. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hurried to Sky Ripper's side. As they were heading to Central Command, Twilight couldn't help noticing the geometric patterns etched in the earth by the city streets. She wondered if the humans were performing a city-wide transmutation.

"Twilight, how do we know if this 'Fuehrer Sinclair' is Wind Racer?" Rarity asked.

"The newspaper said his full name. Unless there's more than one Douglas Sinclair, that's probably Wind Racer."

"From what I read of Douglas Sinclair's diary, he was in the military. It's not completely out of the question that he's really Wind Racer."

It didn't take long for the Bearers of the Elements and their guide to reach their destination nor did it take much effort to spot the grandiose white marble palace perched on the highest point in the city. Thick walls of stone five-stories tall lined the perimeter of the courtyard. Within the walls were humans lined up shoulder-to-shoulder, at least twenty rows of them. Their attention fixated on one human on a podium. Blue clothes draped his furless body. His dark brown mane, if the small patch of fur on top of its head could be called that, was cut short and spiked with a liberal dose of mane gel. He spoke into a stick with an egg-shaped nob.

"As we push ahead," the human at the podium bellowed with all of the force and volume of Princess Luna using the royal Canterlot voice, "there will always be traitors, corrupt bottom dwellers..."

"Twilight, is that...Wind Racer," Fluttershy asked as she looked through her binoculars.

"...the bright tomorrow will not be dimmed by their treachery as long as I'm Fuehrer..."

"That's the human in the newspaper," Twilight answered. Everypony was watching apprehensively at this human who spoke with venom in his voice and a cruel gaze fixed on four humans lined against a wall, well, everypony except one.

"That's my son! I didn't think he had it in him." Sky Ripper beamed with pride. "I didn't give my boy enough credit." Applejack rolled her eyes at the doting father. "He's only been here for three years, and he's already running the place."

"...it would be unfair to the loyal Amestrian too be too lenient with traitors; traitors that were given a chance to join the rest of us in the glow of Amestris' bright future only to squander it." The Bearers of the Elements and Sky Ripper turned their gaze in the direction Wind Racer pointed. Four humans, bruised and battered, stood against a dirty grey wall pockmarked with holes. Between them and Wind Racer were ten humans in uniform, standing side-by-side, wielding brown sticks at their sides.

"Why are those humans lined up against that wall?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe they're having a party for them," Pinkie Pie said blissfully.

"Not the way ol' Wind Racer was fussin' up a storm," Applejack replied.

"Corporal, proceed with the execution."

The young man raised his arm. "Ready." The humans in uniform brought their brown sticks up their chests.

"Oh dear Celestia no!" The others glanced back at Twilight.

"'Dear Celestia no' what?!"

"Aim." The humans in uniform braced their brown sticks against their shoulders.

"Those humans are going to die!"

"Fire."

The ponies were startled when they heard what sounded like a thunderclap. They looked around for a storm but found none.

"Girls," Twilight cried out. "That wasn't thunder. That was the humans' weapon."

"What the hay are you going on about?!" Rainbow Dash growled in frustration.

"Down here." Pinkie, who was looking through her binoculars, pointed down. Pinkie Pie's head hung low. Her cheerful, carefree aura faded. "Why would anypony do that?" Rainbow Dash was taken off guard by Pinkie Pie's solemn demeanor. Rainbow Dash looked through her binoculars and was shocked at seeing the four humans laying the ground in a pool of their own blood. Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Sky Ripper fixed their gaze on the dead humans.

"I dunna believe mah eyes. Even I thought he had his limits," Applejack said.

Fluttershy cupped her muzzle to keep from crying out.

"Gilda told me once that griffons would put other griffons to death if they did something really bad like murder. She wouldn't speak to me for a week when I told her it was barbaric and that nopony would do that. But this is worse. Those humans, it sounded like they were being executed because they didn't want Wind Racer running things."

Sky Ripper fell to his knees; body trembling. "My son...he couldn't..." Sky Ripper shook his head furiously and hopped on his feet. "It's his human side making him do it. He not in his right mind. I have to..." The other ponies dogpiled on Sky Ripper to keep from flying off. "Let go, dammit!

"No! We don't know how Wind Racer will react."

"I'm his father! He wouldn't do that to me!"

"We're not taking that chance." Twilight bound Sky Ripper's wings with her magic.

Sky Ripper struggled a bit longer before exhaustion and reason set in. "You're right. We have to be discrete about this."

* * *

"Sister, it's not you to invite me for a visit." Alex Armstrong opened his arms to greet his elder sister with a hug as walked through the doors of the luxurious mansion. Olivier returned this act of congeniality by grabbing her younger brother by the wrist, twisting his arm behind his back, and kicking him away.

"I didn't ask you over here for that shit." Olivier grimaced. "You're here on business. So save your disgusting sentimentality for Catherine."

"Surely," Alex Armstrong said while rubbing his sore wrist, "there is room for a bit of sibling bondin..." Alex had to stop midway in his sentence to dodge a flying picture frame thrown by his sister.

"I said business!"

Alex slumped his shoulders and sighed. "What do you want?"

"I was called back to *my* estate after my servants apprehended an intruder. "Bring out the beast!" Olivier yelled out. Alex Armstrong could hear chains rattling. One of the butlers came back with an animal Armstrong hasn't seen in three years. A green-blue pony with blonde hair and a cloud symbol on its flank. The butler led the beast around with a choke collar on the end of an iron chain. Olivier reached out her hand to the servant. "I'll take it from here. Make sure my younger brother and I have some privacy." The servant handed the other end of the chain to Olivier, bowed, and left.

"I remember that chimera. It's the one I gave the fuehrer for his experiments. I thought Mustang destroyed it." Alex Armstrong kneel on one knee beside it and closely exampled the pony and brushed his hand against the scorched patched of skin where its wings once were. "It's been hurt."

"Well don't look at me," Olivier Armstrong huffed.

"I didn't say you did, elder sister."

"Why not ask the fuehrer what happened to him?"

Alex Armstrong stood up and huffed. "I'd doubt he would."

"Come on. Tell me what you told me, fuehrer." Olivier yanked on the collar.

"What are doing?" Alex was caught between concern for the chimera and fear of his elder sister's wrath.

"Hey, Alex, long time no see."

Alex Armstrong's jaw held open wide. "You can...speak?!"

"It's your old war buddy, Douglas," Sinclair said sheepishly.

* * *

Twilight was sound asleep on the cloud when a hoof tapped her on the shoulder. The dreary purple unicorn rubbed her eyes and yawned. "The human world sun hasn't come up yet." Twilight's horn glowed with a gentle hue. In front of her was Fluttershy and Applejack. The earth pony farmer had a sheet of paper between her lips. Twilight saw that look on Fluttershy's face enough time to know the pegasus was in distress. "What's wrong?" Twilight yawned. "Is it so serious that it couldn't wait?"

"Sky Ripper's missing," Fluttershy cried out.

Twilight leaped up on her feet. "Don't tell me he ran off to see Wind Racer."

"We oughta be so lucky." Applejack replied. "He left this here note." Twilight levitated the note to her face.

"It says he'll be back before sunrise. Do you know the time?"

"We don't," said Fluttershy.

"Not that it matters," said Applejack. "The human's sun just don't work the same as ours."

Twilight Sparkle paced back and forth the cloud leaving a trail of hoofprints behind.

"Twilight, you don't think Wind Racer would hurt his own father?"

"Did you think he could order sentient beings to be killed before yesterday?"

Fluttershy hung her head down. "No, I didn't."

"Let's just hope Sky Ripper doesn't contact Wind Racer."

"Twilight," Fluttershy asked, "do you think being turned human changed Wind Racer?"

"I don't know."

"Ya should. Ya read Douglas Sinclair's diary."

"Assuming what he wrote is the truth. I don't think this has anything to do with their bodies. The way Wind Racer acted as a pony is nothing like the way Douglas Sinclair acted. And Douglas Sinclair regretted being a state alchemist while Wind Racer wants power bad enough to kill for it."

"So, Wind Racer is just a bad person?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm not giving any endorsements to Douglas Sinclair, but I don't think Wind Racer was ever good, either as a pony or human."

"I think we oughta have this talk later." Applejack pointed to the shadowy figure flying in their direction. Both nodded in agreement just as Sky Ripper landed in the glow of Twilight's horn.

"Ya kinda had us worried." Applejack said to the elder pegasus.

"It was necessary for our mission," said Sky Ripper. "Pack your gear. We're setting up camp just outside the city limits."

"You mean...on the ground..." Twilight stuttered.

"...with the humans," Fluttershy finished voicing Twilight's concerns.

"We'll be in hiding. Let's get ready to leave in fifteen minutes. The sun will be up soon."

* * *

The Bearers of the Elements and Sky Ripper trotted along the lonely streets of the Central City slums. The rows of one-room shacks that ran as far as the eye could see were a sharp contrast to downtown Central City. This was a city of the downtrodden. Their abodes were a hodgepodge of whatever scraps they could find-wood, tin siding, tent canvas, even cardboard.

"Is it really disserted, Sky Ripper?" Rarity asked.

"I did a thorough recon of the place. Only a hoofful of these shacks weren't abandoned. The humans living here were refugees and their homeland was given back to them."

"How do you know all this?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Sky Ripper grinned devilishly. "I have my sources, and you're about to meet him." Sky Ripper stopped beside one of the better looking shacks and pound on the wall. "Come on out!" He commanded in a tone of voice that only a career military leader could pull off. "I know you're in there."

Fingers gripped the edge of the "door", which was nothing more than a sheet of wood leaning against the interior wall of the shack blocking the entrance. It slid open just enough for an eye to peer through.

"How did you find me?!" The voice on the other side of the door trembled.

"Did you really think I'd let you slip off without keeping you under surveillance?"

"And how many more of you are there?"

"Never mind that. Just come on out. I don't have all night." Sky Ripper waited only a few seconds before pounding on the shack. "DO I HAVE TO COME IN AFTER YOU!"

"Please keep it down before they...," Twilight's pleads came to an abrupt stop when the door slid to the side revealing the shack's occupant. The being was a human dressed in grungy old clothes. He had only a snippet of hair for a mane, a thin, stringy mustache pointing upward at a slight angle, and a 5 o'clock shadow.

"Fine, I'm coming out. Are you happy now, your brute?" The human's voice had an air of refinement that seemed out of place in this bareboned existence.

Sky Ripper pointed at the human. "Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to Yoki..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy_. How will Sinclair's return affect Mustang's plans to take back Amestris from Wind Racer? Will the existence of ponies be exposed by Sky Ripper's bold gambit? Will Fluttershy and Sinclair be together or is their romance a tragic love story? Fine out in the conclusion of _Friendship is Magic; Damnation is Alchemy._

I would like to apologize to everyone for taking so long. Between the time consuming task of moving out of my old apartment and into a new one, the distraction of video games, and being lost in the desert of writer's block, it's taken awhile to get this far. I know I broke my promise and I shouldn't blame you for not believing me when I say this, but now that I can see the end of the road, it shouldn't take so long to complete the story. I hope you will bear with me for one last chapter. Till next time.

Stay brony. everypony.


End file.
